


Hyacinth House

by KerryAne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood and Gore, Canonical Cannibalism, Clothing Kink, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empathy, Eventual Smut, First Time, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Pre-Slash, Public Display of Affection, Rutting, Seizures, Sorbet, The Murder Family
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryAne/pseuds/KerryAne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>简介：一切事情的起始于威尔在夜游时受了伤。</p><p>本文是译作。大家可以在这里也可以在原作留下评论~支持去原作留kudos！！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Scared You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hyacinth House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/813951) by [bluesyturtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesyturtle/pseuds/bluesyturtle). 



> Why were you born? Just to play with me？/ To freak out or to be beautiful, my dear?

不知从何时开始，夜半里，树林间就突然多了他的身影。树木的嫩枝被带断，卡在他的头发里；脚趾缝间沾满了焦油般碳黑的泥土。他朝下看去，猛然间意识到他的鞋已不见踪影，或许是在他家房子附近就不知踢落到何方。随之一同不见的，还有他的所有衣物。他继续朝前走着，光滑而又冰凉的土地扎着他裸露的脚底，腿边的荆棘丛轻抚着他的脚腕。他在森林中行走着，没有什么停得下他的脚步，所有的轻柔触碰连同着善意叹息一同，慢慢填满了他迷茫的心。

他不知道他所向何处，直至最后他发现自己停下了脚步。那一处的树木排列并未像其他地方那般紧凑，算不上大，但也称得上是一隅空地。他被围困在其中，茂密的灌木丛与低矮橡木将他团团环绕。他立于原地，静静等待。闪烁着的萤火虫填满了树枝间的空隙。它们在求偶，他想，这一晚的氛围非常适宜。

月光透过叶片的遮挡，打在地上，就仿佛聚光灯投下的点点光圈。昆虫在月下低吟，叶片在风中沙沙晃动。除此之外，万籁俱寂。一片无言的黑暗中，有着一只野兽缓慢的踱步声。

威尔看着雄鹿步入了那小到不可思议的空地之中，却丝毫不觉惊讶。他们相对而立，唯望着彼此，时间悄然划过永恒。威尔伸出手，这在他其余梦中都没有出现过，他触到了面前生灵的鼻尖。雄鹿高贵而庄严，就如同它的存在荒诞离奇而又令人恐惧。

它意味深长地冲着威尔眨了眨眼睛。

有那么一瞬间，他们相依站着，观察着，彼此交融着。威尔的手掌抚着雄鹿的头顶，一个坚硬的东西抵着他的手心。威尔的手指中似有脉搏一下一下地跳动，或许这只不过是面前黑色生灵的心跳撞击。

树林渐渐隐没在视线之中。一片虚无笼罩周身，威尔恰才领悟到场景已然变换。雄鹿的黑色眼仁中灼烧着栗色，就仿佛壁炉中燃烧着的煤炭。它歪歪脑袋，回到原来的位置，溢出一声震天动地的怒吼。响声向威尔涌来，他却岿然不动。他们之间的那一抹奇妙的联结护他平安，受不到丝毫伤害。就仿佛护生者保卫他在黑暗中漂浮。

骨白色的鹿角螺旋着不断上升，直至高不可测的天际，那儿群星荟萃。刹那间，雄鹿的吼声变成了世间的一切。而当这吼声终将消退，就仿佛美妙歌曲的最后一个音符飘散后，威尔发现他已泪流满面。他心中翻涌着的感情带着宗教般的崇敬，是一种深入骨髓的愉悦。

他能够感受到这吼声是只为他一人独奏，并非只因为他是唯一能承受这吼声的见证者。他亲眼看着雄鹿的鹿角如竹笋般快速生长，刺破了眼前漂浮的虚无。它们构造了新的星球光体，而那不知为何对于威尔来说更加合理同熟悉。

雄鹿的鹿角划开无际天幕，只为低下头颈。它头顶上的杀戮利器慢慢下移，就像断头台上缓缓下落的斩刀。威尔抬头望着那大到离奇的锋刃，它们曾经不过是由钙同胶原蛋白组成的罢了。他已经准备好了，他愿意脑干涂地，但那最终的一击却始终没有降临。

鹿角又恢复了正常的大小，它们正蹭着威尔的脸颊。这触碰满是求知和好奇。这是一个测试。威尔伸出手，脸上带着笑，他再清楚不过了，他必须要做的事情。单手各握住一个鹿角角尖，将其折断。野兽发出一声尖利的叫声，却丝毫不带痛意。那声音里面只有着无尽的狂喜。在威尔反应过来之前，他的手心中央突然暴长出鹿角，直入那一片虚无的云霄。

这一对鹿角与雄鹿先前的那对不同，但是它们团团交错在一起；雄鹿的鹿角是象牙色的，而威尔手掌中央的鹿角却是棕黑的碳色。鹿角的顶尖处变得如铅般墨黑坚硬，也即是与雄鹿鹿角交缠在一起的地方。威尔尝试着挣脱，可每一次都只能落得一个伴随着鲜血喷溅的失败结局。

威尔紧握鹿角尖的手掌上，火焰灼烧。他看着自己的手掌上的肉一点点的被火焰吞噬，露出深藏在皮肉底下，现已化为黏液状的肌腱以及绷紧的一条条神经。他想要放手，但为时已晚。鹿角缠绕住了他的手腕，整个臂膀，密不透风。紧接着他逐渐地被鹿角带起，脱离地面。雄鹿在原地静静的看着，闪着光的鼻子不时地抽一下气。有那么一秒威尔觉得自己已迷失在这一片虚无，但下一秒，雄鹿用鼻子蹭了蹭他的脚踝。

他朝下，望进那深邃的栗色双瞳。几乎泛上鲜红的眸中闪烁着青灰色的光亮。

**_“看。”_ **

 

他被自家狗吠声吵醒，发现自己站在院子的中间，衣服都还穿着，但都已被冷汗浸湿。树冠之上，已经依稀能看到清晨最早的一抹阳光。威尔的手上有一把刀，他握着刀刃的那一端，血滴的到处都是。

他甩落掉手中的刀，手掌已是一片猩红。手掌正中心两道深深的切痕就仿佛一场献祭。

他慢吞吞的走回到屋子里，哪里都踏上脚底下的泥灰，顺道在半清醒的状态下断断续续地流下一条‘血路’。他用冷水冲洗着双手，手掌最终慢慢回温之后他把整个头都伸进了柜台的水龙头下。

收回手的时候威尔已经完全感觉不到它们的存在了。他废了九牛二虎之力把自己从湿透了的衣服里解救了出来，随后他全身赤裸着站在原地，厨房里的冰凉空气让他不住的发抖。苍白的脚边，湿答答的衣服堆成一堆。

他想到卫生间去处理伤口，但就在这段路上切口又开始出血了。他用干净的长白棉布包扎了伤口。几个小时之后他再一次清洗了伤口，但手掌依然感觉鲜血淋漓。他用棉布绑带将手裹得里三层外三层，并在每一节课后都更换。但他发誓这伤口一天下来并没有任何好转。

他不知自己到底是期望手上的伤痊愈还是恶化，但每一次查看时，他都指望那些伤口已然消失。但伤口依然横亘在哪儿，血红血红，往外溢着水，丑陋至极，诡异地让威尔移不开眼睛。

他手掌上被划开的血肉有一种说不出地可爱。他细细看着中心的那血红的切口，以及切口边缘的那一层紫红色的硬痂。他在灯光下观察他的手掌，那伤口就仿佛经历了一场惨烈的公路屠杀，就好似这并不是他的一部分，也并不属于任何一个人类的一般。

那么近的距离观察，什么东西看起来也不过是鲜肉而已。这个想法并没能让他感到困扰。

 

TBC(1/5 of ch1）

 

_**#8.18 更新#** _

威尔到家的时候，距离他离家出发同汉尼拔赴约还有四十五分钟。这点时间他用来喂了狗狗，还把他昨夜的衣服扔进了洗衣机里。他呆呆站在那儿，盯着看洗衣机那个关闭的门，足足看了三十分钟。翻滚的轰隆声结束了之后他把湿的衣服拖出来，扔进烘干机里随后扭头走回洗手间，开始再一次给手换绷带。

时间到了要出发的时候，威尔锁好了他身后的大门。他的手心不能触到方向盘，只能用手指勉强捏着操控，这种驾驶姿势自是成了个大问题。那诡异的角度让他的大拇指几乎使不上任何力，他在高速公路上差点两次失控直接撞车。开着卡特拉斯的年轻女士为了避开他差点开下路墩。一个中年男士身边坐着一个相对年轻的女士，开着一辆崭新的玛萨拉蒂朝他竖了个中指之后飞也似的开远了。

汉尼拔的办公室既古朴又宽敞，把手藏在口袋里使威尔不自觉的心生惭愧。尽管如此，他还是准点到了。事实上，如果没有因为某个奇怪的原因把整个预约都给忘干净了的话，他大部分时间都是个守时的人。但是，他从来没有在来这里之前受过伤。不知道出于什么原因，威尔害怕听到汉尼拔接下来定会做出的评论。

尽管威尔打算把这个秘密藏在口袋里瞒过去，他还是被发现了，就在汉尼拔提出要为他脱下夹克外套并挂好的时候。汉尼拔礼貌的语调里边有种东西让威尔没法儿拒绝，他可不想令自己在汉尼拔面前显得粗鲁无礼。

他任由汉尼拔为他脱下夹克，突然意识到其实他完全可以自己脱下来然后再交给汉尼拔，可惜这已为时已晚。他没再往那儿想了。汉尼拔的手几乎没有触碰到他的衬衣，他们站的那么近，在身体条件允许的情况下，威尔都有那么点儿享受同汉尼拔挨得极近的感觉了。

汉尼拔的周身律动着一种恒定的，美秒绝伦的静谧。仿佛心脏般稳健跳动，音调又好比那低沉的鼓点。威尔得到了慰藉，尽管他内心的恐惧仍旧突兀的矗立着，与他还算得上平静的外表那么的不相符。汉尼拔走开了，走到另一边坐下，这让威尔心中的惧意重新增了几分。

空气中充斥着的紧张气氛浓郁地几欲让人窒息，而汉尼拔却显得丝毫不受影响。汉尼拔提到了威尔的手，话语间带着一份不经意间的优雅，就仿佛他正向一个陌生人询问时间。威尔被汉尼拔的问语给截住了，他没能成功的跑到门旁而后溜之大吉。但医生甚至都没有发问，他不过是提到了威尔对那只手的糟糕处理。当然了，汉尼拔没有用‘糟糕’这个词，但这还需多说吗？

威尔想让自己尽可能地看上去干净整洁。鉴于他养的狗的数量那般可观，汉尼拔说不定早已经认为他是一个邋遢鬼了。但在他的心理医生面前，威尔下定决心让自己的样子至少能看得过去——自是没顾上他手中央的未愈刀伤。

那绷带本身就已经让人看不下去，包的太多以致显得毫无章法，在灯光下反射着一片惨白。威尔得用上点力才能将五指合拢。可每次他这么做，都会扯开伤口。自下车以来，他觉得那一片皮肉至少已经被撕裂了快十次，每次裂开后的疼痛就仿佛一根尖刺狠狠扎进他手心。棉布的层层遮掩下，那地方说不定又开始流血了。他真心祈祷这些包裹过量的棉布可以不让汉尼拔发现这事儿。

“这是个意外。”威尔用指尖拉着他手背上的薄薄棉布，它被裹得紧紧的。他的触碰下棉布的末端略有些磨损分叉。他不是第一次处理伤口了，但这一次他并没有多少时间来仔细包扎。去汉尼拔那里之前，留给他换绷带的时间所剩无几。几乎是在最后一分钟他才决定换上一个新的绷带，直到那时候他才认定一个清洁但不太美观的新绷带要好过一个美观却已经用了很久的旧绷带。

“我希望没有牵扯到那些犬类。”

“哦，那没有。”汉尼拔是在询问是不是他养的某一只狗袭击了他，威尔愣了一会儿才意识到这件事情，“不不，他们从不咬人。”他摇了摇头，几乎因为这小小的暗示而有些生气，他的任何一条狗都绝不会背叛他。

“那我想应该是一场厨房事故了。”汉尼拔猜测道，男人舒舒服服的靠回了扶手椅中，双腿交叉了起来。威尔盯着男人身上起褶的西装长裤，细数着上面的细条花纹。随后他低下头去，观察起自己的椅子。它们绝对被移动过了。他们两个第一次在这儿坐着的时候，这两张椅子至少得有几尺远。现在的间距最多也就两尺。

他的脚能伸到汉尼拔的脚旁，不费什么力气就可以蹭上男人的脚踝。他甚至不必刻意挪到位子边缘就可以办到这件事。这样就可以显得不至太过刻意。

“之类的事情。”  威尔心烦意乱地答道，汉尼拔的问题在脑子里面闪烁跳跃。

“如果你想要的话，我可以把椅子移回原位。”威尔抬起眼，略显惊讶。汉尼拔的眼中闪过一道愉悦的光芒，“我觉得我们已有了些进步。这椅子算是进步的一个小标记。”

 ** _朝着性骚扰指控进了一大步，依着你的意思_** _。_ 威尔眨了眨眼睛。

“椅子现在的位置就挺好的。”他看到了汉尼拔眼底深处的笑容，随即挪开视线，望向男人身后的墙。

“那样的话，我就不动它们了。”

威尔心中的紧张情绪猛然一刺，激得他站了起来。穿过整个房间，他仅是略微意识到这番动作中所伴随着的退意。汉尼拔也随之站了起来，肢体柔韧美好，一身合体的昂贵定制西装。威尔早已给眼睛打过了预防针，因而才能彻底不去看男人完美的身体。他不能假装不看而实则用余光去瞥，汉尼拔会发现的，伪装这事儿骗不过男人。

“你的晚宴办的怎么样？”他心不在焉地问着，手指尖轻轻抚过雄鹿的脊背。自从他第一次注意到以来，这尊雕塑一般静默的身影已在他身后如影随形了几个月的时间，那恰好在汉尼拔嗅他之前。

 ** _大厨的诡异怪癖，我猜也就这么回事。_** 指尖的冰凉而又顺滑的触感与梦中的感觉那般不同，油光发亮的毛发丝毫没有扎人刺手。

“非常顺利，我很乐意宴请大家用餐。”汉尼拔稳步走向威尔，“我们几个很谈得来，但若是你能来，那我想我们一定会更加高兴。”

威尔允许自己为汉尼拔的邀请咧开一丝微笑，随后那笑容转瞬即逝。汉尼拔当时邀请他留下参加晚宴的时候，看起来相当真诚。他现在很高兴知道当时汉尼拔的确是认真的。他真的很 **高兴** 。也不想去深究为什么会这样，但他想这兴许是因为汉尼拔是一个朋友。他们是朋友。

他们没就这个话题讨论太多，这很自然。大多数普通人也不太会在这种话题上纠结太久，但仔细想想，威尔同普通这个形容词根本沾不上边。而当汉尼拔混迹于人群当中谈笑风生时，（那些观察不够仔细的人们）仅仅“普通”这个词用来囊括他是不够的。就汉尼拔本人来说，他绝非是个怪胎。他只是不普通。他要比普通人好得多。

“我会让在场所有人都不愉快的。”他扭过脸不再去看汉尼拔，心里略有几分局促不安，男人距离他现在不过二三尺。这并非不是大实话，他也绝无意思来用这话贬低自己，但是威尔已经能够开始看出汉尼拔不喜欢他用其他人的话来形容他自己。

使汉尼拔不快的想法让威尔感觉颇有些心神不宁。而一想到汉尼拔在保护他，即使是保护他免受自己的自嘲，也能够让威尔的心底感觉一阵阵的发暖。

“他们本可以习惯你的。”汉尼拔轻轻地说道，有些危险的东西被男人说话的方式给抑制住了，那些话语只显露出了一瞬，太短，最终便化为了男人口音中的不起眼的小小音调起伏。威尔转过身，看向汉尼拔，把目光定在男人眉毛之间的地方。不管怎样那处已是对于威尔来说的极限，但是当这目光是投向汉尼拔的时候，总归需要几分额外的勇气。

“熟悉我的人应该知道我没办法容忍粗鲁。”汉尼拔低垂下头，似乎是对于威尔疑惑目光的应答。那一瞬，他们目光短暂的相触，灼热相接，似有火花飞溅。

威尔吸上一口气，将视线垂向地板。他仔细的看着地毯直至数了十下。等他抬起头的时候，汉尼拔已经无声无息的走到了他的桌子旁。威尔略感到一丝不安，但还是跟着汉尼拔走了过去。

他慢吞吞的走过去，站在汉尼拔的对面，也就是那张巨大木桌的另一端，手指张开撑在桌子上，似是要测试桌子的稳固。随后教训就来了，受伤的手掌中央传来一阵刺痛，痛得他紧咬嘴唇，脸皱成了苦瓜。威尔小心翼翼的收缩着手指，汉尼拔没发现他的小动作。威尔现在对于他出门时那个正确的决定深表感激。

 

TBC（2/5 of ch1）

 

 

 

_**#8.24更新#** _

 

“你现在有案子在办吗，威尔？还是杰克·克劳福德给你放了个长长的学期假？”威尔被这措辞给逗乐了。杰克才没这么好心。

“没有，这里只是恰好没有地方用得着我的….没有需要我的地方。”杰克被叫去调查新罕布什尔州的一场系列凶杀案。尸体在巴恩斯特德，迪尔菲尔德和汉普顿相继出现，虽然在定位凶手上有一定的困难，但整个案件脉络清晰。他和杰克就这件事情在电话上聊了整整两分钟，紧接着杰克挂了电话，随后就再也没有打回来过。这已经是一周之前的事情了。

“这样一定很不错。”汉尼拔说着，单指抚过他的记事簿。这是专属于音乐家的手指。“现在你有时间专心教书了。相信你的狗狗也一定会很开心有你在家里。”他看着那双手从记事簿移到了一本拍纸簿上，上面草草的写着他读不出来的几行字。威尔把视线移开了。

“这样是很棒。” ** _还有别叫我雪莉。_** 他几乎就说了后一句，显摆一下他少的可怜的那丁点儿幽默细胞。但是他不认为汉尼拔会是那种能够被这种做的太过刻意且丝毫没有笑点的笑话给逗乐的人。他心里想着他若是真说出去了，把自个儿弄的尴尬异常是跑不了的了。

“你想告诉我你的手到底是怎么弄的吗，威尔？”威尔的目光飞速滑过汉尼拔的鼻尖，随后是手指再是方桌。这双手在他的见证下拯救过生命。它们阻隔死神，击溃危难，而这般神奇力量，这双手早已驾驭不止一回。他咽了口口水。

“当时我在梦游。”

“你身上带着一把刀。你醒来前还是醒来后的事？”

“醒来之前。”威尔略有些愤愤不平的说着，“莱克特医生，我不会没事找事去测试这种事情的。”汉尼拔点了点头以示理解，而在威尔看来，那是否像是一份 ** _赞扬_** ？

“你是怎么发现你在梦游的？”汉尼拔轻松的问道。他收回手指，离开桌子而再一次走向他的座位那儿。威尔跟了上去，还没来得及犹豫是否该这么做他就已经走到了位置上。沉睡的记忆一点点的在脑海中浮现，纷至沓来。

“我站在院子里。狗在吠叫，我手上拿着刀。我整晚都站在外面。”

“你是故意选择用刀的吗，威尔？”他想了一会儿这个问题，于此同时他舒舒服服的在椅子上坐下。两个人都坐在各自座位的边缘，弄出一种椅子又被挪近了几分的即视感。他们之间的间隔现在只有区区一两英尺了，威尔的膝盖可以擦到汉尼拔的西裤。

他可以逃开。他的本能告诉他赶快逃走，逃离男人的身边，但是他需要这分汉尼拔提供给他的亲密感。这一定是男人刻意的。汉尼拔从不做无意义的事情。如果这事情对于威尔来说感觉太过亲昵，那也是汉尼拔有意而为之。他想让他沉溺在这种氛围之中。所以，比起反抗和逃离，威尔选择让这种感受将他团团包裹，有如潮水将他淹没。

“我不知道当初我为什么要拿它。那个梦并不是……像所想那般暴力。”他稍稍弯了一点背，让自己不必往后靠也可以坐的舒服。

“解释。”

“有一头……我有时候看见一头雄鹿。在我的梦里面看到它，或者当我……”威尔的声音有些打颤，将腿往自己缩了缩，“我醒着的时候，也能看见它。”

“你有感觉被这只野兽威胁到了吗？”

“没有。”威尔坚决地答道，“没有，绝没有。这符合常理，但我从未感觉。它曾用鹿角刺伤我的身体，还将我按入水中直至窒息，但我没有淹死。不，我……”威尔用他那种完好无损的手挠了挠下巴上的胡渣，“我就是停止了呼吸，然后它就允我站起来了。但那又是另一个不同的梦了。”他挑了一下眉毛，完全忘了自己为什么要提起这茬，且又思索着为何自己毫无惧意。

“它是不是经常对你抱有敌意？”

“我不觉得它对我有敌意。”威尔辩护道，“我觉得它更多的是天生暴虐且好战好斗。这并不是针对我的，也与我无关。我并不认为这与我有何干系。”

“将你杀死当然和你有很大的关系，威尔。”他刚想争辩，汉尼拔就继续说了下去，“梦到自己的死亡可能与心里感到压抑有关。你感到内心压抑吗，威尔？”

“我，压抑？” ** _哎呦歪，我的好医生。你这理论可还真有道理啊。_** 他被自己的讽刺给吓到了。他的优势在于汉尼拔看起来似乎现在已经习惯威尔的臭嘴。汉尼拔眼睛边上泛起的皱纹显明他还从从中享受着某种乐趣。

威尔想着这对于一个精神病医生来说是否略有些不太合适，但或许这小小愉悦光芒的出现只是因为威尔而已。最重要的是，发现这一点让威尔很高兴。至少汉尼拔没把他彻底理解成一个控制不住自己的炸药包。

他不清楚何时他开始渴求汉尼拔的认可，但这种隐晦渴望的存在毋庸置疑。他垂着头，略显尴尬，心中迷迷糊糊地想，若是同这位禅道大师能共情成功会是怎么般一副场景，汉尼拔眼中的世界又是怎样的神奇。但存着这个念头并不是什么好事，所以威尔不再去想它，把它存在大脑的某处隐蔽地方，等到男人扫描机一般的眼神没再落到他身上的时候再细细去推敲。

“比起你心里压抑，我们还需要处理你对待这件事的态度。”

“莱克特医生，你是说，我对这件事儿是怎么想的？”威尔任由那个厚颜无耻的笑容浮上面颊。

“换一种话说，是这样没错。”汉尼拔交叉起双腿，“如果你不乐意继续这个话题，我不介意多听你说一会儿雄鹿。”

**_就是要多说一会儿这个。_** 威尔想了一会儿，找出了最重要的信息。

“它之前只杀死过我两次。”

“但你并没有死。”

“是这样没错。”威尔取下眼镜，挠了挠眼睛，“如果那是真的，我早就该…但那毕竟是在梦里面。我…我想这不过是我成为另一种存在的方式。我不知道我会变成什么。”他摇了摇头。

“那昨晚，你是否转变？”汉尼拔正略微前倾。威尔注意到了男人上身的小小移动，因为与此同时他正视线模糊地盯着汉尼拔的领带。它的下半截隐没在一件黑灰色的马甲下。深紫色的双温莎结让他看起来如同皇室贵族般优雅。他根本不需要这个。

“昨晚不一样。我第一次伸出了手。”他澄清道，“不是为了杀死它。只是……我碰到了它。我伸出手，然后我就…….”他眨了眨眼，房间突然不合常理的旋转跳动了起来。等着房间恢复正常，他才发现自己呆呆地站着，伤手伸出，他碰到雄鹿的那只手。

有那么几秒钟，他看到它就在他的前方，鼻翼翕动，目光凝固。它的心跳声几近疯狂。威尔感觉那声音就好似一声声敲击在他的肋骨上，毁去一切所能触及到的东西。他再一眨眼，雄鹿就消失了。他向后退两步，满是困惑，却发现自己坐在扶手椅上。他凭着伤手正了正身子，几乎是下一秒就能感觉他手掌中的切口尽数被扯裂，又快又猛，就仿佛一下子扯去了一块邦迪创口贴。

听到威尔倒吸凉气的声音，汉尼拔站了起来，扶着威尔将他带到桌子旁的椅子上。他让威尔坐下，随后走到房间的另一端去拿上急救箱。他用一只手拿来另一把椅子，并紧挨着威尔放下。

他想让汉尼拔把这把椅子挪挪位置，但是男人在他未开口之前就坐下了。这一次他们的膝盖实实在在的擦到了，而在不移动那只该死的手的情况下，威尔完全躲不开。

“威尔，你的手早就该缝针了。否则的话，这些伤口会一次又一次的被撕裂。

“那么，我猜我是不是该庆幸幸好你是个医生了。”威尔喃喃低语着，语气里边的尖酸少了几分。比起在充斥着死亡和病臭味的拥挤医院里边，面对着不知道哪个面瘫护士，威尔更乐意让汉尼拔为他缝针。在那种地方，他的大脑没有办法同时处理那么多的死亡，慌乱以及恐惧。特别是在当下，所有的事情都乱成一锅粥的时候。

“这是件好事。”汉尼拔给威尔的伤口抹上了酒精棉花消毒。威尔垂下头看着医生。

 

 

TBC（3/4 of ch1)

 

1：汉尼拔先前一句话原文为：“Surely the dogs are happy to have you home" 威尔在心里面吐槽的是：and don't call me Shirley. 英语中Shirley 与Surely发音相近，笑话非常冷。此处梗出自电影：空前绝后满天飞

 

 

是啦噜我加快进度了（没有）下一更第一章结束！

 

他手上的动作又快又精准，细针穿过皮肉，却几乎不觉疼痛。威尔想把这一切归功于汉尼拔精湛的技术，但由于他现在都不太清楚他大脑是否能正常的接收痛觉，他并不能判断。

 

汉尼拔的目光没从他正缝针的地方离开过一秒，但他的确在说话。开口时，他的声音出人意料的温柔，“我们先前在说你的梦境。”

 

威尔很高兴汉尼拔并未称其为噩梦，尽管他能感觉到那些话语中巧妙藏掖着的命令式口吻。他想向别人倾诉这头雄鹿的一切，想让别人也知道它，了解它。因此，就汉尼拔这种轻度控制狂式的审问策略，威尔把他自己的 _态度_ 抛在一旁。

 

“就好似我在触碰它的时候，它才得以向我展示。它才得以告诉我这些——”银针穿过皮肉，细线拉紧的同时也拉扯着威尔手掌上的皮肉，略微的不适感让威尔闭上了眼睛。就好似那一刻，鹿角从他的手掌中穿透生长而出，直刺云霄。喉咙深处的一声无声的杂响被他伪装成开口前嘴角的一次抽搐，但那声音实则是什么，威尔实在不愿去用词来形容它。

 

他似乎感觉到汉尼拔的手停滞了一瞬，但他并不确定。他不想去知道，所以他急急忙忙的往下继续说道，“它 _做_ 了些事情，然后其他的一切就都消失不见了。就剩我们两个人，我和雄鹿，它的鹿角越长越大，甚至比这里还要大。它——”

 

威尔任由他的声音在空气中回荡了一小会儿，并未说话，清晰地听到自己声音里面的狂热音弦。他正试图说明一些并不存在的东西。他不该说到这一步的，“然后它停了下来，就好像它在等我——给它回礼？我猜？”

 

“而你做了吗？”

 

“我折断了它的鹿角—”威尔吸了一口气，最后一个音节被抑在了喉咙口，“两只一起，用我的手。”话语从喉腔发出，又传回到他的耳朵里，声音平静无波。

 

“它又是怎样反应的？”汉尼拔在缝线的最末端将其剪断。威尔对交叉缝法不甚精通，但即使从他的角度看上去，男人也缝的精致非凡：整齐而又对称。汉尼拔开始对付第二道伤口，这一次男人的头俯在威尔的手臂之下。

 

“它很激动。”威尔吸了口气，观察着汉尼拔的头发。他可以往前倾身，细柔的发丝就可以抚上他的嘴唇。威尔眨了眨眼，试图坐的更直些，但最后达到的效果却是胸口撞着了汉尼拔的手臂。

 

“威尔。”他僵住了，就仿佛做了坏事的小孩被逮了个当场，“请不要动。”

 

他依着汉尼拔说的去做了。他一动，也不动。他甚至没有略微往后靠些，让他的胸口不再抵着汉尼拔的手臂。男人应该能感觉到威尔鼓点似的心跳声，与他心中迷茫而又极端激动的情绪相得益彰；这些情绪之中有一部分完全是由眼前的这位好医生诱发的。

 

而汉尼拔看起来却彻底无视了威尔胸膛内的重捶声，男人继续为威尔的手缝着针。他已经完成了一半，而由于汉尼拔并没有说任何话让威尔把他的梦讲完，犹豫了一会儿，威尔还是从先前停下的地方继续讲了起来。

 

“鹿角又开始长了。我持着它们的时候，我是说，它们……”他点了点头，就仿佛在肯定自己并未将事实述错，“我们纠缠在一起。怎么说，就是那些鹿角的分叉。我没法脱身。”

 

“你想逃开吗？”

“我不确定。”他的答案让他感到不适，因为这并非全然真相。他知道汉尼拔看的出来这一点，尽管他没有点明。

 

“你同另一种生物一起达到了和谐。从这种纯洁的结合中脱身并非易事。”

 

“你认为这是纯洁的？”威尔疑惑道。并不是完全因为他并不同意汉尼拔的观点，而是他被汉尼拔的想法给惊艳到了，并迫不及待的想听到男人接下去的理由。他的确不同意男人的观点，但也仅是依自己的信念所论。他不认为任何与谋杀和肉欲搭得上关系的事物能称得上纯洁。

 

“就好似动物的纯洁，这也是一样的。”汉尼拔的声音减弱，化为低语喃喃，却对威尔的內腑造成了疯狂而又脱离现实的影响。他看着汉尼拔，而有那么一瞬间威尔幻想着他身处那个梦幻世界，同雄鹿待在一起。在那里，在威尔眼中其余的所有事物都碎成微粒，从他视线中溶解消失。

 

汉尼拔的声音就好似那雄鹿的鹿角，本质无华却撕裂星云北斗，创造出一片专属于他的天地。

 

“你同它待在一起的时候，你，你自己，就像一只动物。”目光被汉尼拔发质的柔顺给引去了足够多时间，威尔看向了他自己的手掌。几滴小血珠从尚未缝合完成的伤口末端溢出来，汉尼拔飞快的用一小块纱布擦去了它。

 

他在想那头雄鹿，思索着在那荒诞的梦中，若是雄鹿因他折断鹿角而流血而死，他又会做些什么。他思索着为何最初他就知道该去折断它们——这举动在梦里看上去是那么自然，而在思维清晰的白日，在他眼中这一切却无理可循。

 

“像一只动物，兽性…..”威尔对着自己低语，充分意识到把时间花在这样一个想象中的虚影的行为有多疯狂，“求生的本能，最基本的渴望——比如为伴侣着迷。”

 

这是他脑子想到的第一种可能，也是他唯一说出声的。他想这配得上雄鹿的行为。它从来也没尝试过破坏他，只是把残破的他揉捏、塑造成它笃信他能够成为的样子。就好像在它杀死威尔的时候，它之所以这么做是为了释放出威尔心中沉睡的怪物：那东西潜伏在皮肤内里，囚困于规则的制约，躲藏在共情之下——亦或是在共情之中。

 

威尔的视线突然变得模模糊糊，他唯一能看见的东西只有汉尼拔的手——离他极近，却又将触未触。随后那场景也消逝不见，随之而来的是一些几乎称得上疯狂的事情。

  
  


_风在他耳边低语。他的神经颤栗着发出蜂鸣。天际上只留下一轮皎月；闪烁明星已化作花火消逝虚空。一道震耳欲聋的声音破空而来，一路震颤到威尔的内里。_

 

_“你还没有准备好接纳我，但总有一天你会的。”它没有声音，唯有含义和目的。_

 

_这其中有几分情绪感受起来近乎于心碎。威尔深受其伤，伤害更甚于那日的巨响，也甚于在雄鹿攻击他时将他们团团吞没的烈焰。_

 

_雄鹿拼命抖动身体，血滴不断溢出到厚重皮毛上，它们就仿佛血雨一般飞溅而出，哪里都被附着上一层猩红。血水糊上了威尔的眼睛，所视之处都变成了一片赤色。所有的东西都变成红色的了，红色的。他口中的味道既不是铁锈的腥味也不是食盐的咸味。他口中的东西没有任何味道，仅剩下它存在于唇齿间的感觉。它跑过一片狂野，土地光秃秃的裸露，赤裸的脚掌在上面踏过；它是狂喜；它是剧痛；它是万物之根本。这种强烈的情感让威尔从内心感到震颤。他此生从未有过如此感受。_

 

_“你马上就会准备好了，为我。你想要这么做，为我。你需要我。”_

 

_他能够感觉到，他内心的渴望。为了雄鹿赐予他的唇齿上的小小触感，他愿意付出一些东西。他想成为那个它期待他成为的存在。他想要得到它许诺过的那种情感，他想要得到更多。他不愿失去分毫。他愿与它一起挥洒血液。_

 

_野兽抬起前蹄，身体跃起而立，由一双后蹄支撑。羽毛和骨头散落在地上。他们回到了树林。树木上燃着熊熊火焰，却比不上雄鹿眼中的耀眼红光。栗色眸中的碳黑有一秒闪烁成了淡蓝，就仿佛映衬出威尔美丽的双眸，这双美丽的眼睛正望着身处在自己领域中的雄鹿。他的眼能够惊艳四方，令人迷恋狂热。此刻，这一双眸中毫无惧意，即便那栗色光芒正视图从边缘开始由外向里碾碎这淡蓝微光。_

 

_“你回不去了。你为此而生。你不知道吗？你没看见我吗？”_

 

_他在口中尝到了灰烬，以及血腥味。他开始害怕了，却不是因为雄鹿。他知道这一次他应该感到恐惧了，但这一份恐惧只生出于他自己。他害怕于他的好奇心，他害怕于他的渴望——渴望从属于这里，相伴于雄鹿。他不知道他应该做些什么，才能在这样一个怪物身边得下一席空地。_

 

_“看着我。”_

 

_他这么做了。他感觉到了崇敬，以及接受。_

 

_“我知道，你看见我了。”_

 

_他会看到的，很快。他不得不。_

 

“你的雄鹿可真是一只神奇的生物。”汉尼拔低沉的嗓音把威尔从幻境中惊醒。他的双眼颤颤巍巍的张开，与汉尼拔的视线对上了片刻。他先前说了什么？威尔还没来得及开口问，汉尼拔就重新低下头去，剪掉多余的线头。“他在朝你炫耀。”

 

反驳的话到了嘴边，但他的呼吸却原比预计中的急促和费力，所以他不得不花上片刻来调整内息。他整个人缩进扶手椅中，自觉的远离汉尼拔。他们依然还是坐的太近。

 

缝针的感觉略微让威尔感觉不适，他的手指轻轻的扭动了几下，中指却意外地轻擦到了汉尼拔的手腕。这轻微的触感向他身体之中传进一道暖流，贯通全身。像极了那令他恐惧，但又将他鼓舞的火焰。汉尼拔对此却漠不关心，继续用干净的绑带包扎威尔的伤手。这绑带感觉起来比威尔自己用的要更好，汉尼拔处理得也原比威尔好的多。

 

“他炫耀的方式可真够有趣的。”威尔终于找回了自己的声音，他轻声嘟囔起来。外加，在一番状态调整之后，他总算确定自己再开口时不会破音了。等到他意识到自己已经给了雄鹿一个可辨识的性别时，早已为时太晚。

 

“我很好奇。”汉尼拔在自己的椅子上坐直了躯干，但却没有移开，“你觉得它的出现是你的内心对杰克克劳福德的工作的反应的一种映射吗？” _诱导证人。_  


“如果真是那样，那就是反应出我内在的变化。我正试图不去想它。”

 

“为什么不想？”汉尼拔还是没有移开他的椅子。他刚刚看到了什么，他刚刚去了哪里，这些话挂在威尔嘴巴几欲说出，但他却太过害怕，不愿再去想这些事情。在他脑海里所有的坏事里边，这一桩事情上折磨他的，是他自己的所作所为。他是这一切的始作俑者。它来自于他自己。他不想知道它对他说了什么。他不想去弄清楚他是不是一个和它一式一样的怪物。他不能开口问，因为汉尼拔会告诉他答案。

 

“也许我不会喜欢我想出的答案。”他冒险扫了一眼汉尼拔，发现他在微笑。他们互相对视一眼，随后汉尼拔把视线挪开，转而用他的拇指和食指娴熟的解开夹克的扣子。威尔跟着汉尼拔站了起来。

 

“我们下一次在讨论这件事。现在，我恐怕，我们的时间已经到了。”威尔看了看手表。他们的二十分钟已经到了。

 

“抱歉。”他脱口而出，“我没意识到我们已经聊了这么久了。”

 

“我很享受我们之间的长谈。”汉尼拔流利地、近乎温柔亲切地冲着威尔说道。他的口音，他的颧骨。 _停下来，威尔！_  


“也没说什么事情，稀疏平常。”

 

“我享受最大限度的了解你，在你允许的范围之内。”汉尼拔修正道，神情略显紧张的看着他。威尔的心中有一种冲动，想要去回应好医生的目光，所以他就顺从内心这么去做了。他们对望着彼此，威尔在这一刻感到一种难以理解的稳定安宁。他的脚就仿佛在地上生了根，而他脑中从未停下的刺耳鸣声变轻了，先是化为模糊的刮擦声和嘘声，随后连那些都消失了，到了最后没有什么声音比房间内空调的低鸣更响了。嘴角微微抽搐着，威尔深深吸了一大口气。

 

_同禅道大师共情……_

这称呼足恰当，威尔从男人身上也绝对找不出别的什么好称呼来了。寂静溢了满室，而当威尔的耳朵习惯了这种寂静之后，他能够辨认出他自己混乱的思维此刻正烦扰着脑海中一隅空隙——那里边往常居住着的都是其他人吵闹的思绪。

 

有一股奇怪的牵引力在拉扯着他。他随着它蹒跚而行。汉尼拔一手把住门，身子则是轻微侧向威尔。他闻到了古龙香水的幽香，或许只是一种淡味的须后水。他短暂地想象自己摔倒在汉尼拔的脚边，而这听起来甚至不怎么像个坏主意。

 

“我们下周见，威尔。”汉尼拔点点头，这期间眼睛没从威尔身上转开。威尔眨了眨眼，望向了别处。 _妈的，我刚刚盯着他看了多久？_  


“杰克可愿意让我这么做了。”他试图笑出来，但他此时的情绪实在太压抑，刚刚的那一句玩笑也没能让他从他们之间的这场被拉的太长的“相望”大赛中分去多少精力——这场景威尔要感觉有多诡异，就有多诡异。他的笑声同他现在心中的感受一般，要有多苦涩就有多苦涩。他刚刚想着，若是自己被挟持到一个鬼知道在哪里的地方，那里他见不到他的狗狗，去不了他上课的学院，见不到汉尼——

 

“如果是工作上的问题，你清楚我欢迎你随时打我的电话。”威尔知道汉尼拔说随时的时候是认真的，而尽管他现在感觉自己不像是要昏倒的样子，他的胸膛却异常沉重，仿佛被什么东西充满了。他的心脏正在加速跳动着，可憎地撞击着胸脯，几欲从口中跃出。

 

“谢谢。”威尔的声音羞怯异常，且低的几乎听不见。 _上帝啊，这可够尴尬的。_  


“这是我应该做的，威尔。”汉尼拔等着威尔转过身，看着他腿脚僵硬的走出病人出口。威尔没有费心去看，但是他非常确定汉尼拔站在那里看着他离开，直到他到了门外的停车场。

 

TBC （end of ch1）

 

第一章结束啦wwww


	2. The Wasp (Texas Radio and the Big Beat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一系列的谋杀案让威尔来到了宾夕法尼亚州，在那里他交到了一个新朋友（事实并非如此）。威尔就此案向汉尼拔征询意见。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comes out of the Virginia swamps cool and slow with plenty of precision/ With a back beat narrow and hard to master/ Some call it heavenly in its brilliance

杰克和威尔从杰尼特宾馆出发，沿着寒风凛冽的街道一边走一边讨论案子。在距离宾馆五分钟的一家星巴克里边，杰克给他买了一杯特浓玛奇朵。威廉斯波特很冷。这是一个乌云笼罩，细雨连绵的周一，此刻威尔既不想当个人民好警察，也不想在这种破天气在外面乱晃。他 ** _宁愿_** 呆在家里，和他的狗狗待在一起，听一会儿迈尔斯·戴维斯的歌。如果他都办不到，他想他会放一些古典乐，并且假装汉尼拔正跟他一同聆听。他抿了一口杰克塞在他手中的滚烫饮品。这比不上汉尼拔为他做的咖啡，但另一方面，这般寒冷天气似乎让他变得过分挑剔了。

杰克说了些什么，句末时语气有一个上挑。这听上去像是个问题，当然也有可能只是杰克另外一个走进死胡同的推测。威尔眨了眨眼，“嗯？”

“你真的在听吗？威尔？”

他没有，当然没有。杰克把嘴巴里那些话颠来倒去说了一天，就像一台坏掉的录音机一样烦人。威尔在他们走过柳树街的时候就已经把他的声音自动屏蔽了。他的心思放在别的东西上面更有价值，比如说在脑内意淫汉尼拔穿着休闲服的样子——他的假日幻想里边，男人穿着这样一套衣服，和巴赫、狗狗们，说不定还可以和野味风情搭配在一起。

面对着杰克无言的怒视，威尔叹了口气。事情明摆在那儿了，他也必须得随口回应些什么了。 ** _不，杰克，我当然没在听。我刚刚神游天外是因为我在想，汉尼拔在没人的时候是不是穿过牛仔裤和_** ** _T_** ** _恤衫。现在，你有什么好想法吗，恩？_**

“你认为凶手今晚会再次出手。她的手法没有变过；城市职工们一直在人口密集区发现尸体，这和开膛手很像，但 ** _不是_** 他。这很明显，因为现场的艺术性远远不够。开垃圾车的家伙今天早上找到一具尸体。当地警方却把现场弄的一团糟。他们现在才总算知道下一具尸体出现的时候该留给我们解决，当然前提是她留下了一具供我们去找。”

“是啊，杰克，我知道你多不喜欢这些前提和假设。但我告诉你，我没有在猜测任何东西。不管泽勒和普莱斯说我们的姑娘有多么的难以预测，她不是随便把这些尸体像面包屑一样扔给我们的。她 ** _想要_** 我们去抓住她。”他含糊不清地说道，语调没有多大起伏，顺便又喝了一口他的特浓咖啡——随着时间的推移它已愈发令他失望。杰克扭过头看了他一眼，而后又把目光投向前方。

“威尔，要小心。”

“你把我从大老远的叫到这儿，杰克。别再磨磨唧唧的了。”

“那你就给我说点新的呀。”

“现在还没有什么新线索。卡茨找到了会告诉我们的。”

“你在犯罪现场说了点东西。”

“你不早就知道我会这么干了吗，‘胡言乱语的精神病’。”威尔嘲弄道。他们此时走到人行道上，杰克突然猛拉了他一把，他不得不停下来。威尔差点握不住手中的杯子。杰克现在整个人看起来就像一只发怒的比特犬。

威尔站在原地呆愣了一会儿，毫无反应，整个人就好像被人一拳打中了下巴或是鼻子。杰克花了几秒钟镇定下来，叹了口气往前继续走了。威尔在他们走到第四大街的时候赶上了杰克，眼前若影若现的杰尼特宾馆就仿佛高耸入云的摩天大楼。

“我知道在你心中，我现在就是个把你困在这儿的无赖，手段也比不上你的好医生——”

“我心里边想的东西可是有一堆屁话。”威尔干巴巴的扯开嘴角。

“但这些人们现在很害怕。”杰克猛然转向威尔，“我们的手头上有一个连环杀手，每天都要带走一个人的性命，而我们还抓不到她。在犯罪现场的时候，你说了点东西。”杰克重复道，他的声音只有着一种哑剧般的耐心。

威尔停下脚步，四下张望。现在很安静。只是偶尔的有几辆车从他们的身边开过。因为不断上涨的死者数量，每个人的心里早已警钟长鸣。已经有六个人被害了。他叹了一口气。

“你说过她不想再这么做了，这就是为什么我们会抓住她。”

“没错，最终。那是这场游戏的终章。你真的找到她的时候，她说不定都不会逃。”

“为什么？”威尔看向他。

“杰克，她也是一个受害者。她之所以这么做，是因为她认为这是她唯一擅长的事情了。某个人，她最先杀掉的那几个人中的，让她笃信她生来就是为了做他们的奴隶。而既然现在她已经杀死了她的主人，她便接过他们手上的刀，继续起了他们的工作。只有当她——”手用力的擦过他的面庞。午后的冰冷空气缓慢聚集，愈发厚重，黏在他的脸上就仿佛泥沼，就仿佛她皮肤上干涸的血液——他们不允许她将其洗去，就仿佛她放倒的一具具尸体上的那些鲜血，就仿佛那一声声终语、还有死者失去光泽的双眼…….

“嘿！”杰克拉开他的手。威尔的眼睛追随着他的中指，看着它一点点地缓慢下落，就仿佛一具尸体倒下，一次、一次、又一次，“她怎么样，威尔？”

几辆车开过他们身边，低沉的声音就仿佛隆隆雷声在威尔耳中炸响。又太冷了。他紧紧攥住手中的杯子，拼命的眨着眼，想让眼前的图像消失——地上满是血迹和碎肉块，一具具尸体躺在那儿，他们的嘴大张着，就仿佛从头至尾都叫不出来、被除了内脏的鱼。

“她，额，试图保护他们，让他们不要受到伤害她的那些人们的迫害。但最后就像她反而变成了那些人。”他摇了摇头。真相就在他面前的某处，他只是目前没有找到，“杰克，也许她相信如果她不阻止她的那些被害者，他们最后就会变成邪恶的虐待狂。也许她认为如果她不这么做下去，那些人就会回来找她。我不知道，杰克。我还不 ** _了解_** 她。”

“那么，你要找到一种办法去了解她，威尔。我保证你见到的下一个犯罪现场一定是完全没有遭到破坏的，如果真的有下一个的话，但我也不想那事情发生。”

“你以为我现在不想跟她产生连接？杰克，我也不希望有无辜的人死去，就因为我们还没有看清她的真面目。但如果我手上没有全部的线索，你指望我能做到什么？我不能随便编出点操蛋的玩意儿然后指望我猜的是对的。”威尔的语气让杰克的鼻孔朝外翻了翻。他想自他们离开星巴克以后，他如此放肆无理的说话恐怕已经不下十次了。

“你给我听着，特别探员格雷厄姆。” ** _是啊，肯定是说的太粗鲁了_** ，“这个案子你必须得认真起来了。你别以为我没注意到你在图腾柱这个案子之后就神游天外了。”威尔把视线转开了，不是因为他被识破不在状态后的尴尬，而是因为眼前的这一场对质在他眼里实在是太过荒唐，“你必须得拿出你的最好水准，直到这个疯子被扔进监狱。其他时候，你想怎样就怎样。”

“承蒙俯允，杰克。”

“你还真是承我俯允。”

杰克等也不等威尔就走进了宾馆。威尔试图抓住那扇快关上的门，却不小心撒了咖啡。大部分的深棕色液体洒在了威尔的身上，这倒是替他、也替那咖啡省事儿了，当然，在不考虑这杯饮料温度的情况下。其中的一个男侍者看到威尔跟门干上了，就冲过去擦地上撒着的那些咖啡。威尔为了他惹出的麻烦给了侍者五分钱，随后走到种着牡丹的花坛前，把衣角拧干了再走进宾馆。

他独自乘电梯到了四楼，迅速的洗了一个澡，随后到三楼与杰克还有其他人会合。FBI的特工聚在一起互相交谈，当地的警员则三三两两地徘徊在大厅里，威尔思索着要让租到这样的一家宾馆到底要花多少钱。就威尔的标准而言，这地方相当时髦。威尔亦不能想象总部紧巴巴的把这些钱勉强补上的样子。

卡茨第一个看见了她。她手上的文件堆成了小山，摇摇欲坠。他想着帮她分担掉一点，但他却又不确定她是否会乐于接受男人伸出的援手。但最后他还是决定帮她，他喜欢她，所以为什么不能让她轻松点呢？

结果证明她不是那种人。他得到了一个微笑和一声道谢，不过她随后又加了一句，在他满脑子骑士精神以及一副大男子气概的样子出现前，她也完全能搞定这一叠文件。“这只能证明我也可以是个硬汉，以及抱有骑士风度。”威尔打趣地说道。“当然也让我变得像个女汉子，而且违背了骑士精神，所以……”她同他开着玩笑，语气中的真诚善意抹去了他心中不从属于他的那份阴暗回忆，也让他整个人感觉轻松了些许。

他们一起走进花园厅，那个地方已经被FBI探员和当地警员这一类的家伙给彻底占领了，威尔心中的愉悦也因此而去掉了几分。他看到杰克伏在一张地图上，那上面钉着许多受害者的图片。一些探员正在研究被害者最后出现地点和他们尸体被发现地点之间的联系。他们被她抛弃在屠宰之地，这样做可以排除掉一些她的藏身地点或者什么之类的东西。

威尔漠不关心地看了一眼钟。再过七个小时四十分钟，一个人就会从此消失在这个世界上。今晚的某个时候，或者是明天早晨，他们就会到达那个崭新的屠杀现场，然后威尔就会被杰克一个人留在那个地方，用他的神术从这堆血肉上占卜出凶手的信息。 ** _也许下一回她会把那个人开肠破肚，然后我就能和德鲁伊的教徒一样盯着血淋淋的内脏做研究了。啊，说不定她在胆囊里给我留了些线索，唉在小肠里也说不定。_**

有个人狠狠地撞了他一下，他转身一看，原来是某个实验室的。这家伙是当地警员。威尔想着他昨天刚到这儿的时候应该听说过这个人的名字，不过现在他实在想不起来了。那人一头金发，比威尔要年轻些，体格健美。他八成是在军队待过。另一个警员实在看不太下去了，出声叫了那人的名字。而直到离开为止那人冲着威尔的表情依旧是一脸轻蔑。他叫卡森。杰克·卡森，还是詹姆斯·卡森？这样大的一个抓捕计划里边，一个人的名字无足轻重。一旦当他们抓住了凶手——就像老套戏码中一遍又一遍上演的那样，他们马上就可以回到弗吉尼亚州，威尔就再也不用看见这人的一脸苦逼样了。这家伙他妈脑子没事吧？

卡茨走过来从他手上拿过文件，顺带目送那人离开。她注意到威尔也在看着那家伙，随后她的嘴里发出一些厌恶的碎语。他顺势把视线转开了。

“这就是一个当地的警察讨厌我们介入他的案子，抢他的活计。别担心那家伙。”

“没人在担心。”威尔尝试着挤出一个笑容，但是从她望向他的眼神来看，他不该这么做。“如果他要找我麻烦，我不会有事的。我可是个硬汉。”这句话让她展露了几分笑颜，一小部分是因为他的话让她安心了，更多的是因为他难得的幽默细胞还没有这么差劲。他的头开始痛了。他只能找到什么药吃什么了。

“威尔，过来看看这个。”杰克的声音让他们两个都抬起了头，犹豫了几秒，卡茨走到房间的另一个区域去了。而威尔走过去看杰克到底有什么事情——迎接他的是两张血淋淋的照片，上边的两具尸体分别是受难者一号和二号。

“里德·贝尔蒙特，以及贾斯丁·克里帕特里克。”威尔回想起他们两个的名字。贝尔蒙特的舌头被她整个扯了下来，并且在他死后被塞进了喉咙。克里帕特里克则更让她的暴怒发泄的酣畅淋漓。她将其阉割，更是在被割下的生殖器上不留情面的重重踩踏，直至那玩意儿看上去像一只被踩烂的蜘蛛。但他们的死因却不是方才说的那些；贝尔蒙特是被割开静脉流血过多而死，克里帕特里克则是死于多分支血肿。

“我们一直在他们两个之间寻找联系，一个符合杀手测写的女士。线索今天刚刚出现了。他们之间唯一的相似之处，就是他们休假的时间。他们的信用卡小费记录显示这两天他们都在钓鱼。”

“所以呢，你认为他们把这些时间花在了折磨她上？”

“我的意思是，既然他们都把钱花在了钓鱼上了，说不定他们在游艇码头会有一艘船，专门用来关她。没船怎么编故事。”

“是啊，说不定呢。”威尔再一次扫过地图，找着他是否还漏掉了些什么。

“我想要你和我一起去检查一下游船码头。还没人去看过这家伙的船呢。这艘船总有着不在场证明，文件上看根本没有什么端倪。说不定我们这回能彻底确认他们两个到底有没有虐待她。”

“你觉得他们没这么做？”

“我认为我们到目前为止还不能证明任何猜测。”杰克斟词酌句地说道。

“为什么你不挑个当地警员陪你去，搞搞人际关系。咱们这两边气氛可不怎么融洽。”他疲惫地说道，推了推眼镜。视线边缘，他瞅见卡森冰冷冷地看着他。

“威尔，他们达不到你所能及的程度。除了你这里还有谁一走进那里就知道这艘船是不是有个双重身份叫做‘虐待小屋’。”

“如果那地方看起来经常有人去，这下就麻烦了，我说不定什么线索都有可能找不出来。再说最普通的判断依据也足够了，那里是不是足够装得下三个人什么的，就算空间挤了点你也不至于无法断言。而如果他们清理的他妈足够好，那这事儿就说不准了，我就不会轻易排除这地方了。一点血迹或者是一根长头发就能决定一切。但除此之外的事情，杰克，这里随便一个人都可以做的和我一样好。”威尔转过身去，直面卡森，眼睛盯在那人锃亮的额头上。如果经常笑笑，这家伙应该长得还不赖。皱眉的时候他就从王子蹦跶回了青蛙，“把卡森带去。这是一次不错的经历。”

杰克两边看看卡森和威尔，随后一步走到了威尔前面，挡住了他的视线。

“我想带去的人是你。”

“你听上去可不是这么想的。”

“那么好吧，我现在正式说一遍，威尔。和我一起去。” ** _还是说的不够漂亮，杰克。_**

“好吧，没问题。”威尔绝望的晃了晃脑袋，“如果这艘船还是个死胡同，我们依旧没法证明这两个人是否如我所述是虐待狂的话，别跟我抱怨我没告诉过你要珍惜时间。”

杰克看上去就像是要给上威尔一耳光子，但最后他还是克制住了自己。在这么一大屋子想要嘲笑他们的人面前，窝里斗对目前的情形绝对不会有任何帮助。他深深地吸了一口气，抓起了椅背上的夹克。

“如履薄冰啊，威尔。”

“是啊，冰。”威尔跟着他走出了房间，步入大厅，“不到你掉下去的前一刻，它绝不会响。”

 

他们以风卷残云之势突袭了游船。威尔在看过现场之后所能给出最乐观的猜测也不尽人意——即使她被关在这儿过，之后一个全盘的清理也让这些证据荡然无存。杰克很不高兴，但他在开车回阿伯莱特威尔的路上对此事一言不发。他把威尔一个人丢在门厅，也没有告诉他是否让他重回三楼。他和杰克都清楚，他不能完全陷到这桩案子中去。他得到了几个小时的放松时间，这一段时间之内杰克暂时用不上他。而将这几个小时的利用率达到最高的方法，无非是离开威廉斯波特一小会儿，顺带可以稍稍从案子中抽身出来。

八点三十的时候，他回到他位于四楼的房间，给汉尼拔打了个电话。凶手现在应该已经出来游荡了，寻机找个顺眼的目标下手，但不再过几个小时她是不会真正动手的。没办法知道她到底是何时出手，但死亡时间总是控制在午夜和第二天六点之间。六个人无一例外。第二声铃响之后，汉尼拔接起了电话。

“你好，威尔。”

“莱克特医生。”他对于汉尼拔接电话的速度颇有几分意外，但转念一想，这可是汉尼拔。所有奇怪的事情扯上他就不怎么奇怪了。如此正式的称呼男人让他忽地有了一种陌生之感，毕竟在心里边，每每想到男人，他都是以 ** _汉尼拔_** 相称的。

“威廉斯波特怎么样？案子有什么进展吗？”

“这里很冷。我们可谓是处处交恶。”他耸了耸肩，“尤其是我，交到了个‘好朋友’。至于案子，称不上有进展。周日以来就没什么新线索了，就算有也没什么价值。今天晚上估计还得再死一个人。”他说这话的时候，心中没有几分悲伤，这让他有几分担心。但这也是没办法的事情，调查到了这个阶段，线索意味着一切。他们需要更多的信息，而另一具尸体能完美地提供一切。威尔同样也需要吸收凶手更多的情绪，甚至更多的背景信息，除了一个新的犯罪现场之外没什么能做到这些了。

“一个非己愿的恶魔。”汉尼拔推测道。短短一句分析，他怎么听上去都像一个数学家或是哲学家，“抓住一个凶手的办法就是去研究他们的谋杀，所以还得死人。”

“你这么说，谋杀似乎就是一件司空见惯的事。”

“谋杀本就如此。人们已经重复不断地做了上千年。否则，那些抄写圣经的人为什么不直接把该隐和亚伯的故事删掉？”

“依着你的意思，该隐的谋杀，不过是他试图模仿上帝？”他回想起来，汉尼拔曾经跟他说过的事情。上帝喜欢杀死那些朝圣者，当他们在教堂里朝上帝顶礼膜拜的时候；那样做的时候感觉一定很好。威尔思索着那算不算一种惩戒，因那上帝之手化作人造屋檐，重重砸下。

“我的意思是，即便那样，也没有办法阻止他们试图显露出一种普通人类的正常倾向。”

“恐怕我不能苟同，人杀人绝对称不上天生倾向。”

“不是吗？”电话线的另一头，威尔听见什么声音，就好像一击蒙拳，或是门重重关上，“人祭往往被当作平息天怒的一种方法，或是受下人类因犯罪而降下的罪责。”

“就和食人一样。”威尔嘲弄道，尽管他的确很享受现在的对话，讨论古时谋杀什么的，这种场景他过去从未想过能够发生。就算这么说，和汉尼拔谈论这些看上去相当适宜。他是一个医生，即懂精神也通外科。汉尼拔非常清楚，人们为什么、及会用怎样的手段夺人性命。

“我的概念之中，食人从未成为人类认同的通习。谋杀则是不同。”

“你说的是死刑。”

“正是。但却也不仅是死刑，几个世纪之前的塞勒姆审巫案，再早的罗马角斗士也都是如此。”

“所以当我回头去跟杰克报告的时候，我可以告诉他我们的凶手是一个极度容易感到无聊、且有着正常渴求的人类？”

“威尔，你告诉杰克什么都可以。你必须得原谅我的言辞，我以为我们刚刚在从哲学角度解释这个杀手。”

“我很抱歉。”威尔发现他说这话时是诚心诚意的，“我们经常聊些工作什么的，我自以为也可以和你聊点别的，是我的错。”

“那我想，我之前定是掩饰的太好了。”汉尼拔的语气告诉威尔，他已经做好应战准备了。威尔对此略有些负罪感，但他毫无犹豫地踏进圈套。他确信自己能再看清一点真正的汉尼拔。过去汉尼拔无数次地给予了他帮助，而医生的话却也不假，那份礼貌的掩饰一直存在。威尔把这句话说的这么酸唧唧真是够蠢的： ** _我自以为也可以和你聊点别的。_**

“我不是在说，我老是藏着掖着些东西不跟你讨论。”他结结巴巴地说着，“那就好像，无论我们说到什么地方，你都可以和我一直聊下去，对我们聊得一切完全熟知。我忘记了，你不是无时无刻地出现我的工作中。”

“无论你什么时候需要，我都可以提供服务。威尔，你现在早该知道这一点了。”

“我知道。”威尔点了点头，随即停下了动作，这太蠢了，没人看得见他，“我知道，谢谢你。”

“不用谢。”汉尼拔和蔼地回答，“现在，继续说说你的杀手。”

“她只杀男人。”威尔快速地说道，对于话题的巧妙转换异常感激，“我认为她认识头两个受害者，他们之间有着相当糟糕的性关系。”

“联系到他们三个人？”

“是的，而且我还觉得他们折磨她早已是习以为常的事了。一开始的时候这事情还在掌控之中，每个人都很高兴。到了后来，有一个人做过了底线，随后情况就失控了。”

“以上你说的一切，你没有找到任何证据？”

“是的。”威尔揉搓着前额，“是的，杰克在游船码头找到他们的一艘船，那看起来足以装得下三个人，但没什么我们能在法庭上用的证据。熟悉两名受害者的人从来没见过什么女人，就我目前所知，唯一对案情有用的一丢丢证据，就是这两个人是在同一晚被杀死的。这事情肯定不简单，因为这是我能利用的唯一一条线索了。”

“当你从她的眼中望出去，头两个受伤者和其他的那些看上去不一样。”

“他们才是 ** _目标_** 。其余的几个人无足轻重。我可以轻易的解释——哪怕我从来没见过头一个现场，后面的那个也没见过。我只看过照片。当今的犯罪现场几乎已是无用的了。”威尔的笑声苦涩，往嘴里塞了一颗阿司匹林，“杰克想在别人毁了它之前，带我去下一个最新的犯罪现场。但哪怕到了那里，我也不知道我能帮上他几分。下一个现场同第一夜的那个丝毫无关，而第一夜的现场才是最重要的，只有那一晚才能告诉我，她到底是谁。”

“那是她唯一的杰作。你认为其余的受害者不过是无谓的复制品。”

“我认为她在她的第一场杀戮中失去了一些东西。我只能说，她并不想做这些事情。她只是一匹伤马，从残忍的主人那收到无法违抗的命令。”

“她想要你去找到她，因为她不想自己也变的同主人一样残忍。”威尔点了点头，赞同道，“这就是说，杀人时的她不是真正的她。如果你能进入她杀人时的精神状态，你或许反而能够看清头两个受害者的真正为人。”

“那真是……如果她真是在模仿他们，那么当下的一切不过是一出设计精巧的戏剧，她正不仅余力地向我们展示着他们丑恶的真实面目。她不能太快地伏法，因为那样子的话人们就无从所知他们的恶行。她 ** _需要_** 人们去知道这一切，所以她下手了。”

“这也许才是杰克想听到的。”汉尼拔轻巧地说道，威尔笑了，在这平稳语调中他听出了一丝笑意，“跟我讲讲你的新朋友吧。”汉尼拔片刻后说道。

“额。”威尔思索着，“对了，卡森。就是一个当地警员。不断给我甩眼色。”

“你确定他这样做不是由于你的个人魅力太足吗？”威尔径直就笑了出来。

“我相当确定。”

“说不定你要跟他好好的谈一谈。莫名其妙盯着别人看未免也太过粗鲁。”

“如果这事情真成了个麻烦，我也确定杰克能够解决掉的。他本来就不希望工作中牵扯上个人事务，当这事情干涉到工作的正常进展了，他更是不择手段。”

“这也就是我期望的了。威尔，我能给你一个建议吗？”

“直说无妨。”

“把杰克，还有其他的事情都抛在一旁，暂时不要去想，今晚尝试着好好睡一觉。太阳升起之前，杰克绝对会把你叫去最新的犯罪现场。你会需要一些适当的休息的。”威尔犹豫了一下，试图反应地得体些。当汉尼拔尝试着为他着想时，他不应该再感到困惑了，哪怕那份关心来自远方。而汉尼拔，毋庸置疑地，注意到了他的迟疑，“威尔，你多久没有睡过觉了？”

“额，我猜，有几天了。”汉尼拔那端出现了一点嘟囔声。威尔觉得他被这事情给冒犯了。

“威尔，你的身体需要休息了。你的精神也是一样。今天晚上休息一下吧，拜托。”

“好好，没问题。我尽量。”威尔含糊地回答，颇有几分尴尬。他的父亲就因为他不睡觉的事情跟他起过争执。他正在把汉尼拔和他的父亲作比较，这想法可够怪的。在心理治疗中，他想这种想法应该不少见，“你是对的，我需要休息。我明白我需要休息。”他晃了晃头。

“你的噩梦害得你睡不好？”

“有时候会这样。其他时候我根本就没办法入睡。”

“既然这样，那么如果我能帮你入睡呢？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 太久没更了，直接把ch2全部发上来了。开学+升学压力很大...尽量保证更新。目前没办法做到检查了，这一章翻得时间比较早，质量略有些次，在这里说一声抱歉。  
> 找到虫子的GN一定要告诉我！
> 
> 不要脸的求呀求评论www


	3. We Could Be So Good Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老汉和茶杯之间的一场引导式冥想。里面出现了雄鹿之最，以及一个瀑布。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tell you lies/ I tell you wicked lies/ Tell you about the world that we’ll invent/ Wanton world without lament

 

尽管这种提议从汉尼拔的口中说出还是让他有些震惊，他仍旧提不起半点询问的兴致。几乎是片刻，威尔的脑子里边马上就联想到了某些带色情色彩的冥想。 ** _嘿你在想什么。_** “要怎么做？”

“找个地方躺下，越舒服越好。”威尔听见在电话线的另一头，电话线摩擦着的声音。或许是汉尼拔拿了个东西。威尔踢掉鞋子和裤子躺好，等着汉尼拔下一步的指示。 ** _要听医生的话不是吗？_** 威尔短暂地想象了一下汉尼拔之后要说的话，如果接下来发生的一切都如他所想——色情的引导冥想啥的，好医生会说些什么呢？威尔也顾不上这种想法有多尴尬了。当然了，这不能证明威尔对这种事儿感兴趣。但他觉得汉尼拔一定可以把话说的漂漂亮亮的。汉尼拔什么事儿都能做的完美无瑕。

“你躺好了吗，威尔？”

“嗯。”威尔摘下眼镜，冲着天花板眨了眨眼，“哦，还有一件事，等等。”他起身，关掉了灯，随后磕磕碰碰地在黑暗中重新爬上了床，“现在好了。”

“你尝试过被人引导进入冥想状态吗？” ** _哦，我操。_**

“我猜没有？”

“那你会介意吗？”汉尼拔沉思后说。哪怕隔了这么老远，威尔也能看见医生脸上宛如猫逗老鼠般的笑容。

“不，完全不介意。” ** _自作聪明的混蛋。_**

“我们接下来会做一些事情，我先需要你的许可。” ** _我的许可。杰克，这话听起来怎么样？_** “如果你不想继续下去，我们可以换些别的方式。”

“你指的是什么？”他们两个每句话之间都得空好长时间，等待让威尔心脏病都快发了。

“让你入睡不是难事。而不让你过早醒来，同时使你远离噩梦的侵犯才是我的目的。”

“所以你要尝试去控制我的梦境？”

“在你入睡时，我会试图种下一颗种子。希望之后你的思绪就不会再偏离方向。”

“那听起来不错。”威尔点了点头。他多希望床头柜上能摆着一瓶酒。他要是起身下床去拿，汉尼拔会知道的，那样子的话喝酒就别想了，“你设想的梦境是怎么样的？我站在瀑布底下，额或者，我飞翔在阿拉斯加的冰川上？”威尔被自己逗乐了。

“我想还是弄一些更实际点的东西吧。威尔，你去过瀑布吗？”

“大学的时候我去过一次大瀑布公园。”

“很好。我希望你现在想像，你站在石头上，面对着瀑布。”

“我需要闭上眼睛吗？”

“依你喜好。”又是那种嘲弄的口吻。威尔闭上了眼睛。

“我站在石头上，面朝瀑布。然后怎么办，医生？”

“你的脚，还有腿上都被水打湿。但那水并非冰冷，环绕着你有几分暖意。你听着水声在耳边激荡，从瀑布上直流而下。天空旷阔无垠。园区里只有你孤身一人，唯有几只鸟偶尔还在头上飞过。威尔，它们是什么鸟？”他本想这问题是刁难他的，可那图像却径直呈现在了他的眼前。这一回他的嘴的反应远远比他的脑袋要快许多。

“隼。”威尔全身放松，整个人陷进床里，把手机平放在耳朵旁边。他想问问汉尼拔，能不能听见它们在巴尔的摩的天空上发出的尖锐叫声，“两只隼在一同飞翔。”

“日升了吗，威尔？”

“是的，天高云淡。”他的心渐渐的平静下来，他原想着这应归功于汉尼拔柔和的声线。可是逐渐地，汉尼拔的声音慢慢淡去了，溪水开始在他耳边静静流淌，头顶上似有阳光照耀。他伸出手，挠了挠他的头。阳光好像太过火辣，他觉着再这么下去冥想的状态将会被打破，“额，这儿好像有点热。”

“那么，想想这里有树荫吧。”汉尼拔的声音突然进入了他的梦中。威尔能感觉到那声音就在他的身后，但他不能转身去印证自己的想法。他很想这么干，但他的眼睛没法从面前的瀑布上挪开。鉴于之前那个阴影的暗示，天上为数不多的几片云聚集起来，挡去了酷热的阳光。剩下的天空没什么变化，威尔对此略有些惊慌之余发现迎面已吹来了习习凉风。溪水轻挠着他卷上裤子的小腿。这看起来就好似它们已经击碎整个世界。

威尔看着云彩独独为他挡去了当空烈日，颇有几分出神，时间就仿佛无声流走了一个小时。此时汉尼拔又开口了，他的声音异常柔和。

“你想好好地看看这个瀑布吗？”

“想。”威尔回答道。要是能回头看看汉尼拔该有多好，看看他将如何出现在自己的美妙梦境之中。 ** _拜托一定要穿着牛仔裤和_** ** _T_** ** _恤，牛仔裤和T_** ** _恤。_**

“那么就看吧。”话音刚落，威尔就记起了该如何从岩壁上脱身。他颇有些奇怪，汉尼拔是如何知道他刚刚不能动的。他耍了个小聪明，飞快的转过身去，想趁汉尼拔不备看到他显现在自己梦中的身影。但他的身后没有人。他到现在为止，从来就是一个人。不管他面朝哪里，汉尼拔的声音永远出现在他的身后。

“威尔，你还能看到些什么？”

“远的地方好像有一片树林，还有些岩石峭壁。我的背后有一条小路。”他观察了好一会儿，最后下了结论，“那上边没有人。”

“威尔，你想沿着路走吗？”

“我想算了。”他转过身，重新面朝着瀑布，立马停下了他的脚步，“嗯……”

“怎么了？”

“我能从这儿跳下去吗？”他记起来汉尼拔不跟他在一起，所以他在说什么汉尼拔应该不清楚，“我是说，这下面全是水。我能跳下去吗？又或者我的大脑会觉得我会死在里面？

“你相信现在你自己正身处宾夕法尼亚州威廉斯波特市，安安全全的躺在你宾馆房间的床上吗？”

“那个么，我想我现在只能说半信半疑了。”站在岩石上，他弯曲了一下脚趾。威尔心中暗想着他是不是早就睡着了，而汉尼拔也早已挂上了电话，“我甚至不知道，现在的你是不是我幻想出来的。”

“我可以向你证明我是个真人，而并非你的想象力的作物。但我想你是不会给我这个机会了。”

“没法知道你刚刚说的是不是我空想出来的。”威尔沿着石头的边小心翼翼地走了几步，简单想象了一下自己舒服的躺在床上的场景，但他下一秒却失去了平衡。他紧张地吸了一口气。

“威尔？”

“我没事。”他一路小跑回刚刚的小路。前面的小意外可把他吓着了，从一个虚构的瀑布上掉下去还摔死了这件事现在听上去可不好玩了，“我不知道我现在到底是在做梦还是真的醒着。”

“现在这种感觉对你来说可称不上新奇了。”

“这说的不错。”威尔抱怨着，“我猜我得走走小路了。”

他走了好一会儿，觉得至少有一个小时在沉默中度过了。几只鸟在他看不到的地方啁啾。此时正值暮秋，他看到一些贫瘠的树枝，连鸟儿都不愿在上筑巢。梦境中的这般场景，反应的应是他的困惑。鉴于继续精神分析他自己不会让他目前的情况好上半分，他就不再尝试着去辨识出鸟鸣声中的那几个欢快音符。

“几点了？”

“差不多九点三十分。”汉尼拔轻松地回答道。

“老天，我们电话快打了一个小时了。

“先前跟你说过，我很享受我们之间的长谈。”医生的声音中有什么东西变了，变得有些易碎脆弱，但更加友好随便。这句话说起来略有几分念旧的感觉，但威尔却觉得此刻的汉尼拔离他不能再近。汉尼拔已经不仅仅在他的梦中，他在神经元突触和中子繁复的结构中，他构成了这场梦境的一切，从色彩到质地。他的声音超出了物理上的界限。它存在于威尔的耳朵里，存在于连接着他两边脑半球的胼胝体中。它在他的胸腔中震荡。

“你是故意这么做的吗？”威尔再也没法忍受了。

“什么事，威尔？”

“你在我的脑子里。”他粗声抱怨道，装出一副他被欺骗后愤怒的样子，而不是心里藏了一份欣喜。

“这一定是为了引导你，威尔。”

“我早该知道的。这不过就是你为了要脱下我那条裤子使得小计谋，它可是名声在外啊，有人告诉过你它天天不好好地穿在我身上吧？”他没料到汉尼拔回应似的笑声。医生的笑声听起来既惊讶又高兴。

“不管我曾经有没有想过要脱下你那条‘著名’的裤子，我现在可知道方法了。”这笑声无疑是有传染性的。他和汉尼拔的笑声混在一起，回荡在空旷的小路上，就仿佛枪声一般响亮。

“天赋自有用处。”威尔一边说着，一边跨过小路上的一块石头。他听到一条蛇在附近经过的声音。他不愿花力气去找它，“我该找什么？”

“随你所愿，威尔。只要不破天际。”

威尔抬头，看向天空。他没办法领会一个无穷尽的东西从人眼看出去到底是怎样，同样，他亦无法理解这种东西会给人怎样的触感。但他眼中的这片天空看起来却是这般旷阔无垠。他在心中默默想了一遍所有他没办法呈现在这个梦中的东西（那些永远也不可能出现的好事物）。这其中有一个是他怎么也没法释怀的——穿着牛仔裤和T恤的汉尼拔。

“我现在想有些人陪着。”他转过身，便发现小路上已多了些身影。一开始他看不见他们的脸，而当他们一个个从他的身边走过时，他才认出了这些过去的同学。一些是他小时候的同学：阿曼达·赛林陪他上了小学，海蒂·戈德史密斯则是初中同班。他还看到了大学的同学杰斯·尼克森，他最早交到的几个朋友之一，他们的友谊持续了一年多。

他们从他身边经过，根本没有看见他。这感觉对于威尔来说比孤身一人时还要糟糕。小路的更远处，他看到了阿拉娜，杰克。当然了，少不了法医三人组，但是他们无一例外，瞥都没瞥他。有那么一秒阿拉娜表现的就仿佛听到有人叫了她的名字，但下一秒，她就忽略了这个声音，挪回了视线。

小路的末端，是他的父亲，以及阿比盖尔。他们在肮脏的泥地上盘腿坐着，专心致志的看着一个鱼竿。那是威尔要送给阿比盖尔的礼物。他的父亲抬头去打苍蝇，但仍是没有看向威尔。他想他听到阿比盖尔说了他的名字，可是在那几个模模糊糊的句子里，他觉得自己的名字更多地被用为一个动词或名词，而并非称呼一个名字。所以他一言不发的继续走着。这比独身一人要糟糕太多太多了。

“ ** _你_** 见鬼的到底在哪里？”他轻声嘀咕着，实在厌倦了那些空长了眼睛却看不到他的人们。

“我就在这儿，威尔。”他猛地转头去看他身后，但那依然是一片空。他咒骂起来。

“我听到你了。但是我看不见你。”他不是有意这样说的，但这句话不受控制地脱口而出。啊见鬼的管他呢，他反正是在做梦，“其他人可都在这儿。”

“威尔，这是你的世界。发生的所有事情完全只受你的控制。”

“我到现在还是不相信你只是在跟我打电话。这感觉实在太真实了。”

什么东西触上了他的肩膀，他被小小的惊到了。心脏在胸膛中跳动，他转过身，满心祈祷着雄鹿的出现。但他看到的却不是雄鹿。他看到了汉尼拔。

“啊，你在这儿呢。”他无心掩藏自己的宽慰。他甚至记不起该如何去掩饰些什么了。他亦不记得要去关心自己的每句话会带来的后果。他彻底解放了。

“威尔，你控制着这个世界。” 汉尼拔的手插在口袋里。威尔却有点儿不太高兴。汉尼拔的身上仍旧穿着三件套，他过去喜欢医生这样穿，而现在却有些不大满意了。 ** _如果这是我的世界_** ** _……._** 眼前的汉尼拔如他所愿，换上了破牛仔裤以及松松垮垮的T恤衫，威尔尽量憋着不让自己笑的太大声。医生看起来就像是个要去海滩的游客。这个梦现在看来真是棒极了。

不管汉尼拔想不想这么做，他并没有问威尔在笑什么。威尔感谢上帝他得以在脑海中继续保留自己的休闲夏日性幻想。这个念头在他开始逐渐了解汉尼拔之后就慢慢形成了。在更加沉闷的寂静中，他们沿着小路继续往前步行。威尔确信他上床已经有几个小时了。他现在一定已经睡着了。

“让我们假设你仍旧在线上。”威尔慢慢地说道，他现在已经可以看着汉尼拔了，“你怎么知道该什么时候挂电话？”

“我想这无从得知。”微风拂过他的卷发。风并未停留多久，威尔非常想去触碰它，但那实在是违反了自然规则了。把汉尼拔当成个娃娃，来随意换上威尔自个儿喜欢的衣服已经过了礼仪底线了。威尔往医生身下看去，啊没错，汉尼拔赤着脚呢。 ** _礼仪底线什么都去死吧。_** “更何况你哪怕睡着了也照样在说话。”

“抱歉。”他要真抱歉就怪了。

“威尔，我们现在在哪里？”

“小路尽头。”威尔几乎是伤感地说道，“这里有些东西。”他期待地朝四周张望。

“你看见了什么？”他总算能够把视线从汉尼拔身上转开了，一个穿休闲服的汉尼拔身上。这儿除了他俩之外仍然不见别人。藏匿着的动物们的尖声嚎叫和瀑布在安全护栏外的流水倾泻交错在一同，成了此刻唯一的杂声。威尔盯着瀑布看了一会儿，又把视线投回到汉尼拔身上。小路上，他们曾经从那一路走来的地方，威尔看见两只鹿角突兀在那里，就仿佛它们破土而出。

“它要来了。”汉尼拔转过身，雄鹿正警惕地朝他们走来。它这一回看起来比以往大了些；阳光为它的毛皮在尖端处染上了一层古铜。它在阳光的直接照射下是那般奇异的耀眼。它身上的绒羽就仿佛黑宝石一般闪耀。满是灰烬的路上，它的蹄子一步步踩下，留下一个个墨黑色的蹄印。“汉尼拔。”威尔喃喃道。他上前一步，挡在了逐渐靠近的雄鹿与汉尼拔的中间。

“你不会有事的，威尔。”

“我知道。我不会让它伤害你的。”近了，雄鹿朝着他们伏地跪下，露出根结交错的鹿角。墨黑色的角触上威尔的胸口，坚硬抚上滑顺的织物。雄鹿仍旧无法让他畏惧分毫。他心中涌动着的情绪，用最接近的词语来形容，也只能是愤怒。

他把鹿角持在手里，用最大力量将野兽推远。它喷出一声不满的鼻息，身体似摆出了攻击的姿态。但汉尼拔的手却探上了威尔的肩膀，它也竟随之停下了。一阵震颤传遍身体，他不清楚这是怎么一回事，但他还是往旁边走去，让开了医生和雄鹿之间的路。汉尼拔将一只手伸向雄鹿，将两根最粗壮的角尖掰断在手中。一切在刹那间都明了了。那角尖在汉尼拔的手中变成了两柄匕首。他将其中的一把交给威尔。

“喜欢这个吗，威尔？”雄鹿再一次大声吼叫起来，而与上一次没有什么不同，那声音称得上欢呼雀跃。

 

TBC（1/2 of ch3）

 

闹钟发疯般地尖叫起来，他从床上惊起。手机随之从床上弹下，落在地上发出咔哒一声。他满脑子混沌的想去关掉闹钟，却一不小心把它从茶几上打落。五点半了，他不相信杰克还没把他叫醒。他们现在一定已经有了一具新尸体了。

他俯身到床的另一边去捡手机，拿到之后开始检查通话记录。根据他的手机记录，他与汉尼拔的通话在晚上十点十九分终止。他思索着他的那些梦中有多少是他真的在做梦，有多少只是引导冥想。 ** _昨晚的汉尼拔到底有哪些是真实的？_**

他看到收件箱里静静躺着一条短信。汉尼拔发给他的。

 

**_》》_ ** **_在我听不清你在说什么之前，你模模糊糊地提了些事儿好像和牛仔裤和T_ ** **_恤衫有关。我希望我没有太早的挂断电话。同样希望你能够好好休息。_ **

**_H_ **

 

威尔抑制住了自己的一声哼哼，那实在太过羞愧了。在确定了汉尼拔现在肯定已经醒了之后，他短短地回复了一条信息。

 

**_》》_ ** **_我睡的不错。非常感谢，那方法真的起效了。_ **

 

**_我独一无二休闲夏日性幻想，还有谁能知道？_ **

他跌跌撞撞地一头扎进淋浴间，快速地用肥皂和香波洗干净了身体。满心想着杰克会在下一秒冲进这里，然后将一个崭新的犯罪现场双手奉上。他把自己擦干，穿好衣服，套上外套拿好手机。在他把手机放进口袋之前，他注意到又来了一条短信。汉尼拔回他了。

 

**_》》_ ** **_仅仅出于好奇，你昨晚是在说哪个人？穿着牛仔裤和T_ ** **_恤衫的那个？_ **

****

**_老天。_** 威尔摇了摇头，嘴角勾起一个坏笑。他想过这么回： ** _难道你不想知道吗？_** 但这样的言语也未免太过幼稚，其中的调情色彩也太正大光明。汉尼拔的回复也根本不用想，肯定是某些死气沉沉的东西，就比如： ** _我不想知道的东西我不会问，威尔。_**

 

**_》》_ ** **_我说的是你。如果是别人的话根本不会变得这么大张旗鼓。_ **

 

信息还在发送的时候威尔就后悔了，这不自觉的回复未免也太过失礼。他的手机也险些被他摔在地上。他低声咒骂自己几声后才走出房间，乘电梯下到三楼。几个技术员在走廊里闲逛，尽可能地不让自己看起来太过清闲。这几个人没一个他认识的。杰克带的那些人不知道到哪里去了，说不定他们现在正满大街的为他找尸体呢。

“嘿，联邦局的。”威尔反应的不是很快，但紧接着他四周瞧了瞧，转过了身。

“卡森。”威尔点头示意。

“叫我警官，脑残。”

“抱歉。”威尔嘀咕着，随手拿起一份文件草草扫了几眼。他在说什么呢。他一点都不抱歉。

卡森知道他不是真心诚意的。他又不傻。

警员看他的第一眼时，估计是条件反射地就开始分析他。卡森很擅长读懂别人的心思，他的思维非常敏锐，知道人们何时无辜何时撒谎。此时他正看着威尔，就好像威尔同他们目前在抓捕的凶手一样。一样的聪明，或是，一样的黑暗。威尔不知道他该对此作何反应。也许他应该表现出被冒犯后的愤怒，但是他不愿卡森把他想象成一个可以随意拿捏的软蛋。在卡森的心目中，有一个神经病罪犯的形象对他来说是最好不过了。

“你还有什么事情吗，杰米·加仑·卡森警官？”那家伙的脸在听到了他的全名后涨得通红。

“你以为这个案子一定得需要你才能解决吗？我们不需要你就能抓到这个女孩，你这个一无是处的混——”

“哈啰，大伙们！”出声的是另一个当地警员。他做了个让两个人保持冷静的手势。威尔反而感觉被这个姿势给惹怒了。“那个叫克劳福德的家伙让我们不要窝里斗。我想他也许说得不错？我可不想因为你们两个处不好而弄得自己被踢出这个案子。”卡森朝着那人冷笑一声。威尔有点想狠狠的撞一下面前的两个的欠揍的家伙，具体哪个人无所谓，足够让他发泄就好。他的怒气快攒过极值的一半了。但他的理智告诉他，他应该平静的离开。他不能顺着卡森的意思来，那绝对对他有害无益。

他转身离开了房间。口袋里的手机响了，他一边在大厅中走着一边查看短信。是杰克的消息。看到发信人的时候他心中的失落几乎让威尔有了些许罪恶感，案件调查中间他无比期待的竟不过是一条私人消息。

短信里边杰克说他们有了新的犯罪现场。感谢上帝啊。再一次的死亡无法避免，他也不会因此而感谢上帝。只是现在情况恶劣如此，他也无法再忍受自己无能为力袖手旁观。杰克的短信上边还说，如果五分钟之内在酒店门厅见不到威尔，他绝对会一脚踹进威尔的房间。

威尔在三分钟之内就下了楼，他甚至都没有喘气。

“这位是以撒西·霍华德。”杰克以此代替了问候语，径直把手机递给了威尔。被害人的整张脸几乎被拳头完全打成了深紫色，“看门人在南威廉波斯特初级中学的篮球场上找到了他。”

“当地警方没有介入吧？”

“我们有警力正看守着尸体，以防万一。”

从酒店开到案发现场花了将近半个小时。杰克大概讲了一下案子的概况，威尔在一旁听着。这期间他检查了一下手机。汉尼拔没给他回信。他的内腑不该因此而感觉到些许针刺般的恐惧，但那份惧意却无比真实地存在着。他重新看了一遍他最后发送的那条短信——说的太过且显得他蒙昧无知。杰克抓住了正偷偷翻阅短信的威尔。

“这桩案子对你来说是不是太无聊了，威尔？”

“不，杰克，不是这样。我只是没看出来当地的警方需要我们涉入这场案子。”

“而正是这样他们才需要我们，威尔。”

“多花上些时间，他们会抓住她的，杰克。我们和他们之间的气氛太剑拔弩张了，对案件没有什么好处。”

口袋里的手机再一次响了，他挪动着手指想要去拿，可杰克瞪圆的双眼让他不得不放弃了这个想法。噗，碰上红灯了。威尔跌坐进车座椅里。

“没了我们，杰克，他们也能找到他的。”

“你这是在针对昨天的那个家伙吗？”

“卡森。”

“你就是在针对他。”威尔真真切切地能听到杰克翻白眼的声音 ，“威尔，我要给你些友善的建议。别去理他，忘了这茬事儿。”中学已经整个被封掉了，此时他们正走在中学中的人行道上，走道已经用胶带拦了起来。威尔趁机落在杰克身后，抓住机会查看了手机。

 

**_》》_ ** **_你是个奇怪的人，威尔·格雷厄姆。_ **

 

他加紧几步跟上了杰克，费劲力气才把脸上的笑容给抹掉。咳嗽几声以示歉意，但杰克现在脑子里边塞的事情实在太多，顾不上这些了。杰克略微撅起嘴，将现场指给威尔看。这个现场实在比上一个清晰详尽太多。威尔花上片刻好好感激了一下联邦局的保护工作。

“没人碰过它？”

“我稍微戳了几下，抱歉，威尔。”卡茨耸了耸肩，递给杰克一个密封的取证袋。犯罪现场很开阔。威尔绕着受害者腿边的一滩血泊走了一圈。她割破了他的大腿动脉，导致了大出血。他的死因尚具争议，因为在受害者的脖子和手腕上也发现了几处极深的切口。他的衬衫从前面被完全剪开，袒露出他胸口上那些被蚀刻进他血肉中鲜红直线。它们在他的胸口上自由伸展着，就仿佛树的根系同枝条。这一定意味着些事情。这不意味着要去杀死他，甚至是伤害他。 ** _汉尼拔是怎么说的？_**

**_“你是故意用刀的吗，威尔？”_ **

为了遵守所谓的社交礼节，威尔从口袋中拿出手机。

 

**_》》_ ** **_人们是很奇怪，莱克特医生。在犯罪现场。回头聊。_ **

 

他把手机重新塞回大衣口袋中。今天的天气比昨天暖和点了，但还是寒风依旧。威尔搓了搓手，“你想要给我们看什么？”他低声喃喃着，在冰冷的混凝土地上找了一处干净的地方跪下，以便更近地观察尸体，“你真的认识以撒西·霍华德吗？我猜你不认识他。”

**_不像最早的那两个人，他对你来说一文不值。我知道他们对你做了什么。我知道，我清楚得很。_ **

威尔缓缓阖上了双眼。橙色的钟摆在黑暗中来回晃动。

 

夜幕降临，唯有皎月和星辰带着光亮。雄鹿不在，他今晚也不会见到它。不会因为她。

威尔朝下看去，一把弧度优美的猎刀被他持在手中。他感觉自己仿佛回到了那个早上：他从梦中惊醒，发现自己直愣愣地站在屋外。但这一回，威尔的耳边不再喧嚣，他也并未醒来。这一回，满地的鲜血也与他无关。钟摆又晃了两下，以撒西·霍华德的身上变干净了。受害者的衬衣并未剪开，而受害者整个人正倚着篮球架站立。他还没死。他很疲惫了，在说这些什么，但威尔听不到。他说不定正祈求凶手放他一条生路。这种祈求永远是徒劳无功，特别是在看到了凶手的脸之后。

这时候我们的女孩儿没刻意去隐藏自己的面庞。这一刻的她是最美丽的。她在这一刹那，几乎与上帝比肩。在杀了那男人之后，她就变得与曾经的主人无异了。

汉尼拔提醒过他，让他进入前两个受害者的思维模式。她行凶的时候一定会这么干，所以他也得跟着模仿。这样子他就可以真真切切的看见她了，那个她希望他看见的她。

****

**_霍华德先生不能动了。我把他药倒，带到这里。我同他们一样强壮，甚至比他们加在一起还要强壮。他的声带现在已经被割的粉碎，不能发出半点儿声音了，就跟他们一样。我不想让他小题大做。他现在是我的了，我是为了他才这么做的，就算吓到了他也没关系。恐惧不会永远伴随着他的。再过一会儿，幸福就会来了。我们再过一会儿就会感到幸福了。_ **

**_我切开了他的腿。我清楚的知道我手下割开的是什么。那对他很重要，所以他会感觉更加痛苦。这么痛这么痛，他一定会更加喜欢的。他们当初怎样给我展示这种魅力的，我也要如数呈给他看。_ **

**_他的脸在极大的痛苦中扭曲了。他在尽可能的告诉我他有多爱我。他爱我。他爱我。_ **

**_一切都开始消失了。他的皮肤变得苍白，血也流的太快了。_ **

**_“嘿，联邦局的。”_ **

**_我给他准备了小礼物。他不应该是现在这个样子。他应该和我在一起的。我爱他，他也爱我。他应该和我在一起的。_ **

她在股骨的动脉上出了岔子。她在描绘以撒西·霍华德的时候，有些事情她是无意而为之。或许其他那些受害者时情况也是一样。她真心爱上的主人不应该死。 ** _你不是有意去杀死他，或是去杀死霍华德，对不对？那你又为什么每晚都要杀人呢？_**

**_我尝试着去救回他，但是已经太迟了。他走了。我太爱他了。_ **

**_“我说，哈啰！他妈的联邦调查局的！”_ **

**_我在他的腹部画上印记。我这么做是因为我太羞愧了。是因为在这里还有些你理应看到的东西，而你却还没能看到。他永远也不会告诉你了，就和我一样。_ **

**_这是我的——_ **

什么结实的东西压上了他的肩头。是另一个人；是那个刻薄的家伙，是那个想要杀掉她的家伙。

**_你本来可以杀死我的，你这头猪。你这个混蛋，你想杀了我？我要杀死_ ** **_你_ ** **_！你爱我，是不是？让我来告诉你我的爱，猪。_ **

威尔动了，像蛇一样沉默灵敏。他不知道发生了什么，可他站起来了，有血在卡森的脸上。他不能阻止他的腿往前迈，他不能阻止他的手向前伸。警报在他的脑子里蜂鸣。他的血液随之沸腾，他的骨头阵阵刺痛。他感受到了力量，他感受到了愉悦。

**_我可以杀死他。我可以杀死他。我可以扭断他的脖子。_ **

**_因为我爱他，所以我可以扭断他的脖子，再让这一切变得更好。所有的那些警察，他们才不希望我呆在这儿。_ **

**_我可以扭断他的脖子。_ **

但另有别人抓住了他的胳膊。掐住卡森喉咙的那只手不愿意轻易放开。他能感受到她的肌肉瘦长而紧凑，就如同她的力量那般特别。这股能量仿佛电流一般流进他的身体。他能感觉到卡森的喉咙里有什么东西断掉了。他觉得他或许捏断了警员的气管。他掐的更紧了。

“威尔，放开他。” ** _那是杰克吗？_**

口袋里手机嗡嗡震颤。他的手指微微松开了一点，他想再一次看到汉尼拔的信息。这让他们把他从卡森身边拉开了。他的指甲缝里卡了些皮肉，他的手也被扯开。他勉强辨认出卡茨正按着他的肩膀，牢牢地控制住了他。她也很强壮，强壮地足以控制住不反抗的他。她的手就已经足够了，他会服从。她很优秀。她想帮助威尔，从来不想着去伤害他。

“你 ** _他妈_** 知道你到底在干什么吗？”杰克怒吼起来，依着他以往的行事风格一路冲到威尔面前。这实在太近了，但是威尔没有退却。他不想看杰克，可他还是抬起了眼睛。强烈的情绪在他的头脑中飞速穿行。他的手指不住地在大腿上敲打，嘴角上无法抑制地露出一个轻浮的笑。

“就像老话说的，我在伤害我爱的人。”他夸张地耸了耸肩。

“威尔，你出什么问题了？”杰克大声地问道。手探上威尔的脸去检查他的瞳孔。

“我想是卡森的汗溅到我身上了。”这一切太合理了。汉尼拔甚至说过跟目前效果有关的东西。 ** _他需要伤害我，以此来告诉我他爱我。_** 他满眼玩游戏似的神情，冲着受伤的警员眨了眨眼睛。那些冲着他的大声咒骂不过是让他又兴奋了几分。杰克猛烈摇晃着威尔，敲打着他体内某些松散的情绪，一切都变得痛苦起来。胸膛中的心脏似乎破裂，即将刺穿胸骨而出。他低头，看向以撒西·霍华德的尸体。

**_我不是故意的。我不是故意的。_ **

他的膝盖已然支撑不住，但是卡茨将他抓的太紧，不允许他倒下。她真的太强壮了。同样的，她也非常坚定。

“我——我伤害他了？”威尔喃喃着，再一次看向卡森。鲜血顺着他的下巴一路往下流。那异常美丽，但那让威尔痛不欲生，“我不是故意的，杰克。我只是…….我只是想要让他知道——这是唯一的办法，我唯一得以像他展示一切的方法，杰克。”他呜咽着。

“谁？卡森？”杰克此时太过紧张，怒火已经烧不下去了。他望向威尔的眼神里甚至有一份关心。

“那个家伙自找的，杰克。他从昨天就开始挑威尔刺儿了。”

“真的吗？因为现在这情况看起来，我觉得那家伙不需要威尔多少刺激就能爆发，这场冲突怎么还能憋到今天？”

“威尔，你现在在哪里？”卡茨的声音缓缓飘进他的脑袋，就仿佛叶子落上一片水潭。 ** _威尔，我们现在在哪里？_** 他眨了几下眼睛，只觉眼花缭乱。

“我们在大瀑布公园。”他朝四周望望，发现自己没说错。他和汉尼拔一起回到了波拖马可河边，后者穿着牛仔裤和T恤衫。风起，头发不时地被吹上他的面庞。他现在的的确确地伸出手去触碰了。在这里，在这个汉尼拔帮助他构建的地方。再也没有人可以阻止他成为他想要成为的存在。这里除了他们两个和雄鹿之外再没有人了。雄鹿休憩在威尔脚边，一对鹿角完好如初。汉尼拔在雄鹿身边蹲伏，伸出一只手，抚上它如墨般漆黑的毛皮。

**_“威尔，我们在威廉波斯特，在宾夕法尼亚州！还记得吗？嘿，威尔！快脱出来！”_ **

“这里很好。”他坐下来，坐在汉尼拔身旁。任由医生牵住他的一只手，带领他一路抚过野兽的脊背。毛皮有些扎手，但自有它独特的柔软之处——就像一块树皮也能够称之柔软一样。雄鹿垂下头，静静的睡着了。它真是一个神奇的生物。

威尔知道，在这里无论他做什么都不会受到伤害。他前倾身子，吻上汉尼拔的唇，被吻者以一个笑容相迎。

“那我们就待在这儿。”汉尼拔说着。随后同样凑过去，两人再次唇齿相贴。

 

END of Ch3


	4. Little Red Rooster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰克拜托汉尼拔帮忙，帮他把威尔从连环杀手的那个烂摊子里边拉出来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ain’t been no peace in the barnyard/Since my little red rooster been gone

电话铃响起时汉尼拔正在看书。他决定接这个电话，因为他今天的最后一个病人再过四十五分钟才会过来。他殷切期待着电话的另一端响起威尔的声音，然而他今天没能再那么好运，老天爷赏给他的是杰克·克劳福德粗犷而又响亮的问候语。这根本称不上是什么奖赏。

 

“莱克特医生。”汉尼拔等着他把话说完，“这里是杰克·克劳福德。”

 

“嗨，杰克。你怎么样？”电话对面的男人发出了一声沮丧的鼻音。

 

“我很好。但我现在需要和你谈谈威尔。”现在这番对话听起来比前面好多了。

 

“请继续。”

 

“威尔卡在这个案子上了。他之前也出现过这样的情况，但是这次的情况比较严重，他整个人被弄得一团糟。”杰克顿了顿，一番思索后对先前的话做出了些修正。

 

“你的意思是？”汉尼拔把书放下了。

 

“他本来安安分分的在完成他的任务，就是模拟凶手的思维什么的。但是有一个当地警员在他仍旧处于共情状态的时候碰了他。”杰克多少有些生硬的停下。汉尼拔能够听见杰克话语里边的不情愿，不愿意谈这件事情。汉尼拔将心中涌起的那些兴奋全部抑制下去，威尔的那些反应光是想想就已经足够诱人。

 

“然后他袭击了这个警员。”汉尼拔不需要任何辅助信息，无论是有关于这个案件的还是关于这场事故本身。他本能地知道威尔的必然反映。

 

“威尔彻底发疯了1，医生，请原谅我的法语。”莱克特不喜欢杰克说的这句话——他的确不喜欢话中的诋毁之意，但更不喜欢的是杰克的表达方式。这实在是太没有创意了。比起杰克说的那句半调子，他能想到好几个远比它精确且粗俗的语句。这么说威尔实在是眼光太差，但杰克的家乡话的确在他在用带动物的词抱怨时提供了丰富的语言库。

 

杰克紧接着开始聊起了警员的断鼻子和被捏碎的声带，这的确勾起了汉尼拔的兴趣。受伤的位置在汉尼拔的脑海中构成了一幅完美的图画，发生的一切都尽数呈现在他眼前。他完全能够想象出威尔当时是在什么样一个状态，才能对一个人造成这样的伤害。

 

第一拳定是打断了鼻子；或许用的是胳膊肘。由于原来是面对着尸体，威尔是条件反射往自己身后出击的，应该是为了把警员赶出自己的空间。等到威尔完全站起来了，转过身，就轮到那被捏碎的声带遭殃了。

 

“卡森想指控威尔。他不是我们的人，所以我多少办法让他撤销指控。我们一半的警力都用在把他和威尔隔离开上边，我现在已经在想要不干脆就让那家伙试试吧，把威尔揍一顿什么或许比现在效果更好。现在这情况实在是一团糟。”杰克一直喋喋不休地说着，最终，汉尼拔总算逮住一个空档讲话了。

 

“我听过一个跟火有关的比喻。你知道那个吗，杰克？”尽管用词已经尽量简化，但是汉尼拔依旧清楚这个问题会带来短暂的静默，杰克回答不上来的。但同时，汉尼拔也短暂忽视了杰克让一个复仇心切的人在威尔堕入共情时接近了他这一情况。到目前为止，威尔完全失去了行动能力和最基本的防护能力，由于他之前的那几次共情，此刻他已经彻底陷入了凶手的阴影之中。汉尼拔已经知道该怎么做就能帮助威尔从中脱身了。

 

杰克叹了口气，趁着此时汉尼拔起身把书放了回去。这本书是加斯帕的《普通心理学》。这是他最钟爱的一批图书之一，它们和其余的书被摆放在一起，藏在了一片书海中，以便威尔日后偶尔看到了来过问汉尼拔书的内容。精装本回到了它应属的地方，和它的兄弟们——一些精神学方面的工具书——一起舒舒服服的窝在书架的一角。他在平板上点开了一个旅游网站，预感到他们的谈话即将结束了。

 

“威尔现在怎么样了？”汉尼拔轻声问道。

 

“有那么一个半小时他像得了精神紧张症一样。他说的话没人能听得懂，而在威尔彻底失控之前提到了大瀑布公园。他就像被卡在了那女人的思维里边一样，但是我现在还不知道这事情跟大瀑布公园到底是怎么扯上关系的——”杰克的滔滔不绝停住了，他意识到自己说多了。

 

公园，公园——隐隐刺痛扎着汉尼拔的皮肤。威尔现在是不是在那里呢，而自己，自己有没有陪着他呢——衣着更加休闲的那个汉尼拔有没有在那里呢。

 

“威尔告诉我他相信那个凶手是一名女性。”汉尼拔冷静的声音听起来那般可信，杰克的一瞬间慌乱让他感到愉悦。威尔的情况影响到了杰克的情绪，警官素日里清醒大脑正慢慢离他而去。汉尼拔现在有些后悔他当时不在威尔的身边，注视着他，看着他无双的大脑一点点地被那凶暴的思维侵蚀，眼中的一片碧蓝被慢慢染成血红——哪怕当时那双眼睛已不完全从属于威尔。

 

杰克叹了口气，“不是说我不信任你。”警官话语中的那一份无可奈何的真诚让汉尼拔勾起了嘴角。他没能容许那笑容继续扩大，再一次开口前那曾经的嘲讽笑意已荡然无存。

 

“我没有正式担当这个案子的顾问。但我知道现在是到了要做决断的时候了。毕竟，我们，我们每个人都是专业的。”他几乎能听见杰克的一声欣慰叹息。逗弄着杰克满足了他娱乐的需求，现在汉尼拔意欲将对话拉回正轨，“现在，重新谈谈威尔吧。”

 

“啊，没错。”杰克清了清嗓子。他竟然 _忘了_ 那珍贵的共情者，不管威尔是否如他所说是只脆弱的茶杯，这都是不能被原谅的。汉尼拔的胸膛中瞬间燃起了一簇怒火，如锯齿刀刃刺进内腑时一般难受。他非常愿意将杰克·克劳福德先生的脖颈扭断，切割精良后一片片吃下，让他的血肉冲去自己体内的那团怒火，带来片刻宽慰。只可惜，杰克目前依旧还是他不能碰的几个人之一。

 

“他恢复之后就再也没说过话了；实际上，他醒过来之后就几乎没动过了。我想他当时应是休克了，但是卡森没能真正碰到他。他没有受伤。”

 

  
_他在你们眼里面永远也不会受伤的。_ 汉尼拔在心里说道， _你们谁也不会看到他的鲜血淋漓。_  


“也许我该和威尔谈谈。”

 

“你那里距离威廉波斯特可不近。”杰克遮遮掩掩地说道，想看看汉尼拔会不会如自己所愿先一步提出来威廉波斯特的请求，这样他就不用亲自问了。汉尼拔会满足他的小愿望的。他每天开一个小时的车去威尔的家帮忙喂狗狗。坐四小时的飞机去‘喂’威尔又何尝不可？

 

“你介意我去你们那里吗？威尔或许欢迎有人能帮他转移一下注意力。”杰克仔细考虑着汉尼拔的提议，氛围陷入了沉默，这样的无言对于汉尼拔来说是毫无目的的。杰克最后无论做出怎样的决定，都不会有任何影响。在杰克冥思苦想着他到底该怎么回答才恰当的时候，就好像为了让情况尘埃落定，汉尼拔定下了航班。

 

“恕我直言，莱克特医生，但现在没人能和他交流。布鲁姆医生已经陪了他一整天了，威尔却什么反应都没有。他对任何人，任何事物都没有任何反应，甚至连犯罪现场的图片他都没反应。”

 

对于杰克为了自己的便利，而把威尔交手给另一个精神病医师这件事情，汉尼拔本来不想这么轻易的放过杰克。但今晚他没有更多的精力了，这件事情就到这儿了，杰克·克劳福德还是留到之后去解决吧，“对于一名有PTSD的病人来说，将所有外界刺激阻隔在脑外并不是什么特例。这和他们的大脑决定暂时彻底关机一下是一个道理。”

 

汉尼拔等着杰克接受他的诊断，他知道那不会花很久的。他知道杰克此时有可能正想和他争辩威尔到底有没有得上PTSD2，但否定的可能性现在已经越来越小，就算杰克真的相信威尔安然无恙也无济于事，更何况汉尼拔知道杰克自己也不相信。

 

“所以他有可能只是不知道怎么地被卡住了。”杰克轻蔑地哼了一声。

 

“哪怕是最尖端的机器都有可能受损，而威尔只是区区人类。”汉尼拔刻意用客观的语气说道，“如果你需要我的帮助，杰克，威尔是否安好是我最先也是最主要考虑的事情。早上我就能乘上去威廉波斯特的航班。”

 

“我们现在怎么摆弄他都可以，哪怕架着他让他站起来他的人还是没反应。他看上去情况真的不太好。”

 

“我会照顾他的，杰克。别绝望。”汉尼拔迅速的说道。但他绝无意图让威尔重新站在坚实的地上，甚至都不打算让他站起来。他的脑海中有着一个更加坚固的基座；在威尔最初的震惊之后，在那份拒意消退之后，威尔对那个基座的反应定会最为激烈。

 

“不用这么急，莱克特医生。我不想把你逼的太紧。”他能听出杰克的这句话并非真心实意。杰克巴不得汉尼拔赶快来呢；恨不能汉尼拔马上乘上一架飞机飞到威廉波斯特来。

 

警官的感激之情自不用多说，但是他语气里的那份急躁也是无比清晰。汉尼拔清楚地知道杰克为什么打过来，无非就是他希望这件事情能够迅速解决。杰克已经等了威尔一整天，等着他清醒过来，而现在他不得不再花上一个晚上去等待汉尼拔的到来了。没有一开始就采取正确的措施是杰克自己的错。杰克一开始依着时间至上的原则做出了选择，而就因为此，他反而浪费了更多的时间，还搭上了另一条人命。当然，这些话汉尼拔是不会对杰克说的。

 

对于杰克·克劳福德来说，汉尼拔不愿让他看清楚更多的自己。杰克了解了真正的威尔多少，那就让他也只看到自己的这么一点吧：他们都聪明绝顶，也能为警官所用；汉尼拔愿意自己在杰克眼里是另一件可以吹嘘的精致瓷器。

 

“这太荒谬了。我会马上到威尔身边的。”他阐明道，仍由自己在道出威尔的名字时声音中带了几分柔软，让那个单音节的名字变得优美起来。即使杰克的平静的呼吸声应这一句话而有些起伏，汉尼拔也听不清了，空气中的静电波将其尽数抹去。无论是杰克出乎于惊讶，不太置信，亦或是感激，汉尼拔都听不见了。

 

汉尼拔是真心说这句话的，即使句中的每一个字符都是经过了严密的思考和无比精确的声音控制后才脱出口的。他只是单纯地不能放过眼前的这个宝贵的机会——将威尔带入他的世界，将如此精妙的生命植入他选定的肥沃土壤。尤其是当其余那些愚蠢的人类在威尔身侧，在困住他的团团障碍面前愚蠢的绕圈，试图用自己小的可怜的力量去击破囚困住威尔的桎梏。他们是绝办不到的，汉尼拔才是那个能将威尔解放出来的人；汉尼拔会将威尔唤醒，将威尔从梦魇的魔爪中救出。他清楚的知道威尔正面对的是什么，在威尔平静如水的外表下，怒焰咆哮，天洪激荡。

 

“那么，如果那么多人中有谁能做到，估计也就是你了。”杰克软化了的语气让汉尼拔疑惑了一会儿，但随后警官又恢复了常态。“我们在杰尼特酒店。你落地的时候我把地址发给你。”杰克以他平常粗鲁的口吻生硬地说道。

 

“没有这个必要。”汉尼拔舒舒服服的靠进办公椅中，手指轻抚过他画的那副受伤男子3。他在那人的鼻梁处勾画出一副酷似眼镜的物事。那是威尔的眼镜。

 

“那我们明天见，莱克特医生。”

 

“再见，杰克。”他挂下了电话，最后看了他的素描一眼。那眼神是温和的，亦是悲伤的。

 

即使当他有兴致作画时，他会将一幅临摹的作品变得如此个性化也是极少的。但那幅画依旧很美。空洞的眼睛被他打上些许阴影，用的是削磨适度的铅笔，作画时他的动作轻柔。一双眼睛的形状稍有些不对称，但却栩栩如生，那是威尔的。眉头上紧锁着的点点苦痛，那是威尔的。一双唇轻启，呈满思索时的犹豫，还是威尔的。

 

他望着那幅画，轻声叹息。随后将它送入碎纸机，令其化为乌有。可是他还是忍不住看向那双眸子，它们离无情的刀片每近一分，他的心中就激涨出一分恐惧。它们盯着汉尼拔的双眼，时而专注，时而迷失，反复不断。就同威尔一般，他每一次有勇气注视汉尼拔时情景也如同这样。

 

当他约见今天的最后一个病人时，他突然想到了一件事情。他可以纯粹地凭借记忆将威尔的脸在纸上描绘出千百遍，然后随心所欲地将它们统统送入碎纸机。他可以将这张脸描绘百万遍，随后静静地看着它，观察那张充满着恐惧的面庞是否会变得更加怪异，更加残忍；是否会变成敢于反抗他的样子。他知道自己不会应此而厌倦。

 

  
_但是，_ 他沉思着，冲着面前的杜弗太太露出了一个礼貌的假笑， _那样的话最初的威尔就会被无所顾忌的毁掉了。_ 但谁又能确定威尔心中的野兽会冲破桎梏哪怕一回？更不要说第二次了。

 

他理应更加小心的。他在曾经煞费苦心，做到谨慎言行的地方都因威尔的影响而变的毛躁鲁莽起来。如果他不再注意的话，这有可能会坏事的。他面前的病人正同他说着她目前和一个年轻男人的外遇，但他几乎什么都听不进去。这是威尔·格雷厄姆带给他的诸多问题之一——他侵占了他的大脑。

 

他同她保持着视线上的来往，手上的动作毫无异常，神态也貌似专心。她丝毫没有注意到对面医生的关注点已经不在她身上了。

 

她一直在说的那个年轻男人从克利夫兰搬来和她一起住，头发长而浓密，充满激情，同时还领着马里兰大学的橄榄球奖学金。自然地，这些事情从讲故事的人嘴里面说出总是有些夸张。她渴求着汉尼拔对于他们这一段关系的认同，但汉尼拔到了末了也没半点反应。

 

在这一场无趣而又痛苦的心理咨询后，汉尼拔开车去了商店，亲手选了一块上好的羊羔腿。他看着屠夫手上的动作，简简单单的去皮却被那屠夫做的如此精妙。汉尼拔自上一次来这里买肉之后就记住了屠夫的名字——俅劳姆，那之后他们还聊了一会儿天，汉尼拔对于谈话内容感兴趣的时间比他自己预想的要长。俅劳姆猜汉尼拔是个大型动物猎手，医生点点头表示屠夫猜对了。当问到具体是猎哪种动物的时候，汉尼拔回答他主要猎的是熊和野牛，有时也打麋鹿。

 

屠夫为医生的话发出声声赞叹，而他手上切肉的活计也没停下。看着此番熟悉的情景，汉尼拔的思绪突然游离开去。类似的事情做过太多次了，所以他完全清楚只剩血淋淋骨架的他在刀下会是怎么一个样子。俅劳姆和他的身形差不多，若是真处理到了那一步，他们估计看起来会是一式一样的。一般来说，只要那人没有冒犯他，他是不会去想这些血淋淋的场景的。但那天的他不太对劲，怪想法止不住的往上冒，也老是想着要违背正常规律多杀掉两个人。果然他在威尔周围多待了会儿人就不太对。

 

他最后赞扬了屠夫的刀功后走到柜台去付钱。购物篮是满满的一筐：羊小腿，新鲜的芦笋，红薯，蘑菇，以及一瓶五年的安东尼世家瓜多塔索干红葡萄酒。他冲着收银员展现出一个微笑：那是个长相中上的红发姑娘，脸颊上有着杏黄色的雀斑，生着一双橄榄绿色的眼眸。

 

她名牌上写着的名字是雪瑞。他询问她那是不是莎伦4的简称，她笑着告诉他他是对的。

 

“那么，木槿花小姐5。”他说道，“实际上，这名字念起来还挺顺的是不是，嗯？”

 

她咯咯地笑起来，“您是这儿的老主顾了是不是？我从前在这儿见过你。”汉尼拔点点头。

 

“你说的不错，我一直来快有两年了。”

 

“嗯哼，我想也是。”她的笑容灿烂了她的整张面庞，“我来这工作也快两年了，说起来我们还从未说上话过呢。”她转身将小票递给汉尼拔，目光则是向远处投去。她的身体依旧朝向他，手大概地伸向他所处的方位。她此时的姿势绝妙无比。如果他任由其发展，他清楚地知道他们之间的关系会带来的后果。

 

“你工作太忙了顾不上聊天。由此可见你是个在工作上很努力的人。”

 

医生的赞扬让她扬起了嘴角。一抹亮色的潮红袭上了她姣好的皮肤，对于外人来说却是最自然的诱惑。她那不掺杂质的笑容，以及眼角的淡淡皱纹，令她为外人所见的美貌又添了几分姿色，多了几分典雅的柔光。汉尼拔欣赏她的容貌，就如同他欣赏音乐与艺术一般。与其近而亵玩她，汉尼拔宁愿远而观之，保留那一份最纯粹的美。

 

“祝您一天愉快，先生。”

 

“你也是，小木槿花。”汉尼拔冲着她微垂下头。她很少被人以全名称呼，他能从她不太连贯的呼吸中听出来。他大可以利用这一点，诱惑她，享用她。但他决定不这么做。

 

她是一个优秀的人类公民。他思索着是否要将她的一位蠢笨上司的项上人头作为礼物赠予她。这样她便可接替那管理层的位置，汉尼拔知道她已经准备好晋升了，而在汉尼拔的眼中，她也完全够格。

 

即使当他离开了商店，她的那双可爱的眼睛也依然陪着他。他现在下定决心了，尤瑟夫或是格罗瑞拉，他们俩之间的某一个人的命他是要定了。他会为她的晋升之路扫除一切障碍。他偶尔遇到过上述那二人一两次。事实证明他们的能力实在是不太符合他们的职位。他思索着该如何用其中一人的死亡来向小木槿致敬。他也许可以吃了他们的眼珠，这不失一个坏主意。或者，他也可以精妙地安放那一对眼球，让它们从些特别的角度和方位注视着后面赶来的威尔和杰克。

 

如果他按着计划行事，那么他的目标就应会是尤瑟夫。那人有一天竟然和一个老人说既然老人有轮椅，那么就别再把他的商店弄得和蜗牛爬过的一样了。想来他把这只臭虫留到现在还不杀也真是可笑。

 

他会从中间一刀将尤瑟夫开肠破肚，这样男人的内脏就会整个暴露在空气中，但他不会急着去取出来。趁着男人还能呼吸，他要把男人的眼睛从眼窝里边挖出来，只留下几根视神经连着，悬在半空中。他会把男人的头往前按，令其下巴枕在胸口上，此时那一双眼睛就会是像垂着一对尚未切割的宝石。他会把那两颗血淋淋的宝石变成一串美丽的古朴项链。

 

他认真思索着如果这样做，手段会不会太像切萨皮克开膛手了。也许那些蠢笨警察一下子判断不出来，但只要威尔来了他的一切伪装就都没用了。这种想法让汉尼拔兴奋无比。他难得地觉着高兴，最终有人可以真正认出他了，而并非只能认出他惯常的一些作案手法。依着威尔的说法，威尔能认出他的 _设计_ 。

 

威尔 _看见_ 他了，看见了他刻意摆弄受害者的意图，看见了那些尸体的艺术性的他精美的手法。这种感觉就仿佛汉尼拔赢得了一场胜利，而那战果将会伴随汉尼拔很久。他清楚这种喜悦的感觉将会持续很长一段时间，而这场胜利也会将威尔和他更紧密的联系在一起。杰克·克劳福德并没过多的阻拦他。为了赢得这些战果他唯一需要做的不过是反复的尝试，耐心的倾听，以及记忆威尔告诉他的一切。可他怎么可能会忘记呢？只要有可能赢得战果更加甜蜜的胜利，他就绝不可能忘记有关威尔的任何事，哪怕是最细枝末节的地方。

 

他最辉煌的胜利已经到来，它变化为一座虚幻的天堂——以大瀑布公园为原型的天堂。而威尔的低语即是这场胜利的战利品，那些轻声话语并非梦中的模糊呢喃，而是阐述自一个清醒的大脑。威尔当时说那些话时非常清楚自己在和汉尼拔说话。

 

威尔很开心汉尼拔可以在那里陪着他；他总算找到他了。即便他从未用名字来称呼过它，威尔也曾尝试从他脑海中的怪物——那头雄鹿的尖角下保护汉尼拔。威尔当时的低语时而模糊时而清晰，汉尼拔从他听得清的那些中推测出了尽可能多的东西。威尔在提到牛仔裤和T恤之后就睡了过去——这点汉尼拔之后会再仔细研究研究，但他们的对话却没有中断，在威尔的梦中他们继续往前走着，直到那头雄鹿将他们拦下。

 

威尔想去保护汉尼拔，只不过后来他发现这是没有必要的，汉尼拔完全有能力保护自己。汉尼拔想知道威尔对这个发现到底是怎么想的；他到底是视其为荣还是耻。

 

明天见到威尔的时候，那头雄鹿身上还有更多的东西他可以利用，但是他的脑海里还没有成型的计划。那是个循环往复的梦，威尔无法从它强大的影响力中脱身。但汉尼拔还不能判断这场梦境是否带着威尔心中思绪的投射，它是否显现出了威尔的某些可怕的秘密，亦或是他对于某件事物的恐惧。威尔那日在他的办公室中出神后无意间将那雄鹿的真面目展露在他的面前，汉尼拔这些天一直在想当时的情形。

 

汉尼拔唯一遗憾的事情，就是威尔看起来不像记得自己曾说过那些话。那一日，威尔在靠近汉尼拔心脏的位置道出那些话语，飘忽不定，闪烁着危险的光芒。他们靠的太近了，汉尼拔甚至于思索了一会儿威尔到底是同何人产生了共情。

  
  


_“你还没有准备好接纳我，但总有一天你会的。”汉尼拔惊讶的抬起头，这般低沉的嗓音并非完全从属于他本人。若称其为咆哮怒吼，那未免也太过夸张；但要说是只是刻意的喉音，也是太轻描淡写。汉尼拔看着威尔，他们的手仍然交叠在一起，他并未挪开他的手。_

_“你马上就会准备好了，为我。你想要这么做，为我。”威尔的眼睛没有聚焦。它们什么都看不见，“你需要我。”_

_突然出现这种情况不可不说是相当奇怪的，但汉尼拔期待见证这般场面已有些时日了。自那一天他在威尔的身上发现了病态的痕迹，他就一直等待着威尔身上的问题逐渐地以一种强侵略性的方式显露出来。他一直在等着这一天——威尔的掌控力离他而去。_

_“你回不去了。你为此而生。”_

_威尔之前说他没有再跟案子。他撒谎了？他要进入哪个人的思维模式？他们唯一讨论过的实体是——_

_“你不知道吗？”那头雄鹿？对，一定是那头雄鹿。威尔正在分析他在梦境中造出的那个生物。从心理学的角度上来说汉尼拔有多种多样的反应，但汉尼拔只是静静地等待着威尔接下来的话，丝毫没有干涉或是阻止，“你没看见我吗？”威尔紧抿嘴唇，他的眼睛猛地闭上了。_

_“看着我。”汉尼拔照着威尔说的做了。这声命令中镶嵌着的苦痛就仿佛飓风一般，从汉尼拔的皮肤下咆哮而过，在他的骨骼之间肆意穿行。除了那美妙的音乐之外，从没有东西能办到这一点。它对汉尼拔造成的影响令人敬畏。一股寒意流过他的身体。他思考着威尔是否能让他再体验一番这种感受，下一回他希望威尔是刻意而为。_

_“我知道，你看到我了。”_

 

_“你能不能看到你自己呢，威尔。”汉尼拔轻声呢喃着，这些字句慢慢从他的声音中流露出来。威尔的眉毛紧张地蹙着，但他的嘴唇和眼脸却相当放松。共情的效果慢慢地消失了，威尔开始回到他自己了。汉尼拔再一次开口了，但这一次声音响了许多，“你的雄鹿真是一只神奇的生物。”他说这句话的时候自己是对此坚信不疑的，因它能将威尔吸引入迷到如此地步。野兽犹如一个变幻无常的幽灵，它的魅力几乎夺去了威尔的呼吸。汉尼拔无比地想知道它究竟呈现给了威尔怎么样一番场景。那需要花上一些时间，但他又怎会吝啬，“他在朝你炫耀。”_

 

 

那一幕实是太过神奇。威尔的心灵内在到底想通过雄鹿告诉他什么呢？为了他自己，汉尼拔思考着是否能将其为己用，为了他或为了威尔。

  
  


从商店出来后一会儿，他带着买来的杂货到了家。安静的房子没有开灯，一片黑暗。他开了灯厨房的灯，接着在房间中走来走去，将刚买的各种各样的东西放到它们应待的位置。这个夜晚是属于食物的；有些食物会被烹饪成他今晚的晚餐，还有一些则是他为明天准备的——他为威尔准备的。

 

厨房中，他用黑胡椒和盐为羊小腿调了味，一边锅中的油开始冒泡。他将干胡椒，月桂叶以及红酒分别加入锅中，随后退后几步，鲜肉煎烤的香味与慢慢溢出的药草的朴实清香渐渐地混为一体，在空气中弥漫。汉尼拔在冰箱里专门为威尔准备了一块嫩里脊，此时就短暂忽略一下鲜肉的优点吧。羊肉在餐桌上自有它的惊艳之处，但汉尼拔更喜欢威尔吃的肉是他亲自从骨头上剥离的，他更喜欢威尔吃的肉从头至尾只经过一人之手，最终才成为一道美味佳肴。那双手毫无疑问只能是他的。

 

他将羊肉与土豆和胡萝卜在一起用文火慢炖，在沉默中吃完了这顿晚餐。他在想着威尔，他在想威尔现在是处于怎样一种心理状态呢。或许明天威尔一觉醒来，共情的影响已减弱许多，威尔已足以从其中脱身，恢复正常。但汉尼拔的决心已下，此次旅途取消是绝无可能了。无论威尔是否明确表示他需要汉尼拔的精神援助——就像杰克所要求的那样，无论威尔处于何种情况下，汉尼拔都会在威尔的身边，作为一个朋友或是一个治疗师。尽管这一类的心理创伤只需一个电话就可以解决问题，在轮到威尔·格雷厄姆作为他的病人时，汉尼拔更乐于亲临现场。

 

情况对他是有利的。威尔所受的创伤是有目共睹，他现在不能再自己待着，他需要到一个安全的地方去。在那里他能够被理解，被安慰。威尔不能再任由心中的恶魔吞噬自己，他需要他的桨。

 

汉尼拔做了许多努力去构建他的威尔心目中的形象——当威尔寻不见自己，当威尔被全世界抛弃时，汉尼拔就会是那只稳固的锚，使威尔不至彻底迷失。他一直在等待着恰当的时机，让他们的关系再进一步——那将听起来不太好听。汉尼拔渴望这次机会已经很久了，祈愿和兴奋在他的胸膛中疯狂地颤动。威尔就是那颗珍果，汉尼拔的双手摩挲许久却久久不愿下口；威尔亦是那解他喉咙中长年干渴的清泉。汉尼拔知道终有一天他会将这枚珍果吞入腹中，将这清泉一饮而尽。

 

汉尼拔收拾好餐桌，将碗碟统统洗尽。他小心地不让水溅在身上，同时也额外注意地将所有的食物残渣都倾倒干净。汉尼拔将两块已切好的嫩里脊放在一旁，其中一块是给威尔的，还有一块是为他自己准备的。他们将会在明天享用它。

 

土豆、蜂蜜以及一些酸橙被他放入锅中用文火慢煨，此时已经很晚了。一会儿后汉尼拔又加进了两勺番茄酱。空气中慢慢地溶进了一股西葫芦同苹果的清香，与先前羊肉和大蒜的味道混在一起。厨房里便出现了一种奇异的食物芳香。

 

汉尼拔将食物放进厨房台面上的陶瓷饭盒中，随后转身去洗净了煎锅。他未将饭盒的盖子盖上，而让食物在空气中冷却，趁着这时机他回到房间里去为明早的航班准备行李。他挑拣了些洗漱用品打包好，同时也带了足够度过这一周的换洗衣物。行李箱里他已预留了一个空间用来放饭盒。

 

又过了一会儿，汉尼拔将他们明日的餐食放入冰箱中，随后返回卧室休憩。闹钟铃响的时间他设定在几个小时之后，这样他就有足够的时间用来赶飞机。这一切做完之后，他躺下，抓紧最后的一点睡眠时间。明天一早他就会飞到威廉波斯特，明天下午的某时他就会在某个高档的酒店房间中发现威尔——那个支离破碎，不得不因此罢工的探员。他会在那里找到威尔，并用他所能想到最好的方式治愈他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1:原文是go ape shit，杰克说的是原谅我的法语...可可我搜了半天这个词组都是英语词组....应该是我的问题（  
> 2:PTSD：创伤后应激障碍（ PTSD）是指个体经历、目睹或遭遇到一个或多个涉及自身或他人的实际死亡，或受到死亡的威胁，或严重的受伤，或躯体完整性受到威胁后，所导致的个体延迟出现和持续存在的精神障碍。 神夏中华生得的就是这个病了。  
> 3:受伤男子，Wound man 原剧中博士的素描里也出现了这一幅。照片见最后  
> 4:姓名牌上写的是雪瑞（sherry），老汉问的是莎伦（sharon）英语中习惯昵称  
> 5:木槿花：rose of sharon， 老汉啧啧啧（


	5. L ’America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 汉尼拔用了一种新式的（没有职业和社会道德的）方法来治疗威尔，然而最终的效果和看起来的差得有点远。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the rain man’s comin’to town/Change the weather, change your luck/And the he’ll teach you how to/Find yourself

汉尼拔在路上遇到了些小小的阻碍。他正要步入FBI设在这家奢华酒店的临时总部，却突然发现几个穿着FBI制服的年轻人一直在鬼鬼祟祟地观察他。他咧开一口白牙，用警告式的笑容遮掩去了他心中的恶意。那两个人中的高个子识相地扭开的目光——强者的生存本能；至于那个矮个子，仍旧是傻不愣登地盯着汉尼拔看——这就是丛林里边最先被吃掉的那一批。

 ** _好吧，现在是非常时期，顾不上挑肥拣瘦了。_** 杰克·克劳福德平日里有威尔供他驱使，这足以让他在大部分时候应对自如；但仍是有些例外，比如杰克现在需要面对的情况。威尔被逼的太紧了，就目前汉尼拔知道的情况来看威尔极有可能已经被推入了崩溃的深渊。但是，这里没有人可以找到合适的方法把威尔从悬崖下拉上来。杰克现在一定很挫败，看着他精致的茶杯一点点破碎却无能为力。杰克真应该对他的下属多几分了解和关心。威尔是会受伤的，但是这种伤口不会对他造成多大影响的。猫鼬在受伤后不屑于装死，他喜欢用利爪尖牙来回应敌人。

汉尼拔刚找到房间，依着习惯收拾好个人物品，候在外边的杰克就把他带去了威尔那里。他们进了房间，汉尼拔看到阿拉娜·布鲁姆已在房间里陪着威尔，她坐在床侧、威尔的身边。一道白色的怒火穿透汉尼拔的身体，一刹那间，他身上的那层伪装就要遮挡不住。他对于威尔的占有欲、他的天生暴虐，以及对于眼前一切的抗拒几乎瞬时要暴露在外人面前。

“汉尼拔。”她起身，与他握手问好。一个热诚的笑容浮上他的脸颊，同时他咬住口腔中的肉让自己冷静下来。随后他转而将目光投向威尔，先前的那个笑容随之黯淡下来。威尔脸上此时的笑颜是那么欣喜、那么真诚，完全不同于他过去那些礼貌的假笑。一想到这种难能可贵的快乐的主人是威尔痛苦的根源，汉尼拔不免觉得这一切颇有些讽刺。

“他从昨天开始就这样了。”她顺着他的目光看去，语调温和。她平整的眉头上突兀的蹙起一条皱纹。

“我没能更早知道这件事，我很抱歉。”他也不知这句话到底是说给谁听的，鉴于他的嗓音中带着一丝虚假的懊悔和同情，他若是说给威尔听也不为怪。阿拉娜投给杰克一个责备的目光，趁此时汉尼拔走的近了些，检查起威尔的脉搏。威尔的此时脉搏略微偏快，而在汉尼拔的触碰之下，床上人的脉搏微不可查的又加快了些许。他容许他其余的两个手指轻轻抚摸着威尔的脖颈——自是伪装成一副专业的样子。肌肤相触，汉尼拔能感觉到威尔的脉搏开始越跳越快。他在自己的行为看起来不对劲之前收回了手，杰克他们不会察觉的，他们只会以为这只是正常的医疗手段。

“我一直在想有没有什么办法可以把威尔救出来。”汉尼拔从房间一角的写字台旁拖来一把椅子。就FBI往日的标准来说，这地方已经很好了，设施齐全，到目前为止也都还弄得干干净净。汉尼拔猜测着，FBI把总部选在这个地方是不是因为这里距离警察局就只有咫尺之遥。

“你准备怎么做？”阿拉娜担忧地问道。汉尼拔在她问的时候摆好了椅子，就放在威尔的正前方。

汉尼拔转过身来，看着杰克和阿拉娜，确保时时刻刻的眼神交流。紧接着他脱下了西装外套，熟练地叠好之后将它放在了桌子上。此刻西装外套的旁边摆着他带过来的那个饭盒，里面装着精心烹饪的里脊肉只等着威尔回归后品尝。汉尼拔卷起了袖子。

“我接下来要做的事情如果奏效了的话，威尔清醒过来之后，他不会希望别人知道我对他做了什么的。”他的话语略显唐突，但却没有刻意掩饰的痕迹，“我将采取一种浸泡疗法，希望能刺激到威尔，并且恢复他的意识。”作为心理医生里边的道德标兵，阿拉娜已经摆出了一副反对的架势，但杰克却已先一步走出门外，把着门也示意她跟着离开。阿拉娜知道此时要再阻止汉尼拔是已经不可能的事情了，但她仍是过了一会儿才不情不愿的离开。临走前，她朝着威尔看了一眼，眼中满是忧郁和忿怨——威尔自是不可能看见，也绝对做不出回应的了。

为了使阿拉娜安心，当然更多的还是快点赶她离开，汉尼拔说道，“威尔洞悉凶手的一切，而我也对威尔非常了解。” ** _对于凶手也是如此，_** 后一句汉尼拔未说出口。阿拉娜总算把目光挪开了，汉尼拔看的出她的害怕。害怕知道威尔究竟迷失到何处，害怕当案子结束时，那些她会知道的东西。阿拉娜在恐惧着即将抵达的未来，她不愿知道更多。汉尼拔笑了，一想到他马上就可以将威尔剖析、治愈，他心中的那份快意就几乎要溢出胸膛。此时他的一举一动都是那么顺理成章，而杰克的支持也助了他一臂之力。

汉尼拔在二人走出房间后就迫不及待地锁上了门，外人看来，这会是他作为专业心理医生的职业义务，保护威尔的隐私。而这一点实际上也并没有错，接下来的事情汉尼拔不允许任何人闯入打扰。同样，无论在何种情况下，汉尼拔是不会被打扰的——这已是既定的事实。

他绕道去了小厨房，将里脊肉迅速地放进冰箱中。随后从橱柜中拿出白色餐盘，放在一旁的餐桌上。在餐盘的旁边，两副镀银餐具同样也摆放的整整齐齐。做完这一切，汉尼拔走回了卧室。

“我亲爱的威尔，在这里先提前道声抱歉。接下来的一切，你不会感到十分舒适的。”他坐在床尾的椅子上，二人的膝盖轻轻擦着。床上的男人一动未动，也没显示出开口的意图。汉尼拔静静看着，威尔的失焦的眼中突然又燃回一片火光，蓝眸中跃动着的情绪像极了狂怒，这目光让汉尼拔呆滞了。汉尼拔的指节抚上威尔健壮的膝盖。威尔瞳孔中的火焰愤怒地闪烁着，他绷紧了下巴。汉尼拔能听到威尔咬紧牙齿时的咯吱声。

威尔在反抗汉尼拔，他认为汉尼拔会伤害自己；从一名曾为‘奴隶’的人眼中望出去，威尔认为医生会带给他伤痛。也许在某种程度上，威尔甚至知道汉尼拔是因为关心他才过来了，但那只会让威尔更深地相信汉尼拔是来伤害他的。

“你知道我是谁吗，威尔？”他耐心地问道。话语中不带任何情绪，只有暖人的温度，用的是医生对患者说话的惯常语气。他知道威尔再不济也能认出他。但是他需要威尔把它说出来；他需要威尔说出‘汉尼拔’这个名字，他需要威尔从自己嘴里听到这个名字。可威尔什么都没说。他望向汉尼拔的目光没能给医生带来分毫满足，威尔仍陷在深渊之中，仍是看不见身影。汉尼拔只能看到威尔眼中的微弱火光，附着在情感和恐惧之上苟延残喘。汉尼拔看见 ** _她_** 将威尔从里至外、团团包裹在其中。

那股情绪飓风一般冲破了威尔的心灵防线，占据了他的身体。若不是汉尼拔太过讨厌这情绪的本质，这一幕会使他非常欣喜和激动的。

“你知道我是谁吗，威尔？”

“莱克特医生。”他的眼睛瞪大了些许，随后便紧紧闭上，“莱克特医生

“杰克给我打电话，让我过来帮助你，威尔。你当时的情况听起来像是你把自己封闭了起来。他们不知道该怎么办。恐怕他们现在把担子扔给我了。”指尖放平，汉尼拔轻轻抚摸着威尔膝盖上的柔软皮肤。床上人的呼吸不再那么平顺，眼睛又重新张开，目光投向汉尼拔的手，眼神中尽是不信任，“我本想问你你是否信任我，但我想你现在暂时是没法回答了。”

威尔的鼻翼仿佛马一般的鼓动着，眼中怒火飞溅。他脸上的每一次短暂抽搐、小小的颤栗，肩膀的微微抖动，穿透全身的焦急，汉尼拔都一一看在眼里。威尔是一根扭在一起的弹簧，是一台等待着正确命令的复杂仪器，指令抵达后他就能飞速的处理任何繁琐的问题。他就是埋藏在黏土中的大卫，沾满泥土，等待着汉尼拔手中的米开朗琪罗之凿将他从凶手的思维中剥离出来。汉尼拔小心翼翼地寻找着，尝试着撩开他与威尔之间相隔的那层薄雾，从那错误的意识中将他拯救。

“你曾经告诉过我，你还记得吗？”他的声音依然礼貌轻柔，注意保持着他们之间距离的接近，让威尔去适应这份彼此间的亲密，“你告诉过我，你的凶手之所以会变成现在这个样子，是因为她身上发生了一些事情。那是什么事情，威尔？”

威尔狠狠地甩了一下头，猛地看向另一边。若不是汉尼拔的手攥住了威尔的膝盖，他差点就整个人挣脱开去。双手紧捏成拳，置于身侧，深深嵌进床垫。如此用力地压着毯子，威尔的指关节都变得煞白。随后他又突然大声的喘气，身子忽地自己就萎靡下来，头垂下来以避开汉尼拔的凝视。在人最脆弱的时候稳定住他的人格：这只是第一步。

出于对结果的满意，汉尼拔更进一步——他俯身侵入威尔的领地，逐渐确立自己对当前形式的掌控。这一步他走的比原先预期的要早，但总而言之得到的效果是一样的。威尔狠命地推着汉尼拔的手——位置比起先前已经上探，现在汉尼拔已触到威尔膝盖上方的紧致肌肉——这番反抗的敌意不言而喻。但即便是威尔的指甲已经掐进了汉尼拔的皮肉，医生依然冷静如平常。

“那是什么事情，威尔？”他继续发问着，语气中的逼迫意味比先前更浓。这听上去已不是个礼貌的请求，而是一个命令。他不允许威尔再逃了，逃避他亦或是这个问题，“她身上发生了什么？”

他需要为威尔树立一座能指引方向的灯塔，需要一个额外的保护措施，这样哪怕他的治疗方案失败，也不至于再一次的彻底失去威尔。若是这一次威尔还没有起色，怒火绝对将杰克·克劳福德的礼节燃烧殆尽。这是谁也不愿看到的。汉尼拔一遍又一遍地叫着威尔的名字，坚持在称呼上把他与凶手分开来。

“我——”威尔哽住了，他尝试着逃开，但是汉尼拔铁一般的手掌紧紧地抓住了威尔的手腕，“她——”威尔满脸的敌意中，汉尼拔看到那恐惧一闪而过。这种情绪已经绝对地、残忍地、彻底地从威尔的身上消失了，汉尼拔对此感到万分遗憾。这一幕他当即存在记忆中，后来他作画时再取出细细品味。画笔下的威尔在进行着一场环钻术，或只是他的皮肤被剥下割开，露出隐藏在皮肉下他饱满鲜活，精美易碎的脏器。 ** _又或者，此刻的威尔就是那位受伤男子，_** 汉尼拔在心中想到。

“威尔，你先前跟我说了什么？”汉尼拔把声音放软，“你那位凶手身上到底发生了什么？”威尔的双眼重新聚焦，他开始慢慢记起了一些事情。威尔的意识在表面附近流连，恰好恢复到以一个旁观者的身份重新叙述这些事情的地步。他仍旧陷在同感之中，但已经不再沉浸在受害者的身份之中。这是第二步。

“她是——”喉头抽动，他艰难地吞咽着。放轻了声音，以一种极度痛苦的语调，威尔说道，“他们伤害了她。”他的目光闪过房门、床尾、以及汉尼拔坐着的椅子，但是他仍刻意地不去看汉尼拔。

“她是自愿让他们伤害她的吗，威尔？”床上人的明晰蓝眸在刻意地避开他，这让汉尼拔的胸中泛起一股暖流，但他将其隐藏了起来。那种感觉像极了骄傲，以及默默的感激。

那像极了无声的爱。

“不是。”威尔呛住了，胳膊上略过一丝寒意。他的身上能看见隐约的伤后红印，汉尼拔花了些力气才抑制住去舔舐这些皮肤的渴望。他用呼吸掩饰内心的渴求，并未被眼前人发现分毫异常。威尔轻轻地扒拉着汉尼拔的手，想让他放开，这一次汉尼拔允准了威尔的请求。医生往后退了些许，坐上床尾的一角，礼貌的示意他愿意在两人之间留些空间。

“又或者，她一开始是愿意的。但后来事情发生了变化。”话语从威尔的手指间漏出来，他正尝试着闷死自己。

“发生了什么变化？”尽管他已经知道了答案，但汉尼拔仍旧有耐心的问道。

“他们做的太过了。”威尔小声吞咽着，颤抖的手扎进自己湿透了的头发，“那本应该很美好的，但是他们折磨她，告诉她这一切是她应得的下场。他们将她洗脑……”威尔停下来，左顾右盼着，仿佛刚刚才发现他身处何方。

“我怎么在这儿？还有我觉得你现在应该在巴尔的摩？”他揉了揉眼，闭上又睁开，手背重重地蹭着前额。他随后检查了一下那只手，汉尼拔很好奇威尔指望在他的手上看到什么。也许是血，也许是一只患者手环。他有没有期待过看到一对手铐？

“你昨天和另一个探员有了些小摩擦，出了些问题。真正的你短暂的消失了。”他小心地选着词句，心里默默估计着威尔的反应：困惑，恐惧，害怕，顺从。泼出去的水，他不希望威尔在这上面再纠结太久，“能多告诉我一些他们的信息吗，就是对她做了这些事的人。”威尔攥紧了他的衣角。

“其中的一个人性格恶劣，几乎就是个标标准准的虐待狂。另一个家伙的悔意更强些，有时候甚至还想阻止他的同伴。她那时候并不想杀死他们。当然了，也有可能是我的同感出了问题。”

汉尼拔点了点头，而此时威尔的目光仍凝固在他下巴上的某一点，眼中尽是警惕。他伤的太重了，现在依旧垂在悬崖的边缘，双手紧扣着崖壁才能勉强不坠落下去。一抹熟悉的雾霭在威尔的瞳孔边缘徘徊，只要威尔的抵抗降低了些许，它就会再一次夺过他的身体。汉尼拔知道他该怎样做，才能让刚露出水面的威尔不再沉到水底去。

“你饿了吗，威尔。”

“是的。”过了一会儿威尔才回答，他的声音沙哑难听。卷发男人眨了眨眼，眼睛漫无目的地来来回回扫过汉尼拔的面颊，可每一回两人的目光都没能对上。他不愿意这么做，但还是给了汉尼拔面子。随后他跟着汉尼拔去了厨房，走到了那个小型餐桌旁边。

“我马上就回来。”汉尼拔用微波炉重新加热了食物。唯一令人不快的，就是这厨房里竟没有烤箱。威尔在餐桌旁坐下，安安静静，不发出一点声响。他先为威尔上菜，等盘子里食物已经摆放完全汉尼拔就选了威尔对面的位置坐下。这张餐桌实在太小了，他们的餐盘甚至有一小部分都叠在了一起。

他为威尔倒了一杯水，为自己也倒了一杯。直接忽略了盘子里的食物，威尔贪婪地将杯中的水一饮而尽。两种最基本的欲望，到底先满足哪个让威尔内心斗争了好一会儿。

“吃吧，威尔。”

他依着汉尼拔说的去做了，一开始他吃的很慢，像是不知道该拿这碟食物怎么办。但没过多久，食欲就回到了威尔的身上，现在他起来兴致明显更足了。汉尼拔提醒了威尔两次，让他吃的慢一点。但这显然不是很有用，一会儿威尔就把肉和配菜都吃完了。汉尼拔也掐好了时间，和威尔在同一时间吃完了食物，这样威尔就不会为自己的狼吞虎咽而感到尴尬了。他们又这样坐了一会儿，随后威尔叹了口气，软趴趴地陷进了椅子中去。

“谢谢。”他满足地咕哝着。依着汉尼拔的估计，威尔已经不吃不喝了一天多了。估计这段时间里面他也没能睡觉。

“不用谢，威尔。说起来，我才是那个该说谢谢的。”威尔猛地看向汉尼拔，随后才意识到自己动作的鲁莽，便将目光挪开了。

“为了什么？”汉尼拔站了起来，开始收拾桌子。

“为了你的信任，同意由我将你带回来。”他没错过那美妙的一幕，威尔不好意思的看向地板，他的双颊染上一层红晕。

“我实际上没有这么说过。”他也站了起来，帮助汉尼拔收盘子。

“喝点水吧，威尔。”汉尼拔把自己装的满满当当的水杯递了过去，拿过了威尔的空杯子。那杯水，汉尼拔连碰都没碰过。威尔盯着那杯子看了一会儿，脸上的表情可真是神奇。汉尼拔愿意盯着它看上一整天也不会疲倦，但是现在他不能这么做，他的判断力还有礼节不允许他这么做。

威尔拿起水杯，小小的抿了一口，背靠着洗手台，这样他和汉尼拔之间就能被水槽隔开。他看上去一副欲言又止的样子，最终还是没有说任何话。

汉尼拔知道威尔脑中隐藏着怎样的东西，知道盘旋在他脑海中的恐惧。

“你在这里很安全，威尔。没有人会伤害你。”他的声音不轻也不响，隔着流水声却也恰好能被听到。但听到汉尼拔的这句话威尔还是很吃惊，一时间手控制不住竟是洒了些水在自己的衬衣上。

“也许吧。”威尔的嘴贴着杯嘴，他小声地嘀咕着，接着他一仰头，一口气将水喝完了。汉尼拔看着威尔在吞咽时喉结的上下起伏。为了手上的碟子，汉尼拔重新调整了注意力，开始专心擦洗并摆放好它们。他把洗净了的陶瓷饭盒放在了台面上。

“我非常不鼓励自我伤害，威尔。”汉尼拔平静地斥责道，“我不会宽恕你的。”他关上了碗柜的门，在水龙头下洗净了双手。

“我觉得我还得躺会儿。”威尔揉了揉眼睛，“我很累了。”

“很好。”汉尼拔引领着威尔回到床上，一只手搭在他的背上。威尔开始打哈欠，期间他的腿还被自己绊了两次。汉尼拔注意的没让威尔摔倒。威尔坐在长长的床沿上，深呼吸几次。他将腿收了起来，手肘撑在了膝盖上。汉尼拔依着墙站着，“过几个小时，你愿意我为你做一次检查吗？”

突然的提议让威尔吓了一跳，他刚刚出神了。汉尼拔早就清楚他现在不能任由威尔一个人呆着而自己离去。他不是个喜欢没做完工作就跑掉的人。

“我都不知道我是不是睡得着。”威尔轻声呢喃着，手指搔挠着他卷曲、蓬乱的头发。威尔的内部有什么东西正在缓慢的崩塌，这恰是汉尼拔觉得最弥足珍贵的过程。他热爱这一过程，就仿佛那是一场他最爱的雷暴，或是在交响乐声中度过的一晚。“也许你该试着再引导我一回？”

汉尼拔朝着威尔走近了几步，这样他就能看到威尔前额上一路淌下的汗珠。其中的一颗孤独的滚落，最后滑到了衣领上消亡。汉尼拔能闻到威尔身上散发出来的困惑和恐惧，但还有些别的东西——那一份潜在的、全然的兽性。这是从属于那位连环杀手的东西，是她留在威尔身上的最后一点残渣。

“根据你目前的情况，我恐怕那是办不到的了，威尔。”

他的手背抚上威尔的前额。那触感既冰冷又潮湿。在汉尼拔碰他的时候，威尔的双眼慢慢地闭上了，出于对那份温暖的舒心。当汉尼拔把手收回的时候，那一双眼睛眨眼间就睁得老大。威尔的瞳孔迅速地收张着。不管它们到底是在接受这份变化，还是在苦苦地反抗它，从外面看来，都无从得知。汉尼拔能看出来的，就是威尔正在慢慢地输掉这场战争。

“我现在是什么情况，莱克特医生？”

“我想你应当是知道的。还是这结果让你看不清真相？”

威尔没有回答，这与预料中的并没有什么区别。再过一会儿，甚至于一个小时，威尔就会再次被拖入水中。而这一次，汉尼拔会找到那入侵的另一个人的思想，然后彻底的消灭它。他这么做，是为了告诉威尔，放任一个疯子在他的脑子里边安居乐业是绝无可能的，而若是那东西有任何反抗之意，迅速歼灭是唯一的措施。那入侵的思想就是条低贱的土蛇。只要有个合适的助力，威尔自己就能将它彻底毁灭。

“你现在感觉怎么样，威尔？”汉尼拔谨慎地控制着呼吸，此时威尔避开了他的目光。威尔紧张的呼吸了几下，这样他便蓄了足够的力气来回答这个问题。

“她还在这儿，在里面 ** _乱碰_** ，一切都被她弄得—— ** _肮脏不堪_** 。”威尔抿紧唇，他磨了磨牙齿。汉尼拔能看见那愤怒在威尔的身体表面碰撞荡漾。而房间的温度也随之变化。空气变得更加温暖，也更加闷热。汉尼拔能感觉到周身的变化，也发现了身边的威尔正企图将自己与这空气隔离开去。卷发男人猛地闭上了眼睛，鼻子急促地呼吸着。

汉尼拔被威尔身上散发出来的温度所刺激——那几乎令人窒息，他禁不住又靠近了威尔一分。汉尼拔从威尔汗珠中获取到的那些信息还不够，还有一些他没有发现的东西。他用大拇指沿着下唇瓣抚过自己的皮肤，刚刚从威尔身上沾到的气味揉搓在一起，弥漫在鼻尖。这些气味来自于那团叫做威尔·格雷厄姆的，脆弱，颤抖着的存在。

那东西从本质上来说，就是威尔。但它携带着的一些东西汉尼拔竟没法彻底形容出来；那东西他当时在办公室里没从威尔的身上闻到过，或者说他甚至从来就没有闻到过。那是最初的最初，那东西在他的鼻尖上燃烧。他会尽他所能地去吸收它；杀死它，吃掉它，干它，当然不一定是按以上的顺序。

“去你妈的，卡森！”威尔不知怎么地就骂了一句。言语中对这个名字的愤怒和冒犯让汉尼拔蹙了蹙眉。

“你记得些什么？”

“那……有点模糊。我当时在看着现场，然后……你知道的。”汉尼拔点了点头，脸上戴着一副镇静的面具，“然后就好像有一堵墙到了下来，她拼命地想让我窒息——不是她本人，我是说，是她的…….”他再一次闭上了眼睛，这一回没再睁开。汉尼拔能看到威尔在两边摇摆不定，一边是完整的故事，另一边是那个拼命想把他拖下水的东西。

“那就是一切；她身上发生过得事情，她对那些男人做的事情。从哪个角度看，恐惧和痛恨都无处不在。”他疲惫地叹了口气。汉尼拔等了半晌才开口，眼前浮现出的画面中威尔的双眼和刀锋就距离半尺，他忽略了它。

“那还有什么吗？”他礼貌地问道，望着威尔的目光带着手术刀般的精密。威尔忍住一声惊讶的叹息，他的脸上的色彩一点点的褪去。出于好奇心的驱动，汉尼拔又凑近了些许。那声叹息绝非是痛苦的，不， ** _差得远了，差得太远了。_**

“我现在没事了。”威尔上气不接下气地说着，语气仍不是十分的确信。“我很好，我很好。”他站了起来，但膝盖太软，撑不住身体。出于重力的作用，以及他脆弱的精神状态，他勉强立着摇晃了几下，随后痛苦的将脸埋在的手掌中。

汉尼拔往前走了最后两步，现在他贴着威尔站着，就站在卷发男人的正前方。他伸出手搭在威尔的肩膀上，轻轻地揉搓着。威尔的身体因他的触碰而颤抖起来，这让汉尼拔的内心狂喜不已。下一秒他就将手收了回去，威尔听懂了他无声的命令，依着刚刚的位置坐了下来；这是第三步。

威尔低下头，迷迷糊糊地往前探了探，他的头发便挨到了汉尼拔的西装马甲。汉尼拔的手指穿过威尔的头发，汗湿了的毛团很容易就被手指顺着梳开。一抹性急的清香从威尔的发间逃逸，在汉尼拔的手掌下融入了空气之中。鼻翼微张，汉尼拔将那香气吸入鼻腔，这香味溢满了他，令他满足。威尔低低地呻吟着，手指探上了医生的臀瓣，并紧紧的捏住了。

鼻尖上，男人散发出来的气味是绝望的、渴求的、羞辱的、以及轻蔑的应允。那是臣服的气味。汉尼拔咧开了嘴，露出两排雪白的牙。他直接无视了威尔对于对视的厌恶，尽管这一刻这个习惯是有益的。

“威尔。”他开口了，他的声音中有着美妙绝伦的冷静，这让他的承诺的可信度又上去了几分。说话的时候，他就是权威。

威尔猛地扭头，从汉尼拔的手下逃开。他重重地眨了几下眼睛，晃了晃脑袋。

“我很抱——我——”他的叹息几近破碎，他疯狂的用手揉搓这脸。威尔的双眼已经开始变得模糊，他脑中另一个存在正蠢蠢欲动，随时都可能把他吞入腹中，“我不知道我在做什么。”他喃喃着，而当他正要把腿收回的时候，威尔不小心擦到了汉尼拔的膝盖。威尔僵住了，紧抓住汉尼拔的马甲。他就快要被击败了，那欲望在他的脑海中酝酿，撑起了他的裤子，但他仍然坚持着，还没有认输。

汉尼拔任由威尔在原地挣扎；没有移开，也没有说话。只是看着威尔在那儿颤抖，嘴边不停地泄出些诱人的、放纵的呻吟。威尔整个人赖在汉尼拔的腹部，他的脸那样迫切地蹭着汉尼拔衣服上的光滑布料，如同一只大型猫科动物。但出于预先的焦虑，他的肌肉一直紧绷着。威尔沉重的呼吸着，他呼出的气是那般炽热和潮湿。那份热度直透过汉尼拔的背心，衬衫，以及内衣，抵达他的肌肤。威尔的脸深埋进汉尼拔的腹部，嘴中发出的尽是些不成句的呜咽声，就像只被那热度击倒的野兽。

“你现在非常脆弱，威尔。”汉尼拔小心翼翼地说着，等着威尔肩膀上的僵硬一点点地消去。他这一次同样没有移动，“还有别的方法……”

“ ** _汉尼拔。_** ”威尔急促的喘息着，将汉尼拔的马甲从他身上剥下。因为皮带束着的关系，衬衣好歹还给他留着。汉尼拔自己慢慢地解下了领带，“ ** _帮帮我_** 。”话语相当的不清晰，那是威尔从牙缝间挤出来的声音。

威尔拖着汉尼拔同他一起飞速地爬回床上，他的力量和渴求得到了最好的体现。汉尼拔脱掉了鞋，威尔的双腿夹着他的，医生正试图让自己放松下来。汉尼拔微微俯下身，将一个测试性的吻印于威尔的嘴角。威尔通过鼻子沉重地呼吸着，他的手探上汉尼拔的脊背，穿过他的头发。这一切明显都不是出自威尔自己的欲望，而是受到另一人的影响。

但汉尼拔对此已早有准备；这是第四步。

 


	6. Been Down So Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 汉尼拔向威尔展示了他的另外一面，而威尔的回馈比他想象的还要多。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, l’ve been down so very damn long/That it looks like up to me/Yeah, why don’t one you people/Come on, and set me free

汉尼拔狠狠地啃咬上威尔的上唇瓣，卷发男人的凉气倒吸声他享受的心安理得。随后他再度咬上下唇瓣，这一回用的力度更重，鲜血从咬痕之中溢出来。威尔的身子在他的身下扭动，主动将脖子袒露出来，满是顺服。汉尼拔的动作无疑是最直接的鼓励，威尔的行为因此越发的疯狂起来。汉尼拔急匆匆地从威尔的蓝格子衬衫上解开几颗扣子，那实在太慢，他已等不及了。一把将那布料撕成两半，那衬衣分解崩离，从中间袒露出威尔的躯体。汉尼拔温热的手抚摸上威尔的胸膛，手指上的力度不小，按压着卷发男人结实的肌肉，逗弄着男人的乳头。

威尔发出女人一般的娇喘，而后身体上的刺激又登时让他再叫不出任何声来。那一刻他的眼眸清明了短短几秒，随后就又被浓厚的雾霭给笼罩了。汉尼拔轻巧地摘下威尔的眼镜，将它们安全地放上床头柜。威尔对此毫无异议。身上的动作反而越来越激烈。卷发男人的吻几乎是带着逼迫的意味，但汉尼拔一一接受了下来。此时他正亲吻着威尔，却也没有真正亲吻着威尔，这些事情他非常清楚，而他并不怎么在意。

急切地啃咬上他咽喉的人不是威尔，鲁莽地透过西裤抚摸他的人也不是威尔，那是个陌生人。威尔笨手笨脚地解着自己的皮带，他的手扣着皮带上的金属搭扣，却怎样都弄不开。汉尼拔在此时止住了他的手，将其按在原地。满是暴虐的双眼寻找着汉尼拔的红眸。汉尼拔抬起双眼与其对视，在那双全然涣散的眸中，医生总算寻得了他的病人。

“保持清醒，威尔。”汉尼拔喃喃着，紧盯着那双他已熟稔在心的眼眸，看着那一片腥风血雨之间，等待着那熟悉目光的短暂闪现。隐藏在威尔双眼中的凶暴野兽正准备将他歼灭，抹去他的一切，夺去他的生命。但那道目光仍旧是出现了，尽管是那么弱小，那么不起眼。

“一切都会好起来的。”汉尼拔的手缓慢探上威尔的胸膛，五根手指渐渐收紧，慢慢包裹住威尔的咽喉要害。他知道他正在冒怎样的风险。于是汉尼拔先用一种称得上色情的手法按揉着那里，而下一秒他的手指便完全收紧，切断了威尔的气道。

如果他再不停下，威尔就将开始疯狂的反抗。那个藏身于他灵魂之中的凶手，就会伸出狰狞的双手，杀死汉尼拔，再毁灭威尔。但是汉尼拔没有停下，即便是他清楚上述的两件事随时都有可能发生的时候，即便是威尔已经在他的身下挣扎的时候，汉尼拔都没有放开禁锢在威尔喉咙上的双手。他们的身体互相撞击着，贴的越来越近；在他们留给彼此的那些微小空间里，生出了一股急躁的热。

威尔疯狂嘶吼着，闪烁着红光的惊慌在他的眼中跳跃。汉尼拔将这一幕也同样记住，他的嘴角缓缓上勾，扭曲的面部上写满了残忍。他是在宣誓自己的‘领土’主权，而其中的威胁意味也同等显眼。

他主动放低了护卫着他灵魂的四面高墙——原是不可逾越存在；那四面墙自弗拉迪斯·格鲁塔斯出现之后就一直保护着他了，当然，也同样是自米莎之后。

墙体在他的意志下分崩离析，他的伪装尽数脱落。那双褐红色的眸子里，他的灵魂慢慢被勾出了轮廓，他所能做的一切伴随着残忍在眼中闪烁跳跃，而他殊死拼搏后才逾越过的一个又一个障碍更是被深深灼刻在眼眸中。带着所有的一切，汉尼拔望进威尔的目光深处。除去威尔全身无法抑制的颤抖，汉尼拔还能感觉到那股突如其来的寒意，顺着威尔的脖颈一路向下蔓延。所有的底牌都已亮出；汉尼拔此刻赤身裸体、毫无反抗之意；而威尔和他在一起。

慢慢地叹出一口长气，威尔的抵抗已经愈来愈弱。卷发男人的面颊上忽然闪过一份清明，汉尼拔便知道他已经知晓刚刚发生的一切。他将手从威尔的命关上松开，猛地俯下身去，残忍地将牙齿扎进威尔的锁骨。苍白的皮肤在他的牙齿下变得粉红，威尔的胸膛也因氧气的重返而剧烈起伏着。

汉尼拔有那么一刻觉得威尔可能想逃跑，或者是将他制住以便呼救。于是他便狠狠地捏住威尔的臀瓣，力度用的不小，肯定很疼。汉尼拔在警告威尔不要轻举妄动。威尔便没有尝试说话，亦或是试着脱逃。他的呼吸频率趋于正常，对汉尼拔的一切抵抗也渐渐消失。

威尔没有畏缩，亦没有焦急。他甚至没有多少大喘气。

与之相反的，他的手指紧紧地抠进汉尼拔的肩胛骨。这动作没有颤抖，没有失误，亦没有迟疑。威尔的一只手迅速地抚摸上了汉尼拔的后脑，巧妙地将汉尼拔的视线同他的拉到了一起。这期间威尔没有拽到汉尼拔的头发，医生甚至没有怎么感觉到他的手。汉尼拔主动与威尔对视着，这一回卷发男人没有眨眼，更没有避开视线。威尔瞳孔深处的光是凝固的，尽管他此刻仍是情欲缠身，但他以一种不可思议的方式控制住了自己。这样的自控程度，汉尼拔从未在威尔那双惊艳的、鬼影迷蒙的眼中看到过。

那是因为，此刻看着汉尼拔的那双眼睛，就是他自己的眼睛。

“这可有点出乎我的意料了。”威尔的脸上浮现出的快意是那般自由无谓，汉尼拔又是那么的熟悉。他不禁怀疑其这一幕的真实性，那份情感是否同他不时显露给威尔的那些那般真诚。威尔的嘴角勾起一个浅笑，口中的白牙只露出少许。

“真的吗，威尔？真实的我是个什么样的人，你多多少少也应当知道些。”眼前的这一幕才是出乎意料。汉尼拔绝对绝对没有料到眼前的这一切会发生。他原本的计划，是用自己的灵魂，去将那个入侵的灵魂从威尔的脑内驱除出去。他绝对没有意思再将自己的灵魂侵入威尔的身体。他的计划是让威尔看到他的思维；可事实是，他的思维将威尔的取而代之。

“我想你说的是对的。因为我发现我没有那么的惊讶。你的外表太过镇定冷酷，不藏点什么黑暗的小秘密在脑子里我都快以为你是个机器人了。”陷入思索中，威尔的眼睛眯了起来。他或许是正想从他和汉尼拔之间找到一条精神上的界限，又或者，威尔只是在确认最先入侵他脑子的那个家伙到底还在不在。事实证明，汉尼拔后面的那个猜测是正确的，“ ** _她_** 已经离开了。我觉得这也没让我非常惊讶。”

汉尼拔刚刚将他藏得最深、最黑暗的秘密全部告诉了威尔。但是他将要应对的反应不是出自威尔的，而是来自于他自己。这全都是他自己干的破事儿，这点不假，但汉尼拔怎么也没想到事情竟然会变成这样。威尔看上去相当配合。他主动伸出手指，顺着汉尼拔衬衣上的纽扣一路抚摸，手指碰到的一切都被他捏的皱巴巴的。

威尔的嘴角扯开一个无声的笑。他依然在那儿，真正的那个威尔，在汉尼拔反复仔细的观察之后被寻出了踪迹。经历了这么多事情之后，他距离水面已经太远，但在汉尼拔的投射偶尔放开钳制的时候，威尔仍旧可以上来短促地缓口气。汉尼拔对他的灵魂还是很满意的，哪怕身处另一人的头脑之中，那份举手投足间的优雅还是一式一样。

“我这样子完全可以骗过杰克，他绝对会相信我已经好了。杰克永远也不会知道我骗了他。”这份无华的挑逗中，威尔玩味的话语几乎称得上悦耳动听。很显然，威尔相当喜欢他的这个笑话。他锐利的目光小心翼翼地在汉尼拔的眼眶周围瞥来瞥去。他们相望的时间明显有些过长了，汉尼拔不太清楚威尔是否享受于其中。

威尔终于把视线挪开了，转而把目光投向了汉尼拔的咽喉，它的样子和灯光在上面构成的阴影都让威尔非常感兴趣。威尔说不定正打算着该如何掐住汉尼拔的脖子，同样在上面烙上齿痕，让医生也体会一把濒死的感觉。他脸上的笑容波澜不惊，“他只会认为你给了我点药，我吃下去就恢复了。”那些话语几乎从他的舌尖上蹦跳出来，看似轻如鸿毛，却实则重如泰山。

“我没有这么做吗？”一分小小的愉悦充斥着汉尼拔的问句。同他自己对话真的不赖，就比他和威尔对话的感觉差上那么一丁点儿。

“那是你的目的，至少其中的一部分是这样。我们的女孩儿通过痛苦来展示她的爱意，所以你夺过她的这柄武器，反而用其杀死了她。”威尔笑了，“你让我认为是我诱惑了你，这样我便会允许你同我接近，足够近到你……我想，你打开了大坝的闸门。但我亲爱的医生，比起我用一种绝对专业的角度来评估和认同你，你还是更希望我在一片黑暗中蹒跚摸索着你的身影吧。”威尔正在嘲弄他。一边的眉毛微微挑高，蓝色的眸子神采奕奕。

一声笑语透过汉尼拔的喉咙，笑意蔓延上他的双眼，那里也似乎被装点上了愉悦。威尔的目光扫过汉尼拔的面庞，他的呼吸变得急促起来。汉尼拔最真诚的笑容在此刻表露无疑，根据威尔的表现，他姑且猜测威尔很喜欢他的笑容。他还未将其展露给威尔看够，好知晓威尔对其与对虚伪笑容的不同反应。

“我这个样子，你满意吗？”阴影盖住了冰蓝色的眸子，威尔小心翼翼的仰起脖子，皮肤上紫色的淤青便毫无遮拦的显露了出来，完美的合上了汉尼拔的指痕。汉尼拔看着威尔的眼睛在他的脸上一遍又一遍地扫过，渴求清楚自己的一切秘密。对于威尔来说，要了解汉尼拔，没有比此刻更好的时机了。

“我不是个自恋狂，威尔。”汉尼拔俯下，用一个吻堵住了威尔的反驳话语。

“你当然不是，真实的你是个艺术家。”威尔喃喃地回复。灵巧的舌头滑过汉尼拔的脖颈，医生动脉在威尔的唇齿间搏动，他的声音渐渐地有了温度，“你知道吗，我能从你看我的方式推测出来这一点。你完全没有尝试着去掩盖它。而且你的手，”威尔躺了回去，脸转而凑向汉尼拔的手臂。一个又一个的吻被印在汉尼拔的手腕上。舌尖抚过汉尼拔的手掌，那舔舐的动作就仿佛是要将那些血腥味都清洗干净。汉尼拔微微调整了姿势，给威尔更多的空间，以便卷发男人给予他更深的爱慕，“你有一双雕刻家的手。”他喘息着。

紧依着的绷直胸部，威尔的双腿夹住汉尼拔的窄腰，他们完全地贴合着，相触着。他的腿环着医生的背部，轻柔地上下摩擦着，带着一份刻意的挑逗。汉尼拔整个人由他的一双手肘支撑——放平撑在威尔脑袋的两边。他依旧伸出舌尖舔着着汉尼拔的大拇指。汉尼拔用其抚过威尔的下嘴唇，他就将那手指含进口中。一开始先是轻轻地用牙齿咬着，后来便是认真地吮吸。威尔闭上眼睛，身体里那已消退的热度正有着东山再起的架势。

“我在想，真正的你回来的时候，你还能不能感受到同样的东西。”汉尼拔说的时候，一想到他终将失去现在的这个威尔，人不免有些难过，但也就那么一丁点而已。可是即便这种情绪不那么强烈，甚至从技术层面上来说，眼前的这个人并不是完全真实的，那份负面情绪的出现也是他无法避免的。他想让威尔真正的看见他，他想让威尔明白他的艺术品——那一件贡品，一场献祭，他为人一生和死后留下的所有。他想让威尔去看到这一切，为那一分美道上由衷的赞叹。

“我能看到你。”威尔的声音中带了一份未加掩饰的惊愕。真正的威尔仍旧在那儿，在水面下不远处仰望一切，“我 ** _了解_** 你。”轻声呢喃后，汉尼拔看到威尔的眼睛瞪大了，敬畏，感激以及镇静一同袭上了他的面庞。鉴于这也许不是个适于躺着聊的话题，汉尼拔考虑了一下要不要移开身子，让威尔坐起来，但他转念一想，现在他可不必要装什么绅士了。威尔和汉尼拔一样清楚，眼前的一切不过是关于他梦境的枕边细语。再说了，威尔此刻也定是享受其中的。他和威尔谁都不愿把话挑明，而汉尼拔正是享受着这一份过程。威尔同他的戏谑言笑，有多滑稽诙谐，就有多性感诱人。

威尔的手指测试性地抚上汉尼拔的前臂，掐捏着上面紧实的肌肉。也许分析医生身体的强壮程度以及观察上面的伤痕，可以让威尔短暂而清晰地看见汉尼拔的过去。他曾于何处，又拥有着怎样强大的力量。几乎硬成铁板的二头肌以及紧致的臀部把汉尼拔试图隐藏的一切都给出卖了，上面暗潮涌动着的能量和力气在威尔的触碰下根本无从遮掩。汉尼拔知道眼前的这一切终会发生。威尔太聪明了，严苛的身体锻炼配上均衡的饮食这种借口已经再骗不了他了。

当笼罩着威尔思绪的那一层薄雾被拨开，真相只会离威尔越来越近。他会知道汉尼拔的肌肉是源于长期的狩猎而并非健康锻炼；是源于在恶劣的地形上不断地奔走；是源于一次又一次地结束他人的生命。正如一位奥林匹斯的运动员一般，他为了运动，而汉尼拔则是为了心中的艺术，饱受磨难却乐在其中。这一具随时可夺人性命的躯体，是建立在无数杀戮和鲜血之上的。

威尔微微调整了头的角度，在汉尼拔的唇上印上一个吻。分开时带出一个轻柔而又潮湿的响声。他们继续忘情地吻着，不知收敛而又沉溺其中。温热的呼吸喷吐在汉尼拔的下巴上，隐隐地带了些威士忌的酒香，“ ** _他说，他不是个自恋狂_** 。”医生的下巴蹭上男人的脖颈，男人带着几分天真和柔情的低声细语在那儿回荡。汉尼拔一路吻过威尔的发迹，随后轻轻咬上一颗耳垂，含在嘴里，小心吮吸。整个过程中，威尔又软又带着性暗示的喘息声就没停过，汉尼拔早已料到，也注定为此而兴奋起来。

即便是从威尔身上真真切切地看到了自己的影子，也清楚现在正诱惑着自己的人正是自己，汉尼拔仍旧深受其挑逗。从威尔叫他艺术家开始他就硬了，而随后汉尼拔用自己的臀部蹭着威尔的骨盆时，那个戳着他的东西告诉汉尼拔威尔也丝毫没有软下去的迹象。

威尔在他的耳边低声吼叫，就仿佛一只发情的野兽。他的一只手用力抓过汉尼拔的头皮，饥渴难耐地抬起屁股，用自己的勃起顶向汉尼拔的阴茎。卷发男人在医生身下扭动着躯体，环绕着汉尼拔腰部的双腿越夹越紧。威尔的行为和生理反应汉尼拔寻不出来造假的地方，但他仍是怀疑威尔做这一切是特别为了迎合他的需求，他的品味。于汉尼拔来说，这便是天堂般的享受。

汉尼拔瞬间意识到，威尔此刻正同时以两种角度来看待眼前发生的事情。因为威尔可以看到他们两个人眼中的情景。他能够作为汉尼拔·莱克特，来感受汉尼拔的心中所想；也可以作为这众多情感的接收方——威尔·格雷厄姆，来体会这神奇的一幕。那众多情感，夹杂着他对于威尔的喜爱，对威尔那无双大脑的渴求；而今他们二者本是同源的灵魂以现在这种方式合二为一，汉尼拔的喜悦之情更是不必多说。这么多的情绪，威尔能够一一感受在心。

那些情感，有时候是威尔自己的，有时候又是汉尼拔的。万千情绪在这一晚畅通无阻地直入心底，所有的秘密都被解答。这样的机会，独二无一，再也不可能重来了。

即便自己的灵魂被囚禁束缚，威尔的同感能力依旧强大。汉尼拔真希望他能够看见威尔的内心，亲眼见证他们两个以一种他以往只敢想象的方式交织缠绕在一起。能够真切的与威尔水乳交融，密不可分，汉尼拔已经等了太久太久了。汉尼拔不允许将其与任何人分享，这般纯粹干净的东西，只可能是他一个人的。

虽然孤单，但却美妙动人；至少不会再有人享受这一刻的喜悦。他只是需要威尔也感受到这份欣喜。这将会是他们两个人共同的秘密。

“我想你现在应该和以前一样，处处受限。”汉尼拔的声音严肃。

“不，现在好多了。”威尔笑了，身子轻轻地摩擦着汉尼拔的躯干。

汉尼拔的手指铁钳一般钳住威尔的屁股，手下丝毫没有留情。威尔的脸上闪烁着满足的光芒，下一秒，他重重地咬上汉尼拔的咽喉。医生的皮肤在威尔的银白利齿和凶猛低吼下泛起了鸡皮疙瘩。支撑着身体的双臂颤抖了起来，几乎精疲力竭的他差一点儿就垮在威尔的身上。医生的另一只手紧紧揪住威尔的头发，直到威尔收回牙齿才缓缓松开。他大口吸着气，总算才寻回了呼吸。随后铺天盖地的吻既如同情人间的爱意绵连，又好像仇敌间的生死搏斗。当汉尼拔的思绪不再因缺氧而出现断线，他这才发现脖子上那个刚刚被烙上的伤口。那里传来的一抽一抽的刺痛明白无误地告知了他伤势的严重。一定是被咬出血了。

“这个印迹是我欠你的。”威尔轻松地解释着，丝毫不为动容。汉尼拔为抬起头，望向威尔脸上的那令人焦躁和挫败的一片空白。男人的唇微启，嘴角咧开一点点儿，恰能看见雪白牙齿上属于医生的一抹猩红。汉尼拔目曾所及的世间万物中，眼前所景是那么美，那么罕见，那么轻易地就抓住了他的心。

“是啊，我理解。”抚着卷发的手慢慢下移，探上了威尔的喉咙。轻轻抚摸，曾经洁白如雪的肌肤上，是他留下了印迹。精神的高度紧张让他想再一步深入其中，撕扯开威尔的喉咙。他想要教唆威尔，让他们的利齿沾上更多的血腥。啃咬的位置不再仅限于咽喉，脖颈，而是更下面的地方。他想要让更多的鲜血流淌在他们炽热，汗涔涔的皮肤上。但威尔开始在他的身下不安地躁动起来。

汉尼拔抬起头来，眼中的威尔突然变得双目茫然，迷迷糊糊地想从他的怀抱中探出头来。威尔拒绝了他们之间眼神交流，而是把目光投向了天花板。在酒店房间稍黯淡的灯光下，姣好洁白的皮肤更是映衬出他嘴唇上凝结的血迹。他紧紧地攥住了他的手。 ** _神奇魔法的时限到了。_**

“我——”威尔眨了眨眼，满脸震惊。刚刚的那个威尔以肉眼看得见的速度飞速的流逝崩塌了，万千情绪集于一身的美妙状态过去了。男人的手还虚弱地搭在医生的身上，腿还环着他的腰。汉尼拔坐了起来，将威尔的手脚从他的身上解下来。紧接着他帮着威尔坐起来，让他在自己身边坐下，锁在卷发男人身上的双手这次不带丝毫杂念。

“刚刚怎么……汉尼拔？”威尔的嘴巴大大的张开，惊讶极了，“看在老天的份上你做了……我们——”声音破了，下嘴唇不自觉的颤动了起来，他没法说下去了。汉尼拔再一次冒了险，身体前探，此时他们已离的相当近了。他颇有兴致地观察着威尔，两人的嘴唇越凑越近。最终汉尼拔闭合了他们之间相隔的那点儿距离，他注意到威尔在他们吻上前的最后一秒猛地闭上了眼睛。唇齿相触，威尔的颤抖在那一刻停下了。就仿佛他的身体正在回想，从记忆中寻找汉尼拔的躯体给予他的那份安慰：最后，这，是第五步。

接下来的事情没有超出汉尼拔的预料，威尔没有一直沉浸在回忆中，短暂的平静被一瞬间的清醒所击碎，在他差点儿回吻的前一刻令他恢复了理智。威尔扭开头，足以断开这个吻，整个人却没有全然的躲开。他们之间仍离的太近，嘴凑在一起，吸进的空气中仍有着另一人的气息；人离的太近，他们的鼻子仍然擦在一起；威尔的眼睛紧闭，手颤抖地摸索、触碰着汉尼拔已无修复可能的衬衣。汉尼拔舔了舔嘴唇，舌尖上立马泛起一股血腥，尖锐的金属味儿。

汉尼拔伸出一只手，圈住威尔，让他同自己贴的更近了些。威尔没有反抗他，只是仍由自己沉溺在汉尼拔的胸口，头枕着医生的肩膀，脸贴着医生的脖颈。潮乎乎的眼睫毛一下又一下地擦着汉尼拔的皮肤，额头上滴下几滴温热的汗。汉尼拔能听到每一滴汗水在他的领子上破碎的声音。回家之后这件衣服需要干洗，甚至会被他扔掉。但就算这样，将这件衣服作为战利品保存下来的主意听上去相当诱人。汉尼拔的口腔都因此湿润了几分，这件衣服上会永远沾着他的血，以及威尔的泪水——这是他们结合的证据。 ** _真正的和谐；一场纯粹的结合。_**

汉尼拔最后轻吸了一口气，威尔身上那份奇异的气味最后一次闯进他的鼻腔。更多的，是为了满足他的好奇心，满足他对于那奇妙香味的渴求。上一次的那种刺痛感已然消失，曾经让他发疯，不顾一切地把威尔按上床的冲动已经远去，只剩下无声的疲惫。不管那一切是计划好的还只是临场即兴，都不会再来了。到了现在汉尼拔依旧想把刚刚没做完的事情给做完，可对着现在的威尔，他什么也做不了。身体的渴求怎般都无法得到满足，汉尼拔便置之不理。

“你一直在闻我到底是怎么回事？”威尔的声音沙哑破碎，但已经一点点地寻回了力气。那话语没有滞在喉咙口，也没有带着半分哭腔。在那句话里边，汉尼拔能听出威尔的那份易碎的绝望。就仿佛在梦中沉睡了太久，他还没有准备好要与真实的人交谈，但他知道一味的逃避不是办法，所以已经在鼓励自己去尝试了。汉尼拔敬佩他的韧劲与不屈不挠。

“你是个非凡的人，威尔。我第一次说这句话的时候，我告诉你那是我情不自禁吐露出来的话语，我那时说的是真话。”

“是啊，那时候我还信了。”威尔打了个哆嗦。他往汉尼拔的怀里又缩进去了几分，将他的脸深深地埋进医生褶皱的衬衫中。他的手指搭在汉尼拔的胸膛上，一阵阵地紧张让它们微微在汉尼拔的身上微微发颤。尽管同汉尼拔搂抱在一起，威尔仍是全身紧张。犹豫不决写了满脸，反抗或是逃跑成了威尔的世纪难题。他已经准备好逃跑了，但他不会这么做的。汉尼拔能看的出来。汉尼拔能看的出来，威尔想留下来。

“你现在可以信任我了。”汉尼拔温柔地说道，故意改变了陈词。他拿下巴轻轻地蹭着威尔的头顶。威尔长呼出一口气，几乎是无声无息。第一颗扣子早已崩开，露出汉尼拔喉咙之下隐藏在布料内的皮肤，威尔温热的气息顺着汉尼拔的锁骨一路下滑。

“我真是一团糟。”他抵着汉尼拔的胸膛，摇了摇头。

“是杰克·克劳福德把你带到了这个糟糕的世界。”

“这个世界在有杰克这么个人之前就已经够乱的了，”威尔喃喃道，“但如果你没意见的话，我现在不太愿意想起他。”

“当然没意见，威尔。” ** _怎么可能有意见。_**

他们都在刻意回避着一个话题，尽管二人还未言语，但都已经心知肚明。汉尼拔发觉指尖下，威尔的皮肤开始变得湿冷，他便决定先去解决眼下的这个问题。消除威尔的不适无疑成了医生现在的头等大事，至于那只房间里的大象？汉尼拔想它还可以再等上一会儿。

他稍稍收回身子，想把威尔推开一点，为他扣上衣服扣子。但是威尔紧紧地抱住他不放，惊慌失措和脆弱易碎在卷发男人的脸上交织。威尔才刚刚回来，刚从那深海里抬起头来。没有锚，他随时都有可能被海浪卷走，击成粉碎。医生的两只纤长手指抚上威尔的下巴，威尔抬起了头，但他的目光却定在了汉尼拔的咽喉处，不肯再往上挪哪怕一点。汉尼拔察觉到威尔的目光凝固，喉咙上的伤口正一点点地被他记进脑中。

威尔抬起一只手，手指下意识的抚过自己的嘴角。上面大部分的血迹都已经干涸了，但仍有一些沾上了他的手。他将手上的鲜血舔干，身体比刚刚更僵硬了几分。威尔把视线移开了。

“ ** _我伤害了你。_** ”这句话，威尔更多地是对自己说的。 ** _事实恰恰相反，我最亲爱的威尔，_** 这句话挂在汉尼拔的嘴角几乎脱口而出，但他允许了威尔按着他自己的思路走。

汉尼拔全神贯注地看着威尔，渐渐地，威尔脸上的惊慌有了变化。他的厌恶变成了怀疑，而又过了一会儿，他的脸上竟出现了一分颇为大胆的好奇。他重新望向汉尼拔的喉咙。瞳孔微微放大，微启的嘴唇发出无声的惊叹，威尔的一举一动都让汉尼拔享受其中。

威尔突然前倾身子，就好像动作快一点就能击碎恐惧似得。他伸出舌头，飞速地舔过汉尼拔带伤的皮肉，那略微有些刺痛。汉尼拔闭上眼，微微侧过脖子，让给威尔些空间。粗喘着的气息喷吐在汉尼拔的脖颈，一路向下，将那他心中那已绝望的死灰复燃。威尔轻柔地呻吟着，将一个有一个的吻印在那咬痕上，并轻轻地吸吮着伤口。很快他的呼吸就变得急促起来。恰在此时，汉尼拔决定停下了。 。

“威廉。”医生的喃喃低语贴着卷发男人的耳廓。威尔全身颤抖起来，他紧紧地攥住汉尼拔，钳住他的皮肤，这个男人看上去那样秀色可餐，“你需要去睡觉了。”

“但是——”

“不，威尔。”汉尼拔把威尔按回枕头上，“你现在必须要休息了。”威尔的唇微微翕动，还想再说些什么。汉尼拔用一个吻堵住了反抗的话语，同样也是为了让他安心，他们之间的关系不会倒退回从前。威尔的回应颇有几分凶猛，但是他的疲惫已经无处藏匿。

“帮我入睡吗，汉尼拔？”低语声都染上了倦意。谁都看得出来威尔根本不需要他也能睡着，但是今晚的胜利着实让汉尼拔欢欣鼓舞。威尔现在想要什么，他就会满足他，这是威尔应得的。

“我们现在一起站在岩壁上。”

“还有阿比盖尔。”威尔没起身，调整了一下肩膀的位置。他注视着汉尼拔搭在大腿上的双手。汉尼拔伸出左手，指尖划过威尔卷曲的黑发。威尔的眼睛闭上了，这之后就没再睁开。

“我们三个人站在岩壁上。天气正合你的心意。”

“恩，下着小雨。”松软的床让威尔的身体完全放松下来。眉间的忧虑淡去了。汉尼拔用大拇指轻柔地在威尔的头顶画着圈。

“你能看到些什么？”

“水。它和天一个颜色；这种感觉就好像我们漂浮在大地和……和天堂之间。”打着哈欠说话的时候，威尔的声音略微拔高了几分。他在寻找着什么东西；他的眼球在闭合的眼皮子底下滴溜乱转。最终，他的口中泄出一声深深的叹息，他找到那个东西了。

“他正从小路上看着我们。”

“他是谁，威尔？”

“雄鹿。”威尔的嘴角轻轻勾起，化为一个浅笑。他的意识开始逐渐模糊了，但那笑容并未散去。威尔的手指极其缓慢地敲打着汉尼拔的臀部，他已经昏昏欲睡了，“汉尼拔，他……真美。”

威尔睡着了，汉尼拔耐心的等待着。没有其他新的情况出现了。他本应在威尔的前额上吻上一吻离别，但当他的唇触上威尔的肌肤时，他却发现自己竟轻易停下。他吻上威尔的太阳穴，颧骨的小小突起，面颊的小小凹陷。他吻上威尔的唇瓣。威尔的嘴唇突然动了，他便适时的停了下来。一开始汉尼拔以为威尔在下意识的会问他，可他后面发现威尔是在说话。汉尼拔把他的耳朵凑到威尔的嘴边，温热的气息弄得他耳朵痒痒的。

“阿比盖尔也……喜欢。你看起来棒极了。”汉尼拔笑了，最后一吻印在唇上，无声无息。

汉尼拔站起来，为威尔拉好被子。他过去应该多和威尔来几次引导式冥想的。这两次的结果都很令人满意。 ** _那样的话，威尔，就能证明有些心理学上的小手段对你还是有效的。_** 他拿起夹克和陶瓷饭盒，在离开房间之前关上了灯。

 

END of ch6

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1：这个人...一言难尽啊。简而概之就是让汉尼拔变成汉尼拔的人。汉尼拔因他而家破人亡，甚至吃下了米莎的肉。当然拔叔最后是报仇成功的XD


	7. You’re Lost, Little Gril

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 汉尼拔当上了侦探。每个人都被汉尼拔给惊呆了，但是阿拉娜还是决定要和他对着干。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're lost, little girl/You're lost/Tell me who are you?/I think that you know what to do/Impossible? Yes, but it's true

从进去到出来，汉尼拔在威尔的房间里待了整整三个小时，他的西装算是彻底毁了。值得庆幸的是，门口没有探员守着。当威尔在墙的另一边呼呼大睡的时候，汉尼拔不希望警方隔墙有耳。此刻，汉尼拔竟难得地同那些一夜猎艳的人一样，踏上了羞耻之路。他静悄悄地走过整个走廊，毫无声息地溜进了房间，期间没有什么意外。汉尼拔知道自己心中毫无羞耻，唯有胜利的喜悦。

他把夹克和马甲扔在地上，剥掉了那件被扯碎了的衬衫，褪下了修身的长裤。汉尼拔将这些衣物一件件叠好，小心翼翼地将它们分门别类包了起来——白衬衫和领带一定要分开放。干完了这件事，汉尼拔总算可以去洗澡了。他在滚烫的热水下立了五分钟，直至全身舒畅了才调低了温度，开始用带清香的沐浴液涂抹自己敏感的皮肤。

尽管从卫生安全的角度上来说，汉尼拔十分清楚的知道他应该用温水和肥皂来清洗威尔在他脖子上留下的伤口。但他仍是小心翼翼地不让泡沫触到咬痕分毫。每一次微微牵动伤口，那种隐隐地刺痛总让他想起了威尔，这种痛感与牙齿刺入皮肉的感觉是那么的相似。汉尼拔不由得咽了口口水。

他以前在做爱的时候被咬过，更有甚者，他在一场恐怖谋杀的途中也被人咬伤过。有时候他连皮都没被咬破，有时候伤口严重到必须要缝针。威尔给他留下的咬痕恰好介于两者之间。撕裂的皮肉令他疼痛无比，但同时也美妙绝伦。威尔紧张地伸出舌头，小心翼翼地舔舐过他伤口的那一秒，他们心灵相通，水乳交融。

在性爱这方面，汉尼拔同普通人的感觉是一样的。他也能以正常的方式享受其中。性爱是人们关心他们伴侣的方式，在最原始本能的操控下，我们将爱慕呈献给心爱之人，而那份付出也能诱来一分同等的回报。他们之间的结合还未彻底完成，但那是迟早的事情。汉尼拔期待威尔恢复意识的那一刻。那样他的茶杯就可以在完全清醒的时候面对这份感情了，给予同承受，再不会有另一人插足其中。

他们的脖子上被彼此灼刻上了印迹，就仿佛戒指一般，那象征着一份伴侣间的承诺，承诺着接下来将要发生的一切。这在汉尼拔看来万分诱人，但杰克是绝不会放过他的。他和杰克今天总得再遇上，而刚刚他们的所作所为简直是为杰克发怒找了个绝妙的理由。

烟雾缭绕的洗手间里，汉尼拔将自己擦干，换上了干净的短裤。下身他穿了一条海军蓝的宽松长裤，上身搭着一件灰色的衬衫，统统都是熨烫平整。他打了一条淡橘黄色的领带，可即便如此，喉结上刚结疤的暗红色伤口还是显眼的吓人。雪白色笔挺的衣领挡着去了一部分的青肿，但伤口中央依旧能看见被人用嘴吮吸过的印迹。

他也料到过现在的情况，但是这样严重的伤口就不是他能轻易遮掩的了。他身上的伤口最好解释成威尔的又一次暴力行为。即便是威尔脖子上那深紫色的掐痕也能说成是他的正当防卫，亦或是他在一时头脑发热的情况下的冲动举动。毕竟那样的环境里，暴力因子在房间的空气中流转，他们两个人多多少少都得受些影响。

只剩下夹克还没有穿了，汉尼拔决定等会儿再打领带，他先拿出遮瑕膏，涂在了伤势最为惨烈的那一部分皮肤上。但他也并非全部都涂，好歹留了些地方，让伤口显得更加自然。他没有刻意地去盖掉那片吮吸印迹，伤口上包上一圈绑带就足够了。可尽管绑带在近处遮去了伤口，从较远的地方来看，惨白的纱布可要比暗红色的咬痕显眼多了。不是说汉尼拔不愿意裸露着伤口满大街乱晃，毫无愧意的让所有人欣赏他们结合后的标记，只是那样也未免太不专业，尤其是在如此正式的工作场合之中。

带涡轮图案的领带被他打了个双温莎结，一梳子发胶被他抹在了半干的发上。汉尼拔在下一层的房间里找到杰克的时候已经快下午五点了，不大的酒店房间里挤满了联邦调查局的特工。阿拉娜俯身在一个打开的文件夹上，马尼拉纸质的文件夹里面满是相关的资料和报告。她看上去精疲力竭。汉尼拔同威尔在楼上待了三个小时，她说不定把这些时间统统花在工作上。看着她就这么搅进这一团浆糊之中真是不好受，他几乎就快要后悔了。可一想到是阿拉娜才让杰克欲速则不达的愚蠢行为得以实现，汉尼拔一下子就心理平衡了。

杰克注意到了站在楼道里的汉尼拔，着急地朝医生招了招手。他是怎么知道汉尼拔刚好想到他的？当杰克看到汉尼拔脖子上的绑带时，汉尼拔注意到他眉毛的惊讶上挑。几乎是瞬间，好几个人停下了手上的活计，抬起头看向汉尼拔。他们的眼中既有着好奇和关心，也有着一抹怀疑和揣测。

“他发作了一回。”汉尼拔轻轻地解释道，“就像你在电话里跟我说的一样，他对于外人的触碰异常抗拒。我尝试着和他沟通了一会儿，随后我不得不给他用了些镇定剂。他现在睡着了。”这些差不多就是真话了，不久前的情色画面回到汉尼拔脑中，那份愉悦让他的身子都忍不住小小颤栗起来。杰克没问他威尔什么时候能够恢复正常。他的视线在那个假定的伤口和汉尼拔的眼睛间不停闪动，似欲从其中寻出一份谎言的踪迹。但杰克怎么可能找到根本就不存在的东西。

“我无意冒犯，医生，但你介意我看一下你的伤口吗？”汉尼拔眨了眨眼。

“完全不介意，杰克。”汉尼拔小心地从边缘撕开胶布，注意着不让它们黏在一起，这样他待会儿还能把胶布完好的黏回去。杰克倒吸了一口凉气。

“这是 ** _威尔_** 干的？”桌子那边的阿拉娜远远地发问道，她深邃的目光盯着汉尼拔的伤口不放。汉尼拔轻轻摸了摸下巴，把绑带又黏了回去。他轻轻点头，确认了这一点。杰克盯着绷带又看了一会儿，惊讶地完全说不出话来了。威尔留在汉尼拔脖子上的伤痕使他彻底信服了。最终，杰克深深地吸了一口气，询问汉尼拔他能否留下来，帮助这个案子。杰克的话语和上述的一样礼貌。

“那我能不能请求你再待一会儿，告诉我一些案件的细节呢？”汉尼拔彬彬有礼地默许了，他找了个座位坐下。

他们正在寻找一名女性，初步诊断为临床性受虐狂。她的受虐史极有可能从幼年就开始了，还患有斯德哥尔摩综合症。身体上的折磨成为她的日常功课已经有很长一段时间了，在威尔看来好歹也得有一年了。目前已知的几名受害人中，最早的两名是在六天前被找到的，发现地点位于威廉斯波特的人口稠密区。威尔的观点是这两名受害者是她原先的主人，但苦于一直找不到证据证明他的理论。之后的每一晚，都有一个男性受害者被她诱拐后杀死。诱拐的地点固定在这个城镇里，但具体的小地点是随机的，受害人的选择目前也没有发现任何顺序。随后第二天早上，尸体就会在威廉斯波特的高人口区被发现，而距离受害者被诱拐的地方至少要有十二个街区。

每一次谋杀之后，她下一次的杀人手段就变得愈发残忍，而她对于自己的能力也愈发的自信。只有头两个人是在第一晚被杀死的。这之后，每一晚，她从来都只杀一个人，她在现场也从未留下过任何DNA或是指纹。她留在现场的，只有用军用弹簧刀留下的签名，或是在刀痕下刻出的名片。那些受害者都是用刀杀死的，但是死去的方式却从不重复。他们的尸体被开肠破肚，就像尸检报告上的玩意儿，还是被刀划烂了的那种。

汉尼拔的目光扫过阿拉娜递给他的文件夹。她目瞪口呆地盯着汉尼拔，眼神中满是同情，就仿佛威尔真的袭击了他一样。汉尼拔假装这一切他都没有看见，“别担心，我预料到这事有可能发生。只要治疗的恰当，不会留疤的。”可当他对上阿拉娜的眼睛时，那份同情却悄然离场。她很担心，但此刻最不需要的就是无谓地在感情上浪费时间。他很庆幸她没有执意要与他聊起此事，给汉尼拔省下了找借口的时间。

他集中精神，把所有的注意力投向了昨晚的犯罪现场照片，假设他就是那个凶手，在杀死那个无辜的男人。当然他不是那个凶手，这一点无需多讲。那个男人瘦的皮包骨头，除了大脑和肝脏还多汁点之外，全身上下没一块好肉。“他有脑脊髓多发性硬化。”汉尼拔喃喃着。 ** _好吧忘掉我刚刚说的，只有肝脏能吃了。_**

“几个受害者里面，他是唯一一个有健康问题的。”阿拉娜一边说着，手指一边抚上了眉头，按摩着她的太阳穴，“也只有他参加了减肥班，另外他是第三个棕发的受害者。”

“她是怎样挑选他们的，她有刻意地去选那些像她曾经主人那样的人吗？”

“几个受害者之间的共通之处不是没有，但是还不足以描绘出她会选择的受害人。”杰克说着，眼睛瞪着由红线挂在墙上的威廉斯波特的地图，满脸带着对于凶手的谴责与愤怒。汉尼拔则是看着那死者的照片；他没有在意他们的外表。对于这位刽子手来说，他们长成怎样并不重要。他们在她眼中，都是一个个罪人，而她则是那名将他们送上刑场的处刑人。

如果当时威尔一时摸不着头脑，寻求汉尼拔的帮助的话，他想他会悄悄将线索埋藏在卷发男人的脑海里，直到威尔亲自寻觅着了答案。汉尼拔满足于自己在威尔心中的角色——帮助他共同解迷的伙伴，而并非直接提供答案的高人一等。可现在汉尼拔已没有时间去玩这种游戏了，更何况他现在肌肉酸痛异常。这么早他就想休息的情况实在是太过难得，他在这个案子上投入了过多的精力，可他还是忍住了倦意。如果把这个案子赶快结束掉，那么返航时他就有四个小时可以好好休息，另外他还可以与威尔共享一个静谧的午后。这些诱人的小礼物让他继续打起了精神。

汉尼拔花了些时间打量着眼前四散铺开的照片。特工们在桌子旁走来走去，将照片一张张钉到公告板上的地图上。汉尼拔重新摆放了一下照片，第一眼看上去时略有些没精打采，但随后眼神却变得认真了起来。凑近了些，再仔细地看了一眼，汉尼拔猛然抬起头，看向阿拉娜。

“你发现什么了？”

“报告上说这些伤口完全是随机的，但是你仔细看看这些伤口，它们就好像外科手术中的缝针被扯开了一样。这里有过八字形缝合的痕迹，但是被她尽数扯去了。”他把照片拿起来，让阿拉娜可以看得更清楚，随后任由杰克将其拿去细细检查。“最初的那个伤口几乎没什么时间恢复。”汉尼拔喃喃着，眼睛扫过他眼前的那些资料。只需要看看照片，那一沓沓报告上的内容他就能知道的八九不离十。

“你认为我们的女孩儿把她的受害者缝合起来，又把缝线拆掉，这样我们就不会知道她干过这一切了？”

“威尔说过，他认为她那两个主人中，有一个是对她好的。如果她曾经尝试着去救那个人，而最后失败了，可能每一晚她对于其他那些个受害者做的，不过一遍又一遍的重新当晚失败救援的场景罢了。”

“法医也说过在昨天的受害者身上找到了被藏起来的缝合痕迹，上面的缝线也都被扯掉了。但如果其他的尸体也有这样的情况的话，尸检报告上并没有写到过。”

“她先用刀去捅他们，再把他们缝合起来。”阿拉娜的话语有些僵硬，“而当那一切都救不了他们的时候，她就把所有的救援痕迹都毁掉了，把事实隐藏了起来。”

“好吧，但那又能说明什么？我们又能从这上面了解到女孩儿的什么信息？我们现在知道她应该有医疗方面的背景，但在杀死那些人之后为什么她要在他们的身上留下那些红色标记？她一开始就不想杀死他们，而那些标记对于隐藏缝线又没有丝毫帮助，她做这一切是为了什么？”杰克站起来，朝着墙上的威廉斯波特的地图走去。阿拉娜则是再看了一眼最先的两个受害人的尸体照片。汉尼拔则是分析着最后两名死者的资料。红色的线条被灼刻进死者的手臂，背部以及脸上，它们是按着一定的几何规律的，对于汉尼拔来说竟有几分熟悉。这些尸体被仰面朝天地摆放好，就是为了显露出身上的那些红色印记；他们毫无遮掩，袒露一切。受害者并非是随机选择的。实际上，这种选择方式汉尼拔曾经见识过。

“我们要找的人也许是一个水手。”汉尼拔刻意地让自己的提议中显露出一份不确定，“看看他们的四肢，看看她摆放它们的样子。”阿拉娜把目光投了过来。杰克则是绕过汉尼拔的椅子，凑着照片在桌子上坐下。杰克望向它们的眼神异常深邃。

“哪个？”杰克低声说着，眼睛扫过那些已被看过太多遍的照片，寻找着那些被整个小队都错过的信息。

“你的凶手在受害人死后挪动过尸体的位置，刻意地将他们的某些部分展示出来。”汉尼拔检查了一下报告，又调整了几张照片的角度，“它们就像天体图。注意这里和这里的等腰三角形，还有这个不等边三角形。水手就是靠这些在海上指路航行的。如果我们根据这些方向来确定这些尸体的摆放位置的话……”他又转了一下另一张照片，这一回动作上的自信欠了几分。 ** _上_**

一个深黑发色的女人从他的肩头上投来目光，“如果我们把这些尸体面朝的方向叫做北方呢？也许就代表这些什么？”她一语道破玄机。 ** _钩_**

汉尼拔藏起自己的笑容，他看向那个女人，脸上换上一个困惑的神情，“不好意思，我是比弗丽·卡茨。”她说话的时候，几乎都没看着医生。但她并非是故意的，她不是粗鲁之人，是工作吸引去了她大半的注意力。汉尼拔的嘴角勾起一个小小的得意的笑。卡茨拥有着一种可以让人振奋起来的力量。他们还没有正式的打过招呼。他想到目前为止仍是这样。

杰克转而面向桌子，摊开手撑在桌子上，同汉尼拔凑得很近。医生老神在在地坐在椅子上，看着其他人匆匆忙忙地去争抢桌子上的其余报告。 ** _了_**

杰克吼着朝当地警员发出指令，让他们去拿前一天晚上记录下的名单——上面有着其余将船停在贝尔特维尔庄园码头那边的船主的名字，也就是克里帕特里克以他爸爸的名字在那里寄存了一艘船的码头。他们从中挑出了那些女船主，一共有十四个。

“谁他妈的工作是去排查码头上那些顾客的资料的？”杰克咆哮着。

“那个，卡森原来是负责这个的。”一个瘦小猥琐的棕发男人从报告堆里弱弱地发声，“他才刚刚检查了白色冲浪者，那是一家在阿尔布莱特斯维尔的租借公司。”

“路易斯真应该收了他的枪，拿了他的警官证。”杰克咬牙切齿地说着。这句话激起了许多当地警员的不满，他们脸上的敌意被汉尼拔收在眼里。前面那个邋遢的警员——名牌上写着彼得·古德文——从另一个名为莱恩·莫多奇的警员手上拿过了一叠资料。

“这么多女船主里面没有一个有过犯罪记录或者是受虐史。”

汉尼拔观察着警员们东奔西跑地寻找那些女船主更详细深入的资料。他一一扫视过他们的名牌。再调查一会儿，他们第一个能找到的关键性的数据就是那三个人之间的关系——受虐的女子，也就是凶手，和头两个受害者——克里帕特里克和贝尔蒙特之间的关系。现在那名女性的备选名单已经被选出最有可能的三名，排查工作仍然在进行之中。

“内奥米·怀特克，三十五岁，和克里帕特里克同样就读于宾夕法尼亚大学，主修商务。”邋遢小子彼得·古德文念着文件上的内容，他的声音就像被什么东西闷在了嗓子里一样。另一个穿着联邦调查局外套的女警员把剩下两名女子的资料从他的手中夺了过来，将其摔在了桌子上。彼得只是懊恼地看着她，但什么都没做，她则是迅速而又安静地浏览着文件。

“我们应该查查这个人。”她一只手举起其中一份文件，而眼睛仍旧看着另一份摊在桌子上的资料，“芳玎·普勒斯顿，二十七岁，比克里帕特里克晚一年近了宾夕法尼亚大学，主修健康科学。”

“你为什么觉得她的可能性更大？”杰克接过了文件。

“八年前，普勒斯顿用棒球棒袭击了她的继父，她的妈妈报警了；指控在进法庭之前就被撤销了。”芭克丽把自己摔进一张电脑椅里，疯狂地敲击起了键盘，“如果公共记录中还有其他的事件被删去了，卡森没可能查的出来。我需要授权以便调查。”杰克点了点头，示意他其中的一个探员开始打电话。

“打给匡蒂科的拜伦·迈特卡夫。告诉他这里的情况。”杰克用他自己的手机打通了电话，随后急急忙忙地冲到走廊里去，那里更安静些，方便说话。汉尼拔环视整个房间，没什么东西让他提得起兴趣。那个研究室的警员，汉尼拔仍旧在找着他，只是那人明显不在这儿。

汉尼拔思索着那个人长得什么样子。卡森先生到底是金发还是棕发，高还是矮，胖还是瘦？要是拿来烹调，是搭上基安蒂红还是波尔多呢？

“路易斯。”杰克叫道，被点到的警员——威廉斯波特这边的头头往前走了一步，“我希望你所有的人都去她工作的宾夕法尼亚医院，去看看她这周有没有工作。如果他们说没有，看一下她的不在场证明。中心城区距离威廉斯波特距离可不远，去一次就要好好利用。”警察头头路易斯点了点头，执行任务去了，“芭克丽，在我们等报告的时候，我需要你去给勒海顿的码头打电话；去问一下普勒斯顿最后一次在那里露面是什么时候。”女人点了点头，用监控器旁边的电话拨了号。

汉尼拔仍旧看着当地警员们的名牌。阿拉娜注意到了他的视线恍惚不定，“杰克昨天提到了一个实验室里面的技术人员。”

“我最后听说的，是路易斯把他关在办公室里了。威尔把他折腾地够呛了之后我就再没见过他了。”她语气里边的阴谋气息隐隐绰绰。尽管心怀歉意，但她对于那男人被惩治了这件事还是感觉相当高兴，坏人做了坏事还得好处的情况并没有发生。“威尔现在连自理能力都没有，那家伙天天要找威尔，就好像他还有什么东西需要证明一样。”

“大男子主义过了头难免惹人厌恶。”汉尼拔翻阅着他面前剩下的文件，上面的信息是有关于以撒西·霍华德的。是他的尸体遭致了威尔的精神恍惚；是他的死亡才让威尔得以畅通无阻地进入汉尼拔的大脑。威尔醒来之后会说些什么，或是做些什么，现在还不得而知。

当然，那时的威尔会处于一个微妙的状态中。他的心中立马就会弹出问题，而当他攒积好了承受答案的勇气时，他就会向汉尼拔提问。他会站在一个更深入的角度去思考这个问题，而那对于他们彼此来说都已经跨越了安全的底线。

他们找到线索了。一个电话打给芳玎·普勒斯顿工作的医院，这才知道那个女人已经消失近两周了。请假的借口是钓鱼出游，但是那应是一周前就结束的假期了。之后的那个周一她没有在工作地点出现，这样一来芭克丽警员打给勒海顿码头的电话就变得至关重要。

医院和警方打给普勒斯顿家里的电话都没有人应答。在和萨默赛特郡的警察局填完人口失踪报告三天后，医院终止了和她的合约。这条线索很有希望，办公室里面四处奔走的警员们都兴奋了起来，在夜幕降临前能抓住凶手的愿望看起来也并非那么遥不可及。距离太阳下山还有一个小时。他们再不想由自己的失职而让另一个人失去生命了。眼前的一切让汉尼拔觉得非常有意思，就像看着仓鼠在滚轮上无穷尽地奔跑一样。杰克将普勒斯顿的文件丢在随意地丢在了桌子上，汉尼拔能够到它。

他翻开封面。阿拉娜转过头来，看着眼前的那张照片。照片上的女孩微笑着，金发棕眸。芳玎·普勒斯顿有一个妹妹，在她母亲的第二次婚姻中还收获了一个同母异父的弟弟。2008年她以优异的成绩从宾夕法尼亚大学毕业，同年暑假，她在宾夕法尼亚医院担任了人事资源部助理一职。她失踪之前，曾是人力资源专员的有力竞争者之一，事实上，她的赢面是最大的。在前往威廉斯波特上宾大前，她住在康乃迪克州。毕业的那一周她就搬去了曼图亚。她的生父已故。

汉尼拔将资料滑给阿拉娜。她快速翻阅着文件。隐藏在职场成功人士的外表下的普勒斯顿到底是谁，她在健康科学方面进修的成绩到底如何，这两点他们知道的信息并不多。在宾夕法尼亚大学的第二年，她拿到了基础紧急医疗技术员的专业凭证。杰克在房间里疯狂地来回踱步，就像一只被铁笼困住的野兽。

“她不在场证明的情况怎么样，芭克丽？”高个儿的棕发女子点了点头，用肩头夹着手机。

“她最后一次去码头登记是三个月前的事情了。那天贝尔蒙特也在。”她的眼睛朝旁边瞥去，认真地听着电话那头的声音，“杰克，他们有监控镜头拍到了克里帕特里克和贝尔蒙特一起航行出海，就在普勒斯顿到码头不到一个小时的时间内。”

杰克亲自掏出了手机打起了电话，他和电话那头的萨默赛特郡的警长吵起了司法权的问题。在一段汉尼拔几乎可以肯定是极度无聊的对话之后，杰克发布了对芳玎·普勒斯顿的追捕令。

“莱克特医生。”汉尼拔把注意力投向了杰克，“威尔曾说过，我们真正找到她的时候她不会逃跑。你对此事有何看法？你认为我们需要小心行事防止她逃跑吗？”

“我相信威尔的判断。”汉尼拔推开了以撒西·霍华德尸体的照片。人死了之后竟能这么好的被利用，这一点真是有趣。将谋杀身上的外衣褪去，剔除人类的情感和复仇心切，剥夺生命也不过是和威尔的雄鹿一样的东西。它有着野兽般的纯洁，一切地一切都是为了去净化污秽。“芳玎·普勒斯顿是一名寻求帮助的受害者，是一名希望得到赦免的罪犯。她不会尝试着逃离。你所能给予她的东西，她再渴望不过了。”杰克点了点头，示意剩下的那些联邦调查局的探员可以说话了。

“我需要巡逻车在码头看守克里帕特里克和普勒斯顿的船，我还想要一支巡逻队待在宾大的校园里。我叫威尔逊。”说话的年轻人顿了顿，他给自己整了个光头，活像个剃度者，“搜查令的情况怎么样了。还需要多久才能签下来？”名唤威尔逊的男人匆匆走出房间，又转身快速的走回来。

“法官已经在签了。”

“芭克丽，你那里有什么进展吗？犯罪记录方面有查到什么新的东西吗？”她疯狂的键盘敲击声从来就没停过。杰克绕过桌子，来到她身边，弯下腰越过她的肩膀看向显示屏上的内容。杰克把一只手搭在她的椅背上，她的身体往前挪了挪躲开了触碰。但他没有离开。

“没什么更多的信息了。大部分都是家庭内部袭击的控告；六次控告里面只有两次没有撤销质控。”

“布鲁姆医生，莱克特医生。”杰克在桌子后面朝他们招招手。汉尼拔等着阿拉娜起身了才跟着她过去。“这样的人会藏在什么地方，你们有什么注意吗？”阿拉娜沉思了一会儿。

“威廉斯波特对于她来说并不陌生。她在这里生活了四年，说不定偶尔也回来一趟。我能说你最好查查学校附近的廉价汽车旅馆。汉尼拔你怎么说？”

“阿拉娜是对的。大学是她最初的立足点，而她恰也是在那里遇到了贾斯丁·克里帕特里克。”

“我们知道她是从哪里认识贝尔蒙特的吗？”阿拉娜走过去和杰克站在一起，看着女人年幼时的犯罪记录。阿拉娜看了一会儿，了解了重点后，从桌子后走了回来。

“有可能是通过克里帕特里克认识的。”

“此次来到威廉斯波特的旅行对她来说持续的时间比预计的要长太多，其中即兴而为的痕迹更是明显，而到目前为止，每天晚上的‘加班’对她来说毫无压力。”汉尼拔一边说着，一边合上了摊在桌面上的文件。他已经为阿拉娜和杰克开辟好了道路，现在他正看着他们两个迷迷糊糊地朝着目的地走去，“她最近被开除了，但经济来源并没有断。”阿拉娜头一个找到了真相的影子。

“她是一个有执照的急救人员。”她向下扫了一眼资料，随后把目光投回给汉尼拔，“你认为她仍旧在工作？”

“鉴于她知道自己可能再也没法回家了，我觉得她也许选择了一个更加稳定长久的住所。”

“那么她就买了一套公寓？在大学旁边？”汉尼拔点了点头。他听到了芭克丽敲击键盘的声音了。

“大学附近房屋的登记表上有玛丽安·潘布鲁克的名字。那是她妹妹的名字，还有她妹妹的社保卡号。”

“那就是她。”杰克翻开手机，播下号码，等着另一队警察接听电话。“迈特卡夫，我要对她发出身份造假的指控。这可是重罪，所以不管她到时候认不认罪，我们都能把她扔进监狱了。芭克丽，从银行对账单这边给我找些我能用的东西出来；随便你怎么弄，把她现在的住址给我找出来。”她又开始敲键盘了，杰克则套上了他的夹克衫。他冲着电话那头的迈特卡夫说道，“以你的经验来看，我们找到她之后要搜身吗？”

站在杰克的身后，汉尼拔听到电话里边的声音并不大。只是那回复里面不知怎么有句骂娘声。“谢了，拜伦。”杰克合上了手机，“芭克丽？”

“杰弗森广场公寓，在华盛顿大道上；距离宾夕法尼亚大学只有十分钟。”

“出发吧！”杰克重重地拍在了汉尼拔的背上，重击震得汉尼拔眼冒金星，旅行后过度疲劳的骨架子有些撑不住。注意到了汉尼拔的微微蹙眉，杰克建议汉尼拔今晚就早点休息，躺到床上闭会儿眼。他表示他们可以明早再多聊聊威尔，汉尼拔礼貌地接受了建议，并且立马离开了这个闷热，拥挤的房间。杰克带着几个联邦探员和一些当地的警员呼啸着冲出了房间，而阿拉娜则是偷偷摸摸地冲着他笑，眼中带着赞赏的光芒。

汉尼拔离开的时候没人再同他搭话了。他回到自己房间那一楼层的时候已是晚上七点三十分了。他在威尔的房间门口停留了一会儿，发现里面的卷发男人睡得正香。他的呼吸平稳，没有做恶梦，只是偶尔动一下，挠挠鼻子或抽动一下手指。汉尼拔悄然无息地离开了，同进来时一样，没有弄出半点声音，威尔无梦的安眠令他感觉满足。汉尼拔轻轻合上并锁上门的时候，他在走廊的尽头处看见了阿拉娜。他转过身，迎接她。

“他怎么样了？”她低声问道。

“还没醒。睡得很安稳。”

“幸亏杰克叫了你来。他那时一点都不好，精神状态极差。你当时能理解他吗？”

“恩，一会儿之后我们可以交流了。尽管这过程中他曾试图把我生吞了。”汉尼拔为自己的笑话展露出一个微笑，但阿拉娜和他的想法却不尽相同。

“汉尼拔，在那样的情况下，你很有可能今天要被他弄成重伤。你应该更加谨慎的。”他低下头。

“你说的没错。浸泡疗法对于当时的威尔来说或许太过了。我曾经想过改用催眠，但是那样的话治疗的力度也许不够，没法达到理想中的效果。”阿拉娜沉默了一会儿，她一脸的不赞同慢慢地软化了下来。

“他会没事吗？”

“我想是这样的。”汉尼拔点了点头，绕过阿拉娜走向他自己的房间，“你知道，当时的情况的确不幸地失控了，从肢体冲突的正常界限上来说。当他咬我的时候，我也许将这份暴力全然地回馈给了他——当然，只是为了抑制住他，不让情况进一步的恶化。他身上的伤口要比我身上的更不容易被看见些，遮掩起来也更方便些。”这番话让汉尼拔的思绪没边没际地四散开去；和威尔在肉体上分享彼此的主意让他沉醉。他想同威尔分享更多；更多的鲜血，更多的伤痕，他希望更多地品尝到威尔的唇舌。

当然，这一切也意味着他会牺牲更多的衣服。可汉尼拔想得越多，他越不在乎这些物质上的东西。把这些糟糠卖掉，可以换来的是名为威尔·格莱厄姆的珍宝。

阿拉娜一副马上就要吼他的样子，只可惜一声尖促的电话铃声打断了她。她不情不愿地从口袋里掏出手机，极大声地将短信内容念了出来。那是杰克发来的，上面写着，“公寓里没人。护理人员确认了户主身份。普勒斯顿确认今晚在值班。”阿拉娜叹了口气，“汉尼拔，你干的真不错。你说不定真的为他们找到了凶手。”

“这是大家共同的努力。”他亲切地说道，“还有阿拉娜，如果我用的办法让你害怕不适，我在这里真诚道歉。我知道你把威尔当做好友。我也和你一样，同等地关心喜欢他。勿需担忧，我做的一切事情，都是为了威尔好。”阿拉娜朝他展露出一个无力的笑容。

“我知道你一切都是为了他，另外，你的方法并没有 ** _惊吓_** 到我。我们只是有些意见不相符罢了。你觉得那样做对威尔是最好的，而我则不然。”这是真话。她的笑容轻轻抽搐几下，变得快活了几分，其中的愉悦欢欣更加真实了，“你看上去简直筋疲力尽了，汉尼拔。今天晚上好好休息吧，好吗？”

“我会的。晚安，布鲁姆医生。”汉尼拔低头示意，眸光中闪烁着笑意。

“晚安，莱克特医生。”她走向威尔的房间，用她的房卡解锁了房门，转动门把。在汉尼拔走到他的房间之前，她说道，“ ** _你_** 也是我的朋友。我希望你明了这一点。”

“我知道的。”汉尼拔笑了，停下步伐，等着阿拉娜悄无声息地进入了威尔的房间之后才继续走完了剩下的路。他停在房门外边，手指在门把手上敲打着。他拿出手机，看了一下时间。已经八点三十了。阿拉娜大概接下来的一个小时都会陪着威尔，这样汉尼拔就可以在完全不被发现的情况下离开这儿，回到刚才的地方，为杰克的全城大搜捕芳玎·普勒斯顿行动锦上添花。他走过整个走廊，乘着电梯下到了底层。傍晚的凉风习习将他从宾馆的人造冷风之中解救出来。

他走了不到一分钟，便能看见不远处的威廉斯波特警察局。他在警察局外面站着等待，几名警员在房间里来回走动着，貌似很忙的样子。汉尼拔的目光集中到了一个警员身上，那人有着一头金发，还有个方方正正的下巴。他的手托着脸，满脑门子写着我很无聊，也没花力气去掩饰他的无所事事。

留心记住了建筑正面的每一个摄像头的位置，汉尼拔绕着后巷走了一圈，那里是警察局雇员们的停车场。那地方没有画停车线，几辆车随性地挤在一起停着。

他掏出手机，拨通了芳玎·普勒斯顿的电话。她在第三声铃响之后接了电话。背景非常嘈杂，她有着一副相当勾人的好嗓子。

“你好？”她的声音还带着笑音，似乎是刚刚听完了一个好玩的笑话。汉尼拔思索着她是不是在轮班开始之前和朋友或是同事出去玩了。那今晚可要弄到很晚了；杰克和他的特工们正监视着狄凡恩省级医院的车库，一心一意地等着她，“你好？”

“玛丽安·潘布鲁克。”他开始说话了，“或者我应该叫你的真名，芳玎·普勒斯顿？”电话的那头有一声急促的抽气，紧接着就是急匆匆地脚步声。一扇门被她甩上了，这一下她可是被点醒了，她马上说道。

“你是谁？”

“一个关心着情况的旁观者。”

“你在关心着些什么？”她现在语气中的怀疑气息甚重。汉尼拔已从威尔身上将她了解地够多的了，他完全清楚现在她的脸上会出现怎样的神情，而何种情绪又会在她的眼中闪现。他现在也已看见过了她的双眸。清楚那黑暗中闪过的一抹微光，那份朦胧的红褐色。

“你杀死的那些男人。”他等着她再次言语，可她却保持了沉默，汉尼拔能够听见她的呼吸声。她受惊了，被她自己的恐惧团团围困，“芳玎，警察会找到你的。你剩下所能做的事情，就是选择早些被抓获，还是拖得更晚些，仅此而已。”

“如果我选择自首。”她开始哭泣。那声音未免也太过夸张，“那他们就会以为我是因为内心有恶才这么做的了。这不是真正的原因，这不是。”一扇车门猛地被砸上。背景里其他什么人一会儿后开始说话，但那些声音听得不甚清晰，“家里突然有急事。我很抱歉，你们去吧别等我了。我现在必须要回家一趟。”

**_“玛尔，你没事吧？”_ **

“我没事，比伊。拜托了，你们快去吧！”一辆车子发动了，“你为什么要告诉我这些？”汉尼拔走了几步，把自己藏进警察局停车场后的几棵大树的阴影中。

“你的人生结束了，普勒斯顿小姐。警察一旦找到你，就会迅速把你押送入狱，你这辈子都别想出来了。两个你供职过的医院，哪个你都再也回不去了。你的妹妹会和你断绝关系。这以后再也没有人会相信你曾是个受害者。”

“我曾是个——你怎么会知道的？”

“我知道里德·贝尔蒙特和贾斯丁·克里帕特里克的事情。”她抽泣着。电话里传来一声不轻不响的刹车声，“法官给你下判决书的时候不会考虑这些因素的。无期徒刑是你最好的选择，弄不好就是死刑。”

“那我现在该怎么办啊？”她的问句更像是说给自己听的，而不是对着汉尼拔，“我的上帝啊。我现在该怎么做？”

“到警察局来。然后自首。”一名警官走进了停车场，那是个女人。她走进车里，发动引擎，“这里会有一名探员在等着你。”又一名警员离开了警察大楼。矮小的棕发男人朝着开车离去的女警员招了招手，随后上了自己的车。只剩下三辆车了。路易斯会命令卡森留的更晚些。他会向卡森说明，确保金发男子最后一个再离开。“但你的动作得快点。”

“他正在等着我？”她的语调里满是顺从，随时准备服从任何荒诞的指令。她泪眼汪汪的表演总算停止了。比起最初她在他脑海中的形象，她要更加地像一条毒蛇。

“在停车场里。”汉尼拔更深地陷入了阴影之中。又走了一个人，进入停车场，开车离开，那是第三个了，“他的名字是詹姆斯·卡森。”

“他只是在等我？”她的声音颤颤巍巍，仿佛达到了什么临界一般，那种感觉异样熟悉。疯狂的占有欲和绝对的崇敬融合在一到。当威尔仍旧被她的思想所投射影响时，他的手摸上去就是这个感觉。当威尔呻吟乞求着被拥有，被吞噬，被爱的时候，当他们的唇紧贴着的时候；当他渴望着掏尽自己的一切去爱的时候；当他希望去伤害和被伤害的时候；那种感觉，同她现在声音里的东西是一样的。“詹姆斯·卡森正在停车场里等着我；他一定非常喜欢我。”

街的另一边，一辆车的引擎熄了火。这声音汉尼拔是从电话里边听到的。车门被打开，随后被重重地甩上。又一个警员从大楼里面走出来了，上了车，一路开远。那人在开车出去的路上从人行道上的芳玎身边路过。她冲着他微笑，还善意地打了个招呼。他闪了闪车灯作为回应。

透过阴影，汉尼拔从他站着的位置看到了她，穿着牛仔裤，身披夹克衫，一条围巾圈在脖子上，还有一顶用来挡脸的帽子，“他在里面，不是吗？”

汉尼拔能看见她的嘴唇在黑暗中嚅动，能看见她走向停车场中剩下的那最后一辆车，透过窗户朝车中瞥去。她看向大楼的后门，试着去开了一下，但是门没动。她冲着电话讲话，两层声音在汉尼拔的耳边回荡，“我必须得等等吗？”

她转了个身，在黑暗中寻找着汉尼拔的形迹。她的眼睛朝那一片树木丛瞥去，就仿佛她清楚他的藏身之所。但她没有刻意的走过来去检查那片地方，也并未将目光投得更远。

如果她进入警局，那她从头至尾的作案过程就会全然地被摄像头拍下来了。杰克·克劳福德，这儿的警察头头——也就是路易斯警官，还有威尔——如果他愿意的话，就可以看见她作案时的样子了。只要卡森还没见过她的照片，他就不会在第一时间去拿枪，她就有足够的时间夺去他的生命，即使伤不致死，也绝对救不回来了。但若不是这样，她贸然进去无非失去送死，或是提前把自己送进监狱。

“我会建议你再等一会儿。他会喜欢你的小惊喜的。”

她又看了一眼树丛间，嘴角浮起一个坏笑，随后挂断了电话。她把手机放在卡森车子的引擎盖上，人则是走近了警察局大楼，将自己隐身在后门旁的阴影中。十分钟悄无声息地过去，汉尼拔和芳玎各自隐身在阴影中，没有人打破这份沉默。警察局的后门终于被打开了。卡森从门中出来，疲惫地迈着步子，走向他的车子。他注意到了引擎盖上多出来的手机，便停下步伐，四下环顾着。

芳玎从阴影里走出来，一步一步地逼向卡森，他发现地太晚了，她的刀已先一步顺着警员的脊背划下。汉尼拔听着警员的鬼哭狼嚎一般地叫声，看着金发男子勉力将自己从刀口上挣脱开去。卡森重重地摔在地上，手忙脚乱地去掏枪，而那柄刀子还被芳玎握在手中。从他结结巴巴不成语地哀求来听，他的肺应是被扎穿了。她顺着他也蹲了下来，并不那么在意他腰间的手枪。也许她只是好奇他到底会不会开枪打她。无论怎么说，她的动作都要比他快，他是不可能抢在她之前开枪的，而从他背后争先恐后涌出的鲜血更加断绝了他求生的可能。

她正低声地冲他说着些什么，汉尼拔听不清，那种轻柔的语调，就仿佛卡森是一匹受惊的小马。她从他颤抖的手中取走了枪，冰凉的枪管被轻轻地拍上他的前额。

“你刚刚会用这个杀了我，是不是？”这一回她的声音无比清晰，汉尼拔现在完全能听得清她说的话了，“你原能杀了我，里德原本也可以杀了我。这一回，我也许会杀了你，我的小男孩儿，漂亮男孩儿。”她玩味地吻上他的前额，“我也许会杀了你。”她笑了，“你知道，我有这个能力。如果我想的话，我有这个能力杀了你。你认为我做不到吗？”枪管在离卡森脑袋没多远的地方开了火。汉尼拔能看见卡森的耳朵里爆出了血花。

他歇斯底里地大叫起来，嗓子都被叫破了。威尔的钳制让他的气管变得异常敏感脆弱，到了现在还并未完全恢复。芳玎意识到了他气管有点儿不对劲。

“已经受伤了？”卡森死死地盯着她手上的枪，看着她将它放在地上，对于她在他脖子上乱戳的粗鲁手指毫不在意。她的刀尖抵着他的皮肤，他呲牙咧嘴地扭动着，尽力地去避开刀锋。血在他身下越流越多，没有任何停下的意思。“你还和谁 ** _在一起_** 过？”她听上去像是被惹恼了，汉尼拔看到卡森眼中的惧意又猛地多了几分。“ ** _你还和谁在一起过_** ，卡森警员？我不在管束你的时候你和谁一起去浪了？”她手中的刀子再次扎进了他的身体，这一次扎的应该是右边的肾。他尖声大叫着。

“我应是最爱你的那个人。”她再捅了一刀。卡森想再尖叫的时候已经叫不出了，他的嗓子只发出了几声嘶哑的咯咯声。她站起来，在黑暗中摸索着离开去拿她带来的手提包，此时卡森的手快速伸出，探向她留在地上的那把手枪。

卡森拿到了枪，支撑着坐起来。这些声响足以让她转过身来，可还没来得及做什么反应就被卡森的一颗子弹穿了胸，又是两声枪响，她倒下了。卡森疯狂地扣动着扳机，子弹一颗颗地扎入她的身体，他疯了一般地重复着这个动作，直至扳机空响了整整八下才停下来。极度地痛苦中他将枪扔到一旁，用脚推开她倒在地上的身体。她已经死透了。汉尼拔任由卡森消耗无谓的子弹，没有任何阻止的必要。血失的太多，他已经站不太起来了，如果再等的更久些，身上的伤口就足以要了他的命。呕吐物被卡森呕在了矮树丛中，汉尼拔听到了卡森上气不接下气的喘息声。警员把头埋在圈起的手臂里，低声哭泣起来。

也许这之前他从没遇到过非得扣下扳机杀人不可的情况；这份工作或许从没让他挨过刀子，或是让他的生命遭到严重威胁。也许在以后，他应该会更加注意，学着更礼貌地去对待他人。

这一课算是上完了，汉尼拔从树后偷偷地离开了。在回酒店之前，他绕着警察局来来回回走了好久。走了差不多二十分钟，他才听到救护车的呼啸声。汉尼拔茫然地想着卡森会不会已经流血过多身亡了，还是他最终会撑到医院。杰尼特宾馆外的门童热情地向他打了招呼。汉尼拔顺手递给他一张五美元的纸币，脸上带着温和的笑。

他乘电梯上了四楼，寻到他自己的房间。时针指向了九点四十五，他脱下身上的西装夹克，一把撕掉脖子上的带血绑带，洗漱一番之后换好了就寝时的衣服。他伸出手指，抚摸着现已长了痂的伤口边缘，手感略有些凹凸。他考虑着是否该出手将这些硬痂扯去，这样这些伤疤就再无褪色的可能，他就可以一辈子带着这份专属于威尔的标记了。但汉尼拔亦清楚，脖子如此显眼的地方绝非是佩戴标记的最好位置。他刻意地拖长了时间，不去重新包扎脖子上的伤口，直至不能再拖为止。

伤口处理好了之后，黑暗的房间中，汉尼拔脖子上裹着纱布，悄然无息地走着。杰克和他的小队会不会在医院看到卡森呢，他思索着，还是他们得知芳玎·普勒斯顿的尸体在卡森的车旁被找到后才会知道这件事。芳玎·普勒斯顿想要被发现；这一点是没错的，但她同样也不想失去宝贵的自由。威尔知道这些事儿。威尔什么都知道，汉尼拔再清楚不过了：探员知道受害者和犯罪者在她的体内共存；一个悔不当初的孩子同一名不屑一顾的凶手；贾斯丁·克里帕特里克和里德·贝尔蒙特。芳玎·普勒斯顿杀死了她的主人，所以她必须向他们致敬。只有这般高贵的方式才能令他们的死亡着上荣装：以轰动性的手法将他们所做的一切展现在众人面前。它不能被贱言成几场无谓的谋杀。这些事情威尔都清楚，他只是没有发现自己已经明了了一切。他过去只把她摆在猎物的位置上来分析。他忘记了她同样也是从属于自己的掠食者，他从未从这个角度来看待过她，这意味着其他的那些人也会将这一点完全忽略。

这一夜令他满足愉快。卡森为了他那条贱命哀求声非常悦耳动听。考虑到威尔是时候该原谅他了，且卡森已被迫为他的行为付出了如此惨痛的代价，如果汉尼拔听得足够仔细，那些哀求就好似一声恰到好处的道歉。

即便卡森能活下来，可以在将来讲述今晚的故事，芳玎却是如何也办不到了。这份认识足以使汉尼拔轻松入眠。没有人能够告诉警察电话那端的神秘声音。杰克是没法子追踪这通电话的。他们顶多能发现这通电话是某个人在警察局打的，而那又怎样呢。打电话的那个人就在现场，看完了芳玎袭击卡森的整个过程，精心策划，巧妙安排，警察们能知道的信息仅此而已。

他没能从卡森身上带下一两块肉回来，尽管遗憾，但他担不起这个风险。除了将克里帕特里克阉割了之外，芳玎从不在死者的器官上动手脚。

 ** _卡森配上波尔多酒会更好吃_** ，汉尼拔一边想着，一边被睡意吞没。 ** _2008_** ** _年的真理欲望干红，主菜牛前胸肋条用大蒜调味，配菜是烤土豆，而甜点会是有着草莓作伴的天使蛋糕。_**

熏烤后面饼碎屑的颜色同卡森的发色一模一样。若有草莓的鲜红汁水淋上蛋糕最外层的裸色面皮，那份点缀后的金黄将会与卡森的头发染上鲜血后别无两样。没有糖霜也好，那样子味道会更加香甜。他会用双手拿着喂进威尔的口中，为他的嘴唇抹上猩红。

他陷入沉睡之前想的最后一件事，就是若如他换上褪色牛仔裤以及旧的棉布T恤衫，威尔说不定会更加享受那段晚餐的美好时光。“你看起来真棒。”威尔曾这么说过。睡神先一步找上了他，汉尼拔没来得及结束这段幻想就沉沉睡去。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Soul Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul Kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me sleep all night in your soul kitchen/Warm my mind near your gentle stove/Turn me out in a while now, baby/Stumblin’ in the neon grove

昏暗的酒店房间里，威尔翻了个身，面朝天躺着，睁开了眼睛。床上铺着的床单是干的，他的头发和衣服，也都是干的。威尔在床上坐了起来，斜看向床边时钟上模模糊糊的红色数字，一片黑暗中他开始摸索自己的眼镜。他在床头柜上找到了它们，前一天汉尼拔放在那儿的，他记得。威尔笨拙地将眼镜架上自己的鼻梁，这一回总算能将时间看清楚了，可时钟上的数字却让他愣住了。

“2:03？”他吃力地撑住身子，挪动双腿，坐在了床沿上，两条不争气的腿跟灌了铅一样沉重，“半夜2：03了？”但数字3旁边的小红点告诉他现在是下午。“是下午。”威尔站了起来，蹒跚着走到窗边。他将罩着窗的厚厚的窗帘布拉开，而那猛地灌入的阳光却迫地他如同吸血鬼般往后踉跄了好几步。

所幸太阳此时在大楼的另一侧，阳光再耀眼也没有直接弄瞎他的眼睛，但却足以令他剩下的半天都精神百倍了。他没拉上窗帘，垂着头，一路眯着眼走进了洗手间。他排空了一下他的膀胱——妈的睡了差不多二十四小时他必须得有点东西可以释放——走回卧室的时候他的脚步少了些笨拙，但仍是满胸的困惑。这个点钟，杰克不可能还没来叫醒他。

恐惧沉甸甸地坠在他的胃里。 ** _我被他们丢在这儿了？_**

不，退房时间是在早上十一点。差不多一周前他们刚到的时候他就看过了。他们说不定还在忙着案子，决定让他一个人待一会儿休息一下。

不，那样也说不通。如果他们还在忙着案子，杰克几个小时之前就会打电话叫醒他催促他起来工作了。

**_汉尼拔。_ **

汉尼拔跟他们说过了，他那时的状态最好一个人呆着，他需要休息和睡眠。杰克很有可能强迫——不，是要求汉尼拔继续跟进此案，而汉尼拔就顺着杰克的意思留了下来，同时也确保威尔可以一个人好好安眠。

这般思绪令他局促不安。汉尼拔是那么镇定沉着—— ** _“你的外表太过镇定冷酷，不藏点什么黑暗的小秘密在脑子里我都快以为你是个机器人了。”_**

**_那是我说的吗？_ **

是他的话，可那不是他说的。这段记忆清晰冷酷地印刻在他的脑海中，但这若不是他无所顾忌的想象力再一次地作祟的话，那未免也太过神奇惊艳。 ** _难道不是吗？_**

那种感觉，就好像汉尼拔故意地放任威尔进入了他的脑内。当威尔大声道出这一点的时候医生并未否认。他没有否认威尔正与他同感着。当他们的肢体以最美好光辉的形式相触时，汉尼拔没有把威尔推开。他紧紧地抱住威尔；他深深地吻上他的唇；当威尔咬他的时候，医生的口中发出那样的声音，在一声讶异吸气同威胁低吼间摇摆不定。

**_他眼中带着那样的神情，随后他掐住了我的脖子，耶稣基督啊。_ **

威尔脖子上的印迹颜色很深，就好似桑娇维塞的葡萄。当他走回洗手间脱去衣服洗澡的时候，他匆匆从镜子中瞥了一眼它们的样子。那印迹狭长瘦削：汉尼拔的手指留下的痕迹是那样明显突兀，效果就好比他的苍白皮肤被抹上了泥土一样。汉尼拔的脖子现在又要比他的糟糕多少？

他不能让自己对此太过后悔。看着它们，他背上和身体两侧的神经末梢刺痛起来。他嘴里的那种滋味甚至是甜蜜的，有着橡木酒桶的醇香，又如同草莓般香甜；这让他忆起了汉尼拔的舌头，顺滑湿润，那样有力地与他的相抵在一道。威尔的脸微微发烫。他能感觉到自己指尖上的涡轮流转。他能够感觉到四周的房间的脉搏跳动，一呼一吸。

小小安静的房间里，他的呼吸声音响了几分，变得有些粗糙刺耳了起来。他突然意识到自己可能同脖子上的指印产生了共情。如此想象他能做到这一点是无比荒谬的；他从未——从未在犯罪现场以外的地方发生共情现象。但是，他是可以做到的，是不是？单从理论上来说？

只要看着连环杀手们留在身后的死尸，只要看着飞溅的鲜血印和粉笔画出的尸体位置，他就能够理解并进入凶手们的大脑。他能让那一幕场景重现，并重新将其体验一番。他能让亡者复生，时间回转。

医生曾把他的手放在威尔的脖子上，他可以回到那时，进入那一刻汉尼拔的大脑。如果他想这么做的话，他是可以做到的。

威尔指尖下的水流温暖，他不敢相信他从未尝试过这么做。他有着这么惊艳的想象力，日常的淋浴应当是他每天最好的时光。他曾告诉过汉尼拔他的思想并不都是上得了台面的，那时他没在撒谎。几乎每当那样去做的欲望太过强烈时，他不是因那些血腥残忍的梦而半勃，就是从其他那些令他恐惧的东西之中寻得了刺激和快感。

但这是汉尼拔。汉尼拔是不会让他受到伤害的，医生是他的桨，是一股冰泉以让威尔的共情不至脱缰失控。他将短裤脱在地上，这举动带着一股特殊的淫靡色彩，而没能让他勃发的勃起消下去半分。

他立在水下，仰起脖子，让水滴轻轻击打着他的喉咙。有那么一瞬间水滴凝结，化为汉尼拔坚硬的牙齿，啃咬上他青肿的肌肤。水流滑过侧腹是汉尼拔的衣服蹭着威尔的身体，紧贴，亲密，带着一种令人难以忍受的性感。

他原把手放在先前他拥着汉尼拔的位置，可他随后改变了主意。威尔移动双手，滑到自己臀部，轻捏后一路抚上自己的胸廓。熟悉的感觉让他的口中泄出一声呻吟，有那么一瞬间，只有那么一瞬，汉尼拔正以他的体重将威尔按在床上；而威尔则弓着背，这样他的臀部就能抬起，蹭上汉尼拔的腹股沟。

那一瞬很快就变得模糊不堪，他犹豫了一会儿，手便快速地伸向他的阴茎。威尔合上眼，集中注意力。汉尼拔还没有用他的手碰过那里。

背抵着淋浴间的墙，他一只手握着自己的小兄弟，另一只手从胸骨一路摸到喉咙上。他将自己的手指覆上喉咙上的淤青。他知道每一道淤青的位置；他能感觉到它们的热度，脑海中的双眼看得见汉尼拔的手掌。这股热度在他身上燃烧，从胸腔的上下起伏一路烧至下巴的棱角凹凸。他的手完美地合上了指痕，而他又再一次地同汉尼拔处在一张床上了，尽管这一次画面不再那么稳定。威尔的手掌发力捏紧时，画面就清晰一分。而当他因氧气的缺失而闭上气时，淋浴间和热水就从他周身消失了，取而代之的是汉尼拔，医生正盯着他看。他在说， ** _“我想你现在应该和以前一样，处处受限。”_**

**_“不，现在好多了。”_ **

现在是好多了。撸动的频率恰到好处，不再光是去维持这种全身血液往一处涌的兴奋感觉了。他撸动了几下，在他脑内构造出的幻想之中，在帮他手淫的人是汉尼拔。鼓励的话语在耳边呢喃，但医生说的那些话不是威尔曾听过的那些下流话。他知道那不是，因为它们不是那些人们在精虫上脑时说出来的调情话语，毫无意义。从一般的眼光来看，那些语句没有丝毫性感可言。

威尔意识到，在他的幻想中，他也在说话。汉尼拔正在和他进行一段对话。这是当然了的，为什么不这么做呢？

**_“你是故意这么做的吗？”_ **

**_“做什么，威尔？”汉尼拔的薄唇裹住了威尔的回音。他不需要再重复自己的问题了。这一段对话他们已不是第一次谈起，“我必须要这么做，为了引导你，威尔。”汉尼拔的碰触让威尔收紧了臀部。他的手摸索着去寻找汉尼拔的西装裤拉链，以释放医生的肿胀，让他也快活。_ **

**_“你见鬼的到底在哪里？”汉尼拔避开了他探求的双手，动作干脆利落而不失优雅。医生不费吹灰之力就能成为一个最优秀的舞者，而他被衣料包裹住的紧致臀部让威尔陷入了七种不一的疯狂之中。_ **

**_“我在这里，威尔。”汉尼拔呢喃着，他的手探上威尔的喉咙，封闭了空气的传输。星星开始在他的视线中跳跃。医生眸中的光芒在黑暗中寻得了威尔。当被紧掐的气管终究被松开时，威尔发现他甚至不需要去呼吸了。当他看着汉尼拔的时候，当他触碰到汉尼拔，品尝着医生的味道，同他一起舞动时，威尔的身体已容不下他的全部的能量，已容不下他和汉尼拔共同拥有的那些能量。他们已凌驾于生物学，所谓的规则，以及社会行为准则之上。他们所能做到的一切，已无法从理论的角度来勉强解释。_ **

**_“噢，你在这儿呢。”_ **

**_“你控制着这个世界，威尔。”此话不假。他凑上来，吻住汉尼拔的唇，舌头探进一片温热之中去寻找汉尼拔的巧舌。医生的口中满是丁香花和蜂蜜的香味。这是想象出来的味道；实际情况中，医生的嘴巴尝起来更像是薄荷叶的清香。苜蓿蜜屈服于威尔的记忆；绿薄荷的暗示让他的舌头变得滚烫，清爽渐渐化去，最后变为淡淡的薄荷香。汉尼拔的呻吟在他的口腔最上方震颤，就仿佛一记海洛因注射入血管。_ **

**_“我们现在在哪里，威尔？”握住威尔老二的手掌又紧了几分。那感觉太好，他几乎感觉不到什么疼痛。尽管有可能他并非那么有兴致，也没有别人会抚上他的肿胀。_ **

**_“小路的尽头。”他喘息着。他的屁股被汉尼拔压在身下，疯狂地颤动着，几乎绝望地用那里磨蹭着汉尼拔的手。他的手臂迷乱地勾住汉尼拔的肩膀，一只手死死掐进医生的肩胛骨，另一只手则是数着他背上的脊椎骨的节数。“这里有东西。”他张大着嘴，唯一能做的就是尽力去呼吸。每一次的吐气都伴随着一声呻吟。汉尼拔粗着喉咙，居高临下式的话语被喷吐进威尔的锁骨。_ **

**_“你看见了什么？”_ **

**_“它快到了。”我快到了。如此亲密的感觉让威尔的神经系统充斥着愉悦。他需要些什么。他需要更多更多，“汉尼拔。”_ **

**_他能够感觉到自己的双手疯狂地把弄着自己发痛的勃起。现实逐渐变得清晰起来，威胁着将要击破幻境，他意识得到，可汉尼拔正看着他。汉尼拔的眼神无比专注，把一切的喧闹都给隔绝了——砸在地上的水声，或是敲击他肌肤的滴答作响。只有汉尼拔是真实存在着的。只有汉尼拔是值得他费心的。_ **

**_“你是正确的，威尔。”_ **

**_“我知道。我不会让它伤害你的。”毫无疑问地，他又开始胡说八道了。这里没有什么需要去害怕和恐惧的。威尔不会伤害汉尼拔，至少不会故意去伤害。可汉尼拔却抬起头，望向天花板，将毫无防备的喉咙显露给威尔。_ **

**_几乎在一瞬间，威尔的身子就被点醒了，似是在他身体内部燃起了熊熊火焰。他凝视着汉尼拔的脖颈，那儿脆弱的皮肤还未被威尔的利齿玷污。汉尼拔是在给予他一次弥补的机会。_ **

**_“喜欢这个吗，威尔？”汉尼拔朝着威尔发出满意的喉音。_ **

**_威尔猛地前刺，毫无保留地用力啃咬下去。那样的力度，不像是要去标记他，不像是伴随着他的爱情的小小疼痛。那种感觉，就好像威尔是要将汉尼拔拆吞入腹。爱情，是的，这是爱情；不可能再是别的什么了。单纯的欲望不足以让他对汉尼拔这么做；若是对自己做，欲望的理由兴许还有几分合理，但他绝不会因此对汉尼拔下手。_ **

**_他的身体抽搐着，头顶上倾泻下来的水珠他再也感受不到。他只能感受到汉尼拔的手稳健地扶着他，安抚地抚摸过他的全身。过了一会儿，他能够感受到温热的血液点缀在他的脸上，完美无双，就仿佛夏日的一场雨。_ **

**_“嗯，一点小雨。就好像我们漂浮在大地和……_ ** **_”_ **

**_“和天堂之间，威尔？”汉尼拔吻上了威尔微启的唇。_ **

床铺慢慢化为碎片消散。坚硬的瓷砖地板抵着他的膝盖。手臂上滑落的水珠已经开始变得冰凉，他的头发因此一缕一缕地黏在了前额上。

**_“那美丽极了，汉尼拔。”_ **

他眨了眨眼，发现自己四肢瘫软地趴在浴室的瓷砖地上。一会儿之后，他费尽力气坐了起来，麻木地擦掉射在自己腹部的精液。在一番血脉喷张，剑拔弩张之后，他慢慢恢复正常的老二上也还沾着点点白腥，他同样将其擦去。关掉水龙头，威尔的前额抵上浴室的砖墙。他的腿还软着，仍是没法站起来。手则是呈隐隐地深紫色。他并不能从中得知他到底在这里待了多久，仅是行这苟且之事。或许周身冰冷的水流能告诉他更多些。

过了好久，他的身体才恢复到了大脑的频道上，总算是能操纵四肢行动了。他拔开下水道的塞口，看着水流被下水口迅速吞噬，水中突然混入的一抹猩红让他一时间不知所措。他伸出手探上自己的脸颊，在自己的下唇瓣的中央摸到一块巨大的齿痕，汉尼拔曾经用自己的牙齿咬破过那里。再看时，抚上嘴唇的手指上已满是鲜血。

他把酒店赠送的香波抹上自己的头发，再用水冲洗干净。威尔一直没有站起来，除非是到了必须得清洗下身的时候，他才勉强依赖着墙壁的支撑，颤颤巍巍地直立起了双腿。如果不是他先前已经睡了快整整一天的话，现在他说不定还瘫在地上呢。再过一会儿他一定得找个机会去感谢汉尼拔给予他的充分睡眠，当然了，增强了他的‘持久力’这一点是绝不能提的。那样的话可就太尴尬了。

 ** _或许，也可能不会？_** 威尔多少有点乐观地想着，他在洗淋浴时候的那些性爱的瞎胡闹——手淫的时候和他产生了共情什么的，会不会让医生有一点儿小性奋呢？当然了这种期望未免有些不大实际。即使这样利用他的共情能力算不上什么严重冒犯他人隐私行为，顶多也就是有点儿诡异奇葩，可威尔依旧不清楚他到底该如何对汉尼拔同他之间的这些事做出反应。

显而易见地，将这件事弄得众人皆知肯定不在考虑范围之内，但如果这事情只会是他们两个人之间的秘密，那是否意味着他们之间是会有新情况，还是一切照旧？他们会不会表现地同平日无异，但暗地里却任由这段关系照着现有的轨迹发展下去呢？

 ** _这事儿还没个头我就会把它掐死在摇篮里的。_** 威尔因这个想法感到一阵阵地悲伤，那陈述的是事实。他所熟知的汉尼拔是那样的口若悬河，思路清晰，而威尔自己说起话来又是那么磕磕巴巴，笨拙愚蠢，尤其是和扯上人际关系的时候，无论是情人间的还是其他的什么，威尔整个就跟脑子掉线了一样，言辞生硬粗鲁，毫无得体可言。

威尔关掉了水龙头，踉踉跄跄地走出了淋浴间。等他走到了房间里并找到了衣服之后，他才慢慢取回了对双腿的掌控。但他若是以某种特定的方式走路，或是往某一边倾得太多，他的腿还是止不住地要发抖。他随手捞了一件衬衣穿上，随后是裤子，最后再套上了靴子和夹克。他刚准备走向门，咖啡桌上的一张便条先一步吸引了他的注意力。

刚看到这字条他就认出来这是杰克留给他的，而并非汉尼拔写给他的漂亮花体字。他的兴致失了几分，但依旧清楚这字条的重要性——这条消息杰克没有直接发短信给他了事。所以威尔拿起那张字条，阅读速度由快至慢，渐渐认真起来，拿着字条的手也举得近了几分。他将其从头至尾又多看了两遍。

 

**_威尔，_ **

我们要找的那个女孩儿名字叫做芳玎·普勒斯顿；同克里帕特里克一同航海，上的是同一所大学。她已经死了。

昨天晚上吉米·卡森落单了，她逮住了这个机会，将他开肠破肚。

他死在了去医院的路上，我们那时候正在那里等着她。

路易斯警长希望我们参加明天的葬礼。

我们会在星期六的早上离开这里，希望你那时候已经醒过来了。

——杰克

 

他挨着咖啡桌在扶手椅中坐下，便条被他皱皱地捏在手里。纸条最底下有一行潦草的字迹，仿佛杰克写完上述那些话后又有了新的灵感，“至少再也没有人会被她杀害了。”

这么说，似乎就能让在警方眼皮子底下被谋杀的那些死者心安理得似的；她的与世长辞好像是什么安慰奖。那不是一个安慰奖。杰克加上最后的那一句话，是为了避免谈及威尔对于卡森死亡的任何罪恶感——如果他真的有的话，威尔清楚地知道这一点，他知道杰克这么做，是因为杰克希望他觉得卡森的死有他的一部分责任。

令他惊奇的是，自己胸中并没有郁积多少罪恶感。他从来不喜欢卡森；卡森也没喜欢过他。那家伙丢了老命他绝不高兴，但也并未觉得自己个人要为此付多少责任。这份认识的沉重着实使他震惊，甚至有几分恐惧。卡森身上发生的一切的确让他有些沮丧，但他并不因为警员的死亡而感到悲伤，因为他没能找着那个杀死卡森的女人。

他尽己所能地去看进芳玎·普勒斯顿的内心，而他失败了。这种事情难免会发生。有的时候时间的确花的太长，他未能及时地看清所有的线索。他为此感到愧疚，但绝不会因卡森的死亡而难过。那个人将会被人们赞颂成英雄并以此铭记。他或许根本就配不上这一切。

所有的小细节威尔还没能了解清楚。也就是这样了。当杰克将发生的一切更明了地告诉他时，他会明白的，他会看见的。所有现在未能感受到的事物，那时候将不成问题。

如果不是那样的话，威尔现在至少有个借口——刚刚那场惊天动地的性高潮还没让他完全缓过神来呢。

这场案子刚将威尔重创，每一次的攻击方式都是从所未见，令他猝不及防。或许有一些伤害已在心理上给他造成了不可挽回的损伤。尽管他忙前忙后的在到处拯救生命，但随着时间的推移，他愈来愈多地觉得这还不够。他做的还不够好。

如果他能做的更好，也许阿比盖尔的妈妈就不会死；也许她的爸爸也能活下来。也许布迪斯就能少杀些人；也许那家伙就不会把自己同他的那些天使一般吊死。也许尼克拉斯·博伊就不会单纯为了去恐吓阿比盖尔而杀死那个无辜的女孩儿；也许他就不会为了找到阿比盖尔而把阿拉娜和汉尼拔一同伤害了。 ** _也许，都是也许。_**

**_也许卡森和普勒斯顿也能活下来。_ **

“你还真是帮了大忙啊，杰克。”威尔喃喃着，将那便条顺手扔进了垃圾桶。这份工作他完成的如此糟糕，还因此而收到了这般假情假意的慰问，他的火气也只能控制到这个份上了。他瘫痪在床整整两天，在那段时间里，他们已经找到了凶手——也只能这么说了。这样一来，他觉得自己就没那么至关重要了，稍许从杰克给他施加的压力中舒缓了些。

他考虑过自己要不就继续躲在自己的房间里，在外人心目中继续维持沉睡的威尔·格莱厄姆的形象，一直等到有人敲门意欲进来查看时再出去。但这种行为也未免太过怯懦。如果他留在这儿，再次肆无忌惮地侵入汉尼拔大脑的诱惑他断然是抵挡不住的。一天两次，未免也太多了。他需要找到汉尼拔，这样才能把他们之间的这团乱麻给理理清楚。

他离开了房间，顺着走廊一路走下去。疑惑的眼在每扇门上都有逗留，心中思考着到底哪一扇才是汉尼拔房间的大门，甚至思考着医生现在到底还在不在宾夕法尼亚州，还是他今早早些时候就已经赶上航班飞回巴尔的摩了。只有几个当地警察在漫无目的地跑来跑去，将成捆的资料打包好，将老旧的电脑一点点拆开。他们满面沮丧，精神萎靡不振，所以威尔毫不犹豫地忽视了他们。他也想为卡森有这样的感情，有如此强烈的负面情绪，但他不想自己的情感被 ** _他们_** 的沮丧所同化。为了杰克，他这种事情已经做得够多的了，每隔一周他都能因此拿到一笔钱。

他跃进电梯，一路下到一楼。目前他不想碰见什么人，但法医三人组——卡茨，泽勒还有普莱斯正一起坐在大厅里边，泽勒和普莱斯正激烈地讨论着什么，一旁的卡茨则显然没有在听。她从自己正阅读的杂志中抬起头来，很快就发现威尔正尴尬地站在一边。

她将杂志放下了，威尔看到了上面的标题。上面写的是“美国的未来”，他希望是诸如此类的东西。

“他回归了！”卡茨微笑着，而至少一部分的他已经回来了，他的状态正在好转。

“看看这个！昨晚上的BDSM享受得可真愉快啊。”泽勒朝着威尔的脖子挑了挑眉毛，是的威尔一点儿也没费心去包扎或是遮挡伤口。

“准确来说，应该是S&M。”普莱斯严谨地说道，他朝着威尔礼貌地招了招手，对着泽勒则换上了一副批判性地神情，“B&D指的是绑缚与调教；D&S指的是支配与臣服。而在双方都同意的情况下，性暴力中的身体标记这一类的行为只能归结于S&M，即是施虐与受虐。”

“你又是谁？还有警察是转管性变态的？”普莱斯面向他，冲着泽勒脸上的嘲弄笑容皱起了眉。

“所有人都跑到哪里去了？”正当普莱斯开口为自己的立场争辩时，威尔开口盖过了他的声音。热度顺着他的脖子一路向上，威尔不知道卡茨注意到这点没有，总而言之她并未就此多加言语。他对此表示无尽地感激。他都想扑上去拥抱她了。

“杰克把路易斯警长带到街边的酒吧去了。”

“名字叫，额，牛蛙啤酒厂。”卡茨点了点头。那酒吧就在警察局的对面，普勒斯顿就死在那儿；她就是在那儿遇上了卡森，并残忍地谋杀了他。还去那个地方，威尔觉着杰克显得有些麻木迟钝。威尔让自己不要再去想它，“那布鲁姆医生和莱克特医生呢？”

“布鲁姆接了个电话去外面了，莱克特的情况我不知道。”威尔点头，漫不禁心地将视线朝着酒店的玻璃门外投去。他脑中正思索着该怎样才能找着最好的借口让自己全身而退而不显粗鲁。在他把理由想出来之前，卡茨又一次开口了，“你脖子上的伤是莱克特干的，对不对？”

这话让威尔的脸涨得通红，根本没法遮掩。她围着他走，挡住了泽勒和普莱斯的视线，这样他们就不至看见， ** _感谢上苍_** 。可是卡茨仍能看见他全然的失态，所以威尔怎么都没法冷静下来，脸上的红潮也依旧无法退去。

“额，是啊。我记不大得了。”谎言从他的牙齿缝之间溜了出去，随后他将自己的目光挪开了。反正他也极少直直地看入她的眼睛。威尔希望事情能按他希望的发展，她不会看出来面前的人正在撒谎。他不想对卡茨撒谎，亦或是在同她的友谊之间增添一条谎言；只是现在的情况令威尔太过尴尬，而且到目前为止他也不知道该怎么去解释这件事。

“就我听说的来看，你在我们的绅士医生身上来了一出德古拉的好戏啊。”

**_今天第二次有人拿我和吸血鬼比了。其中定有特别之处。_ **

“我不指望你告诉我什么，但如果这事情再发生一次，你在发作之前一定要给我们尽可能多的警告和提示。那天你可能真的会对卡森造成更加严重的伤害。”那警官的名字在她的口中被染上一丝敬畏。这是因为那人已不在人世了，威尔苦涩地想着，这想法的出现并非源于她对卡森的敬意。“你也有可能使莱克特医生受重伤，威尔。”这的确令他生出了几分恐惧，那份咬合的力度竟能穿透汉尼拔的皮肤，而他甚至不是 ** _有意_** 而为之。不知怎么地，他清楚那是汉尼拔渴望他去做的事情，但其中的暴力成分还是令他惊讶诧异。他想那一定也吓到了汉尼拔，尽管医生既没有抱怨，也没有开口让威尔停下来，那一定是吓到他了。

“发作之前，我也同其他人一样，根本没有察觉到自己的异常。”他的语气算不上刻薄，而是尽可能地直截了当。同比弗丽说话勿需粉饰修辞。她同他于此事攀谈一定是出于她自己真实的需要，因为这件事对于她来说，知道的东西是越多越好。

“就是，别陷得太深，威尔。我们都注意到情况对于你来说不太好受。自从布迪斯之后——妈的，自从霍布斯之后，甚至是…….”

“听着，我知道你想说什么了。”此话不假，“这份工作需要我们同黑暗的关系维持着若近若离，但总有时候，”他甩了甩头，“有时候我总会凑得太近，从普遍意义上来说那并不安全。”威尔的坦言并未能让卡茨多几分慰藉。但她看起来亦不那么担心了，所以威尔也就暂且猜测他取得了一些小进展。

“如果这事情让你难办了，你需要帮助，威尔，只要……只要找个人说说话。同阿拉娜谈谈，或者杰克也行，我也可以负责把你灌醉，之后你要是还想我们也可以聊聊。”这话把威尔逗乐了，他笑了起来。她可真够有趣的。这话也不假。

“我会的。”他全心全意地想要按着她说的去做，但之前的经历告诉他这行不通。他没告诉过她，他同杰克在那个谷仓里发现死去的布迪斯后的谈话。他没告诉过她，他曾打算辞职，而那次尝试让他深感愧疚。

他的内疚感已逐渐地淡化，对于他而言已不再是个阻碍——至少表面上是这样的。或许再过段时间他会再试着递交辞职申请。

“我没见她回来。”卡茨转向酒店门口的转门，“她应该还在外面。”他点了点头，意识这是她的放行令。现在他可以离开了，威尔转过身，走向门口。

“所以坐脸算是S&M吗？”一路走着，他听到泽勒这样说道。普莱斯则是嗤之以鼻。

“什么?你难道觉得那下面还有尖刺吗？”

“大伙儿，拜托？我们在公共场所。这里有孩子。”卡茨责难道，顺手又拿起了她的杂志。威尔控制住了他的笑容。他们可真是有趣的三人组；多少有些不合理但完全符合逻辑。

外面的空气新鲜流通，有着绿薄荷和泥土的清香。厚重的云彩带着湛蓝的条纹，似乎是这个城市最近失去的无辜者之多让天气也乱了手脚，不只怎样才能更好地表现它的哀思。但这一整周都是阴雨连绵，寒风怒号（就威尔记得的来看），而那也有可能毫无意义。离开电影和文学创作，天气从来都是随心所欲，毫无逻辑可言。 ** _可怜的谬论。多么恰当。_**

他看到阿拉娜正倚着墙，距离门口有些距离。她正看着街的另一边，拿着手机正打着电话。当她看向威尔那边的时候，她微笑起来，朝着他招手。他招手回礼，在她没打完电话之前没有贸然靠近。

今天的威廉斯波特比平日要繁忙许多。警察局附近的交通流量尤其多，发现了警方胶带封锁线的人们被好奇心驱使着都要来看上一眼。死亡的阴云散去，恐惧也随之消散，长舌的人们想到的第一件事就是去那杀人犯的谢幕作那边好好看看。人们对此案的好奇心比以往更剧，他想着，是因为卡森是个警察？亦或是由于大家认识他？还是说卡森杀死了凶手这一点才是他们感兴趣的地方？或许上述三种原因都带了些，真是个够奇怪的组合了。

他重新把视线投向阿拉娜，她招招手让他来。她正点着头，面带笑容地说道，“我星期六就会回去。那时候我们再进行课程，好吗？再见，阿比盖尔。”她挂掉了电话。

“她怎么样？”威尔问道，心想着这个问题应当不算突兀，他们已经打过招呼了，只是没用嘴巴而已。

“她情况不错。”真诚的愉悦浮现在阿拉娜的脸上。空气中的些许冷意为她两侧的苹果肌染上了淡淡红晕。她就如同白雪公主那般美丽。“她也在对付着她的问题，一天一次。我略有些担心我此次的旅行将对她无益。昨天的心理治疗我们就错过了。”威尔点点头，“但我想偶尔的中断与调整或许也对她有几分好处。你怎么样，威尔？”一会儿后阿拉娜这般开口问道，暗自观察分析着威尔对这个问题的反应。

“得加把劲了。”他耸了耸肩，“我都没法说什么了。”他的目光随着道路往远方看去，两辆巡逻车停在警局外的马路边。阿拉娜追随着他的视线。

“那是够可怕的。”她摇了摇头，“杰克说她根本没去医院的轮班。他觉得可能护理人员中有一个向她泄密了。”

“可她到底是怎么知道到哪里去找他的？”

“在整场袭击发生之前，她的电话收到了一个匿名来电。我们认为，要么是她的某个同事打电话，本意是想让她自首，结果事与愿违，要么就是…….”

“要么就是有人用卡森这个单独的目标来给她下套，并且那人清楚后面会发生的一切。”

“那会是什么人呢；某个警察？还是一个平民？”

“不喜欢卡森的那些人？”威尔话语中的兴趣盎然无比真实。她抿紧唇，对于他的尖刻挖苦有些不满。当威尔未对此做出反应时，为了接下来更为仔细的陈述，她便也不去管它。

“我能看得出来，卡森绝不是个好相处的人。他给很多当地人带来了麻烦；他是个好警察，但你绝对不会想要和他在酒吧里喝上一杯。”

“他酒品不好？”

“还在戒酒期。”

“哦。”威尔往后抬了一下鞋尖，整个人前后摆了一摆，“所以杰克想要我们出席他的葬礼？”

“他已无在世亲属；只有一个前妻，但她是否出席仍无法确定。路易斯为了让所有参加过普勒斯顿这个案子的同仁们都出席葬礼已经费劲了力气，他绝不容许任何人的缺席。人们认为卡森是个英雄，路易斯就必须要为新闻报道的内容费点脑筋了。”这足够合理。

“那汉尼拔呢？” ** _应该说莱克特医生的，见了鬼了。_** 阿拉娜没注意到威尔的一时嘴漏。这没什么大不了的；她也叫他汉尼拔。

“他会去的。实际上，他现在正和葬礼的策划人一起在Knight-Confer呢。”

“他怎么会不在？”他的呢喃声被压在嗓子里。阿拉娜向他投来了困惑的目光，“他如此……正派得体就从没让你惊讶过吗？”她笑了，已理解了他。

“我从认识他开始，他就一直是这样了。我想这是因为这里没有第二个人会为了卡森而站出来。对于汉尼拔来说，让这场葬礼草草了事也许不符合他的品味，也不甚恰当。在这么多乱七八糟的事情发生了之后，卡森好歹是个警察。

“你的意思是？”

“不管怎么说，他的确收拾掉了芳玎·普勒斯顿。这为他的死亡增添了一份高贵。”

“这件事儿之后，他的脸就要印在T恤衫上面了。”威尔咬了一下自己的舌头，知道自己该管好自己的嘴巴了。

“葬礼会是件好事，威尔。”阿拉娜碰了碰他的手臂，“这会让你在心里画上一个句号 。”

“ ** _我_** 需要这个句号干什么？”

“我们在这儿的时候卡森让你很不好受，你也一直没有机会能同他当面将这个问题解决；你对已故者仍抱有着恶意，因为你一直没法同他当面对质。”他眨了眨眼。

“你刚刚心理分析我了？”她的脸色瞬间发白。

“威尔——”

“你的确这么干了。你不过就是心理分析我了。”他不置信地咯咯笑起来。

“如果我错了的话，请告诉我。”她面色平淡地说道，在最初的恐慌过后恢复了镇定。

“你没错。”威尔甚至都没有怎么生气。控制自己的情绪很容易，阿拉娜不像别人，没有尝试着把他当作俄罗斯彩蛋一般来随意拿捏。如果他发怒了，随之喷发的也将是阿拉娜的怒火，而那是他对付不来的。社交本就不是他的长项，更别提这份怪罪是来自于阿拉娜。

“所以葬礼你是会去的了？”她的声音柔软，但其中并没有安抚他的意思。这是他最喜欢她的地方。

“是啊。”他说道。他不太确定这话是否出自他的真心，但紧接着，他就思考起这事来，“他的尸首现在是不是在殡仪馆？”她点了点头，“你觉得我现在能赶在明天的道别会之前看到它吗？”她一边的眉毛挑起来了。

“他们可能仍在准备，威尔。守丧一直要持续到明天早上。”

这些他全然不关心。他现在过去，哪怕见不到卡森的尸体，也许还能找到汉尼拔。

“散散步对我有好处。”他是需要动起来了。睡得时间太久，弄得他现在只要站着不动久了点儿，四肢就开始僵化麻木。他能看的出来，阿拉娜同意他的观点，适当的锻炼对于现在的他来说只能是有害无益。她只是不那么赞成他去殡仪馆而已，可现在她的意愿可没法阻止威尔，殡仪馆他是去定了，“我一会儿就回来。”

他在手机上查出了地图，确定了方向后沿着第四大街一路向西走去。他没回头望来确定她是否跟着他；他得相信她，她知道跟着他绝不是什么好主意。

他走了差不多四十分钟，随后走在布莱恩街的时候他并未拐掉，而是决意沿着这条街一路走下去。他想去看看街旁的棒球场，绕了点路他完全不在乎。那儿正在进行一场小小的社区赛。威尔能听见一个父亲正竭尽全力地喊叫着，他的声音压倒了一切，“上啊，特纳！上垒，特纳！好的！这才是我的儿子！”

威尔想看看这位过分激动的父亲身旁有没有什么人，结果发现那男人孤零零地一个人站着。其余在站台上的家长都离他远远的。那个叫特纳的孩子，整个人的情绪同他父亲的兴奋形成了鲜明的对比。当他在休息时从场地上下来，坐到长凳上来时，他的朋友们都一窝蜂地拥过来，簇拥着他，手舞足蹈，大声叫着兴奋的不行。他是个天生的运动员，就一个十三，或是十四岁的孩子来说，他很受欢迎。

“好样的，干得好！特纳！好小子。”

**_这才是我的儿子——我的。当他做的好的时候，他是我的儿子。_ **

“好小子。”威尔无声无息地走过去了，他对着自己说了一遍这个词。他的目光定格在特纳的头盔上，一时竟无法移开。这个男孩儿没有和他的朋友一同庆祝。他的队伍完成了一个漂亮的全垒打，而他几乎不为之动容。

**_讨厌体育，讨厌那些目光。身上的关注太多了。想要回家。爸爸明明在家里也能看棒球_ **

“今天你也有孩子在这里打球吗？”一个女人在他身边停下来，这样问道。他突然意识到自己刚刚一直在盯着一个小孩儿看，几乎不用想，他就能看到自己那副全然的怪异模样。

“不，我——我是警察局里的。我正要去殡仪馆。”

“哦，是关于吉米·卡森的吧。那事太可怕了。殡仪馆朝那里走。你在新丁路右转，随后再左转到纪念路。

“多谢。”他喃喃着，朝着那个叫特纳的男孩儿最后看了一眼，随后又将目光转向他的父亲。威尔的视线在后者身上停留地更久，那人依旧在看台上亢奋不宜。“额，嗨。”他又一次引来了女人的注意力。在围栏那里，她的家人正在那儿等着她，而她的手中正抱着一个婴儿。“那个孩子，叫特纳的，你认识他的父亲吗？”

“叫米桂尔什么的……戈麦斯还是古铁雷斯？”威尔点了点头，将其记在脑中，一会儿用得着。“不好意思，我必须得离开了。我的儿子快要击球了。”他放她离开了，依着她指引份道路继续往前走:新丁路右转，纪念路左转。十分钟后，他到了殡仪馆的门口。他在门外站了一会儿。他还没有想好一进去他应该干些什么。

**_进门要先迈脚，格莱厄姆。_ **

身体遵从了大脑的决定，把威尔带进了殡仪馆。他走了进去，看到前台那儿有一个年轻的男人在工作。他抬起头，冲着威尔咧开嘴，温和地笑了。

“你好。”威尔四顾看看。内部的装潢相当地有品位。他思索着是不是汉尼拔选定了这个地方。离他们居住酒店更近的地方还有其他几家殡仪馆，如果是路易斯来挑的话，身处警察局的他为了图近肯定会从那几家里面挑。这儿的一切看起来是那么的优美精致。

 ** _“就我听说的来看，你在我们的绅士医生身上来了一出德古拉的好戏啊。”_** 他咬了咬嘴唇，抑住了自己的笑容。

“有什么需要帮助的吗，先生？”

“我是联邦调查局的顾问。我的名字是威尔·格雷厄姆。”年轻男人点了点头，赞赏与同情几乎在一瞬间就溢满了眼眶。威尔能看出男人的眸色是那种淡褐色的。威尔调整了一下视线，恰好将其停留在男人高高的颧骨上。这人二十刚出头；这份工作说不定是延续祖业。这倒并未让他变得懒惰，亦或是在工作上不上心，处处弄砸。他实际上非常擅长于他的工作，且做的相当好，看着这个男人威尔能从他身上读出来这些东西。

“我对您的损失表示遗憾。”威尔能够感觉到那份真实的情绪。男人是真的很遗憾伤心，“您是在找莱克特医生吗？”即便那人要说的绝对就是这个意思，听到汉尼拔被一个陌生人道起听上去实是有些奇怪。“他在里间，同米切尔在一起。需要我告诉他您在这儿吗？”

“额，如果你不介意的话。”威尔笨拙地回应道，他的手插在夹克衫里。

“或者，实际上。”男人从前台后面走出来。他姓名牌上的名字是雷吉。个子不高，手臂强壮有力，手掌宽厚。不待在前台时，他也许经常练举重；或许那正是他离开前台的原因。当然了，也有可能是他曾经练过举重，肌肉也一直保持的很好。“我可以把你带到他那儿去。这又不是什么场合只容许一人受过，又或是别的什么情况，更别提你们俩都是警察了。”实际上，他们并不是。但威尔思索着雷吉的意思是不是说他们有足够的授权，可以做自己想做的一切事情，可事实上那也不完全正确。但出入不大，他也就不去争辩。雷吉要带他去见汉尼拔了。

“顺便一说，我叫雷吉·沃格特。”他与威尔握了握手，“跟着我就行了。”他走过一个不长的门厅，路的两旁一边陈列着这儿职工的照片，另一边则是一扇扇打开的窗户。他们走进一扇宽阔的大门，进入了殡仪室。那儿早已被布置地亮堂堂的，红色，橘色，以及黄色的花朵被摆放好，使整个房间被装点地格外华丽。柩架后的淡黄色窗帘装饰则是极简，一根漂白丝带将其束起便是全部。

少去一具棺木和死者的尸体，这个房间看起来办上一场婚礼庆典都绰绰有余。而在前面那两件事物被安放就位时，它依旧能维持现今的优雅。汉尼拔会确保这一切的。

“米奇，那人在那儿？”一个略有些精神不振的男人身着一身灰色西装，原先正摆着一排一排的座椅，听到这呼唤声便抬起头来。他的眼睛同雷吉的一样，是那种淡淡的褐色。当他看到威尔的时候，他一下子把背板给挺直了。那男人原本身高就已经很惊人了，再这么一挺，视觉效果上足足又原地长了两英寸。

“莱克特医生在办公室里，正接着一个电话。”他的声音比威尔原想像中的要柔软很多；这是个温柔的巨人。

他走向威尔，途中有意识地将袖管放下，以遮住左前臂上的刺青，紧接着他与威尔握手问好。出于对米奇个人隐私权的尊重，威尔没有特意去看，但是在他刚刚搬椅子的时候，威尔实际上已经瞥到了好几眼；模样很像一条蛇缠绕着一个锚。

“米奇·沃格特。”

“威尔·格雷厄姆。”

他的手掌也同他的兄弟一样，宽大而肉质十足。握手的力度也不小。

“很高兴见到你，先生。我很抱歉卡森警员发生了那样的事情。这见鬼的真是太遗憾了。”威尔点了点头。

“你认识他吗？”

“我同他见过一面。好多年前，他到这里来送别他父亲。”他将视线望向雷吉。

“海军中校詹姆斯·卡森。那真是个了不得的家伙。”雷吉略有些感伤地笑了。

“那时候，你们一定都还是孩子。”

“恩，是的。当中校过世的时候我们的父亲仍是这里的实习医生，但他们早就在军队中认识了。”

“这就是你们参加海军的原因？”威尔的问题是同时问他们两个的。雷吉略有些不舒服地调整了一下脚下的重心，“你在手臂上刺了一个锚，而你。”威尔示意了一下雷吉，“你是哥哥。你带来的影响将会比其他任何人的都要重要。”

“你这个巨兽，我跟你说过了，其他人能看出来我才是大的那个。”雷吉冲着他的兄弟咧开嘴角，脸上满是对他小弟弟的爱。前门的铃响了，雷吉拿拳头轻轻撞了一下兄弟的胳膊，随后匆匆地离开了。

“你怎么会知道他比我大的？”

“身高猛窜的生长期我也有过。”威尔解释道，他耸了耸肩，“我从八年级开始就有这么高了。”米奇点了点头。他身上也发生过类似的事情。

“十五岁的时候，这事儿一下子就发生了。我的天哪，我宁愿那几年的事儿我什么都记不得。”他的走路姿势仍是与正常人有些不同，尽管军旅生活让那有所改观，但还是有点奇怪。“雷吉一到十八岁就入伍了。那大概是……五年前的事情了，老天啊。我在十七岁生日那天进了军队。我爸本来不同意我去，但他和雷吉都做了同样的事情，他有什么理由阻止我？”

“威尔。”他顺着声音的来源抬起头，发现汉尼拔站在门廊那儿，看着他。他的脸平淡无波，看不出任何情绪，但威尔却清楚汉尼拔此刻看到他的惊讶。

“嗨。”他们站在那儿，直愣愣地盯着彼此看。

“那我到后面的遗体处置区去，如果有什么需要的话敲门就行。”米奇沿着他哥哥离去的路匆匆跑开了，寂静一瞬间撑满了整个房间。 ** _太棒了，这是粘人的孩子才会做的事。我现在变成那个粘人的孩子了。悄悄地跟着他？还有什么能让你在他面前变得更加毫无魅力可言呢，格雷厄姆。你真是做的好极了。_**

汉尼拔步入房间。随后将他身后的双扇门给关上了。猛烈地宛如鼓点般的心跳声在威尔的胸膛中跳跃。他将手塞进后兜里，并不想让汉尼拔发现它们已经被汗水弄得湿哒哒的，且还在不停的颤抖。

“你气色不错。”汉尼拔这般说道，他绕着威尔此时腿部正抵着的椅子边缘走了一圈。

“是啊，我感觉好点了。多谢。”威尔扫视了一下房间前部的花朵装饰，就仿佛那里有了些变动，他需要更新记忆。可那儿的花仍旧只有一打；三盆橘的，三盆红的，三盆黄的，还有三盆粉的。束着窗帘的丝带仍旧是白色的，白色。他脑中想象着柩架上已摆好了棺材，而卡森尸体躺在里面。他金黄的头发会把这温暖的颜色衬得很好看。而如果米奇没有遮掩死者脸上的一抹苍白的话，那些颜色会看起来更加明亮些。

“威尔。”他转过头，汉尼拔一下子竟离他这么近了，足以使威尔吓了一跳，“你来这，是不是因为昨天晚上发生的事？”

因为昨天晚上发生的事。

“我猜我只是，不是很确定昨晚……发生了什么。”

“一场治疗。” ** _他妈的。_**

**_操。该死的。他妈的。_ **

“噢。”

“那不太正统。”汉尼拔点了点头，“我们也许做的太过了。”

“不，你确定吗？”威尔讥讽地笑了，“因为我貌似记得你想 ** _掐死我_** 。我 ** _咬了你_** ，汉尼拔。我咬出血了。” ** _汉尼拔。_**

“那伤口没事，几周之后将不会再有大碍了。”他耸了耸肩，这短暂的肩膀扭动将那西装夹克伸展开来，完美地勾画出了他的二头肌。威尔记得，他的手掌曾抚上过这双手臂，亲手测试过它们的力量。那铁块一般的肌肉，强壮无比。目光下移，威尔看向汉尼拔喉咙上那简单朴素的绑带。他的嘴巴有点发干，“除非，你说的不是这个问题。”

**_你知道我不说的不是这个，去你的。你知道的。_ **

“你亲了我。”终于说出来了；他只是没法再憋着了，“最后治疗结束了之后，你亲了我。那已经没必要了，但你还是那么做了。”

“我的确这么做了。”汉尼拔又逼近了两步。

“而在那之前，我们正——”威尔欲往后退，却忘了身后的椅子，几把椅子被他推得挪了位置。随后他忙着去把它们摆回原位，这样米奇就不用再忙了。同样，他找到了一个好借口，不必再将目光一直放在汉尼拔身上。右手旁的一把椅子他调整来调整去，到第四次的时候，汉尼拔的一只手探上了威尔的臂膀。医生的手指环住他手肘的内侧。它们带着的情绪与独占欲是那般相似。它们是那样强大，那样的有影响力。

“我们那时在干什么，威尔？”

**_他是那么的强大。_ **

“我们几乎就是在做爱了。”他的声音刺耳难听。他想甩开汉尼拔的手，他想从医生身边退开，而事实证明威尔的一切努力都不过是徒劳无功。汉尼拔的手像铁钳一般，紧箍住了威尔的手臂。

“但我们没有做，威尔。”

**_是的，我们没有！但这些事见鬼的到底是什么意思？_ **

“你有经常感觉自己被恐同思想禁锢吗，威尔？”

“什么？”威尔转过身。

“我们没有做到底的那件事让你感到羞愧。当时我是绝不会做什么的，我想你保证。你那时的状态没法承受这一切。”

“我的状态没法……”

“你吃过了吗，威尔？”

“我的…… ** _什么_** ？”

“我现在还得和米奇商量一下明天的仪式，那之后，我们就可以离开了。”

“什——去哪里？”

“我在彼得·赫狄克饭店订了位置，六点钟。我原准备同杰克或是阿拉娜一同前往，但既然你在这儿了。同你一起去将会是更好的选择。”威尔不由自主地瞥了一眼自己腕上的手表。现在已经五点一刻了。

“等等！”威尔发现自己的手正扒着后裤袋，便抬起手，在胸前交叉。汉尼拔期待地看着他，“这件事没有让我产生恐同的思想。”汉尼拔再一次关上了门。他希望雷吉没有碰巧听到这句话。

“坦诚点，威尔。说出你的心里话。”这是个命令。几乎是毋庸置疑的，医生自己当然不需要听到威尔说出那些话。极有可能，他只是想要威尔听到自己说那些话。威尔费力地吞咽着，将溢出喉的恐惧咽下去，只是道不出任何话来。

他深吸了一口气，气息平稳，随后他再这么做了三次。他直直地朝汉尼拔走去，一开始步伐坚定，但随着汉尼拔同他之间的距离越来越短，他的勇气就一点点的泄了下去。威尔现在离汉尼拔不过一个手臂的距离，这太近了，足以弄得威尔六神无主。汉尼拔的西装翻领被他攥在手中，而他的手却可恨地颤抖起来。咬了咬唇，威尔仍是不确定这样做是否正确。先前并非他操纵身体时，这一切看起来要比现今要简单太多，至少那时候汉尼拔还是配合的，不像现在这样他得一个人唱独角戏。

“威尔，有什么事情吗？”汉尼拔的问语无比镇定，这个见鬼的雕塑人。发型考究，西装笔挺，厨房一尘不染，就连睡衣都是那么昂贵奢华；汉尼拔的嘴，他的舌，他的手，他的臀；汉尼拔的喉咙上， ** _威尔用牙齿_** 灼刻上的印迹。威尔舔了舔嘴唇。 ** _汉尼拔。_**

房门的另一边传来的敲门声，威尔一下子就放开了手。门开的时候他已巧妙地从汉尼拔的身边转开，而当米奇告诉汉尼拔尸体已准备好，可以安置进殡仪室时，医生整个人还是同先前一样镇定非凡，甚至是头发都没有一根乱了位置。他扫了威尔一眼，如若他注意到威尔的外表略有些凌乱的话，他并未就此多加评论。

“移动棺木时你们需要我的帮助吗？”汉尼拔彬彬有礼地提议道，尽管显然，他们现下已无多余的空闲时间。

“不用了，一直以来都是我和雷吉两个人搞定的。莱克特医生，您今天的帮助我们感激不尽。”汉尼拔点了点头，同米奇握了握手，“那么格莱厄姆先生，明天见？”

“嗯，我会来的。”他们也握了手。米奇走向房间前部的柩架，从那里的一个边门离开了房间。也许那时一条通向太平间的捷径。威尔跟着汉尼拔走过双扇门，路过雷吉时，还挥手向他道别。他正坐在前台，手机夹在肩膀和耳朵间，手在键盘上打着字。汉尼拔走出门后，他朝着威尔眨了眨眼睛。云彩笼罩了整个天空，天色比之刚才已暗了许多。天边被落霞染上了橘黄。比之深蓝的云朵则是多了几分生气。几束太阳光从云层中漏出来，威尔数着这些太阳光线的数目，它们闪烁着，就仿佛吊灯上垂下的那些磨砂玻璃。视线被光点充斥前，他数到了事儿。

“你是开车来的吗？”汉尼拔一边问，一边在停车场中找着车。而威尔仍然被刚刚雷吉的眨眼给弄得有点蒙，还没有反应过来，他正努力思索着那到底是什么意思。空气中的味道越来越像雨后的温暖潮湿，多沙而又黏腻，就仿佛踏在树林中的夯实泥土智商。街上的道路是有几处湿了，但不足以证明当他们待在殡仪馆时，外面曾大雨倾盆。刚刚可能只是下了一场毛毛小雨。

“额，没有。我走过来的。”他四周环顾，好似被汉尼拔的问语给弄得有几分困惑。

“那我们就一起坐我的车吧。”威尔同汉尼拔一起上了车。这是一辆黑色的日产尼桑。从租车的角度来说，这辆已经很不错了。一整天停在阳光直射的地方让车子里面变得暖烘烘的。环境总算有些变化，之前一路走着耳边是冷风呼啸，体内也是寒意逼人。

“所以，去彼得·赫狄克饭店？”威尔试图出声打破这份寂静。

“离这儿不远。你如果想知道的话，它就在去酒店的路上。”

“好极了。”威尔点了点头，即便他感觉自己的内里正收缩龟裂，正待死亡。

“那儿会很令你满意的。那儿的菜单种类很多。”

当他们路过鲍曼运动场时，威尔朝窗外望去。他心知这是无用的，但他依旧那么做了，棒球内场——也就是停车场中满是带着红色橄榄球头盔的孩子，威尔努力地想在其中找到特纳的身影。他同样也在找着那位父亲；这一回他找到了，男人正同一个漂亮的金发女子聊着天，她的身旁还粘着一个非常年轻的男孩儿。她一边同男人说话，一只手一边抚摸男孩儿的头发。男孩儿的头发也是金灿灿的黄油颜色，和她的一模一样。

男人——他的名字是米桂尔，耸了耸肩，朝着站在一颗大橡树下面的男孩儿们挥了挥手。威尔看到特纳往前走去，而他们停在路口的红灯前，他和特纳之间隔得太远，特纳此时脸上的表情威尔说不出来。米桂尔用手臂勾住特纳的肩，就好像他们是天底下最好的朋友。威尔想上去揍他。

“你没问题吧，威尔？”

“哈？”威尔瞬间把脸朝前转；不敢同汉尼拔对上视线。整整两分钟，他对那个被他移情的男孩儿产生了保护欲。他的行为已经开始有些不可理喻了，“啊，我没事。往前开吧。”他眨了眨眼睛，往汉尼拔的大致方向点了点头，眼睛实际上却没有丝毫聚焦。他思索着，也许他并不能为特纳做什么事情。为什么会出现这个想法的理由也是可笑的要死，威尔想着他能不能给自己找出一个更好的借口以出手干涉。

接下来的旅途一路绿灯，畅通无阻。一个转弯使得鲍曼运动场最后在后视镜中闪烁了一下，接下来就彻底地从视线中消失了。威尔收回身子，整个人窝陷回座椅中。

“你幼时有参加过什么体育运动吗？”这正是他此刻不想聊起的话题。

“没有。”一会儿之后，威尔叹了一口气，“除了上体育课的时候，其他时候就没有了。”

“你刚刚在座位上动的太厉害了，老是回头。”威尔看着汉尼拔。这一回他的视线及到了汉尼拔的肩膀，随后又再一会转正了目光。

“是的。”

“你想参加体育运动吗？”

“我以前有点儿喜欢棒球。”威尔很勉强地承认道，他清楚汉尼拔的这一系列问语最终将会达到怎样的效果，问出他哪一部分的过去，“我也喜欢过田径。”话语中多了一份防御姿态，“但哪一项我都没有取得多大成就。”

“你还在跑步吗，威尔？”

问题听上去并不像表面的那样简单，就好像这话语深处藏着一份不易察觉的谴责。这话另有别的用意，而那，是威尔不想太多去探究了解的。 ** _那么你跑步又是为了逃离什么？_**

“我家屋子后面有条小路，有时候我会去跑两圈。如果那里晚上没人，我会沿着路跑到底，然后再一路跑回家。”这回答似乎让汉尼拔很满意，“那么你跑步吗，莱克特医生？”何情何景，他也能直接以名字相称对方，此时的正式只能将当时的随意衬托地更加明显。威尔将这个名字所伴随的苦涩味道吞咽下肚。

“跑步对心脏有好处。”汉尼拔点了点头，“可以提升耐力。”

**_可以提升持久力。_ **

“我想说，之前——之前的那次睡眠是我很久以来质量最高的一次，甚至比我们冥想的那次效果都要好。然而，那一次，我睡得也很好。”威尔开始可悲地喋喋不休起来。

“你那时急需休息。”汉尼拔停好了车。建筑后面的停车场的灯光昏暗，没有停几辆车。今天晚上的人们都有些慵懒，也许恰能解释为何汉尼拔能在没什么人注意到的情况下订到位置。“你需要我为你提供的，不过是些无他人所扰的休憩时间。”

“我感激不尽。”威尔准备开门。而汉尼拔的手掌却握住了他的手腕，他停下了。汉尼拔的手指能轻轻地擦到威尔尺骨上方的豌豆骨。

“你无需这样。”他转过身，目光探上汉尼拔的颌，医生的下巴。脑中幻想着自己的舌头抵上那儿的肌肤，牙齿嵌入那儿的血肉。脑海里，汉尼拔正低低地呻吟——“这也是我能给予你最后的一点儿平静了。”医生那低沉的声音，让威尔的口中不由得分泌出了唾液。

“没有多少人是会为我而那么做的。”他维持着呼吸。汉尼拔身子前倾，凑得更近了些，他的头发同威尔的擦在了一道。

“你有我。”而威尔相信他的话。他相信他，他相信他。

汉尼拔的手伸向威尔的左侧，替他开了门。冷风呼啸而入。对于这温度的骤然变化，威尔先是有些不适应，而那份风寒却令他的肌肤感觉愉悦。汉尼拔要将手抽走了，威尔却紧攥着医生的袖子不放。汉尼拔的前额同威尔的抵在一道，喘息声从威尔的口中溢出。他几乎要被汉尼拔的气息给淹没了。他甚至能感觉到汉尼拔的唇角勾起了一个小小的微笑，都是他们离的太近了。

但下一秒，汉尼拔就不在他身边了。医生行云流水般地走到了车外，动作是那般的顺畅而又优雅， ** _“我们现在一起站在岩壁上。”_**

“来吧，威尔。”

威尔摇摇晃晃地站了起来，眼前的那地方非常像住宿加早餐的那种欧洲旅馆，只不过他跟着汉尼拔即将要步入的这一家更为的古色古香些。街的另一边，两个女人站在那儿，直愣愣地看着他们俩。其中的一个脸上带着一个意味深长的笑。他们在车里干的事情，这两个女人都看见了。

耳朵和脸上烫的仿佛要烧起来，威尔将这股热度抑制下去，随后迈着沉重的步伐，跟着汉尼拔一路走进了餐馆。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. The Soft Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 汉尼拔晚上带威尔去搓了一顿（是的是有这么一道菜叫乳清干酪菠菜意大利面的），除此之外，他还和威尔亲热了会儿。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deer woman in a silk dress/Girls with beads around their necks/Kiss the hunter of the green vest/Who has wrestled before/With lions in the night/Out of sight

餐厅的女经理在前面带着路，她非常友好，并给他们找了一个安静的位置坐下。柔和的光线为整个餐厅渲染上了一分愉悦的气息。威尔将他的餐巾打开，并将其中的镀银餐具取出，略微的紧张令他不停地约着餐巾的一角。若是此时，汉尼拔和威尔的关系还未好到如此程度，汉尼拔也并不那么熟悉威尔诸如此类的紧张时的小动作，医生也许还能看出这其中的万分粗鲁。然而，威尔是那么的为他所喜爱，这种忐忑不安的行径他自是当作称赞和鼓励来一并看待。  
服务生为汉尼拔送上一杯白水，点了意大利桑娇维塞红葡萄的威尔没由头地觉着一阵尴尬。他径直猛干下去一口，清了清喉咙，随后看向菜单准备点开胃菜。刚说话时舌头有些打结，几秒钟的磕磕绊绊之后，威尔表示他想点碳烤生蚝。这期间汉尼拔一直看着他，满脸被逗乐的神情。汉尼拔点了一份烤枣子，随后侍者便拿着菜单离开了。入座之后，他们总算有了片刻独处的时光——侍者一会儿就会带着食物回来。汉尼拔小抿了一口水。  
“这真的痛吗？”威尔的话语突兀，而他的视线依旧锁定在汉尼拔身后的某处。医生用那只空下来的手探向自己的喉咙，这瞬间引来了威尔的视线，并让他久久不能移开眼睛。汉尼拔把这些都看在眼里。舌头微微伸出润湿下唇，汉尼垂下手，他已心满意足。  
“它还几乎没怎么开始愈合。”汉尼拔靠回他的座椅中，头微微向后摆了一摆。威尔的眼睛一直追随的汉尼拔的动作，他没意识到他的唇瓣已微微分开。对于他喜欢的事物，威尔真是丝毫没有掩饰的意图。  
“说到这个，昨晚……”  
“是的，威尔。”  
“什么是的？”他看起来相当困惑，餐巾的末端在他的手指间悲伤地扭作一团。  
“那些事正是我想要做的。”  
汉尼拔仿佛看到了威尔的肺部在那一刻收紧，而他也的的确确地听到了威尔的一声抽气。有眼睛的人都能看出来他的脸已经烧成了苹果。威尔的这般表现真实可爱极了。心里的一点所思所想他都能那么生动地表现出来。汉尼拔想去品尝他舌头上的色彩；想任由那份油墨在他的舌尖兴盛滋长。  
“那是你想要的。”快速地深吸了一口气，威尔的胸口微微扩张。一个小小的，宽慰的笑容不收控制地从他的唇角上咧开。汉尼拔同样报以一个笑容，他看着威尔的瞳孔微微扩大。  
“我提议，当我们回家之后，可以进一步探讨我们之间的情谊。”  
“你真是这么想的吗？”威尔用手挠了挠他的面颊。这一下，他嘴角的笑容咧的更大了。笑着的时候，那副容貌完全配得上“美艳惊人”四个字。“老天爷，我担心这个都担心了一整天了。在殡仪馆那里你竟然还就这个戏弄我。”汉尼拔抿着嘴笑了起来。  
“就大局而言，我那时的确在尝试着测出你对此事的反应；这事我做的实在是太粗鲁了，请接收我的道歉。”  
“哎，若不是事事都处心积虑考虑周全，那就不是你了。”威尔摇了摇头，喃喃道。  
“那么威尔，你那时是否想过成为先贸然行动的那个人呢？”  
“就我的感觉而言，有那么片刻，你给我一种哪怕我不想这么做也得照做的感觉。”  
“我绝不会那样残忍的。你的信任对于我来说比什么都重要。”威尔脸上的笑容因这句话而颤抖起来。一丝惊讶划过他的面庞。这一份情绪的变化令他的面容愈发光艳照人，几乎将汉尼拔的呼吸都尽数夺去。他做到了；他让威尔感觉到了那些情绪，而一旦他们找到了时间，这样的机会将会有更多，他完全有能力做到这一切。现在他们之间已没有任何阻碍。只欠威尔的一句同意，汉尼拔将会把整个世界双手奉上。  
终究那些情绪慢慢淡去，威尔张开嘴想再说话，可他的声音却哽住了。侍者已带着生蚝同烤枣款款归来。他静悄悄地将它们放在桌子上，似乎是感觉到他刚刚步入了一个神圣而又伟大的时刻，其重大程度甚至已完全超过了他的认知，他这辈子也将无从知晓。  
侍者放下菜后就飞快的离开了，没有说一句话。威尔将目光下移，他原有的思绪暂时停滞了。汉尼拔没有逼迫他。  
当汉尼拔渴望得到些什么东西的时候，他的耐心几乎是无穷无尽的。汉尼拔此时渴望的，是威尔，以及他无可打破的信念。所以他等得起，无论威尔需要他等多久。那份丰厚的奖赏是他这辈子到目前为止，能为自己争取到的最好的事物；那会好过他为米莎杀死的那些人；那会好过他对于紫夫人的爱，又或是他被迫离开她之前，她报还于自己的那份亲爱。他身体里的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着，威尔就是他一直等待的那个人。能在黑暗中伴他左右，而在白日的审判之光中立于他身旁。威尔是那个他能够拥有的人。  
烤枣中以山羊乳酪作为馅料，外边包裹着一圈培根。他原想使用刀叉，可近来他已清楚的知晓，若是能在适时时放下贵族的架子，威尔会因此而高兴异常。所以他选择了用手指拿起一颗烤枣，送到嘴边，轻轻咬下。  
威尔照着汉尼拔的动作有样学样，他将牡蛎壳持在一手中，另一只手拿着叉子，轻轻地去挑连在壳上的牡蛎肉。威尔弄得可不太好看。但汉尼拔喜欢此时眼前的这幅景致；威尔的手指被牡蛎上面带着的油弄得油光发亮的，但他的手指却没有再乱碰叉子的长柄了。他总算将那小牡蛎的亮闪闪的肉给弄下来了。汉尼拔一口将他嘴中的食物咽下，同时看着威尔咀嚼时的样子。  
汉尼拔任由威尔发现他凝视的目光，卷发男人不出意外地露出了抵抗的神态，而早已料到的汉尼拔不慌不忙地将第二个吃到一半的烤枣纳入嘴中。他的手指短暂地触碰到了自己的下唇，随后再回到桌面上。威尔在吞咽了两次后才挪开了视线。  
过了些时候，侍者再次返回，询问他们今晚将享用哪道色拉和主菜。威尔用餐巾稍微擦了擦手，他点了最简单的蔬菜沙拉，而主菜则要的是乳清干酪菠菜意大利面。汉尼拔对于此并没有感到很惊讶；这两道菜是菜单上最便宜的几道菜肴之一。他则是点了碎榛子吉夫干酪和野生大比目鱼。威尔的目光直直地朝汉尼拔的身后望去，他仿佛知晓自己偷偷精打细算的小把戏逃不过医生的眼睛，而他此时的动作正明白无误地告诉汉尼拔他不想谈论这事儿。  
他们继续享用各自的生蚝以及烤枣。汉尼拔吃着盘中剩余的那些枣子时，似乎回回手指都能擦上嘴唇。威尔则是一直盯着医生看，眼前画面将他深深吸引，而那份尴尬也足以让他道不出任何话来。尽管他此刻表现出来的模样，好像是被汉尼拔刻意表现出来的一切给激怒了——不，他是被自己对于此事的全然接受而感到恼羞成怒。  
“你为卡森的葬礼安排好了一切。”威尔一边扫荡着最后一只生蚝，一边说着，“这事情你做的真不赖。”他睡过去了整整一天，而那铺天盖地的饥饿感也许是在他吃下第二或是第三只生蚝之后才悄然而至。他用餐巾包裹着指尖用力擦了擦，随后再将其擦过手掌，那儿已被生蚝的些许汁水给染成了一片淡黄。  
“路易斯警官当时也自愿置办葬礼，但他手下人的死对于他的影响太大了。我便毛遂自荐，为他省下一份心事。”  
“没有几个人能做到你这样子的。”威尔点了点头。汉尼拔咽下了最后一口烤枣。威尔盯着医生将每一根手指的指尖都伸进口中微微舔舐。通常在晚宴桌上，如此粗鲁的事情汉尼拔是绝对不会做的。可他们快要一同抵达属于他们的和谐同结合，专属于他们的真理同完美，离那里愈近一分，威尔令他打破的礼仪规定就更多一分，如今他的底线已支离破碎了。“尤其是为了卡森做到这样。”威尔清了清嗓子，把视线挪开了。  
“人们不喜欢他吗？”  
“我曾那么说过。”威尔喃喃着，摇了摇头，“但你为他做的，那都是善事；你实是想的很周到。”  
“我为他做的事情。”汉尼拔沉思起来，“若你当时已恢复了神智，我确信你也会加入进来帮助我的。”威尔笑了，觉得汉尼拔这是在肯定他的为人和善，以及舍己为人的精神。他没觉得汉尼拔这是在暗中唤醒他灵魂中的阴暗一面，那些长年无光的角落是汉尼拔早就想探寻及唤醒的了。  
侍者带来了他们的沙拉。威尔的沙拉虽然价格低廉，且摆盘绝无出挑之处，但食物的质量却没法不令人印象深刻。他用叉子叉起几颗菜心外带一片胡萝卜，随后送入嘴中，快速咀嚼着。汉尼拔低估了威尔的食欲。很明显，他们距离主菜上菜的时间越近，威尔腹中的饥饿感就愈发强烈。汉尼拔吃自己的那一份色拉时，人也陷入了思考的沉寂之中。威尔过分的饥饿还能告诉他些什么？他想着自己该如何利用这一点。  
沙拉吃到一半，威尔便把自己杯中的红酒饮尽了。侍者重新出现，为他的桑娇维塞葡萄酒续杯后，还询问了一下汉尼拔杯中少了些许的白水要不要加满。他评论了几句他们的晚餐。汉尼拔点了点头，威尔则是喝着刚加上的红酒。汉尼拔再次看向那侍者的时候，他已经灵活地转到另一张桌子那儿去了。  
威尔的头朝右边望着，这样窗外的漆黑天幕他便能一览无余。他的手臂搭在一边，红酒杯凑在唇旁，动作因脑中的思绪而停滞了。他低头望向杯中，晃了晃酒杯，随后头微微后仰，喝了一大口。  
葡萄酒呈深紫色，比威尔喉咙上的淤青颜色要深上许多，酿造这美酒的葡萄是精品无疑。他脖子上绘着令人满足于心的色彩，那几乎可称作海军蓝的印痕同桑娇维塞的葡萄的精致颜色相得映衬。威尔吞咽着的时候，发现汉尼拔正在盯着他的喉咙看。此刻，一个缓慢地，谨慎的笑容如同一道流星般划过他的唇角。汉尼拔想要吻他。若是汉尼拔的那份喜爱之情没有那么频繁的在他眼前闪现，若不是他此刻必须得再吃点东西，威尔绝对会直接推到桌子，冲上去，将那份笑容纳入自己的嘴中细细品尝。  
那味道会如同樱桃般锋利刺激，也会如同威尔那样浓醇而又顺滑，就好似桑娇维塞的葡萄。侍者撤走了他们已经吃完的沙拉碗。他来来去去，一声不吭。威尔的目光黏在汉尼拔身上，那是探寻的视线。汉尼拔没有放走他。  
“我们一定得等到回家吗？”威尔尽可能地让问语不那么尖锐，但他的声音出卖了他的紧张。他咬着下唇，等待着汉尼拔的回音。嘴唇中间的那块亮红色的痂表明它在不久前才刚刚被咬开过。  
“我想出于对卡森的尊重，最好是这样。”  
“我甚至都不喜欢他。”这话想都不想便脱口而出，更加委婉的表达方式威尔都没来得及去想。汉尼拔能看到威尔脑子里面咔咔转动的齿轮，正努力地让他为刚刚说的那句话后悔，但威尔只是闭上了眼睛，叹了一口气，继续说道，“若是我们都想要变得开心，为什么就不能那么做呢？”  
“你现在开心吗，威尔？”卷发男人的眼睛张开了，那双眸子对上了汉尼拔的，便再没有移开。  
“是的。”他低声细语着。汉尼拔站了起来，前倾身子，越过餐桌，将一吻印在威尔的唇上。温和而又轻柔，甚至能被称得上是平淡乏味，可这一吻其中的目的性已溢于言表，它很快就变成了更多更多。  
医生的手抚上了威尔的下巴，手指轻轻地抚摸着威尔的发际线。威尔探出手，将他的手同汉尼拔的紧扣在一起。汉尼拔重重地用舌头舔过威尔的唇线，威尔顺着医生的动作慢慢张开了嘴，就仿佛阳光中缓缓盛开的花朵，而在此刻汉尼拔却决意结束这个吻。心脏再跳一拍，汉尼拔便抽身退开了。威尔的眼睑微阖。他的唇瓣张开，汉尼拔的舌头将其弄得湿润水灵。稍茫然了片刻后，威尔用自己的舌头舔过下唇，那上面还遗留着些许汉尼拔的唾液，亮晶晶的水珠让威尔不慌不忙地细细品尝着汉尼拔的味道。  
侍者端着他们的主菜姗姗回归，意大利面色彩明艳，大比目鱼热气腾腾。可即便此时威尔仍对着手上的红酒杯漾着笑颜。菜肴的香味诱人。一笔慷慨的小费在所难免，他同样要给予厨师长他最高的称赞。  
等待的时间原本已让威尔的饥饿感平息了些许，可那主盘才刚咬下第一口，一切貌似褪去的饥肠辘辘又卷土重来。为了不让汉尼拔一遍又一遍地提醒他吃慢点儿、注意体会享受美食的乐趣，他已经刻意控制了速度。可即便如此，他清空盘中吃食的速度仍是快的令人咂舌，这场食速大赛医生明智地选择了退出。但不管怎么说，威尔的脸皮还没有厚到那种程度。差不多吃完了一大半的时候，威尔总算抑制住了自己的食欲，放慢了速度。汉尼拔便趁此机会巧妙赶上，最终两人在同一时间将主菜吃完了。  
“两位绅士对于餐后甜点意下如何？”侍者的问语彬彬有礼，眼睛则是瞥上了威尔逐渐见底的红酒杯。威尔挑起一边的眉毛，将征求意见的眼神投向汉尼拔，他或许是在等待医生的一句同意。  
“我要一份黑醋栗配覆盆子。威尔你要什么？”侍者重新把目光转向威尔。  
“额，和他点的一样，谢谢。”他点了点头，大拇指和食指摆弄着那只干净的勺子，紧张地拿着它在桌面上划来划去。  
“我马上回来，先生，我还会为您再加些红酒。”他弯了弯脖颈，在威尔能出口拒绝那份过多的红酒前就悄然离开。前两杯酒已使威尔冰冷僵硬的内里温暖了起来，汉尼拔看的出来。他的眼睛里面现在就闪烁着那份热度。品质优良的红酒中蕴含着一分耐度，还有一分诱人心弦的魅力，廉价的威士忌中找不着这两样东西，再好的啤酒亦是如此。它让威尔放松下来。汉尼拔现在想再次亲吻威尔了。  
“这个黑醋栗配覆盆子里有什么？”不熟悉的法语词滑过威尔的舌尖。汉尼拔暗暗地咬住了唇，没显出来。威尔有几分微醺，侍者今晚已是第二次为他的红酒续杯，他脸上有着一副“我懂”的愉悦神情。寻常的汉尼拔定会认为他遭到了冒犯，而此刻，此刻的他也为此情此景而同样心神愉悦，早已顾不上那些。  
侍者望向汉尼拔，汉尼拔点了点头。  
“巧克力做的贝壳状外壳，中间包裹着的是覆盆子果汁冰糕，外壳上还涂抹着打发过的奶油。配酒是黑醋栗甜酒，还有香博树莓力娇酒。”菜单上的介绍他复述地一字不差。  
“这个香博树莓力娇酒是……”  
“覆盆子香酒，威尔。”汉尼拔抑制不住嘴角的微笑。  
“那听起来很棒。”侍者拿着红酒瓶离开了他们的餐桌，慢慢地走回了厨房，他将笑容憋在心里边。  
“我觉得你会喜欢吃的。它同你的红酒相得映衬。”  
“桑娇维塞。”他如同孩子一般，体会着词语从舌尖上吐露的感觉，“黑醋栗配覆盆子。”他将视线转向餐厅的一角，又匆匆转回到汉尼拔的身上，露出一个羞涩的笑容，“我可能有一点儿喝醉了。”  
“你空着肚子喝了半杯。”汉尼拔评论道。威尔朝下，往红酒杯里看了看。  
“说的对。”侍者回来了，他的手上托着两个小碟子，里面盛着他们的果汁冰糕。威尔的皮肤将那冰糕上的一层鲜红血色映衬地格外逼真。他舀起一勺，凑到嘴边，主动地一口咬下。汉尼拔看着威尔将那勺子纳入嘴中，嘴唇将冰糕包裹在内。一点点儿栗色的糖浆粘在了他的嘴角。威尔用舌头将其舔去，全然没有注意到汉尼拔凝视的目光，“嗯。”一番品味后威尔发出一声喉音，他用勺子轻轻拨动着那份冰冻甜点。  
“结论如何？”  
“尝起来很棒。”威尔一边笑着，一边又吃了一口。汉尼拔现在很想很想再一次吻他了。  
但他没有这么做，他只是拿起自己的勺子，小小地吃了几口这份冰爽的果汁冰糕。轻柔的笑声从威尔那儿传来。  
“什么事，威尔？”  
“我才意识到，我脖子上印着个手印子，我还带着它走了一整天。”  
“那我们两个可以凑一对了。”汉尼拔舔着唇说道。那味道清爽香甜。威尔尝起来也会是这个滋味。威尔尝起来，只会是专属于威尔的味道。  
“那可不。”威尔说话的时候，眼睛再一次地落到了汉尼拔的喉咙上。他的目光时不时地落到那上面已经一整晚了。汉尼拔猜测威尔原不想让他知道，可威尔的视线落到哪里，汉尼拔的目光也就追随到哪儿。威尔紊乱混沌，却又无比美丽的脑海中正是怎样的波荡起伏，汉尼拔想尽他全力地去了解。如果他有这个能力，他想要去控制其中的潮起潮落；想要依他的喜好为那里打上印记，这样他的愿望便就成了威尔的，他的情绪便也同威尔的一样了。  
“你想要看看吗？”汉尼拔的手指触上了绷带。威尔的嘴讶异地张开了，“当然是等一会儿，回到车里的时候。”汉尼拔随即附了一句。威尔的脸一下子就变红了，这愈发确信了汉尼拔的猜测。他喜欢捉弄威尔，把他弄得手忙脚乱，窘迫不堪，他喜欢看到威尔放松警惕而流露真我的样子。但更多的，他喜欢的是威尔从两颊上泛起的那份鲜红，自脸颊而起，一路蔓延至脖颈；就仿佛一张活生生的地图，指引着汉尼拔，告诉他该将自己的一个个亲吻落于何处。  
“如果你不介意的话。”威尔隔了一会儿，才这般轻声说道。侍者把账单拿来了。威尔还没说什么，身体便先一步反应不自觉地摇了摇头，侍者礼貌地笑了，尽管他的脸已经因尴尬而变红。同样的两颊泛红，这一回汉尼拔就完全体会不到刚刚的那愉悦同享受。  
“如果没问题的话，我能感谢一下厨师吗？”侍者正将他们的盘子一个个叠在手臂上，恰在此时汉尼拔这般出声问道。问语道出的那一刻他的脸上一片光亮。  
“先生，请等一小会儿，我马上将她带过来。”  
他付了账单，威尔提出要分摊掉一些费用时他几乎都没怎么搭理他，只是短暂地瞥了一眼去。汉尼拔给的小费也是丰厚异常。威尔起身披上了夹克，在此时侍者带着一位丰满健美的女士走了过来，她一边走还一边用毛巾擦着手。汉尼拔同样也站了起来。侍者的手搭在她的手臂上，嘴角挂着一个大大的微笑。他们是一对情人。  
“海瑟•拉克兰。”她朝着汉尼拔伸出手。  
“汉尼拔•莱克特医生。”他们握了握手。她转向威尔，“这是我的同事，威尔•格莱厄姆。”  
“见到你很高兴。”她的脸上满是笑容。  
“乳清干酪菠菜意大利面的味道真是美妙绝伦。”他点了点头，赞叹时伴随着些抽搐性的吞咽。  
“还有果汁冰糕更是精致优雅。”汉尼拔微笑着。她低了低头，以示感激，“你在这当厨师当了很久了吗？”  
“差不多快有十年了吧，鲁迪？”  
“宝贝儿，明年春天就是第十一个年头了。”他结巴起来，“我是说——明年春天，拉克兰女士就已经陪伴了我们十一年了。”他刻意以一种正式的语调陈述着。海瑟丢给他一个嗔怒的眼神，眼里满是爱意。鲁迪没羞没躁地看着她。汉尼拔看了看他的名牌，上面的名字是鲁道法斯。  
“你们能拥有彼此真是件幸事。这份工作很适合你，你技巧娴熟，做起事来得心应手。”  
“他的父母认为我俩同时从事餐饮业不是件好事。”鲁迪耸了耸肩。  
“没办法，他们俩一个是会计，一个是律师。他们的朝九晚五同我们的不一样。”  
“你若真心喜欢一项工作，你才不会一天二十四小时都扑在上面呢。”威尔突然插嘴道。鲁迪笑了，表示威尔说的没错。  
“你们两个是干什么的？”海瑟一边将毛巾塞到围裙口袋中，一边开口问道。  
“我是联邦调查局的特别调查员。”威尔把目光投向汉尼拔。  
“我是个心理医生。”  
“你们是来查那几场谋杀案的，对不对？”海瑟蹙了蹙眉。威尔点了一下头，“多亏了你们，总算除掉那个见鬼的女人了，我觉得为了这事儿，就应该同你好好握个手。”海瑟捏了一下鲁迪的胳膊。他抑住痛呼没叫出来。她这一掐总算让他回了神。笑着的时候，鲁迪的眼睛潮乎乎的。  
“我们应该敬个酒。”  
“哦，不。”威尔举起了手。  
“威尔。”汉尼拔看向威尔。他看着威尔脸上那份恐慌稍瞬即逝，变成了些许的不确信，最终变成了平静的接受，“我们已经耽误你太长的时间了。若是再占用些时间，那我们这客人就当得不称职了。”  
“别傻了。她负责的那几桌阿曼达能照顾的过来，更别说我们厨房里面人已经招的够多的了。”鲁迪的话引来了海瑟一个担忧的目光，可那小心谨慎的动作依然掩盖不了她眼中的笑意。鲁迪的眼睛耷拉了下来，“拜托，你这个小粗鲁。”一句话让他又焕发了神采，连腰杆都挺得更直了些。  
“还需要红酒吗，格莱厄姆先生？”这着实让威尔发笑了，一下子便除却了他浑身的不适。鲁迪这种人不多见；很容易就能被人所喜爱，且能一直让你保持对他的好感。他横一步从海瑟身边匆匆走过，走进厨房并消失在了视野中。汉尼拔坐下了，威尔便也同他一起重新就坐。海瑟便就着威尔身边的位置，在长椅上坐下，虽说不至于同威尔贴的太近，但也是靠的不算太远了。汉尼拔有那么一会儿想要同她交换位置，只不过他很快否定了这个想法。那行为太过幼稚不说，他的嫉妒心更是赤裸裸的表露无遗。  
“鲁迪最近失去了一个朋友，就在那几场谋杀案中；那人叫约书亚•格林。”威尔的目光下垂到桌子上，眼神中满是愧疚。他是第六个受害者：四十六岁，胃上被接连捅刀，两只手臂上都布满了红色印记。“他们是发小。”  
“我很抱歉，没能尽早的抓住她。”威尔的声音略有些嘶哑，他用抖抖索索的手将红酒杯举到嘴边。汉尼拔将手伸过桌子，擎住了威尔的手肘。手臂的摇晃并没有止住，威尔长饮了两口，随后才将酒杯放回桌上。而汉尼拔的手便也跟随着威尔的动作一同移动，那紧紧扣住前臂的手指自始至终没有松开。一会儿后威尔抬头，试图挤出一个宽慰的笑容。那笑容并不完整，却勇气可嘉。  
“你们两个在一起有多久了？”纵使对二人的关系是那么的好奇，海瑟的问语中并没有参杂过多的强烈情感，“我知道这不干我的事，但是……”威尔看看她，再看看汉尼拔，最后选择把视线降到了桌子上。他将手臂从汉尼拔的手掌中抽了出来，这使得汉尼拔的脾气失控了片刻，在那一瞬，医生几乎想将女人的喉咙切开隔断。她怎么能将威尔的注意力从这一刻及时抽开，这是如此精妙的一刻，而他为这一刻又是思量安排了那么久。但威尔却用着手指摩擦着汉尼拔的指腹，好奇之中带了惊讶，“你们俩真有几分天作之合的意思，我能看的出来。”  
威尔的转了一下手掌，这样，他们手指便扣在了一起。汉尼拔深深地吸进了一口气，餐厅内的空气非常温暖。海瑟抬起头，恰好鲁迪从餐厅中走了出来，“天作之合……”威尔低不可闻地喃喃着。汉尼拔捏了捏他的手指，威尔被惊地一下子抬起了头。  
他同样也捏了捏医生的手指，微微勾起嘴角。他的眼睛里闪着星光。  
“这杯是女士的卡布奇诺，这杯是医生的柑曼怡咖啡，以及这杯是特别调查员先生的威士忌。”他看了一眼威尔刚喝完的红酒杯，“除非……？”  
“不用了。”威尔坚定地摇了摇头，“不用再来红酒了，多谢。”鲁迪冲着海瑟笑的一脸纯良。她同样以一个笑容回应，并接过了饮品。  
“我们该为什么举杯呢？”汉尼拔问道，他用右手举起了杯子，这样他的左手便仍可以与威尔的手紧紧相握。威尔略有些不确信地用左手举起了杯子。鲁迪在汉尼拔的身侧就坐。他并不怎么介意。这样场上两方的人数就平衡了。  
“为了这份新的友谊，还是为了美味的食物？”鲁迪提议道。  
“为了健康，鲁迪。也为了新的友谊，还有美味的食物。”海瑟修正道。她微笑着同鲁迪碰杯。汉尼拔点了点头，同在座的另外三人都碰了杯。他们又聊了一会儿，随后鲁迪的脸色开始越来越不好看，估计是那个叫做阿曼达的女侍者害的。  
“抱歉，我必须得走了。”他满是歉意的说，“各位，酒水免费供应。别担心了，还有，恩，多谢，你们懂得，为了你们所做的一切。”尽管有些腼腆，但那话语中却透着真诚。他快速地同汉尼拔和威尔都握了握手，随后飞快地走过整个餐厅到厨房去，放下喝光了苹果汁的玻璃杯以及威尔空空如也的红酒杯。随后他又再拿上一大扎白水，飞速地掠过走道，服务他负责的那几张桌子。汉尼拔看他工作了一会儿。他有些好奇鲁迪是从哪里练就这番脚上功夫的。  
“他真有趣，不是吗？”海瑟钟爱地说道，她昂着头正看着鲁迪工作着，“他妈妈在他三岁的时候让他去学了芭蕾。他不想让别人知道这件事儿，可他也没抱怨这事儿给他带来的好处，修长的肢体，以及优雅的动作。”  
“我想，我发现他的技艺仍是没有退步。”威尔喝光了他余下的饮品，“他还在练习吗？”  
“只是没跟着剧团练罢了。我有时候在家里的厨房里还能发现他在那儿转圈呢。”她冲着杯底笑了起来，最后喝下一口，叹上一口气，便站了起来，“能认识你们这两位绅士着实荣幸。”她朝着威尔伸出手，他便将手从汉尼拔那儿松开，转而握住她的，摇了摇。而她一松开他的手，威尔便又重新握住了汉尼拔的手掌。汉尼拔同海瑟握手的时候她正看着威尔的小动作。她朝着汉尼拔偷偷摸摸地露出一个微笑，“只有两个人独处的时候才放的开，对不对？可爱的小家伙。”她的话感情充沛，且带着母性的庄重沉稳，汉尼拔并没有感受到威胁。  
威尔的脖子根因为这话泛起一阵潮红，但就算这样，汉尼拔也没有感受到威胁。  
“你们要对彼此好好地。”她将桌上最后的两个空杯子带走了，离开去了厨房。  
“祝你有个美好的晚上，拉克兰女士。”  
“多谢！晚安，莱克特医生，威尔。”威尔微笑着，点了点头。他站了起来，先汉尼拔一步走到了门口。雨水将柏油地面侵淫了一整个下午，此时正散发出新鲜而又凉爽的气息。空气中略有几丝冷意，或也是由于下过雨的关系。他们并肩走着，肩膀透过夹克衫擦在一起。威尔此时正抬着头，仰望着那没有半颗星宇的天空。层层的云雾笼罩挡着住星影，却遮不住从云间缝隙中倾泻而下的微弱月光。路灯的光芒将停车场染成了一片橘红，盛着天际上落下的银白光芒。  
走过路边的最后一盏窗，威尔突然停下了脚步，转过身来。他抓住了汉尼拔的二头肌，就宛如他曾经在汉尼拔的投射下做过的那样，他将汉尼拔拉近他，这样他们的嘴便撞在了一起。汉尼拔压了上去，对着威尔张开了唇，品尝起他口中果汁冰糕的余香。  
汉尼拔把威尔一路推到建筑物侧面的墙边去，将威尔渴望的呻吟一个个用舌头扫荡入嘴中。他在威尔的唇上尝到了酒精的闷火味，那苦乐参半的桑娇维塞葡萄酒，以及香甜浓郁的香博树莓力娇酒。他搂住威尔，两个人几乎密不可分，这样他们的整个身体几乎都贴在一起。威尔紧紧地抓住汉尼拔的发丝，短暂分开后喘上两口气，便再一次沦陷在同汉尼拔的唇齿贴合之中。  
汉尼拔轻柔地，尝试着将他的臀部贴向威尔。威尔大声喘息着，他的唇从汉尼拔的嘴边移开，继而吻上了医生的颌骨，下巴。威尔的大拇指抚摸着汉尼拔脖子上的绷带。汉尼拔退开些，以便同威尔对上视线，他的目光牢牢地锁住了威尔的眼睛。酒精所带来的眩迷之感大部分都已褪去。汉尼拔能看见威尔那双清明的眸子正回望着他。它们是那么地淘气。他的唇边挂着一个得意的微笑。威尔的手一下子伸向那绑带，用力一扯，在指甲尖锐地划过汉尼拔皮肤的同时，医生意识到他的绑带已经彻底废掉了。威尔想都不想就把那废弃物塞进了夹克口袋里，可怜汉尼拔还没来得及对于他弄脏衣服的行为表示反对，威尔就先一步捏住了汉尼拔的喉咙。  
“这东西你基本用不上了。”威尔冲着汉尼拔脖子上的伤口喃喃低语，它们已经凝固结痂。威尔的舌头舔上那些粗糙隆起的血痂，啃了啃脖子侧边的皮肉，便开始沿着环状软骨一路向下亲吻，吮吸。汉尼拔低声哼哼着，几声鼻音就意味着同意。威尔的动作让他整个人放松下来，随着那份温热扬起了脖颈，微微向后倒去。  
他们的喘息声都很重。汉尼拔将威尔的脸捧在手里，发现卷发男人的下身同他自己一样，毫无疑问地都在蓬勃顶起。威尔低低地呻吟着，他用鼻尖轻轻蹭过汉尼拔的脸颊，随后在医生的嘴角印上一个吻。他甚至还探出舌尖，放肆地操作他的巧舌划过汉尼拔的上边唇瓣。  
“我们该走了。”威尔喘息着，从牙缝间挤出来了话语。他们的下体相互摩擦，腹股沟紧紧地贴合在一道，威尔是那么迫切地想感受到汉尼拔的炽热。他的一只手顺着医生的胸膛一路划下，唇齿啃上医生的下巴轮廓线，再顺着喉咙一路向下印上吻痕。每一次的气息吞吐都是长而深，通过口并非鼻腔，“是吧，汉尼拔？我们该走了。”  
“是啊，你说的没错。”汉尼拔一下子从威尔那儿退开，迅速地朝着车子一路走去。威尔的笑声自身后传来，同样响起地还有卷发男人奔跑着的脚步声。  
“你就喜欢留我一人在原地气喘吁吁不知所措，对不对？”  
“我喜欢知道我可以这么做。”汉尼拔嘲弄道，解了尼桑的车锁，上了车。威尔坐进了副驾驶的位置，摇了摇头。  
“这是什么意思？”威尔问着的时候，他脸上的微笑慢慢消退了，但那份欣喜和欢乐仍在眼眸中燃烧。  
“我想我刚刚在追求你。”  
“你一直都在追求我。但现在不一样了。”  
“你之前从不配合。”  
“那是因为以前的我不知道你那时候是在追求我。”  
“你现在知道了。”汉尼拔冲着威尔展开了阴谋者的笑颜，“你已证明了这场求爱的价值。”  
“而那又是什么意思？”威尔笑了起来，对于他们这番对话的真实存在性仍怀着几分怀疑的意味。汉尼拔发动了车子，倒出了停车场。  
“你认为那是什么意思？”  
“哦拜托。不要现在来这个啊。”威尔晃了晃头，露齿微笑。他此刻的美是那般令人头晕目眩。再一次地，汉尼拔做到了。“你就不能直接告诉我吗？”  
“事关自己我总得有所保留，要不然你会厌倦我的。”  
“我可不这么认为。”威尔嘲弄道。  
“那到底是什么意思？”汉尼拔瞥见威尔在盯着他看。医生想好好地去看着威尔，可若是他这么做了，威尔有可能就会把视线收走。也许他能将自己的绅士皮衣穿到最后一秒，也许他还可以选择退让，但他的渴望以压过了理智。他想要。他就想要这个，就在今晚，因为它正被威尔含在口中，几近欲出。汉尼拔能够感受到它浮在水面，近在咫尺；能感觉到空气在威尔的肺中一进一出，而卷发男人正寻找着最合适的词汇将它道出。  
而威尔最后还是移开了视线。所幸汉尼拔还没来得及沮丧，威尔就开口了。  
“你接纳了我。从没有人这么做过。”他的声音低沉；这是一只在黑暗中独自徘徊了太久的生灵，灿烂而又美丽的未来在它的眼中一闪而过，黑暗里便回荡起了它孤独的嗓音。汉尼拔等待着，但威尔便再没有说什么了。短短的五分钟后，他们就到达了目的地，回到了宾馆。引擎熄火的同时威尔紧张地舔着嘴唇。汉尼拔解掉了安全带，转过头看着威尔。  
“人们害怕我。”威尔呢喃道，他紧绷着下巴。  
“他们应当感到恐惧。”汉尼拔的轻柔低语响起，他伸出手，手指顺着威尔的脖子一路抚摸。那上面的皮肤泛着淤青，灼刻着属于他的印迹。“但并非是因为他们正害怕着的那些原因。”威尔看着他，眼神中带着疑惑。  
“那他们为什么应当感到恐惧？”  
“因为你的能力远不止这些。”仍旧是低语连绵，汉尼拔吻上威尔的面颊，再一吻印于太阳穴之上。威尔的眼睛一下子闭上了。他倾向汉尼拔，以及医生落在发上的嘴唇。“你应当比那几千个他们缉捕的杀手都要危险，而且，如果你愿意的话，他们应该这辈子都抓不住你。他们永远也不会想到那个人是你。”汉尼拔亲吻着威尔的前额，同时为他解开安全带。“他们应该小心翼翼地对待你，威尔•格雷厄姆。你不是精致的茶杯，亦不是老旧的马克杯。”  
“我是猫鼬。”唇抵着唇，威尔笑了。汉尼拔吻了他。  
“你选择成为什么，你就是什么；杰克说了不算，我说了也不算。”威尔啄着汉尼拔的唇，片刻之后舌头便撬开了医生的牙关。他们的舌头搅在一道，轻轻相抵着，而随后那交缠变得更加热烈了起来，空气中的热流，也就更旺了些。汉尼拔的手指探上威尔的卷发，一路滑过那蓬乱的发丝，将威尔的头微微向后拉。这样威尔就能让开些空间，汉尼拔便能屈下身来，如所愿地品尝威尔的脖颈，以及他留在那苍白皮肤上的手掌印痕。他早就想要这么做了，自他在殡仪馆那儿看到威尔的第一眼起，渴望就没有休止过。汉尼拔顺着自己的大拇指印一路舔舐，缓慢，敏感，威尔顺着他的动作而发出了诱人的呻吟。  
威尔的手指将汉尼拔的夹克抓在手中，解开医生的皮带扣，拉下西裤的拉链，同样将汉尼拔的衬衣一角也攥在手里。他任由汉尼拔在脖子上亲吻，用更深的吮吸痕迹去盖掉指印，随后他转了转下巴，笨拙地阻止了医生的行为，以便能够得到再一次的亲吻。当汉尼拔退开的时候，他的口中无法抑制了泄出一声沮丧的叹息。  
“这个停车场有监控，威尔。”  
“我不在乎。”威尔摇了摇头。汉尼拔倒吸一口凉气，威尔重重地咬在他的喉咙根部。  
“他们会派保安来把我俩分开的。”  
“有种就试试。”威尔呢喃着，这话让汉尼拔的脸上显露出一丝微笑。  
“威尔。”一个纯粹的吻落在威尔的唇边，闭着嘴的亲吻，“你已经在外面一整天了。杰克和阿拉娜会担心你的。”  
“阿拉娜知道我和你在一起。我离开之前告诉过她了，老爸。”汉尼拔啃上了威尔的耳垂，“额，我真的说过了。”威尔抱怨着，叹了口气，“我不知道该怎么做才能装的什么事儿都没改变。”威尔透过挡风玻璃往外望去，看向他们所处这俩车正面对着的那堵墙。一副壁画已经开了个头。能看出来是冷色调的作品，上面尽是抽象的图形；汉尼拔猜不出来它的成品会是怎么一副模样。“有什么事情改变了吗？”威尔低下头，看着自己的手。汉尼拔正将他的手同威尔的手握在一道，他们的手指彼此交错握着，汉尼拔握住了他，紧紧地，长久地。  
“你希望有什么事情发生改变吗？”  
“你是在问我我是不是喜欢吻你吗？因为你听上去就是在问这个。”威尔颇有几分认真地蹙起眉瞪着汉尼拔，这般注视下汉尼拔竟是下意识地咬了咬唇，医生的小动作让威尔一下子就破功了，噗嗤一声笑了出来。他往后退了几分，这样他能够同汉尼拔对上视线，这种曾经他所抗拒的行为今日他已做了太多太多遍。目光下移至汉尼拔的嘴唇，再朝上看向汉尼拔的鼻尖。  
“我不会明知故问的，威尔。”  
“大骗子。”威尔咧嘴坏笑着，最后吻了汉尼拔一下，随后他侧身离开，打开车门走了出去。   
“你这话我可要生气了。”汉尼拔一边说着，一边也走出了车子，并用钥匙锁上了车门。他的步子与威尔的步调一致。“我当时在殡仪馆的行为的确是我有意而为之，那是错误且不合时宜的，我想在这一点上我们已经达成了共识。”  
“我真诚的希望，那是我唯一一次抓到你装聋作哑。”汉尼拔好奇地望向威尔，“我的意思是，不是说你装聋作哑。额，而是装无辜，对，装无辜装傻。”汉尼拔无法否认。  
“我无法草率地向你做出所有的承诺。”  
“看来付出汗水的果实更甜，不是吗？”威尔说着，低头看向汉尼拔的手掌轻轻擦过他的。汉尼拔捧起威尔的手，两人十指相扣，“尽管在这整个求爱的过程中，你不得不承认你还是耍了点小心机。”  
“我原想你有可能会像惊马一般夺路而逃。”汉尼拔说着，不忘朝着威尔露出笑容，好令他知道这只不过是一个玩笑；好令他知道汉尼拔这么做不过是喜欢他尴尬时脸上窜起的那一抹潮红——那团红晕滑过过他姣好的皮肤，仿佛染上了美丽的胭脂。汉尼拔凑近几分，舔了舔威尔的颧骨，品尝了一番他皮肤之下的那朵最艳丽的玫瑰。威尔脸上的颜色又亮了几分，红晕沾染的面积也越来越大，他停下了脚步。  
“你舔了我。”他的语气中满是不置信。  
“恩，忍不住啊。”汉尼拔舔了舔威尔上颚的脉动点，那儿的红色已经逐渐淡去。他的舌头抵着威尔的肌肤，血管在他的舌尖下蹦跳了四次，随后汉尼拔便移开了舌头。  
“我收回之前的话。”汉尼拔立马站直了，人也一下正经了。威尔亲吻了他，一个甜蜜而又不带杂质的吻印在唇上，堵住了汉尼拔的问语，“我发现你非常有意思，莱克特医生。”威尔又迈开了步子，沿着街道一路走向了宾馆。汉尼拔也跟着一同走着，他们的手指因此而紧扣在一道，没有松开。走到宾馆的正前方时，威尔的手捏了捏，同时递给汉尼拔一个紧张的眼神。  
他们看到宾馆的大门时，威尔将手松开了，汉尼拔的心中却全无失落。手指交缠，短暂碰触比起他已得到的东西来说，算的上什么。此刻前景一片光明，情况也更为稳定，这些才是真正重要的。他跟随着威尔走进了宾馆。几个人徘徊在大厅里混时间；其中没一个汉尼拔认识的。现在已是晚上八点半了。他同威尔一起搭乘电梯到了四楼，期间他们没有任何交谈，亦或是有任何的眼神交流。他们的双手在一片寂静中微微相触着，端庄严肃却火花四溅；天真无辜却处心积虑。  
电梯门打开的太快了，威尔将手从汉尼拔那儿移开。他们一同顺着走廊走着。威尔在他的房间门前停下，汉尼拔也随之止住了脚步。医生将手轻柔地搭在威尔的后腰上，在告别各自休息前从威尔的唇边偷走了最后一个吻。威尔有意拖长了这个吻，他啃着汉尼拔的嘴唇，再一次地品尝汉尼拔舌头上的滋味。汉尼拔断开这个吻时，他看到了威尔脸上的表情，那足以称得上是愉悦欢欣。  
汉尼拔帮威尔扶了扶眼镜架，将其推上威尔的鼻梁，不出意料的，威尔的脸又刷地红了，要控制住自己不去品尝威尔那娇艳欲滴的肌肤对汉尼拔来说绝不是件易事。威尔转过身，解锁了房门，不情不愿地回到房间里去休息了。他最后看了汉尼拔一眼，随后关上了房门。汉尼拔再顺着走廊走了一会儿，才到了自己的房间，上床休息了。  
明天将会是漫长的一天。


	10. A Little Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们的男孩儿们参加了卡森的追悼会，一系列恶作剧接连发生了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just close your eyes forget your name/Forget the world, forget the people/And we'll erect a different steeple/This little game is fun to do/Just close your eyes, no way to lose/And I'm right there, I'm going, too/Release control, we're breaking through

 守灵仪式是在一大早。汉尼拔一身黑色西装，打着领带，里面穿着一件深蓝色的衬衫。他是最早到的几个人之一，路易斯警长，还有逝者的前妻也同他一道抵达。雷吉和米奇正在殡仪室里忙前忙后做着最后的准备，尽力除去最后一点细微的瑕疵。棺材旁的花瓶里，一朵粉色的玫瑰已不再新鲜。雷吉把它取了出来，将其交给了卡森的前妻。她并不理会这其中的意图，坐在第一排的位置上，盯着那朵花看。雷吉离开了房间，不一会儿就带着一朵相同颜色的玫瑰花回来了，它绿色的花茎上还滴着水。

米奇瞪了他哥哥一眼，责备他怎么能把水弄到了地上。两兄弟互相甩着眼神，无声地争执了一番到底由谁去拖干地板。葬礼的首席承办人从老远看见了他俩的默剧，手里提着拖把走了进来。他一句话也没说，将手里的拖把交到雷吉的手里后，便拿着他的笔记板离开了。雷吉瞪着那把拖把，再瞪了一眼他的兄弟，最终只得无奈地拖起了地板。米奇留他哥一个人在那儿劳动，若不是周围的环境这般凝重肃穆，他得意地怕是得好好炫耀一番。

汉尼拔看着那位手持玫瑰的女士。她的眼眶是干的，却微微发红。她只化了淡妆，一点点眼影，一点点粉底：没有涂口红，也没有描眉毛。她手中枯萎的花朵垂了下来，荡到了地面上。她看上去人有点儿恍惚。

“对不起，打扰一下。”话刚出口，他的手搭上了她的肩膀，她的样子像是被吓到了。他们俩目光对上的时候，她的眼睛睁得老大，“我很抱歉。”

“没事儿。”她的声音很是刺耳，残破不堪地轻声低语，“你吓到我了，我——我比较容易受到惊吓。”她为自己的话点了点头，眼神垂到了地上，“米奇说，这一切都是你安排举办的？”他点了点头，默不作声地在她身边坐下，“你叫什么名字？”

“汉尼拔·莱克特。”她的眼睛让汉尼拔想起了威尔的蓝眸，它们极度渴望眼神交流，却明白若是将视线全然交付便会袒露太多。她的目光落到汉尼拔的颧骨上，略微停留一会儿，往上看了稍许便收回了目光。

“哦，对啊。你就是那位医生。”他轻轻点点头，以示确认，“对了，额，伊妮德。我叫伊妮德·桑托斯。”她同他握了握手。她的手与汉尼拔的相比，小小的，很清秀，握上去有些湿冷。她闻上去有着葡萄柚同青草割去后的清香。后一种香味是天然的，极有可能与她家中的环境一致。前一种是香水的味道，虽不浓郁，却令人心神愉悦。

“心爱的人过世不会是件易事。”他打破了她营造出的沉默。她的眼眶里慢慢噙满了泪。

“我已经不爱詹姆斯很长一段时间了。”不知怎么地，她的笑容似在讥讽着她的言语。她满身的泥土芬芳之中，汉尼拔能闻出来其中混杂着的，极淡的抗焦虑药的酸涩味。她前面在外头抽了几根薄荷香烟；那股烟味留在了她的发里。“再难，那也是曾经了。”

“但你曾爱过他。”她应答的笑声中带着哀思；那是悔恨的笑声。她血液中的抗焦虑药的味道被带到了体外，那只让葡萄柚的味道更加香甜，更加新鲜。这气味嗅起来同恐惧有几分相似，不过量太少，实是微不足道。只有配上饥肠辘辘，那才能称之为困窘不幸。

“我们当年年少无知，只知道赶着结婚。”她冷冷地点了点头，微笑的弧度颤了颤。

“你们没要过孩子？”她的身体一下子变得僵硬。“这不干我的事，我不该问的。我很抱歉。”她的肩膀垮了下来，先前调整好的坐姿被打破，黑色的长裙松松垮垮地积在了她的腰上，“我先前得知，除你之外，他已无在世亲属。”

“他的确没有了。”她快速地吸了一口气，朝别处看了看，重新调整了坐姿。她避开汉尼拔，扭过头，伸出手迅速地抹去了眼角的一滴泪水。他递给她一块手巾来拭泪。伊妮德犹豫了一会了，接过了它，“他年幼丧母，我们还住在加利福尼亚州的那时候，他父亲死于一场划船事故。”

“没有兄弟姐妹吗？”

“原来他有个大哥，死在了阿富汗。母亲那边倒是有个叔叔，但是他同母亲那儿的亲戚从来就不熟。她死之后他过得很不好。”

“他的确生活的不易。”呼吸顿住了，她用手巾捂住了嘴。他伸出一只手搭在她的背上，她倾向他，倚在他的身上。这块手巾是她止住泪的盾牌；汉尼拔的躯体是她倚赖的岩石，得以稳固的基座。若他此时用牙齿刺穿她的肌肤，汉尼拔心思她的血尝起来也许会带点儿葡萄柚的味道。当然，他没有那么愚蠢，因为抗氧化剂的臭味会盖过所有的清香，但她的确闻上去无可挑剔。他想将她身上的每一分味道都吸进鼻腔，而他的自制力也要差点抑制不住这种渴望。汉尼拔臂膀下，女人的肩膀在微微颤抖。感觉起来，她的身材愈发娇小，也更加脆弱。

米奇正忙着把棺木的底端擦得更亮些，恰在此时他注意到了坐在一起的那两个人。他什么都没说，径直将视线挪开了，既无妄下判断，也未心生怀疑。他在这一行工作的已经够久了，经验已教会他不对悲伤时人们的所作所为多加言语。这一次也是一样的，只要他自己不想知道，他绝不会多看一眼。米奇实在是相当专业。

“他是个很好的人，可从来没有人这么说过。”她说着，坐直了身子，从汉尼拔那儿移开。她优雅地，高高地昂着头，几乎是固执地维护着她的自尊。她也许不会为了卡森而坚强起来，但她会为了自己而那么做的，汉尼拔十分钦佩这一点。她抽了抽鼻子，稳健的手轻轻用手巾擦了擦，动作不失礼貌。“他不尽完美。”眨眼时，她苍白的棕色肌肤衬着那被泪浸湿的睫毛。从美学的角度来说，她本同卡森相得益彰：他的皮肤白皙，而她的则是似橄榄般的深棕；他的发丝金黄稀疏，而她则是一头浓密的暗褐长发。

她若有所思地舔了舔嘴唇，眼睛定格在了敞开的棺木上。她的嘴唇开裂，肿胀，颜色同西瓜囊一般红艳；它们抿成了一条直线。但她的眼中已泪水不再；她的内里波澜不惊，坚韧顽强。汉尼拔将环住她的手臂收回，静静地听着她的一呼一吸，看着她的胸口随着呼吸起伏。她很镇定。

“他死得很英勇。”汉尼拔未让他的声音在说这句话的时候柔软下来。她继续呼吸着。

“路易斯说，他是个英雄。”

“那你认为呢？”她看着他。阳光从他们身后的窗子中洒进来，仿佛火焰一般，点着了她眸中的树皮般的深棕。

“我认为他死了，莱克特医生。”她的皮肤很干净；脸颊上没有泛红，也没有干涸的泪迹。火焰仍在她的眼中熊熊燃烧，但她却并不愤怒，“我认为，一个伤心孤独的女人在空荡的停车场中与他相遇，随后用刀子将他捅死。”她移开了视线，“他现在是个大名人，谁都知道他的名字，但现在我们在这儿，来送他最后一程，可我能看见的家伙却只是一群警察。”她讥讽地笑了。

“我不是个警察。”他追到了她的目光，微微一笑，他的唇边挑起一个小小的，谦逊的弧度，“那些赞扬他的人们不需要为他服丧。他的死亡才是为他们所熟知的，他在他们眼里是那个永远的烈士。一场葬礼，不是为了给逝者一场仪式，却是生者为自己争取来的最后一点时间，向逝者道一声离别。”她一下子捏紧手中的白色方巾，又松开手指，看着那片布料在她的掌中重新舒展开来。

“那如果你不是个警察，你为什么在这儿？你为什么要为他做这些事？詹姆斯对于你来说什么都不是。”她的语调并非在控诉责问着一些什么，那只是纯粹的好奇。

“我的一位朋友为联邦调查局工作。他过去的一周都在这儿寻找芳玎·普勒斯顿。”伊妮德垂下了眼睛，点了点头，“他几天前生了病，他的上级便让我来这儿帮助他。”

“你是他的医生吗？”

“我们两个都是顾问。我是他非正式的心理医生。”

“你原本住在哪里？”

“巴尔的摩。”

“你大老远跑过来就是为了你的一个病人？”她一边说着，一边观察着汉尼拔的面色。

“是的。”她什么都没说，脸上也没有表露出半分。“同样也是为了帮忙抓住一名凶手。”一个颤抖地微笑优雅地滑过她的嘴唇。她闭上眼睛，做了几次深呼吸。沉默了片刻后，她站了起来。

“仪式开始前，我想早些同他待一会儿，看看他。”她安静地说。她的手将那块方巾向一边扭了几下，再往反方向同样扭了几圈。“谢谢你听我说这么多。”

“我乐意之至。”他点了点头，她便转过身走了。长裙恰好垂过她纤瘦的膝盖；她转过身时，裙子略微褶了褶。她若能优雅地立于英姿勃发的詹姆斯·卡森身旁，那定会如同母仪天下的克丽帕特拉站在即将出征的马克·安东尼身侧。同克丽帕特拉极相似的一点是，她们的战士都先一步离她们而去；而她在自己并不知情地情况下，将那条毒蛇也同样地放在了自己的胸前。

汉尼拔站了起来，转过身，望向门口。杰克正同路易斯警长谈着话，他坐在后排，眼睛盯着他的大腿，眨着眼时瞳孔中盛满了愤怒。路易斯警长同比弗丽·卡茨一同站在杰克的右侧的走道里。矮小而又畏畏缩缩的棕发男子彼特·古德森坐在杰克的左手边的椅子上。那家伙的眼神茫然地看向殡仪室的前部。阿拉娜·布鲁姆挨着彼特坐着，她此时正看着他，说着些话让他平静下来。

哪里都看不到威尔。此时雷吉从汉尼拔的身边走过，他一只手上拿着一大沓马尼拉纸的文件夹，另一只手抱着一只大纸箱。有一位宾客不小心撞上了他，那一沓文件便从他的手中四散掉落在了地上。大部分的资料纸都还好好地待在各自的文件夹中，但依旧有那么些纸张飞了出来，散在地上。雷吉笨拙地将纸箱摆在地上，蹲下来，开始将那些纸重新捡起来。汉尼拔也同样蹲下身来，帮助年轻人捡起了一些他够不到的资料纸。

“请允许我帮你拿这个。”汉尼拔示意了一下那个纸箱，雷吉脸上带着感激的笑容，将其递给了医生。汉尼拔跟着他走进了后勤办公室，将纸箱放在雷吉要求的位置。他本来转身欲离开，雷吉的说话声止住了他的步子。

“那个叫威尔·格雷厄姆的，他的工作很危险，是不是？典型的联邦调查局的工作，我猜是这样。”

“我们不是联邦调查局的。”

“你们深入案件的程度和路易斯警长一样，或者，额……”他敲打着手指，“就像克劳福德那样，对不对？”

“我们可以做到那样。”汉尼拔点了点头。

“看到人们对彼此做的那些坏事，回头他肯定也不好受。”

“威尔很擅长于他所做的一切。”

“这我无需置疑。他只是看上去……”雷吉在将那些文件夹放上架子之前，用指甲整了整其不平整的边缘，“他看上去是个很好的人。”

“他的确是。”雷吉笑了。汉尼拔知道他明白这一点，“当初我刚刚遇见他的时候，他对交朋友没什么兴趣。”

“所以你变成了他的朋友。”他们一起笑了。

“我若是将他给错过了，那我实在是太愚蠢了。”雷吉若有所思地哼了一声。他的行为和相貌本就与他的真实年龄不怎么相符，而西装革履时的他看上去年纪要大上许多。汉尼拔看着那男人看了一眼他的手表。

“看上去仪式一会儿就要开始了，莱克特医生。感谢您帮助我们准备卡森警员的葬礼。您懂得怎样做才能提供援手，和您这样的人共事很愉快。”谈话间他还不忘吐槽了一句他的兄弟。汉尼拔点了点头，心中的预感异常强烈，就仿佛他刚刚通过了一场测试。汉尼拔离开了房间，发现威尔正在殡仪室门前的走廊闲逛，他的夹克被脱了下来，此时正被他搭在手臂上。

“我本可以载你一程，威尔。”汉尼拔的声音稍许将威尔惊到了，他转过身来。

“这一段路我更乐意走过来。”他的双眼盯着汉尼拔的西装翻领。

“还有那片棒球场？”

“是的。”威尔将目光挪向一边。他的视线穿越整个房间，落在棺木上并在那儿停留了一会儿，随后又转回来，同汉尼拔对视了短短一瞬，便最终将视线定格在了他们的脚上。“有个在那儿打球的孩子。我好像……”道不出的话语威尔办了个苦相代替，“我不知道。”

“你对一个球手移情了。”

“一开始是对那个父亲，不过后来，对儿子也有。”不用太多话就可以承认此事，威尔看上去像是松了一口气。仅是暂时，汉尼拔会让事情对威尔来说变成现在这般轻松，“父亲傲慢专横，控制欲强大；那孩子忍不了他了，同样地，对于棒球他也忍不下去了。”

“那么多人你唯独就选上了他们，你认为这是为什么？”汉尼拔带着威尔走进了里间，这样雷吉就不必绕着他们转了。汉尼拔看到那年轻人走时正冲着自己微笑。医生的手搭在了威尔的后腰上，两根手指在那儿画着圈，还一路钻进衬衫里去。威尔刚想回答问题，结果这么一激，一口气卡在喉咙里，竟刹那间什么都说不出来。

“你要在这儿做这个？”威尔的气息平缓下来，他倾向汉尼拔。

“你想要我停下吗？”汉尼拔正欲收回手，而威尔却一把抓住了医生的手肘内侧，止住了他的手臂。

“没人能改变的了你的主意，所以继续吧。”汉尼拔笑了，手掌沿着威尔的臀部一路向上抚摸，直至他第四腰椎上的小小突起。随后他的手指沿着脊椎向上滑去，在威尔一口气叹出前精确地压进了威尔的第十二，十一，十，还有第九胸椎。幸好，威尔总算想起了他要说什么。

“我昨天走到这儿的路上，无意间听到了那父亲说的话。现在他俩没办法从我的脑子里边离开了。”

“我能提个建议吗？”汉尼拔的指节顶上了威尔脊椎附近的多裂肌和半棘肌。

“好。”威尔喘着气，挺起了肩膀。他将自己的正面对汉尼拔不带设防地完全袒露，其中对医生的吸引力强大到无法言喻。从房间的任何一个角度看上去，他们只会像是单纯地同彼此并肩站在一道，“那是什么？”威尔几乎接不过气来。

“詹姆斯·卡森已经死了。”威尔看着他。汉尼拔用手指钻了一下他第七胸椎上的神经。威尔的眼睫毛扑闪扑闪地，眨得飞快，但他的眼睛却没有一下子闭上，“无论你做什么，你都不可能将他从芳玎·普勒斯顿的手中救下。”汉尼拔舔了舔唇，“她为什么要杀了他，威尔？”

“因为她—— ** _老天。_** ”威尔咬紧牙关，逼回去一句咒骂。

“我的错。”汉尼拔重新调整了手指位置，换用中指中间的指节抵着。

“不，就……现在感觉好多了。”威尔点了点头。

“芳玎·普勒斯顿为什么要杀了他，威尔？”

“因为她觉得，她只能那样爱他。她——啊，她疯了。”

“不是疯了，威尔；她狂躁不安，满是妄想，但绝不是疯了。”

“那什么才算是疯了？”

“那些从他们孩子的身上体验到做运动员的快感的人。”

威尔的眼睛微微上挑，对上汉尼拔的，他的眸子无比清明，通透，尽管他此时的呼吸声比往常要略微沉重些。他脸上的表情先是一时辨不出阴晴，但那很快便变了。威尔得意地笑了起来。

“这么早就开始给人做精神分析了，医生？”

“从前有段时间，你无论何时都不会同意我这么做的。”汉尼拔提醒了他，医生手指上的力放轻了些许，平缓地顺着威尔侧腰上的毛。此刻汉尼拔对于威尔的触碰没有任何其他的意图，仅仅是触碰而已。威尔依旧是那样地顺从与配合。威尔咬了咬下唇，研究着汉尼拔的领带，当然更有可能是盯着医生的喉咙看。汉尼拔包上绷带只是为了装饰性地遮掩齿痕。他现在总算理解阿比盖尔那时候的心情了，为了挡掉脖子上还在愈合的惨白伤口，她不得不每天都围着围巾。他不清楚这样的举动是否让她一直感觉到自我被限制——必须将那伤口当作一个肮脏的秘密遮掩严实。

威尔一开始没有回应。而片刻之后，他的反应便是将话题引回到先前提过的另一个内容。

“所以我专注于那对父子是因为什么，米桂尔让我想起了芳玎·普勒斯顿？那样的话特纳在我眼里会变成卡森吗？”

“特纳可以是任何一个受害者，他们是那些你觉得你没来得及救下的人。米桂尔，同样地，也可以是任何一个你认为同他之间联系过多的杀手。”威尔对这番措辞有几分畏惧，“就比如说，阿比盖尔和他的父亲。”阿比盖尔的出现让威尔稍许有些压迫感，而她父亲的出现在下一秒就缓解了这份压迫。“你在担心那个男孩儿的安全吗？”话题被引到了有实质的事情上，那些是威尔能看见，能伸手触碰到的事物，这的确安慰到了他。

“我不确定。”他摘取眼睛，捏了捏鼻梁，“我不能确定到底是我反应过激，还是此事另有蹊跷而我却没能发现。”

“你经常给陌生人打上记号吗，威尔？”威尔瞥来一眼怒目，汉尼拔不慌不乱地往嘴角上挂上一个微笑，而那，毋庸置疑地，一下子就让威尔火气全消，即使他依旧装着一副气鼓鼓的样子。他本还要开口，再说些什么，可先前安静的殡仪室现在人头攒动。宾客们一个个的就坐了。威尔转过身，汉尼拔便将他的手从威尔的腰上移开，而那让威尔的头下意识地往右转了些许，汉尼拔注意到了这一点。

威尔坐在杰克和汉尼拔的中间。比弗丽·卡茨坐在汉尼拔旁边。她笑着打了个招呼。他以笑回应。

守灵仪式的时间不长。路易斯警长准备的题词卡不甚理想，他的讲话支离破碎，连贯性欠佳。彼得·古德文还有其余几个警察也走上去，各自发言。伊妮德·桑托斯选择不为卡森说上最后的两句话。路易斯邀她走到前头去的时候，她坚定地摇了一下头。汉尼拔能看见她仍是孤独地坐在第一排，腰板笔直，肩膀外翻。

上头人的演讲到了最高潮，威尔的手死死的扣住自己的大腿。人们开始晃晃悠悠地从位置上站起来，一排一排地排队走到棺木前。威尔紧张地抬起脚跟，他的腿一下子便同汉尼拔的擦到了一起。

“你要是不愿意的话，不一定要过去的。”汉尼拔低语着，确保只有威尔能听到他的话，“我们现在可以到外面去。”尽管他知道威尔心意已决，卡森的尸体威尔是一定要去见一面的，汉尼拔仍是这样提议道。威尔叹了口气。

威尔将腿侧向一边，故意将他的膝盖靠在汉尼拔的腿上，这样的姿势一直保持到轮到他们这一排去看棺木了。比弗丽·卡茨自他的右边站起来，杰克则自他的左边站起来。汉尼拔观察着威尔；威尔犹豫了一会儿，才点了点头，汉尼拔便跟着威尔一起缓缓地站了起来。他紧紧地跟在汉尼拔的后面。他们几乎是肩并肩地走到了过道里。待快到了棺木那儿，威尔犹豫了，踟躅不前。

汉尼拔望进那死者的面庞。米奇的手艺相当好，卡森断了的鼻梁一点儿也看不出来，麦黄头发上的血迹也被弄得干干净净。

他转向过道，招招手让威尔过来。他站在棺木前，不动，只等着威尔满面警惕地走近。威尔的眼睛盯着汉尼拔的胳膊，目光扫至医生衣服口袋时便停止了，转而看上医生的肩膀。汉尼拔等待着威尔转过头，等着他将目光投向逝者，投向詹姆斯·卡森。威尔声音很响地吞咽了一口口水，才将目光降到卡森的面庞上。威尔在恍惚中困惑了一瞬，现实才回到了他的脸上。

这幅画面在威尔的脑海里缓慢成型，定格，卡森已经死了。汉尼拔花了更长的时间去等待威尔接受这一切，随后他碰了碰威尔的手臂，提醒他他们必须得往前走了，可威尔却没有动。

“威尔。”汉尼拔走进一步，想通过那双眸中的神色来判断威尔的状态。它们无比慌张。汉尼拔知道接下来会发生什么。

“独身一人在停车场里。不，并不是一个人。”他低不可闻地呢喃着。他的目光在卡森的身上飞速地闪烁着，“我去拿枪，但是…..”

“威尔。”汉尼拔的一只手稳稳地放在威尔的肩上，另一只手按上威尔的锁骨，卷发男人被医生环绕在怀里，仿佛被裹上了一张人形毯。汉尼拔的指尖下，威尔的脉搏正在急促跳动着，就仿佛就有重锤敲打着他的手指。

“莱克特医生？”杰克的声音从汉尼拔的身后传来。汉尼拔只来得及朝威尔看了一眼，威尔就在他的怀抱中剧烈地抽搐起来。威尔的腿再也支撑不住身体，汉尼拔牢牢地圈住了他，才让威尔不至于轰然倒地。汉尼拔引领着威尔不断抽搐着的身体缓缓地下降，让威尔以一个坐着的姿势在他身旁挨到地上。汉尼拔用他的右腿撑住威尔的背，另一条腿折过威尔的膝盖，使他在调整威尔姿势时不至于让威尔摔在地上。

能量一波一波地在威尔的肌肉中穿行。他痉挛似的抽动着，就仿佛他的肌肤底下正经历着一连串的爆炸。他的头后仰着，抵着汉尼拔的胸膛，刺破他两肺的吼叫中充斥着极度的痛苦，他备受折磨，困惑不堪。威尔的后脑勺磕到了汉尼拔的下巴。杰克正大声吼着那些等着看棺木的人们，让他们往后退。

“这儿，扶着他的头。”比弗丽·卡茨跑到威尔的另一侧，帮着威尔躺下来。她很镇定，手也相当的稳。她将威尔的膝盖拉向自己，使它们远离汉尼拔，不至踢到他。汉尼拔拉了拉威尔的左臂和左腿，让他的身子稍许转了几度。威尔的四肢提不起一点力气，被安置好后就死沉死沉地垂在了质朴的地板上。卡茨的呼吸声几度滞住，她语气中满带鼓励地冲着威尔呢喃着，“你没事的，威尔。你会没事的。没事的。”

汉尼拔把威尔的右臂翻过来，让它垂在胸口，他们一起把威尔翻了个身，只有左半边身体挨在地上。汉尼拔蹲在威尔的前方，两只手指按着他的手臂，测着脉搏。卡茨则是坐下来，抚摸着威尔的背，与其说是安慰威尔，她的动作不如说是在安慰着自己。她另一只手的手背一直抵着嘴唇。汉尼拔能听到她胸膛里的心脏正急速跳动着。

“他会没事吗？”杰克小心地走近了一步。汉尼拔和卡茨一起抬起了头，发现整个殡仪室已经被清了场，一片寂静，只剩下威尔身体不断抽搐时衣服的摩擦声。大门已经被关上了，卡森的棺盖也被合上了。

“他会没事的。”汉尼拔说着，视线下移，同卡茨的目光对在一起，“这一切会过去的。”

她也是，坚定地点了一下头。她的目光中透出来的，是坚定，是毅然决然。她是一个勇敢的女人。她不会放弃希望。

“我觉得他已经快撑过去了。”卡茨喃喃着。她轻轻拍着威尔的背。威尔悠悠醒转，汉尼拔搭着威尔手腕的手转而握住了他的手掌，在卷发男人恢复意识时轻轻捏了捏。

“威尔。”汉尼拔的另一只手探上威尔的前额，拇指抚过威尔的额头，纵容他其余的手指同威尔头发上的小卷缠绕在一道，一遍又一遍地梳过威尔的黑发。

“额，我……？”威尔的眉头微微蹙起，他微微转过身，背部完全地躺在地上，“汉…..？”他张开了眼睛，“哦，嗨，卡茨。”她叹了口气，那听起来就像一声舒心的笑。

“嗨，威尔。”她的声音礼貌，充满喜爱。

“这样看来，我想从一开始他还是最好别来参加这个葬礼，杰克。”汉尼拔的视线从始至终没有离开过威尔。威尔本来都想和卡茨攀谈两句了，汉尼拔的话引开了他的注意力。他转过头，慵懒地笑着。

“你好，威尔。”

“嘿，大夫。”威尔闭上了眼睛，但是没有转开脸。“发丝什么了？大家都去哪里了？”他听上去有点儿大舌头，话说不清楚。汉尼拔将他的手从威尔的额头上移下来，捏住威尔的下颚，检查威尔有没有咬到自己。他的口腔内侧有点儿血淋淋的，但舌头没有被咬伤。“粗啥事儿了？”威尔含含糊糊地说着，轻轻地捏了捏汉尼拔扣着他的手掌。

“你发了一次癫痫，威尔。”汉尼拔再一次用手梳过威尔的头发，小心翼翼地注意到了投射在他身上的两道目光。可为了安抚威尔，汉尼拔决定，让他的警惕心什么的见鬼去吧。

威尔轻声哼哼着，侧了侧脸，让他的前额抵进汉尼拔的手掌。此时的他远失了平日里与生俱来的警惕，精疲力竭的威尔没有意识到他正在做什么。当卡茨起身离开的时候，威尔慢慢地沉入了梦乡。她告诉杰克她一回儿会带着拖把回来——威尔的膀胱失守了。汉尼拔目送着她离开，而杰克脸上的表情告诉医生，哪怕拿拖把是一件再简单不过的事情，卡茨小姐可能一时半会儿回不来了。

即便是对于杰克来说，汉尼拔觉得他此时的做法也是有些过了。杰克就这么把威尔扔在自己的污秽之中，只是为了他可以和汉尼拔说上两句无关紧要的废话。杰克已经说得够多的了。

“把你该说的说完吧，杰克。然而，我必须告诉你，现在我们应该把威尔移个位置，然后把他身上弄干净，我非常坚持这一点。”

“由你来为他擦洗身子，他不会介意吗？”

“我仍旧是他的医生，杰克。”

“我不希望你是那种医生。”

“难道医生还分什么种类吗？”汉尼拔令他的声音中透出一分真实的恼怒，足以告诉杰克他也并非完人，当面对心爱之人和他们的健康安全时，难免也会藏有私心。而就威尔目前的情况来看，他必须表现得在治疗上保持绝对客观的立场。他既在情感上会为威尔的个人利益着想，又同时能够以绝对专业的能力给出值得信赖的治疗判断，杰克必须得学会这么去看待他。

杰克说不出话来了。汉尼拔既是一个训练有素的外科医生，同时还是一个专业可信的心理医生。细胞和染色体对于汉尼拔来说不在话下，而人格障碍和社交恐慌症与他而言是同等的轻车就熟。人的大脑和生物学他了如指掌，人的精神世界和精神疾病他了解起来宛如探囊取物。

“你与威尔·格雷厄姆有了亲密关系吗，莱克特医生？”汉尼拔深深地吸了一口气，纵使他再怎么不情愿让威尔一人躺在地上，他还是站了起来。他只能希望威尔不要现在醒过来。

“是的，杰克。”汉尼拔话语之直接让杰克吃了一惊。他眨了眨眼。

“好的。”他点了点头，手掌根揉搓着前额，“那么好吧。你想要我怎么办，医生？”

“关于什么，杰克？”

“你在 ** _把你的病人推进火坑_** 。”杰克抬高了声音。一扇门突兀地关上。汉尼拔和杰克都无心思抬头去看那声音是怎么来的，以及是谁弄出的声音。

“威尔和我还没有上过床。”杰克说的唾沫四溅，汉尼拔没心思寻出他这么做的真正原因。无非就那么几个，要么是由于他控诉汉尼拔违反了伦理法的行为实在是荒唐透顶，要么就是因为他不愿将威尔代入那种剧情里面。“你问我们两个有没有亲密关系。我承认有。”

“你不能再见他了。”杰克说话的那种语气，就好像只有这样才能维持他们职业上的关系。实际上并不是这样。

“严格意义上来说，威尔不是我的病人。我们先前还没有谈过这个，杰克。”杰克恶狠狠地盯着汉尼拔，他的眼神忿忿地承认了这一切，记忆从他的眼中一闪而过。“你花了好大力气才让我们两个之间的医患关系未被官方记录下。我和威尔从未浪费那些一起度过的时光，而那些时间，事实上是不存在的。你想知道有关他的什么事，我全都告诉你。我们对你没有信心；如果你还想聊聊伦理，那么就从这里聊起吧。”

“你们在一起工作。”杰克努力尝试着。

“如果说我约会的对象是，比如说，阿拉娜·布鲁姆，你还会有相同的意见吗？”

“为什么把阿拉娜扯进来？”杰克的言语中多了份自卫感。

“她是一个女人。我是个男人。”

“你是在控诉我因你的性向而对你有歧视吗，莱克特医生？”

“你控诉我的是，我利用同威尔的职业关系来诱惑他，糟蹋宝贵的时间。至于其他的，我就不知道你还是怎么看我的了。”

“好吧。”杰克举起手，白旗高挂，他不太喜欢现今局势的转变，“你的职位不能动。我知道了。”汉尼拔再一次单膝跪在威尔的身边。

“你介意去把拖把给请回来吗，杰克？我相信卡茨女士本来都要把它拿进来了，结果你对于我名誉的言语中伤把她给吓跑了。”杰克的脸一下子就涨得通红，鼻翼愤怒地上下翕张着。他忿忿地冲出房间，杰克本就是个骄傲且不服输的家伙，此时更是不肯接受他在这场嘴仗中败下阵来，更不要提这一切本来就是他挑起的了。汉尼拔对于威尔的喜爱方式超出了他的接受能力，而杰克对此有着些根深蒂固的成见。如果这就是那种大男子主义看待同性恋的方式，那么这一切就根本不值得花时间去细细研究。大男子主义过了头绝对是场灾难，而其中也毫无趣味可言。

汉尼拔将威尔的手臂搭在他的肩膀上，把他架了起来。这时候卡茨回来了，只不过杰克这一回没跟着了。米奇跟在她的身后，手里拿着拖把。

“你们可以穿过那扇门。”米奇指了指。他朝卡茨瞥了一眼，看到她正绕过地上的一滩尿液，走到太平间门前去给汉尼拔开门。她在二人通过时一直把着门，还问汉尼拔需不需要帮助，她可以架着威尔走完接下来的路。但那被汉尼拔礼貌的拒绝了。她一直站在走廊里，哪怕是汉尼拔把威尔抬上了桌子后也没有离开。那张桌子是铭黄色的，中间还修有水槽。

他转过身看她，发现她脸上有着几分不安。她叹了口气，步入房间。房门在她身后自动合拢，她没拉把手，所以那扇门仍留着一条缝隙而并非完全合上。这并非她有意而为之。

“杰克只是在为威尔担心。”她说着，这些话语讲得不快，但其中却隐隐透着几分急迫，“这不是因为你们的性别，亦或是你们在一起工作。实话说，我觉得他只是有点惊讶，一时不知所措而已。”她低下头看着威尔，汉尼拔能看出她对他的那份满满的关切。

“你能如此真诚我很感激。”汉尼拔一边说，一边脱下夹克，折好，放在桌子另一边的钢网架上，“很像你。”

“嗨，威尔是我的朋友。如果他跟你在一起了，我怎么样总得帮他一把。”

“你做的已经很多了，非常感谢。”汉尼拔笑了，卡茨抿唇笑了笑作为回应。她转身离开，却半路停下步子。

“他这个情况你之前看到过吗？我是说，他的癫痫实在是……”

“我相信这是他第一次发生类似的情况。”她慢慢地点了点头，“比弗丽。”汉尼拔靠近了她，“我会照顾好他的。”她站在那儿，盯着他，上下打量思索的好一会儿，真的是很认真地在想着他到底值不值得信任。他能够看出她决意交出信任的那一刻。

“是的，我相信你能做的很好。你有他房间的钥匙吗？我一会儿会拿些衣服回来，供他更换。”

她没有一声解释就转身，匆匆离开了房间，其迅速和安静程度就如同她进来时一样。她走时将房门在身后带上，关好了。汉尼拔一直等到脚步声渐行渐远才上前去锁掉了门，这房间一共有左右两个入口，他两个都没放过。接着他走回到威尔身旁，卷起袖子。汉尼拔小心地取下威尔的皮带，桌子旁边还有个台子，上面放着个小小的银色脸盆，汉尼拔就把皮带放到那里面去。随后他褪下威尔的鞋子和袜子。这两样物件都被液体给浸得湿透了，可是医生知道很快它们又会变得干干净净的了。

他从威尔的口袋里取出了钱包，用着做外科手术时的效率解开了威尔的裤子，慢慢地将它从威尔的大腿上褪下。汉尼拔将那坨湿掉了的棉涤面料一路从威尔的腿上扒下来，尿液的辛辣味从其中弥漫开来，医生将它们松松地团起来，扔进了地上摆着的垃圾箱里。

威尔全身上下现在就剩衬衫和短裤。衬衫的边缘被尿给浸湿了，那时候汉尼拔和卡茨都还没反应过来，没来得及为威尔调整好侧躺的姿势。汉尼拔把衬衫也给脱下了。睡着着的威尔四肢异常沉重，但是它们在汉尼拔的手下却又是那么听话。在身下锃锃发亮的桌子的映衬下，威尔的胸膛非常苍白。灯光直直地照着威尔的身体，汉尼拔觉得躺在他面前的仿佛就是一个死人。更甚者，威尔的躺着的地方本来就是为了方便弄干净尸体才这么设计的。除去他缓慢而又微弱的呼吸，威尔没有丝毫动弹。

汉尼拔用手腕的背面帮威尔把头发从前额撸上去，也只有那儿没沾上威尔衣服上的尿了。威尔脖子上的手掌印边缘已经开始慢慢泛黄。那曾与汉尼拔手掌全然契合的印迹开始一点点地变得模糊起来。汉尼拔俯下身，从威尔的脖子根开始，探出舌头，一路舔舐上至那褪色手掌印的中心，这是他的手掌印。威尔沉沉地睡着，汉尼拔不知道他会睡多久，也不知道该怎样才能让威尔醒过来。汉尼拔希望威尔不要醒的太早，至少得等他把威尔清洗并打扮完了再说。但医生想威尔这个小捣蛋精也许不会这么轻易地放过他。

汉尼拔脱下威尔的短裤，用手将他的臀部抬离桌面，这样那衣物就能顺利的从其间的空隙中滑下来。等时机成熟了，汉尼拔会以更加亲密的身份给威尔买整整一橱柜的新衣服。

汉尼拔把那湿透了的东西扔到了垃圾箱里，让它同威尔的裤子和衬衫一道作伴去了。紧接着他绕过桌子，到水槽边洗干净了手。其中一个储物柜中有一个玻璃的脸盆。他将里面盛满温水。

汉尼拔的一只手拿了两块干爽的毛巾，腋下夹了一大盒湿纸巾回到了威尔的身边，他的另一只手上拿着刚刚的那个脸盆。他把脸盆，湿纸巾还有其中一块毛巾放到了身后的桌子上。他将另一块毛巾浸入水中，拧去过多的水分。随后再把半干不湿的毛巾举到威尔臀部的上方，用力地将剩余的水尽数拧出。汉尼拔饶有兴致地看着威尔的皮肤是如何体会到水珠带来的小小刺痛感的。威尔对于触碰这般敏感，想想就够甜蜜的。

汉尼拔轻轻地擦洗过威尔的整个臀部，有意地避开了威尔两腿之间疲软阴茎。随后他继续往下擦洗，一路擦到威尔脚踝了之后才洗了一回毛巾。他将如上动作在威尔的左腿上又重复了一遍，汉尼拔隔着厚厚湿毛巾的手或许是按的重了些，躺在桌上的男人一下子动了，想躲开医生的触碰。

“嘿！汉尼拔，为什么我……”威尔尴尬地操纵身子往后挪了几分，没想到他想在处于的长方形桌子实在太小，这点动作让他差一点就整个翻了下去。但这张桌子确是做的很好。威尔笨拙地动作没能让它摇晃半分。“我现在是光着的。”

“你说的不假。”

“我是怎么……为什么我没穿衣服？还有你是在帮我 ** _洗身子_** 吗？”

“你还记得你的癫痫吗，威尔？”

“我……噢。”威尔的目光朝汉尼拔的周围四散开去，他看到了垃圾桶里属于他的脏兮兮的衣服。他收起腿，用手臂圈住它们。

“如果你愿意的话，接下来你可以自己洗。”汉尼拔将毛巾递给他，威尔接了过去。

“转个身。”

汉尼拔照做了，不管这个命令与现在的情形听上去是多么的不搭调。汉尼拔能够理解威尔，威尔不想失了矜持。毕竟现在他们的关系暂时还没有那么亲密，他们在某种程度上仍需要衣物将彼此的身体分隔开来。

汉尼拔在水槽里洗了手，慢悠悠地等它们变干。他瞧见威尔伸长手想要去那另一张桌子上的湿纸巾，可无奈那盒子离威尔就是还差那么一点点。汉尼拔背靠着洗手台，等着威尔沮丧地垂下头，然后开口寻求帮助的那一刻。这需要些时间。

威尔挣扎着让他的脚垂下了桌子，可在使成功双脚着地前，他发现这桌子实在太高，不跳上一下他是站不到地上的。他的身体还太虚弱，汉尼拔猜威尔也是这么认为的，这样的冲击谁能保证他不受伤呢。贸然行动不是明智的决定，于是威尔把腿收了回来，无可奈何地抓着脑袋。

“你能递给我那纸巾吗？”撑着洗手台的手一推，汉尼拔站直身子，嘴角挂着一个玩味的笑。

“给你，威尔。”他走到威尔身边，递给他那个塑料的盒子。

“多谢。”

可突然响起的敲门声把威尔惊着了，他手中的纸巾盒子差点儿就落到了地上。

“衣服来了，莱克特医生。”卡茨的声音从门的另一边传来。汉尼拔等着，直到他听见在外面的那扇门合上的声音才走上前去打开了门，他拿起那叠干净并折叠整齐的衣物：一条棕黄色的裤子，一件格子衬衫，干净的换洗内衣以及一双袜子。汉尼拔迅速地扫视了一下殡仪室，他看到棺材已经被抬走了，而地板也被清洗干净。阳光从窗户里透进来，反射在一尘不染的地面上，略有些刺眼。

威尔挣扎着套上衣服，汉尼拔转过来看着他的时候，他还刚把衣服拿到手里。汉尼拔随手锁上了门，而威尔避开了他的视线。

“该看的我都已经看到了，威尔。你没必要遮掩什么。”他温柔地说着，把桌上的衣物放在剩下那块干净毛巾的旁边。他拿着脏毛巾和盛满污水的脸盆去了水槽那儿。水龙头流淌着热水，他还在水槽下面的柜子里找到了一块钢丝球。汉尼拔花了一分钟时间擦洗这个脸盆，随后把它放到了一个专门放脏脸盆的抽屉里，以便它之后能被更好的清洗。

汉尼拔拿着这块湿透了的毛巾，使劲地压着水槽壁，以挤出尽可能多的水。随后他将其扔到了洗衣篮里，它将和其他毛巾一起被送去清洗。威尔的脏衣服也被重复了以上动作。等到汉尼拔再一次洗完并烘干了手之后，他发现威尔仍坐在那儿，用湿纸巾擦着他的大腿。

“站起来会方便些。”汉尼拔再一次走过去，站定在他的身旁。医生朝威尔伸出手臂，威尔的面色僵硬了一秒，但还是接受了汉尼拔的帮助，哪怕他的不悦已经溢于言表。威尔小心翼翼地向下挪，颤抖的双腿一点点地离开桌面，可下一刻，他却一下子掉了下去。威尔与汉尼拔撞了个满怀，他的一只手撑在汉尼拔身后的桌子上，稳住了身子，可他整个人此刻却完全倚在了汉尼拔身上。威尔的头发擦着汉尼拔的前额。他们两个人都没有说话，亦没有移动，直至威尔最终稳住了脚跟。

汉尼拔退开一步，去拿桌上的毛巾。他将其递给威尔，威尔接过，一只手拿着它先擦大腿，再清洁后背。他的另一只手则是一直紧攥着汉尼拔的袖子。汉尼拔的手卡着威尔的腋窝，稳住他的身体；汉尼拔的目光仅仅停留在威尔的锁骨之上。

“我可是好久都没洗海绵擦浴了。”威尔自嘲似地哼了一声。他扔掉手上的毛巾，咒骂起来。

他们先一起盯着毛巾看，随后又凝视着彼此。威尔咯咯笑了，有一滴汗流到了他的眉毛上，他便用一只手拿下眼镜，握在手里，再用手背擦掉汗珠。他的笑声中带着一分歇斯里地。汉尼拔适时地向威尔靠的更近，卷发男人的爽朗笑声在那一刻变得支离破碎，只剩下低低的啜泣声，袒露着他的羞耻心。

“你怎么还会想要我？”威尔呢喃着，他的脚无用地踢着落在地上的毛巾，不料用力太猛，把他自己弄得都失了平衡。汉尼拔迅速伸出手，及时地抓住了威尔的肩膀，稳住了他的身子，再将威尔紧紧地圈进了自己的怀中。他亲吻着威尔的头顶，舌尖尝到了汗水和消毒水的味道——威尔先前拿过湿纸巾后，还用手指挠了挠头皮。

“我告诉过你的，威尔。打败恐惧对你来说应是轻而易举的。无论你决定成为什么样的人，你都有这个能力。”

“我可不这么认为。”

“你最终会这么想的。”他抽开环着威尔的一只手，触上了威尔尖尖的颧骨。威尔闭上了眼睛，头躲开了汉尼拔的触碰，“你信任我吗，威尔？”

“是的。”威尔叹了口气，将脸迈进了汉尼拔的臂膀之中。汉尼拔将威尔圆润的臀部握在手中，轻轻捏了两下，他张开嘴，在威尔的耳边印上一个湿吻。

“那你呢？”威尔点了点头，他用额头轻轻蹭着汉尼拔的锁骨。他的手一路抚上汉尼拔的身子，手臂圈住汉尼拔的腰，用同等的力度去回应医生的拥抱。汉尼拔容许这一时刻再持续一小会儿，随后他慢慢地屈膝跪下。威尔的手一直没有离开他的身子，所以到汉尼拔跪在地上的时候，威尔的手已从汉尼拔的背部一路往上，最后搭在了他的肩膀上。他的手指紧紧的箍住汉尼拔的衬衫，用极大的力捏着那薄薄布料底下的皮肤。

“你在干什么？”威尔摇了摇头，试图向后退去，可他发现自己动弹不得。汉尼拔拦住了他的去路，而身后的桌子也让他无处可退。“不要，汉尼——”威尔的呼吸滞住了，剩下的半口气化为一声呻吟。在汉尼拔舌头的温柔触感之下，威尔几乎是一下子就勃起了。医生从地上捡起了毛巾，用其轻轻擦了擦威尔的膝盖窝。随后他的手拿着毛巾一路擦洗过威尔的大腿，直至两瓣臀瓣都被他握在手中。随后汉尼拔再将毛巾向下轻轻拭了拭，顺手擦过臀缝。

“你觉得谁都配的上让我跪下吗，威尔？”汉尼拔的温热气息喷涂在威尔的阴茎上，随后他转开头，亲吻着威尔两边的髋骨。他轻轻嗅着威尔肚脐眼下面稀薄的暗色的阴毛；它们因不久前的清洗而显得异常纤细，闻上去带着一股肥皂味儿，还混杂着温水同酒精的气味。汉尼拔最后一次将威尔的膝盖窝那里擦干，随后他放下毛巾，凭着空手将威尔制在原地。威尔的臀在不受控制地抽搐。他都快站不住了，可还是拼命地摇着脑袋，迫切地想让汉尼拔放开他。汉尼拔能感受到威尔的腿正在颤抖，这两条腿要撑起他们的主人还是太过勉强。

“不，不是任何人。”

“而你有这个权利，威尔。”威尔低声呻吟着，他将汉尼拔的发丝攥在五指之间。他的手同样在颤抖。威尔甚至连这点力气都没有。“到这儿来。”威尔轰然坠地，这几天的事情把他的精力全掏尽了。汉尼拔让他靠在自己的大腿上。威尔的头倚着汉尼拔的肩膀，此刻他的确渴望这份来自于汉尼拔的亲密之感，但更多地还是因为他实在无力支撑脑袋的沉重了。可尽管如此，威尔实际上的的确确地，毋庸置疑地，渴望着这一刻的亲密。

“星期六的晚上我会为你准备一顿丰盛的晚餐，随后我会告诉你为什么我想要你。”威尔亲吻着医生，纵使那份热度已然散去，可威尔的内心仍充斥着渴望。汉尼拔一只手托住威尔的背，扶着他，从那儿医生能感受到威尔的心脏起伏。它此刻正飞速的跳动着，频率不均。“我将对你袒露一切。”

“你这是在约我吗？”威尔尽力呼吸着。他已经很累了。

“是的。”

“我接受你的邀请。”

“万分感谢。”汉尼拔的笑容被埋在了威尔的黑色卷发中。

“也许我该穿衣服了。”威尔叹了口气，撑着汉尼拔的肩膀让自己站了起来。他们的颧骨轻轻碰触，汉尼拔凑上去温柔地亲吻着威尔的面颊。威尔因此而全身瘫软；而这一切汉尼拔也全然知晓；他的肺腑因此而温暖起来。“或者一起再待一会儿也是个不错的选择。”威尔的手臂软绵绵地勾着汉尼拔的脖子，它们提不起半点力气。他纵容自己的手指一路游走过汉尼拔的发根，滑过后颈的肌肤。“我可什么都没穿。”

“不幸地是，我现在必须将你送回房间，不容商量。这里是沃格特一家的私人空间，于我们不会是适宜之处。”汉尼拔伸出手，从桌上拿下威尔的干净衬衫。他将衬衫置在胸口，也同威尔的身子贴在一道。“我们从这件开始。”

威尔先将左臂滑进衬衫的长袖子，他等着汉尼拔帮他把另外半边衣服拉上来，才套进了另外一只袖子。侧着身子，他不小心被汉尼拔迎进怀抱。医生轻阖着眼，亲吻着威尔的前额。卷发男人重重地咬了下唇。

“我们明晚的确是要去共进晚餐的，对吧？”

“你还有什么别的打算吗？”

“啊你又来了，明摆着的明知故问。”汉尼拔在威尔看不见的地方微笑。

“难道你一进我家门我就会把你强奸了吗，威尔？”威尔的手指无用地扒拉着衬衫上的纽扣，汉尼拔令它们免除了折磨。他让威尔转而把手搭在他的肩膀上，而扣子则由他来代劳。不一会儿汉尼拔就全部扣好了。医生恶作剧似地扣上了最上面的一颗扣子，满意地将威尔因不乐意而皱起的鼻子收入记忆宫殿之中。他们两个几乎是同时想要去解开那颗扣子，期间手指不可避免地相触了。汉尼拔快了一步，但是威尔亦没有收手的意思。他将汉尼拔的手捧在手中，举到嘴边，亲吻上面的每一个指节。

“你是怎么做到的？”嘴里的热气吹拂着汉尼拔的手指。

“做到什么，威尔？”汉尼拔呢喃着，空下来的那只手爱抚着威尔后脑勺上的卷发。

“你流露出这种……”威尔的声音渐弱。汉尼拔捏了捏威尔的手。他的眼睛一下子闭上了，额头凑上去，同汉尼拔的抵在一道，他们的双手一同垂下，手指紧紧相扣。“你是那么的镇定。这是怎么办到的？”他呢喃着。汉尼拔更紧地握住了威尔的后颈，四瓣唇间的最后一点距离终结在一声呜咽之下。威尔颤栗起来。

“这对你来说，感觉像什么？”

“就好像阳光普照和微风拂面；一分温暖同释然。”气息在二人唇齿间流转，再一会儿之后汉尼拔伸出手，为威尔从桌上拿来了剩下的衣物。

“给你，威尔。”

“好一个巧妙的借口。”威尔疲惫地笑着，他不愿从汉尼拔的腿上爬起来，便只能慢慢地把那短裤拉上来。汉尼拔一只手抬起威尔的大腿，另一只手按着威尔的胸腔，以便让卷发男人将那条淡蓝色的短裤好好穿上。穿外裤的时候威尔不能再偷懒了，他必须得站起来。汉尼拔帮他站了起来，手搭在他的肩膀上，使威尔在将腿伸入裤管时不至摔倒。威尔叹了口气，身子完全倚靠在桌子上。回到宾馆后，不消片刻他就会沉入梦乡。汉尼拔从威尔身边离开了一会儿，他走去将门打开。这时间里威尔穿上了袜子和鞋。片刻后他们一并站在后门前，汉尼拔将他们的手紧紧地握在一起。

“可杰克那里。”威尔话语中带着担忧，畏畏缩缩的不愿靠近门。

“他已经知道了。”

“什么？”威尔一下子扯开了他的手。汉尼拔的胸膛里，有什么东西因此而不安分地跳动着，令他一阵不悦。

“你一声不吭地突然发作，那时我为了控制你的情况没在意太多，待注意到时动作已有几分太过亲昵。杰克与我当面对质。”威尔听着，眨巴着眼睛在脑海中搜寻着，最终寻找到了那一段记忆。思绪在脑间穿梭，他的手指抚过前额，汉尼拔的片影在脑海里一闪而过。

“啊。”威尔的脸和脖子一下子涨得通红，“杰克说了什么？”他的声音异常温和，满是歉意。汉尼拔再一次牵过了威尔的手，十指相扣。卷发男人放松了下来。

“很多事情。”威尔的牙齿轻咬着嘴唇，“但他现在打算不再插手我们之间的事。”

“可他之前到底 ** _说_** 了什么？”

“无非就是我不能在见你了。”威尔的嘴巴张得大大的，“非常自然地，我拒绝了。”

“你拒绝了。”威尔笑着，空着的那只手抹了一把脸。随后那手一路扎进威尔自己的卷发里，自根部将那几丛头发分开。汉尼拔安抚着威尔，他的手掌将威尔的全然包裹在内，同时手指轻轻地搭在威尔的手腕上。

“我之前跟你说过什么，威尔？”他的语调很是严厉。

“他打算……不再插手我们的事情？”威尔有些困惑。

“是的，我说过。”医生的眼神中依然有着期待。

“那么，你非常不鼓励自我伤害。”威尔回忆着那画面，视线下移，“那将是你不容宽恕的。”

“说的很对。”汉尼拔接连吻着威尔的嘴唇，面颊，还有头发，“我不愿看到你受到不必要的伤害。”

“多谢。”一会儿之后威尔才这般回应，他的手捏了捏汉尼拔的，“谢谢你。”他的眼睛又眨了几下，随后汉尼拔松开了他其中的一只手，并令他们再一次转向那门口。

“关心你的每分每秒我都乐在其中，你永远不必为此而道谢。”

“那么这句谢谢是为了你来看我。”威尔的声音不高，很是低沉。沙哑的嗓音里却潜藏着一场风暴。在汉尼拔面前，他并未多加掩饰，只是按着习惯来；从未遮掩过的东西，他也就任由汉尼拔的好奇目光肆意探求，将它们一一存入记忆之中。威尔的眼睛很明亮，尽管在那边缘处还是能看得见黑暗的阴霾飘荡。汉尼拔现在已经能看见那黑暗了。他清楚该如何触及威尔心中那片黑色的海洋。

“直到永远，威尔。”汉尼拔的面庞上似乎泛着一层柔光，嘴角缀着一个温柔的笑。他内心深处真正的愉悦，此刻正全然的袒露着，散发着最诚挚的热。那个笑容闪烁在威尔眼前，仿佛电火花般一闪而过，在他的心中燃起一束火苗。那一秒，威尔脸上漾起的那个微笑。世间最浓醇的葡萄美酒都比不过它的香甜。

“我们走吧。”威尔向门的方向扬头示意，汉尼拔便走上去将其打开。他们绕着建筑物的外墙一路走着，参加葬礼的一路人马早就已经离开前往公墓了。两个人一路走到了停车场，在那儿他们看到了米奇。大高个子正在给黑色的灵车打蜡，很有可能他就要开着这辆车载着卡森的尸体前往公墓。他们的脚步声让他抬起了头，而米奇的视线则停在了两人紧扣着的双手上。他迅速的直起身，薄唇上勾着一个浅笑。

“很高兴看到你好点了，格莱厄姆先生。”威尔冲他点了点头。

“多谢。额，前面的事，抱歉了。”

“对我来说，一点人类的尿液可比防腐液好多了，你无论哪天来问我我都会这么告诉你的。”他皱了皱鼻子的同时耸了耸肩，“好吧，这听上去有点奇怪。”威尔轻笑两声，任由汉尼拔把走偏了的他拉回到原路上，“祝你们明天路途平安。我们今晚把衣服洗完之后会把它们送过来的。”

“非常感谢。”汉尼拔说着，“替我们向你的哥哥表示感谢。”米奇点了点头，他嘴角上的笑越来越明显了。汉尼拔带着威尔一路走向停车场的边缘，他租来的车子停在那里。米奇则继续擦洗起他那辆灵车的车顶来，那儿已经是一尘不染了。威尔溜进座位里，汉尼拔帮他把门关上了。医生朝着米奇最后举手道别，高个子礼貌地扬了扬手作为回应。他手臂上的洁白皮肤被黑色的蜡油给弄脏了，汉尼拔同时还能看见米奇卷高的袖子下露出来的那个纹身。一条蛇缠绕在船锚之上。

他右边的威尔已经去见了周公。他们刚刚对朋友的一些恰到好处的讥讽回荡在汉尼拔的耳畔，使他难掩笑意。医生最终发动了车子。

 


	11. A Little Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们的男孩儿们参加了卡森的追悼会，一系列恶作剧接连发生了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just close your eyes forget your name/Forget the world, forget the people/And we'll erect a different steeple/This little game is fun to do/Just close your eyes, no way to lose/And I'm right there, I'm going, too/Release control, we're breaking through

守灵仪式是在一大早。汉尼拔一身黑色西装，打着领带，里面穿着一件深蓝色的衬衫。他是最早到的几个人之一，路易斯警长，还有逝者的前妻也同他一道抵达。雷吉和米奇正在殡仪室里忙前忙后做着最后的准备，尽力除去最后一点细微的瑕疵。棺材旁的花瓶里，一朵粉色的玫瑰已不再新鲜。雷吉把它取了出来，将其交给了卡森的前妻。她并不理会这其中的意图，坐在第一排的位置上，盯着那朵花看。雷吉离开了房间，不一会儿就带着一朵相同颜色的玫瑰花回来了，它绿色的花茎上还滴着水。

米奇瞪了他哥哥一眼，责备他怎么能把水弄到了地上。两兄弟互相甩着眼神，无声地争执了一番到底由谁去拖干地板。葬礼的首席承办人从老远看见了他俩的默剧，手里提着拖把走了进来。他一句话也没说，将手里的拖把交到雷吉的手里后，便拿着他的笔记板离开了。雷吉瞪着那把拖把，再瞪了一眼他的兄弟，最终只得无奈地拖起了地板。米奇留他哥一个人在那儿劳动，若不是周围的环境这般凝重肃穆，他得意地怕是得好好炫耀一番。

汉尼拔看着那位手持玫瑰的女士。她的眼眶是干的，却微微发红。她只化了淡妆，一点点眼影，一点点粉底：没有涂口红，也没有描眉毛。她手中枯萎的花朵垂了下来，荡到了地面上。她看上去人有点儿恍惚。

“对不起，打扰一下。”话刚出口，他的手搭上了她的肩膀，她的样子像是被吓到了。他们俩目光对上的时候，她的眼睛睁得老大，“我很抱歉。”

“没事儿。”她的声音很是刺耳，残破不堪地轻声低语，“你吓到我了，我——我比较容易受到惊吓。”她为自己的话点了点头，眼神垂到了地上，“米奇说，这一切都是你安排举办的？”他点了点头，默不作声地在她身边坐下，“你叫什么名字？”

“汉尼拔·莱克特。”她的眼睛让汉尼拔想起了威尔的蓝眸，它们极度渴望眼神交流，却明白若是将视线全然交付便会袒露太多。她的目光落到汉尼拔的颧骨上，略微停留一会儿，往上看了稍许便收回了目光。

“哦，对啊。你就是那位医生。”他轻轻点点头，以示确认，“对了，额，伊妮德。我叫伊妮德·桑托斯。”她同他握了握手。她的手与汉尼拔的相比，小小的，很清秀，握上去有些湿冷。她闻上去有着葡萄柚同青草割去后的清香。后一种香味是天然的，极有可能与她家中的环境一致。前一种是香水的味道，虽不浓郁，却令人心神愉悦。

“心爱的人过世不会是件易事。”他打破了她营造出的沉默。她的眼眶里慢慢噙满了泪。

“我已经不爱詹姆斯很长一段时间了。”不知怎么地，她的笑容似在讥讽着她的言语。她满身的泥土芬芳之中，汉尼拔能闻出来其中混杂着的，极淡的抗焦虑药的酸涩味。她前面在外头抽了几根薄荷香烟；那股烟味留在了她的发里。“再难，那也是曾经了。”

“但你曾爱过他。”她应答的笑声中带着哀思；那是悔恨的笑声。她血液中的抗焦虑药的味道被带到了体外，那只让葡萄柚的味道更加香甜，更加新鲜。这气味嗅起来同恐惧有几分相似，不过量太少，实是微不足道。只有配上饥肠辘辘，那才能称之为困窘不幸。

“我们当年年少无知，只知道赶着结婚。”她冷冷地点了点头，微笑的弧度颤了颤。

“你们没要过孩子？”她的身体一下子变得僵硬。“这不干我的事，我不该问的。我很抱歉。”她的肩膀垮了下来，先前调整好的坐姿被打破，黑色的长裙松松垮垮地积在了她的腰上，“我先前得知，除你之外，他已无在世亲属。”

“他的确没有了。”她快速地吸了一口气，朝别处看了看，重新调整了坐姿。她避开汉尼拔，扭过头，伸出手迅速地抹去了眼角的一滴泪水。他递给她一块手巾来拭泪。伊妮德犹豫了一会了，接过了它，“他年幼丧母，我们还住在加利福尼亚州的那时候，他父亲死于一场划船事故。”

“没有兄弟姐妹吗？”

“原来他有个大哥，死在了阿富汗。母亲那边倒是有个叔叔，但是他同母亲那儿的亲戚从来就不熟。她死之后他过得很不好。”

“他的确生活的不易。”呼吸顿住了，她用手巾捂住了嘴。他伸出一只手搭在她的背上，她倾向他，倚在他的身上。这块手巾是她止住泪的盾牌；汉尼拔的躯体是她倚赖的岩石，得以稳固的基座。若他此时用牙齿刺穿她的肌肤，汉尼拔心思她的血尝起来也许会带点儿葡萄柚的味道。当然，他没有那么愚蠢，因为抗氧化剂的臭味会盖过所有的清香，但她的确闻上去无可挑剔。他想将她身上的每一分味道都吸进鼻腔，而他的自制力也要差点抑制不住这种渴望。汉尼拔臂膀下，女人的肩膀在微微颤抖。感觉起来，她的身材愈发娇小，也更加脆弱。

米奇正忙着把棺木的底端擦得更亮些，恰在此时他注意到了坐在一起的那两个人。他什么都没说，径直将视线挪开了，既无妄下判断，也未心生怀疑。他在这一行工作的已经够久了，经验已教会他不对悲伤时人们的所作所为多加言语。这一次也是一样的，只要他自己不想知道，他绝不会多看一眼。米奇实在是相当专业。

“他是个很好的人，可从来没有人这么说过。”她说着，坐直了身子，从汉尼拔那儿移开。她优雅地，高高地昂着头，几乎是固执地维护着她的自尊。她也许不会为了卡森而坚强起来，但她会为了自己而那么做的，汉尼拔十分钦佩这一点。她抽了抽鼻子，稳健的手轻轻用手巾擦了擦，动作不失礼貌。“他不尽完美。”眨眼时，她苍白的棕色肌肤衬着那被泪浸湿的睫毛。从美学的角度来说，她本同卡森相得益彰：他的皮肤白皙，而她的则是似橄榄般的深棕；他的发丝金黄稀疏，而她则是一头浓密的暗褐长发。

她若有所思地舔了舔嘴唇，眼睛定格在了敞开的棺木上。她的嘴唇开裂，肿胀，颜色同西瓜囊一般红艳；它们抿成了一条直线。但她的眼中已泪水不再；她的内里波澜不惊，坚韧顽强。汉尼拔将环住她的手臂收回，静静地听着她的一呼一吸，看着她的胸口随着呼吸起伏。她很镇定。

“他死得很英勇。”汉尼拔未让他的声音在说这句话的时候柔软下来。她继续呼吸着。

“路易斯说，他是个英雄。”

“那你认为呢？”她看着他。阳光从他们身后的窗子中洒进来，仿佛火焰一般，点着了她眸中的树皮般的深棕。

“我认为他死了，莱克特医生。”她的皮肤很干净；脸颊上没有泛红，也没有干涸的泪迹。火焰仍在她的眼中熊熊燃烧，但她却并不愤怒，“我认为，一个伤心孤独的女人在空荡的停车场中与他相遇，随后用刀子将他捅死。”她移开了视线，“他现在是个大名人，谁都知道他的名字，但现在我们在这儿，来送他最后一程，可我能看见的家伙却只是一群警察。”她讥讽地笑了。

“我不是个警察。”他追到了她的目光，微微一笑，他的唇边挑起一个小小的，谦逊的弧度，“那些赞扬他的人们不需要为他服丧。他的死亡才是为他们所熟知的，他在他们眼里是那个永远的烈士。一场葬礼，不是为了给逝者一场仪式，却是生者为自己争取来的最后一点时间，向逝者道一声离别。”她一下子捏紧手中的白色方巾，又松开手指，看着那片布料在她的掌中重新舒展开来。

“那如果你不是个警察，你为什么在这儿？你为什么要为他做这些事？詹姆斯对于你来说什么都不是。”她的语调并非在控诉责问着一些什么，那只是纯粹的好奇。

“我的一位朋友为联邦调查局工作。他过去的一周都在这儿寻找芳玎·普勒斯顿。”伊妮德垂下了眼睛，点了点头，“他几天前生了病，他的上级便让我来这儿帮助他。”

“你是他的医生吗？”

“我们两个都是顾问。我是他非正式的心理医生。”

“你原本住在哪里？”                    

“巴尔的摩。”

“你大老远跑过来就是为了你的一个病人？”她一边说着，一边观察着汉尼拔的面色。

“是的。”她什么都没说，脸上也没有表露出半分。“同样也是为了帮忙抓住一名凶手。”一个颤抖地微笑优雅地滑过她的嘴唇。她闭上眼睛，做了几次深呼吸。沉默了片刻后，她站了起来。

“仪式开始前，我想早些同他待一会儿，看看他。”她安静地说。她的手将那块方巾向一边扭了几下，再往反方向同样扭了几圈。“谢谢你听我说这么多。”

“我乐意之至。”他点了点头，她便转过身走了。长裙恰好垂过她纤瘦的膝盖；她转过身时，裙子略微褶了褶。她若能优雅地立于英姿勃发的詹姆斯·卡森身旁，那定会如同母仪天下的克丽帕特拉站在即将出征的马克·安东尼身侧。同克丽帕特拉极相似的一点是，她们的战士都先一步离她们而去；而她在自己并不知情地情况下，将那条毒蛇也同样地放在了自己的胸前。

汉尼拔站了起来，转过身，望向门口。杰克正同路易斯警长谈着话，他坐在后排，眼睛盯着他的膝盖，眨着眼时瞳孔中盛满了愤怒。路易斯警长同比弗丽·卡茨一同站在杰克的右侧的走道里。矮小而又畏畏缩缩的棕发男子彼特·古德森坐在杰克的左手边的椅子上。那家伙的眼神茫然地看向殡仪室的前部。阿拉娜·布鲁姆挨着彼特坐着，她此时正看着他，说着些话让他平静下来。

哪里都看不到威尔。此时雷吉从汉尼拔的身边走过，他一只手上拿着一大沓马尼拉纸的文件夹，另一只手抱着一只大纸箱。有一位宾客不小心撞上了他，那一沓文件便从他的手中四散掉落在了地上。大部分的资料纸都还好好地待在各自的文件夹中，但依旧有那么些纸张飞了出来，散在地上。雷吉笨拙地将纸箱摆在地上，蹲下来，开始将那些纸重新捡起来。汉尼拔也同样蹲下身来，帮助年轻人捡起了一些他够不到的资料纸。

“请允许我帮你拿这个。”汉尼拔示意了一下那个纸箱，雷吉脸上带着感激的笑容，将其递给了医生。汉尼拔跟着他走进了后勤办公室，将纸箱放在雷吉要求的位置。他本来转身欲离开，雷吉的说话声止住了他的步子。

“那个叫威尔·格雷厄姆的，他的工作很危险，是不是？典型的联邦调查局的工作，我猜是这样。”

“我们不是联邦调查局的。”

“你们深入案件的程度和路易斯警长一样，或者，额……”他敲打着手指，“就像克劳福德那样，对不对？”

“我们可以做到那样。”汉尼拔点了点头。

“看到人们对彼此做的那些坏事，回头他肯定也不好受。”

“威尔很擅长于他所做的一切。”

“这我无需置疑。他只是看上去……”雷吉在将那些文件夹放上架子之前，用指甲整了整其不平整的边缘，“他看上去是个很好的人。”

“他的确是。”雷吉笑了。汉尼拔知道他明白这一点，“当初我刚刚遇见他的时候，他对交朋友没什么兴趣。”

“所以你变成了他的朋友。”他们一起笑了。

“我若是将他给错过了，那我实在是太愚蠢了。”雷吉若有所思地哼了一声。他的行为和相貌本就与他的真实年龄不怎么相符，而西装革履时的他看上去年纪要大上许多。汉尼拔看着那男人看了一眼他的手表。

“看上去仪式一会儿就要开始了，莱克特医生。感谢您帮助我们准备卡森警员的葬礼。您懂得怎样做才能提供援手，和您这样的人共事很愉快。”谈话间他还不忘吐槽了一句他的兄弟。汉尼拔点了点头，心中的预感异常强烈，就仿佛他刚刚通过了一场测试。汉尼拔离开了房间，发现威尔正在殡仪室门前的走廊闲逛，他的夹克被脱了下来，此时正被他搭在手臂上。

“我本可以载你一程，威尔。”汉尼拔的声音稍许将威尔惊到了，他转过身来。

“这一段路我更乐意走过来。”他的双眼盯着汉尼拔的西装翻领。

“还有那片棒球场？”

“是的。”威尔将目光挪向一边。他的视线穿越整个房间，落在棺木上并在那儿停留了一会儿，随后又转回来，同汉尼拔对视了短短一瞬，便最终将视线定格在了他们的脚上。“有个在那儿打球的孩子。我好像……”道不出的话语威尔办了个苦相代替，“我不知道。”

“你对一个球手移情了。”

“一开始是对那个父亲，不过后来，对儿子也有。”不用太多话就可以承认此事，威尔看上去像是松了一口气。仅是暂时，汉尼拔会让事情对威尔来说变成现在这般轻松，“父亲傲慢专横，控制欲强大；那孩子忍不了他了，同样地，对于棒球他也忍不下去了。”

“那么多人你唯独就选上了他们，你认为这是为什么？”汉尼拔带着威尔走进了里间，这样雷吉就不必绕着他们转了。汉尼拔看到那年轻人走时正冲着自己微笑。医生的手搭在了威尔的后腰上，两根手指在那儿画着圈，还一路钻进衬衫里去。威尔刚想回答问题，结果这么一激，一口气卡在喉咙里，竟刹那间什么都说不出来。

“你要在这儿做这个？”威尔的气息平缓下来，他倾向汉尼拔。

“你想要我停下吗？”汉尼拔正欲收回手，而威尔却一把抓住了医生的手肘内侧，止住了他的手臂。

“没人能改变的了你的主意，所以继续吧。”汉尼拔笑了，手掌沿着威尔的臀部一路向上抚摸，直至他第四腰椎上的小小突起。随后他的手指沿着脊椎向上滑去，在威尔一口气叹出前精确地压进了威尔的第十二，十一，十，还有第九胸椎。幸好，威尔总算想起了他要说什么。

“我昨天走到这儿的路上，无意间听到了那父亲说的话。现在他俩没办法从我的脑子里边离开了。”

“我能提个建议吗？”汉尼拔的指节顶上了威尔脊椎附近的多裂肌和半棘肌。

“好。”威尔喘着气，挺起了肩膀。他将自己的正面对汉尼拔不带设防地完全袒露，其中对医生的吸引力强大到无法言喻。从房间的任何一个角度看上去，他们只会像是单纯地同彼此并肩站在一道，“那是什么？”威尔几乎接不过气来。

“詹姆斯·卡森已经死了。”威尔看着他。汉尼拔用手指钻了一下他第七胸椎上的神经。威尔的眼睫毛扑闪扑闪地，眨得飞快，但他的眼睛却没有一下子闭上，“无论你做什么，你都不可能将他从芳玎·普勒斯顿的手中救下。”汉尼拔舔了舔唇，“她为什么要杀了他，威尔？”

“因为她—— ** _老天。_** ”威尔咬紧牙关，逼回去一句咒骂。

“我的错。”汉尼拔重新调整了手指位置，换用中指中间的指节抵着。

“不，就……现在感觉好多了。”威尔点了点头。

“芳玎·普勒斯顿为什么要杀了他，威尔？”

“因为她觉得，她只能那样爱他。她——啊，她疯了。”

“不是疯了，威尔；她狂躁不安，满是妄想，但绝不是疯了。”

“那什么才算是疯了？”

“那些从他们孩子的身上体验到做运动员的快感的人。”

威尔的眼睛微微上挑，对上汉尼拔的，他的眸子无比清明，通透，尽管他此时的呼吸声比往常要略微沉重些。他脸上的表情先是一时辨不出阴晴，但那很快便变了。威尔得意地笑了起来。

“这么早就开始给人做精神分析了，医生？”

“从前有段时间，你无论何时都不会同意我这么做的。”汉尼拔提醒了他，医生手指上的力放轻了些许，平缓地顺着威尔侧腰上的毛。此刻汉尼拔对于威尔的触碰没有任何其他的意图，仅仅是触碰而已。威尔依旧是那样地顺从与配合。威尔咬了咬下唇，研究着汉尼拔的领带，当然更有可能是盯着医生的喉咙看。汉尼拔包上绷带只是为了装饰性地遮掩齿痕。他现在总算理解阿比盖尔那时候的心情了，为了挡掉脖子上还在愈合的惨白伤口，她不得不每天都围着围巾。他不清楚这样的举动是否让她一直感觉到自我被限制——必须将那伤口当作一个肮脏的秘密遮掩严实。

威尔一开始没有回应。而片刻之后，他的反应便是将话题引回到先前提过的另一个内容。

“所以我专注于那对父子是因为什么，米桂尔让我想起了芳玎·普勒斯顿？那样的话特纳在我眼里会变成卡森吗？”

“特纳可以是任何一个受害者，他们是那些你觉得你没来得及救下的人。米桂尔，同样地，也可以是任何一个你认为同他之间联系过多的杀手。”威尔对这番措辞有几分畏惧，“就比如说，阿比盖尔和他的父亲。”阿比盖尔的出现让威尔稍许有些压迫感，而她父亲的出现在下一秒就缓解了这份压迫。“你在担心那个男孩儿的安全吗？”话题被引到了有实质的事情上，那些是威尔能看见，能伸手触碰到的事物，这的确安慰到了他。

“我不确定。”他摘取眼睛，捏了捏鼻梁，“我不能确定到底是我反应过激，还是此事另有蹊跷而我却没能发现。”

“你经常给陌生人打上记号吗，威尔？”威尔瞥来一眼怒目，汉尼拔不慌不乱地往嘴角上挂上一个微笑，而那，毋庸置疑地，一下子就让威尔火气全消，即使他依旧装着一副气鼓鼓的样子。他本还要开口，再说些什么，可先前安静的殡仪室现在人头攒动。宾客们一个个的就坐了。威尔转过身，汉尼拔便将他的手从威尔的腰上移开，而那让威尔的头下意识地往右转了些许，汉尼拔注意到了这一点。

威尔坐在杰克和汉尼拔的中间。比弗丽·卡茨坐在汉尼拔旁边。她笑着打了个招呼。他以笑回应。

守灵仪式的时间不长。路易斯警长准备的题词卡不甚理想，他的讲话支离破碎，连贯性欠佳。彼得·古德文还有其余几个警察也走上去，各自发言。伊妮德·桑托斯选择不为卡森说上最后的两句话。路易斯邀她走到前头去的时候，她坚定地摇了一下头。汉尼拔能看见她仍是孤独地坐在第一排，腰板笔直，肩膀外翻。

上头人的演讲到了最高潮，威尔的手死死的扣住自己的大腿。人们开始晃晃悠悠地从位置上站起来，一排一排地排队走到棺木前。威尔紧张地抬起脚跟，他的腿一下子便同汉尼拔的擦到了一起。

“你要是不愿意的话，不一定要过去的。”汉尼拔低语着，确保只有威尔能听到他的话，“我们现在可以到外面去。”尽管他知道威尔心意已决，卡森的尸体威尔是一定要去见一面的，汉尼拔仍是这样提议道。威尔叹了口气。

威尔将腿侧向一边，故意将他的膝盖靠在汉尼拔的腿上，这样的姿势一直保持到轮到他们这一排去看棺木了。比弗丽·卡茨自他的右边站起来，杰克则自他的左边站起来。汉尼拔观察着威尔；威尔犹豫了一会儿，才点了点头，汉尼拔便跟着威尔一起缓缓地站了起来。他紧紧地跟在汉尼拔的后面。他们几乎是肩并肩地走到了过道里。待快到了棺木那儿，威尔犹豫了，踟躅不前。

汉尼拔望进那死者的面庞。米奇的手艺相当好，卡森断了的鼻梁一点儿也看不出来，麦黄头发上的血迹也被弄得干干净净。

他转向过道，招招手让威尔过来。他站在棺木前，不动，只等着威尔满面警惕地走近。威尔的眼睛盯着汉尼拔的胳膊，目光扫至医生衣服口袋时便停止了，转而看上医生的肩膀。汉尼拔等待着威尔转过头，等着他将目光投向逝者，投向詹姆斯·卡森。威尔声音很响地吞咽了一口口水，才将目光降到卡森的面庞上。威尔在恍惚中困惑了一瞬，现实才回到了他的脸上。

这幅画面在威尔的脑海里缓慢成型，定格，卡森已经死了。汉尼拔花了更长的时间去等待威尔接受这一切，随后他碰了碰威尔的手臂，提醒他他们必须得往前走了，可威尔却没有动。

“威尔。”汉尼拔走进一步，想通过那双眸中的神色来判断威尔的状态。它们无比慌张。汉尼拔知道接下来会发生什么。

“独身一人在停车场里。不，并不是一个人。”他低不可闻地呢喃着。他的目光在卡森的身上飞速地闪烁着，“我去拿枪，但是…..”

“威尔。”汉尼拔的一只手稳稳地放在威尔的肩上，另一只手按上威尔的锁骨，卷发男人被医生环绕在怀里，仿佛被裹上了一张人形毯。汉尼拔的指尖下，威尔的脉搏正在急促跳动着，就仿佛就有重锤敲打着他的手指。

“莱克特医生？”杰克的声音从汉尼拔的身后传来。汉尼拔只来得及朝威尔看了一眼，威尔就在他的怀抱中剧烈地抽搐起来。威尔的腿再也支撑不住身体，汉尼拔牢牢地圈住了他，才让威尔不至于轰然倒地。汉尼拔引领着威尔不断抽搐着的身体缓缓地下降，让威尔以一个坐着的姿势在他身旁挨到地上。汉尼拔用他的右腿撑住威尔的背，另一条腿折过威尔的膝盖，使他在调整威尔姿势时不至于让威尔摔在地上。

能量一波一波地在威尔的肌肉中穿行。他痉挛似的抽动着，就仿佛他的肌肤底下正经历着一连串的爆炸。他的头后仰着，抵着汉尼拔的胸膛，刺破他两肺的吼叫中充斥着极度的痛苦，他备受折磨，困惑不堪。威尔的后脑勺磕到了汉尼拔的下巴。杰克正大声吼着那些等着看棺木的人们，让他们往后退。

“这儿，扶着他的头。”比弗丽·卡茨跑到威尔的另一侧，帮着威尔躺下来。她很镇定，手也相当的稳。她将威尔的膝盖拉向自己，使它们远离汉尼拔，不至踢到他。汉尼拔拉了拉威尔的左臂和左腿，让他的身子稍许转了几度。威尔的四肢提不起一点力气，被安置好后就死沉死沉地垂在了质朴的地板上。卡茨的呼吸声几度滞住，她语气中满带鼓励地冲着威尔呢喃着，“你没事的，威尔。你会没事的。没事的。”

汉尼拔把威尔的右臂翻过来，让它垂在胸口，他们一起把威尔翻了个身，只有左半边身体挨在地上。汉尼拔蹲在威尔的前方，两只手指按着他的手臂，测着脉搏。卡茨则是坐下来，抚摸着威尔的背，与其说是安慰威尔，她的动作不如说是在安慰着自己。她另一只手的手背一直抵着嘴唇。汉尼拔能听到她胸膛里的心脏正急速跳动着。

“他会没事吗？”杰克小心地走近了一步。汉尼拔和卡茨一起抬起了头，发现整个殡仪室已经被清了场，一片寂静，只剩下威尔身体不断抽搐时衣服的摩擦声。大门已经被关上了，卡森的棺盖也被合上了。

“他会没事的。”汉尼拔说着，视线下移，同卡茨的目光对在一起，“这一切会过去的。”

她也是，坚定地点了一下头。她的目光中透出来的，是坚定，是毅然决然。她是一个勇敢的女人。她不会放弃希望。

“我觉得他已经快撑过去了。”卡茨喃喃着。她轻轻拍着威尔的背。威尔悠悠醒转，汉尼拔搭着威尔手腕的手转而握住了他的手掌，在卷发男人恢复意识时轻轻捏了捏。

“威尔。”汉尼拔的另一只手探上威尔的前额，拇指抚过威尔的额头，纵容他其余的手指同威尔头发上的小卷缠绕在一道，一遍又一遍地梳过威尔的黑发。

“额，我……？”威尔的眉头微微蹙起，他微微转过身，背部完全地躺在地上，“汉…..？”他张开了眼睛，“哦，嗨，卡茨。”她叹了口气，那听起来就像一声舒心的笑。

“嗨，威尔。”她的声音礼貌，充满喜爱。

“这样看来，我想从一开始他还是最好别来参加这个葬礼，杰克。”汉尼拔的视线从始至终没有离开过威尔。威尔本来都想和卡茨攀谈两句了，汉尼拔的话引开了他的注意力。他转过头，慵懒地笑着。

“你好，威尔。”

“嘿，大夫。”威尔闭上了眼睛，但是没有转开脸。“发丝什么了？大家都去哪里了？”他听上去有点儿大舌头，话说不清楚。汉尼拔将他的手从威尔的额头上移下来，捏住威尔的下颚，检查威尔有没有咬到自己。他的口腔内侧有点儿血淋淋的，但舌头没有被咬伤。“粗啥事儿了？”威尔含含糊糊地说着，轻轻地捏了捏汉尼拔扣着他的手掌。

“你发了一次癫痫，威尔。”汉尼拔再一次用手梳过威尔的头发，小心翼翼地注意到了投射在他身上的两道目光。可为了安抚威尔，汉尼拔决定，让他的警惕心什么的见鬼去吧。

威尔轻声哼哼着，侧了侧脸，让他的前额抵进汉尼拔的手掌。此时的他远失了平日里与生俱来的警惕，精疲力竭的威尔没有意识到他正在做什么。当卡茨起身离开的时候，威尔慢慢地沉入了梦乡。她告诉杰克她一回儿会带着拖把回来——威尔的膀胱失守了。汉尼拔目送着她离开，而杰克脸上的表情告诉医生，哪怕拿拖把是一件再简单不过的事情，卡茨小姐可能一时半会儿回不来了。

即便是对于杰克来说，汉尼拔觉得他此时的做法也是有些过了。杰克就这么把威尔扔在自己的污秽之中，只是为了他可以和汉尼拔说上两句无关紧要的废话。杰克已经说得够多的了。

“把你该说的说完吧，杰克。然而，我必须告诉你，现在我们应该把威尔移个位置，然后把他身上弄干净，我非常坚持这一点。”

“由你来为他擦洗身子，他不会介意吗？”

“我仍旧是他的医生，杰克。”

“我不希望你是那种医生。”

“难道医生还分什么种类吗？”汉尼拔令他的声音中透出一分真实的恼怒，足以告诉杰克他也并非完人，当面对心爱之人和他们的健康安全时，难免也会藏有私心。而就威尔目前的情况来看，他必须表现得在治疗上保持绝对客观的立场。他既在情感上会为威尔的个人利益着想，又同时能够以绝对专业的能力给出值得信赖的治疗判断，杰克必须得学会这么去看待他。

杰克说不出话来了。汉尼拔既是一个训练有素的外科医生，同时还是一个专业可信的心理医生。细胞和染色体对于汉尼拔来说不在话下，而人格障碍和社交恐慌症与他而言是同等的轻车就熟。人的大脑和生物学他了如指掌，人的精神世界和精神疾病他了解起来宛如探囊取物。

“你与威尔·格雷厄姆有了亲密关系吗，莱克特医生？”汉尼拔深深地吸了一口气，纵使他再怎么不情愿让威尔一人躺在地上，他还是站了起来。他只能希望威尔不要现在醒过来。

“是的，杰克。”汉尼拔话语之直接让杰克吃了一惊。他眨了眨眼。

“好的。”他点了点头，手掌根揉搓着前额，“那么好吧。你想要我怎么办，医生？”

“关于什么，杰克？”

“你在 ** _把你的病人推进火坑_** 。”杰克抬高了声音。一扇门突兀地关上。汉尼拔和杰克都无心思抬头去看那声音是怎么来的，以及是谁弄出的声音。

“威尔和我还没有上过床。”杰克说的唾沫四溅，汉尼拔没心思寻出他这么做的真正原因。无非就那么几个，要么是由于他控诉汉尼拔违反了伦理法的行为实在是荒唐透顶，要么就是因为他不愿将威尔代入那种剧情里面。“你问我们两个有没有亲密关系。我承认有。”

“你不能再见他了。”杰克说话的那种语气，就好像只有这样才能维持他们职业上的关系。实际上并不是这样。

“严格意义上来说，威尔不是我的病人。我们先前还没有谈过这个，杰克。”杰克恶狠狠地盯着汉尼拔，他的眼神忿忿地承认了这一切，记忆从他的眼中一闪而过。“你花了好大力气才让我们两个之间的医患关系未被官方记录下。我和威尔从未浪费那些一起度过的时光，而那些时间，事实上是不存在的。你想知道有关他的什么事，我全都告诉你。我们对你没有信心；如果你还想聊聊伦理，那么就从这里聊起吧。”

“你们在一起工作。”杰克努力尝试着。

“如果说我约会的对象是，比如说，阿拉娜·布鲁姆，你还会有相同的意见吗？”

“为什么把阿拉娜扯进来？”杰克的言语中多了份自卫感。

“她是一个女人。我是个男人。”

“你是在控诉我因你的性向而对你有歧视吗，莱克特医生？”

“你控诉我的是，我利用同威尔的职业关系来诱惑他，糟蹋宝贵的时间。至于其他的，我就不知道你还是怎么看我的了。”

“好吧。”杰克举起手，白旗高挂，他不太喜欢现今局势的转变，“你的职位不能动。我知道了。”汉尼拔再一次单膝跪在威尔的身边。

“你介意去把拖把给请回来吗，杰克？我相信卡茨女士本来都要把它拿进来了，结果你对于我名誉的言语中伤把她给吓跑了。”杰克的脸一下子就涨得通红，鼻翼愤怒地上下翕张着。他忿忿地冲出房间，杰克本就是个骄傲且不服输的家伙，此时更是不肯接受他在这场嘴仗中败下阵来，更不要提这一切本来就是他挑起的了。汉尼拔对于威尔的喜爱方式超出了他的接受能力，而杰克对此有着些根深蒂固的成见。如果这就是那种大男子主义看待同性恋的方式，那么这一切就根本不值得花时间去细细研究。大男子主义过了头绝对是场灾难，而其中也毫无趣味可言。

汉尼拔将威尔的手臂搭在他的肩膀上，把他架了起来。这时候卡茨回来了，只不过杰克这一回没跟着了。米奇跟在她的身后，手里拿着拖把。

“你们可以穿过那扇门。”米奇指了指。他朝卡茨瞥了一眼，看到她正绕过地上的一滩尿液，走到太平间门前去给汉尼拔开门。她在二人通过时一直把着门，还问汉尼拔需不需要帮助，她可以架着威尔走完接下来的路。但那被汉尼拔礼貌的拒绝了。她一直站在走廊里，哪怕是汉尼拔把威尔抬上了桌子后也没有离开。那张桌子是铭黄色的，中间还修有水槽。

他转过身看她，发现她脸上有着几分不安。她叹了口气，步入房间。房门在她身后自动合拢，她没拉把手，所以那扇门仍留着一条缝隙而并非完全合上。这并非她有意而为之。

“杰克只是在为威尔担心。”她说着，这些话语讲得不快，但其中却隐隐透着几分急迫，“这不是因为你们的性别，亦或是你们在一起工作。实话说，我觉得他只是有点惊讶，一时不知所措而已。”她低下头看着威尔，汉尼拔能看出她对他的那份满满的关切。

“你能如此真诚我很感激。”汉尼拔一边说，一边脱下夹克，折好，放在桌子另一边的钢网架上，“很像你。”

“嗨，威尔是我的朋友。如果他跟你在一起了，我怎么样总得帮他一把。”

“你做的已经很多了，非常感谢。”汉尼拔笑了，卡茨抿唇笑了笑作为回应。她转身离开，却半路停下步子。

“他这个情况你之前看到过吗？我是说，他的癫痫实在是……”

“我相信这是他第一次发生类似的情况。”她慢慢地点了点头，“比弗丽。”汉尼拔靠近了她，“我会照顾好他的。”她站在那儿，盯着他，上下打量思索的好一会儿，真的是很认真地在想着他到底值不值得信任。他能够看出她决意交出信任的那一刻。

“是的，我相信你能做的很好。你有他房间的钥匙吗？我一会儿会拿些衣服回来，供他更换。”

她没有一声解释就转身，匆匆离开了房间，其迅速和安静程度就如同她进来时一样。她走时将房门在身后带上，关好了。汉尼拔一直等到脚步声渐行渐远才上前去锁掉了门，这房间一共有左右两个入口，他两个都没放过。接着他走回到威尔身旁，卷起袖子。汉尼拔小心地取下威尔的皮带，桌子旁边还有个台子，上面放着个小小的银色脸盆，汉尼拔就把皮带放到那里面去。随后他褪下威尔的鞋子和袜子。这两样物件都被液体给浸得湿透了，可是医生知道很快它们又会变得干干净净的了。

他从威尔的口袋里取出了钱包，用着做外科手术时的效率解开了威尔的裤子，慢慢地将它从威尔的大腿上褪下。汉尼拔将那坨湿掉了的棉涤面料一路从威尔的腿上扒下来，尿液的辛辣味从其中弥漫开来，医生将它们松松地团起来，扔进了地上摆着的垃圾箱里。

威尔全身上下现在就剩衬衫和短裤。衬衫的边缘被尿给浸湿了，那时候汉尼拔和卡茨都还没反应过来，没来得及为威尔调整好侧躺的姿势。汉尼拔把衬衫也给脱下了。睡着着的威尔四肢异常沉重，但是它们在汉尼拔的手下却又是那么听话。在身下锃锃发亮的桌子的映衬下，威尔的胸膛非常苍白。灯光直直地照着威尔的身体，汉尼拔觉得躺在他面前的仿佛就是一个死人。更甚者，威尔的躺着的地方本来就是为了方便弄干净尸体才这么设计的。除去他缓慢而又微弱的呼吸，威尔没有丝毫动弹。

汉尼拔用手腕的背面帮威尔把头发从前额撸上去，也只有那儿没沾上威尔衣服上的尿了。威尔脖子上的手掌印边缘已经开始慢慢泛黄。那曾与汉尼拔手掌全然契合的印迹开始一点点地变得模糊起来。汉尼拔俯下身，从威尔的脖子根开始，探出舌头，一路舔舐上至那褪色手掌印的中心，这是他的手掌印。威尔沉沉地睡着，汉尼拔不知道他会睡多久，也不知道该怎样才能让威尔醒过来。汉尼拔希望威尔不要醒的太早，至少得等他把威尔清洗并打扮完了再说。但医生想威尔这个小捣蛋精也许不会这么轻易地放过他。

汉尼拔脱下威尔的短裤，用手将他的臀部抬离桌面，这样那衣物就能顺利的从其间的空隙中滑下来。等时机成熟了，汉尼拔会以更加亲密的身份给威尔买整整一橱柜的新衣服。

汉尼拔把那湿透了的东西扔到了垃圾箱里，让它同威尔的裤子和衬衫一道作伴去了。紧接着他绕过桌子，到水槽边洗干净了手。其中一个储物柜中有一个玻璃的脸盆。他将里面盛满温水。

汉尼拔的一只手拿了两块干爽的毛巾，腋下夹了一大盒湿纸巾回到了威尔的身边，他的另一只手上拿着刚刚的那个脸盆。他把脸盆，湿纸巾还有其中一块毛巾放到了身后的桌子上。他将另一块毛巾浸入水中，拧去过多的水分。随后再把半干不湿的毛巾举到威尔臀部的上方，用力地将剩余的水尽数拧出。汉尼拔饶有兴致地看着威尔的皮肤是如何体会到水珠带来的小小刺痛感的。威尔对于触碰这般敏感，想想就够甜蜜的。

汉尼拔轻轻地擦洗过威尔的整个臀部，有意地避开了威尔两腿之间疲软阴茎。随后他继续往下擦洗，一路擦到威尔脚踝了之后才洗了一回毛巾。他将如上动作在威尔的左腿上又重复了一遍，汉尼拔隔着厚厚湿毛巾的手或许是按的重了些，躺在桌上的男人一下子动了，想躲开医生的触碰。

“嘿！汉尼拔，为什么我……”威尔尴尬地操纵身子往后挪了几分，没想到他想在处于的长方形桌子实在太小，这点动作让他差一点就整个翻了下去。但这张桌子确是做的很好。威尔笨拙地动作没能让它摇晃半分。“我现在是光着的。”

“你说的不假。”

“我是怎么……为什么我没穿衣服？还有你是在帮我 ** _洗身子_** 吗？”

“你还记得你的癫痫吗，威尔？”

“我……噢。”威尔的目光朝汉尼拔的周围四散开去，他看到了垃圾桶里属于他的脏兮兮的衣服。他收起腿，用手臂圈住它们。

“如果你愿意的话，接下来你可以自己洗。”汉尼拔将毛巾递给他，威尔接了过去。

“转个身。”

汉尼拔照做了，不管这个命令与现在的情形听上去是多么的不搭调。汉尼拔能够理解威尔，威尔不想失了矜持。毕竟现在他们的关系暂时还没有那么亲密，他们在某种程度上仍需要衣物将彼此的身体分隔开来。

汉尼拔在水槽里洗了手，慢悠悠地等它们变干。他瞧见威尔伸长手想要去那另一张桌子上的湿纸巾，可无奈那盒子离威尔就是还差那么一点点。汉尼拔背靠着洗手台，等着威尔沮丧地垂下头，然后开口寻求帮助的那一刻。这需要些时间。

威尔挣扎着让他的脚垂下了桌子，可在使成功双脚着地前，他发现这桌子实在太高，不跳上一下他是站不到地上的。他的身体还太虚弱，汉尼拔猜威尔也是这么认为的，这样的冲击谁能保证他不受伤呢。贸然行动不是明智的决定，于是威尔把腿收了回来，无可奈何地抓着脑袋。

“你能递给我那纸巾吗？”撑着洗手台的手一推，汉尼拔站直身子，嘴角挂着一个玩味的笑。

“给你，威尔。”他走到威尔身边，递给他那个塑料的盒子。

“多谢。”

可突然响起的敲门声把威尔惊着了，他手中的纸巾盒子差点儿就落到了地上。

“衣服来了，莱克特医生。”卡茨的声音从门的另一边传来。汉尼拔等着，直到他听见在外面的那扇门合上的声音才走上前去打开了门，他拿起那叠干净并折叠整齐的衣物：一条棕黄色的裤子，一件格子衬衫，干净的换洗内衣以及一双袜子。汉尼拔迅速地扫视了一下殡仪室，他看到棺材已经被抬走了，而地板也被清洗干净。阳光从窗户里透进来，反射在一尘不染的地面上，略有些刺眼。

威尔挣扎着套上衣服，汉尼拔转过来看着他的时候，他还刚把衣服拿到手里。汉尼拔随手锁上了门，而威尔避开了他的视线。

“该看的我都已经看到了，威尔。你没必要遮掩什么。”他温柔地说着，把桌上的衣物放在剩下那块干净毛巾的旁边。他拿着脏毛巾和盛满污水的脸盆去了水槽那儿。水龙头流淌着热水，他还在水槽下面的柜子里找到了一块钢丝球。汉尼拔花了一分钟时间擦洗这个脸盆，随后把它放到了一个专门放脏脸盆的抽屉里，以便它之后能被更好的清洗。

汉尼拔拿着这块湿透了的毛巾，使劲地压着水槽壁，以挤出尽可能多的水。随后他将其扔到了洗衣篮里，它将和其他毛巾一起被送去清洗。威尔的脏衣服也被重复了以上动作。等到汉尼拔再一次洗完并烘干了手之后，他发现威尔仍坐在那儿，用湿纸巾擦着他的大腿。

“站起来会方便些。”汉尼拔再一次走过去，站定在他的身旁。医生朝威尔伸出手臂，威尔的面色僵硬了一秒，但还是接受了汉尼拔的帮助，哪怕他的不悦已经溢于言表。威尔小心翼翼地向下挪，颤抖的双腿一点点地离开桌面，可下一刻，他却一下子掉了下去。威尔与汉尼拔撞了个满怀，他的一只手撑在汉尼拔身后的桌子上，稳住了身子，可他整个人此刻却完全倚在了汉尼拔身上。威尔的头发擦着汉尼拔的前额。他们两个人都没有说话，亦没有移动，直至威尔最终稳住了脚跟。

汉尼拔退开一步，去拿桌上的毛巾。他将其递给威尔，威尔接过，一只手拿着它先擦大腿，再清洁后背。他的另一只手则是一直紧攥着汉尼拔的袖子。汉尼拔的手卡着威尔的腋窝，稳住他的身体；汉尼拔的目光仅仅停留在威尔的锁骨之上。

“我可是好久都没洗海绵擦浴了。”威尔自嘲似地哼了一声。他扔掉手上的毛巾，咒骂起来。

他们先一起盯着毛巾看，随后又凝视着彼此。威尔咯咯笑了，有一滴汗流到了他的眉毛上，他便用一只手拿下眼镜，握在手里，再用手背擦掉汗珠。他的笑声中带着一分歇斯里地。汉尼拔适时地向威尔靠的更近，卷发男人的爽朗笑声在那一刻变得支离破碎，只剩下低低的啜泣声，袒露着他的羞耻心。

“你怎么还会想要我？”威尔呢喃着，他的脚无用地踢着落在地上的毛巾，不料用力太猛，把他自己弄得都失了平衡。汉尼拔迅速伸出手，及时地抓住了威尔的肩膀，稳住了他的身子，再将威尔紧紧地圈进了自己的怀中。他亲吻着威尔的头顶，舌尖尝到了汗水和消毒水的味道——威尔先前拿过湿纸巾后，还用手指挠了挠头皮。

“我告诉过你的，威尔。打败恐惧对你来说应是轻而易举的。无论你决定成为什么样的人，你都有这个能力。”

“我可不这么认为。”

“你最终会这么想的。”他抽开环着威尔的一只手，触上了威尔尖尖的颧骨。威尔闭上了眼睛，头躲开了汉尼拔的触碰，“你信任我吗，威尔？”

“是的。”威尔叹了口气，将脸迈进了汉尼拔的臂膀之中。汉尼拔将威尔圆润的臀部握在手中，轻轻捏了两下，他张开嘴，在威尔的耳边印上一个湿吻。

“那你呢？”威尔点了点头，他用额头轻轻蹭着汉尼拔的锁骨。他的手一路抚上汉尼拔的身子，手臂圈住汉尼拔的腰，用同等的力度去回应医生的拥抱。汉尼拔容许这一时刻再持续一小会儿，随后他慢慢地屈膝跪下。威尔的手一直没有离开他的身子，所以到汉尼拔跪在地上的时候，威尔的手已从汉尼拔的背部一路往上，最后搭在了他的肩膀上。他的手指紧紧的箍住汉尼拔的衬衫，用极大的力捏着那薄薄布料底下的皮肤。

“你在干什么？”威尔摇了摇头，试图向后退去，可他发现自己动弹不得。汉尼拔拦住了他的去路，而身后的桌子也让他无处可退。“不要，汉尼——”威尔的呼吸滞住了，剩下的半口气化为一声呻吟。在汉尼拔舌头的温柔触感之下，威尔几乎是一下子就勃起了。医生从地上捡起了毛巾，用其轻轻擦了擦威尔的膝盖窝。随后他的手拿着毛巾一路擦洗过威尔的大腿，直至两瓣臀瓣都被他握在手中。随后汉尼拔再将毛巾向下轻轻拭了拭，顺手擦过臀缝。

“你觉得谁都配的上让我跪下吗，威尔？”汉尼拔的温热气息喷涂在威尔的阴茎上，随后他转开头，亲吻着威尔两边的髋骨。他轻轻嗅着威尔肚脐眼下面稀薄的暗色的阴毛；它们因不久前的清洗而显得异常纤细，闻上去带着一股肥皂味儿，还混杂着温水同酒精的气味。汉尼拔最后一次将威尔的膝盖窝那里擦干，随后他放下毛巾，凭着空手将威尔制在原地。威尔的臀在不受控制地抽搐。他都快站不住了，可还是拼命地摇着脑袋，迫切地想让汉尼拔放开他。汉尼拔能感受到威尔的腿正在颤抖，这两条腿要撑起他们的主人还是太过勉强。

“不，不是任何人。”

“而你有这个权利，威尔。”威尔低声呻吟着，他将汉尼拔的发丝攥在五指之间。他的手同样在颤抖。威尔甚至连这点力气都没有。“到这儿来。”威尔轰然坠地，这几天的事情把他的精力全掏尽了。汉尼拔让他靠在自己的大腿上。威尔的头倚着汉尼拔的肩膀，此刻他的确渴望这份来自于汉尼拔的亲密之感，但更多地还是因为他实在无力支撑脑袋的沉重了。可尽管如此，威尔实际上的的确确地，毋庸置疑地，渴望着这一刻的亲密。

“星期六的晚上我会为你准备一顿丰盛的晚餐，随后我会告诉你为什么我想要你。”威尔亲吻着医生，纵使那份热度已然散去，可威尔的内心仍充斥着渴望。汉尼拔一只手托住威尔的背，扶着他，从那儿医生能感受到威尔的心脏起伏。它此刻正飞速的跳动着，频率不均。“我将对你袒露一切。”

“你这是在约我吗？”威尔尽力呼吸着。他已经很累了。

“是的。”

“我接受你的邀请。”

“万分感谢。”汉尼拔的笑容被埋在了威尔的黑色卷发中。

“也许我该穿衣服了。”威尔叹了口气，撑着汉尼拔的肩膀让自己站了起来。他们的颧骨轻轻碰触，汉尼拔凑上去温柔地亲吻着威尔的面颊。威尔因此而全身瘫软；而这一切汉尼拔也全然知晓；他的肺腑因此而温暖起来。“或者一起再待一会儿也是个不错的选择。”威尔的手臂软绵绵地勾着汉尼拔的脖子，它们提不起半点力气。他纵容自己的手指一路游走过汉尼拔的发根，滑过后颈的肌肤。“我可什么都没穿。”

“不幸地是，我现在必须将你送回房间，不容商量。这里是沃格特一家的私人空间，于我们不会是适宜之处。”汉尼拔伸出手，从桌上拿下威尔的干净衬衫。他将衬衫置在胸口，也同威尔的身子贴在一道。“我们从这件开始。”

威尔先将左臂滑进衬衫的长袖子，他等着汉尼拔帮他把另外半边衣服拉上来，才套进了另外一只袖子。侧着身子，他不小心被汉尼拔迎进怀抱。医生轻阖着眼，亲吻着威尔的前额。卷发男人重重地咬了下唇。

“我们明晚的确是要去共进晚餐的，对吧？”

“你还有什么别的打算吗？”

“啊你又来了，明摆着的明知故问。”汉尼拔在威尔看不见的地方微笑。

“难道你一进我家门我就会把你强奸了吗，威尔？”威尔的手指无用地扒拉着衬衫上的纽扣，汉尼拔令它们免除了折磨。他让威尔转而把手搭在他的肩膀上，而扣子则由他来代劳。不一会儿汉尼拔就全部扣好了。医生恶作剧似地扣上了最上面的一颗扣子，满意地将威尔因不乐意而皱起的鼻子收入记忆宫殿之中。他们两个几乎是同时想要去解开那颗扣子，期间手指不可避免地相触了。汉尼拔快了一步，但是威尔亦没有收手的意思。他将汉尼拔的手捧在手中，举到嘴边，亲吻上面的每一个指节。

“你是怎么做到的？”嘴里的热气吹拂着汉尼拔的手指。

“做到什么，威尔？”汉尼拔呢喃着，空下来的那只手爱抚着威尔后脑勺上的卷发。

“你流露出这种……”威尔的声音渐弱。汉尼拔捏了捏威尔的手。他的眼睛一下子闭上了，额头凑上去，同汉尼拔的抵在一道，他们的双手一同垂下，手指紧紧相扣。“你是那么的镇定。这是怎么办到的？”他呢喃着。汉尼拔更紧地握住了威尔的后颈，四瓣唇间的最后一点距离终结在一声呜咽之下。威尔颤栗起来。

“这对你来说，感觉像什么？”

“就好像阳光普照和微风拂面；一分温暖同释然。”气息在二人唇齿间流转，再一会儿之后汉尼拔伸出手，为威尔从桌上拿来了剩下的衣物。

“给你，威尔。”

“好一个巧妙的借口。”威尔疲惫地笑着，他不愿从汉尼拔的腿上爬起来，便只能慢慢地把那短裤拉上来。汉尼拔一只手抬起威尔的大腿，另一只手按着威尔的胸腔，以便让卷发男人将那条淡蓝色的短裤好好穿上。穿外裤的时候威尔不能再偷懒了，他必须得站起来。汉尼拔帮他站了起来，手搭在他的肩膀上，使威尔在将腿伸入裤管时不至摔倒。威尔叹了口气，身子完全倚靠在桌子上。回到宾馆后，不消片刻他就会沉入梦乡。汉尼拔从威尔身边离开了一会儿，他走去将门打开。这时间里威尔穿上了袜子和鞋。片刻后他们一并站在后门前，汉尼拔将他们的手紧紧地握在一起。

“可杰克那里。”威尔话语中带着担忧，畏畏缩缩的不愿靠近门。

“他已经知道了。”

“什么？”威尔一下子扯开了他的手。汉尼拔的胸膛里，有什么东西因此而不安分地跳动着，令他一阵不悦。

“你一声不吭地突然发作，那时我为了控制你的情况没在意太多，待注意到时动作已有几分太过亲昵。杰克与我当面对质。”威尔听着，眨巴着眼睛在脑海中搜寻着，最终寻找到了那一段记忆。思绪在脑间穿梭，他的手指抚过前额，汉尼拔的片影在脑海里一闪而过。

“啊。”威尔的脸和脖子一下子涨得通红，“杰克说了什么？”他的声音异常温和，满是歉意。汉尼拔再一次牵过了威尔的手，十指相扣。卷发男人放松了下来。

“很多事情。”威尔的牙齿轻咬着嘴唇，“但他现在打算不再插手我们之间的事。”

“可他之前到底 ** _说_** 了什么？”

“无非就是我不能在见你了。”威尔的嘴巴张得大大的，“非常自然地，我拒绝了。”

“你拒绝了。”威尔笑着，空着的那只手抹了一把脸。随后那手一路扎进威尔自己的卷发里，自根部将那几丛头发分开。汉尼拔安抚着威尔，他的手掌将威尔的全然包裹在内，同时手指轻轻地搭在威尔的手腕上。

“我之前跟你说过什么，威尔？”他的语调很是严厉。

“他打算……不再插手我们的事情？”威尔有些困惑。

“是的，我说过。”医生的眼神中依然有着期待。

“那么，你非常不鼓励自我伤害。”威尔回忆着那画面，视线下移，“那将是你不容宽恕的。”

“说的很对。”汉尼拔接连吻着威尔的嘴唇，面颊，还有头发，“我不愿看到你受到不必要的伤害。”

“多谢。”一会儿之后威尔才这般回应，他的手捏了捏汉尼拔的，“谢谢你。”他的眼睛又眨了几下，随后汉尼拔松开了他其中的一只手，并令他们再一次转向那门口。

“关心你的每分每秒我都乐在其中，你永远不必为此而道谢。”

“那么这句谢谢是为了你来看我。”威尔的声音不高，很是低沉。沙哑的嗓音里却潜藏着一场风暴。在汉尼拔面前，他并未多加掩饰，只是按着习惯来；从未遮掩过的东西，他也就任由汉尼拔的好奇目光肆意探求，将它们一一存入记忆之中。威尔的眼睛很明亮，尽管在那边缘处还是能看得见黑暗的阴霾飘荡。汉尼拔现在已经能看见那黑暗了。他清楚该如何触及威尔心中那片黑色的海洋。

“直到永远，威尔。”汉尼拔的面庞上似乎泛着一层柔光，嘴角缀着一个温柔的笑。他内心深处真正的愉悦，此刻正全然的袒露着，散发着最诚挚的热。那个笑容闪烁在威尔眼前，仿佛电火花般一闪而过，在他的心中燃起一束火苗。那一秒，威尔脸上漾起的那个微笑。世间最浓醇的葡萄美酒都比不过它的香甜。

“我们走吧。”威尔向门的方向扬头示意，汉尼拔便走上去将其打开。他们绕着建筑物的外墙一路走着，参加葬礼的一路人马早就已经离开前往公墓了。两个人一路走到了停车场，在那儿他们看到了米奇。大高个子正在给黑色的灵车打蜡，很有可能他就要开着这辆车载着卡森的尸体前往公墓。他们的脚步声让他抬起了头，而米奇的视线则停在了两人紧扣着的双手上。他迅速的直起身，薄唇上勾着一个浅笑。

“很高兴看到你好点了，格莱厄姆先生。”威尔冲他点了点头。

“多谢。额，前面的事，抱歉了。”

“对我来说，一点人类的尿液可比防腐液好多了，你无论哪天来问我我都会这么告诉你的。”他皱了皱鼻子的同时耸了耸肩，“好吧，这听上去有点奇怪。”威尔轻笑两声，任由汉尼拔把走偏了的他拉回到原路上，“祝你们明天路途平安。我们今晚把衣服洗完之后会把它们送过来的。”

“非常感谢。”汉尼拔说着，“替我们向你的哥哥表示感谢。”米奇点了点头，他嘴角上的笑越来越明显了。汉尼拔带着威尔一路走向停车场的边缘，他租来的车子停在那里。米奇则继续擦洗起他那辆灵车的车顶来，那儿已经是一尘不染了。威尔溜进座位里，汉尼拔帮他把门关上了。医生朝着米奇最后举手道别，高个子礼貌地扬了扬手作为回应。他手臂上的洁白皮肤被黑色的蜡油给弄脏了，汉尼拔同时还能看见米奇卷高的袖子下露出来的那个纹身。一条蛇缠绕在船锚之上。

他右边的威尔已经去见了周公。他们刚刚对朋友的一些恰到好处的讥讽回荡在汉尼拔的耳畔，使他难掩笑意。医生最终发动了车子。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Easy Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老汉和威尔共进晚餐，还发生了些其他的事儿。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mask that you wore, my fingers would explore/Costume of control, excitement soon unfolds/And I know it will be easy ride, yeah/Joy, fought vaguely with your pride, with your pride/Like polished stone, like polished stone I see your eyes/Like burnin' glass, like burnin' glass hear you smile/Smile, babe

一路上，汉尼拔开着车，把他们从精神病院带到了有机超市。他们一同走过超市里干净而又整洁的走道，威尔提着购物篮，而汉尼拔则用五花八门的蔬菜和时令菜来装满它。路过草莓摊位的时候，汉尼拔问他有没有尝过草莓拌蔬菜沙拉。而威尔在南方长大，怎么可能没吃过呢。  
“你喜欢这道菜吗？”威尔耸了耸肩。手里的篮子已经有点沉重了。他想自己现在的样子一定颇有些滑稽，篮子在他手中就仿佛什么重的不得了的东西，看上去连再提高一点都绝无可能。汉尼拔微微前倾，腰板挺得笔直，他拿起一包深红色的草莓细细查看。  
“我姑姑以前做这道菜的时候；她经常往里面放芦笋。”父亲的那位活泼开朗的姐姐闪现在他的脑海里，一抹微笑袭上他的嘴角。她丈夫依靠草莓地为生，而她天天在田里面采摘草莓，连手指上都染上了浓郁的草莓香。秋天的时候，她用几只超大的碗把它们带回家里，和威尔一起坐在前廊上一同品尝。那是好多年前的事情了，那是他还年幼，等威尔再大一些，差不多是青少年的时候，她便和威尔的父亲断绝了来往。  
汉尼拔一直注视着他，直至回忆渐渐地从他的脑中淡去，消失。威尔眨了眨眼，觉察到眼眶中盛了泪。  
“额，抱歉，你说什么？”威尔把目光投向一边，从所处的农产品区去看出去，研究了一会儿那边摆着的新鲜面包。过了一会儿，待他平复了心情之后，才收回了视线。此时汉尼拔把草莓放进了购物篮里，一句话都没有说。威尔跟着医生走到了一排排的蔬菜前，那块区域一直潮乎乎的，地面因为人工的雨水而反射着光芒。那些蔬菜也很湿，不久前也被撒上了水以饱新鲜。  
汉尼拔在那儿拿了几根芦笋，威尔看着他，一股温暖的情思在他的胸中激荡。不能说此刻威尔是笑着的，但是当汉尼拔抬头看向他的面庞，将那芦笋放进篮子的时候，医生便知道了他的所思所想。汉尼拔又挑了几株西兰花，还有一小包莴苣幼叶。他们一起走过去结账，收银员是位漂亮的红发女人。她动作很快，态度友好，且她向汉尼拔问好的方式就仿佛她认识他一样。  
“他们让你当上经理了吗，小木槿花？”她咧嘴笑了。  
“那我得先当上副经理，可我甚至都没参加竞选。”汉尼拔付了钱之后，她把收银条递给他。威尔两只手都提着一个满满当当的购物袋，他站在那里，等着汉尼拔把钱包放回口袋里。  
“那我猜你应该快了。”  
“非常感谢你，先生。”她的脸一下子红了，随后她祝他们一天愉快。威尔想他回到车那里的时候定然是一脸困惑，不然汉尼拔也不会跟他解释什么。医生说他来这家超市已经有两年了，上一次他来这儿的时候，小木槿花同他聊了两句。处理他的商品时，她永远是那么礼貌和麻利。他应是被惊到了，威尔想着，汉尼拔竟然同执法人员之外的人谈论日常琐事。这本不应令他如此惊讶，可是，那份震撼却是实实在在的。  
“我从没见到哪个人眼睛比她的还绿。”汉尼拔为他打开了门，威尔便轻轻地把购物袋放在了后排座位上。  
“那双眼睛很美丽，不是吗？”汉尼拔说着，语调在客观的同时带了一份敬意，“很少有人眼睛天生能长成这样。”  
他们最终在五点钟的时候回到了汉尼拔的家。威尔把买来的东西放到柜子上，把它们一样样从袋子中取了出来。同时汉尼拔则拿着他的手提箱一路上了楼。威尔想着汉尼拔的卧室是什么样的，结果一口唾沫把自己给呛到了。他把空下来的塑料袋整整齐齐地放在橱柜的角上，汉尼拔若再想用它们便能轻松找到。事实证明，当汉尼拔回到威尔身边并看到它们的时候，威尔便知道他的周到考虑是值得的。医生把它们放进了一个抽屉里，冲着威尔扬起了嘴角，无言的感谢荡漾在他的眼中。  
汉尼拔已经把外套和夹克衫脱下，留在了楼上的房间里，他提出把威尔的外套也带上去。威尔没让汉尼拔帮忙，而是自己拿了上去，回来的时候他发现汉尼拔不见了。空荡荡的厨房里，他颇有些尴尬地曳脚走着，洗了一下自己的手。他看了一下汉尼拔刚买的东西。其中有些专为沙拉准备的山羊乳奶酪，而蔬菜的数量则是多到威尔都不清楚他一个晚上能拿这么多蔬菜做什么。  
他听到厨房的另一边传来门闭合的声音，便跑过去查看。汉尼拔从那儿进来了，手上拿着两大块冷冻肉，它们被塑料纸好好地包着。“我今晚原本准备的是原汁肋排，但很不幸的是，现在开始解冻要花的时间太长了。改为一块肉排这样行么？”威尔笑了。  
“行，没问题。”玉米热狗其实都够了。  
汉尼拔拿过来一只大玻璃碗，往里面装满了冰水。他把两块肉排浸了进去，扫了一眼表看了一下时间。  
“你想要喝什么吗，威尔？”汉尼拔用一只很高的玻璃杯给威尔装了一杯冰水，威尔点点头接了过去。汉尼拔给自己也盛了一杯，放在柜台上。  
“我们在等肉排的时候，先来准备甜点吧。”  
威尔把汉尼拔说到的那些东西从冰箱里面取出来，带着它们同各种调味品一起绕过厨房岛，在几把高脚凳里挑了一把坐下。威尔看着那些食材，想了一会儿，觉得汉尼拔有可能会做一个派。  
“天使蛋糕，配以草莓大黄酱。”威尔好奇的表情让医生开了口。汉尼拔从威尔装满食材的那个碗中拿出一只鸡蛋，在玻璃量杯的边上磕开了它。他把蛋清分出来，放在玻璃量杯里，并把烤炉预热到了三百五十度。他把威尔带到橱柜的蛋糕粉洒出来，称量了一下需要的分量。威尔坐在厨房岛的工作台上，手指敲打着橱面，看着面粉构成的团团白雾飞起，沾染在汉尼拔的前臂上。汉尼拔把袖子堪堪卷到手肘，这上面便再没有面粉了。威尔不知道汉尼拔他见鬼地到底是怎么做到的，但是他很确定医生肯定能驾驭好手下的这些精贵的面粉。  
汉尼拔把糖加进了面粉里，再把蛋清放到另一个单独的碗里用来打蛋。他再把盐和塔塔粉加了进去，一直搅拌直至碗里的混合物起泡，颜色也变得白亮了起来。威尔注意到，哪怕汉尼拔在把蛋清和面粉混起来的时候，哪怕他用刮刀抹过面糊的时候，他的手都没有被弄脏。他把面糊用刮刀取出，放进一个平底锅里，再把它送进提前已预热好的烤箱中。整个过程如流水般顺畅。汉尼拔把计时器上的时间设定在了四十五分钟。威尔则是被这场‘表演’全然地震撼到了，无话可说地看着汉尼拔继续他的工作。  
威尔原以为汉尼拔最得心应手的时候是在他的办公室，做着心理治疗的时候。但现在他知道自己大错特错了。汉尼拔在他的厨房中行走优雅，做起事来毫不费力，他穿梭其中，就仿佛鸟儿在天空自由翱翔。医生递给威尔一个滤网，但他想，那大多是使他不至感觉自己在这里太过没用。一如既往地，威尔站起来，开始在那低低的而又闪着光的水槽中洗起了草莓，当然还有芦笋和西兰花。啊那个水槽；哪怕是汉尼拔家的水槽都是这么地一尘不染。  
汉尼拔又离开了一次，他再从走廊那儿回来的时候威尔已经把洗好的蔬菜和水果重新放在了柜台上，威尔注意到汉尼拔手中拿着一个冰桶，还有一瓶深色的葡萄酒。他把那瓶酒放在了篮子里，再用冰水把它装满。随后医生把这个篮子放在洗手台的远端，远离他的做菜区域。他从水槽上边拿来了一块案板，再从木质的刀架里取出了一把长刀。那个刀架里还被满满当当地放着另外五把大小不一的刀。汉尼拔给它们正解冻的肉排换了一次水，随后他开始处理草莓。  
威尔重新坐回到高脚椅上，他们之间隔着厨房里的岛式台面，他坐在那儿，看着汉尼拔给这些成熟的水果去核，再把它们切成片。血红色的汁水溅上了汉尼拔纤长的手指。一点点的血色果浆着在汉尼拔前两个手指的指节上，医生抬起手，将大拇指纳入嘴中舔舐。他望向威尔，眼睑低垂，双眸盯着坐在那儿的男人，用着那样令威尔心智迷乱的语气说道，“你想尝尝吗，威尔？”  
他没法说不；他没法对自己撒谎。威尔伏过身去，汉尼拔手悬在岛式台面的中央，片刻后威尔的舌头触上了汉尼拔的指尖。他将汉尼拔中指的第一个指节纳入口中，眼睛目不转睛地看着医生浅紫色的领带。深绿色马甲的映衬下，它十分耀眼，就仿佛荆棘丛中的一朵玫瑰，也像一只瓢虫落在青草上，亦或是青葱叶上点了一抹猩红。  
口中的肌肤品尝起来带着甜味，闻上去带着手工皂和浆果的香味。威尔鼓起勇气，将汉尼拔的手指稍稍吐出一些，仅仅含住指尖，轻轻吮吸。威尔的唇角被缀上了汁水。但他没有去在意，而是舔舐着汉尼拔皮肤上仍存着的甜蜜的亮红果汁。  
他终于有这个胆量抬起眼睛，对上的是汉尼拔深不可测的眸子。他不禁一阵颤栗，嘴巴无意识地张开。吐息喷洒在汉尼拔的指节上，热气萦绕在威尔的上唇旁，他心中默默数了三下时汉尼拔移开了他的手。医生的指腹在收回手时轻轻地按到了威尔的下唇。威尔只感觉喉咙梗了梗，最后勉强地将那口气咽下去。此刻的汉尼拔看起来异常危险，有些犹豫不决。理智让他注意分寸，而欲望却想把他推下失控的悬崖；威尔能够感觉到，汉尼拔周身的平静已被打破，而他内心的挣扎则在这份破碎中波荡。这份力量让威尔轻轻地颤抖起来。汉尼拔看着威尔，随后的一瞬间他扭过头，断开了他与威尔的对视。医生一下子意识到这一回并不是威尔先收回目光了。

**Author's Note:**

> 争取一周双更，目前进度较慢以后可能会加快？随缘和这里会同步更新！


End file.
